Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo
by DarkRock
Summary: Las idas y vueltas del destino traerán a Naruto al universo de 'Kung Fu Panda' por razones (Por ahora) desconocidas y esto sin duda frustrara a nuestro protagonista. Aunque obviamente su llegada a este nuevo mundo traerá muchos cambios y consecuencias donde incluso llegara a cambiar la historia para mal o para bien. (Calificación M por posibilidades zukulentas en el futuro 7w7)
1. Capitulo 1: Visión Borrosa

**Resumen: " _¿¡Cómo es posible que yo fuera derrotado!? … no debí confiarme tanto. Es gracioso y humillante a la vez que fuera derrotado por ellos, pensé que podría contra todos a la vez … si tan solo ese maldito mocoso no me hubiera distraído. Además de eso debo lidiar con que ahora estoy atrapado en un universo paralelo que desconozco en el cuerpo de un leopardo de las nieves encarcelado y totalmente inmovilizado ... pero eso no es problema para mí, Jeje._ " Naruto dijo con una sonrisa depredadora en la oscuridad del fondo de la prisión, mientras a la vez abría sus ojos revelando uno dorado y el otro de color negro.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capitulo 1: Visión Borrosa

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

Cuenta la leyenda de un legendario guerrero cuya técnica de kung fu era material de leyenda.

Había una silueta de un panda caminando sobre un largo muelle, el agua brillaba desde el sol poniente a cada lado de la gran silueta.

Viajaba por toda china en busca de contrincantes dignos.

El levantó la vista de su sombrero para el sol en una pequeña tienda que estaba en medio del

lago brillante. El cierra la puerta de golpe y pasa junto a muchos bandidos de todas las formas y tamaños hasta que adquiere la mesa que quería en la esquina trasera de la habitación. Con gracia se sienta y toma un par de finos palillos. Con ellos, Él toma una pequeña porción de fideos y se la lleva a la boca.

"Con que te gusta masticar.", Un bandido al zar dijo con un tono burlón. "¡Entonces mastica mi puño!" El mismo buey bandido rugió con furia, para que seguidamente su puño se estrellara contra la mesa de madera, causando que una ráfaga de viento pasara junto al suave pelaje del panda.

El guerrero no dijo nada, tenía la boca llena. Luego trago. Y luego habló.

"Mucha charla. Luchemos." El guerrero opino con un tono serio. **¡SHAHABOOEY!** Levantó el puño y provocó que la pequeña mesa de madera estallara al impactar, enviando escombros por todas partes y alejando a los bandidos que se agrupaban a su alrededor. Golpeó con sus palmas al líder de los bandidos primero y luego tiró a otros tres bandidos lejos de el con un solo ataque.

¡Era tan letal que sus enemigos quedaban ciegos por la sobreexposición a tanta barbarosidad!

"¡Mis ojos!" Una bandida gritó de dolor, que resultó ser un leopardo de las nieves femenino.

"¡Es re te bárbaro!" Un cocodrilo bandido grito con asombro total.

"¡Y atractivo!" Una pequeña conejita comento, dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta al guerrero.

"¿Cómo podemos pagarle?" Un segundo conejo pregunto, que resultó ser el dueño de la tienda.

El guerrero se dio la vuelta bruscamente con su mirada fija en la familia de conejos.

"No hay ningún precio para la barbarosidad o la actractosividad." Respondió con un tono de voz muy 'serio' y caballeroso a la vez.

Hubo un corto silencio incomodo hasta que … **¡KABLOOEY!** Salió disparado por el techo y voló hacia el cielo.

Sin importar cuantos adversarios enfrentara, ninguno estaba a la altura de su poderbilidad.

El comenzó a atacar a los lobos y felinos que comenzaron a rodearlo en el cielo. Luego utilizó un ataque de furia en sus patas contra los muchos bandidos que se lanzaron contra él. Inmediatamente, los lobos y los felinos se fusionaron para atacar como si fueran uno, pero con un destello de sus ojos, todos fueron derrotados y cayeron del cielo como la lluvia.

El guerrero comenzó su viaje de nuevo, caminando sobre el puente del río.

Nunca antes un panda había sido tan temido … y tan amado.

El miró hacia la montaña en el horizonte.

Hasta los héroes más heroicos de toda China ¡Los Cinco Furiosos! Se inclinaban con respeto ante este gran maestro.

"Debemos juntarnos." El mono dijo con seriedad al poderoso maestro de Kung Fu.

"De acuerdo." El panda acepto igual de serio que su nuevo compañero, su voz no era más fuerte que el viento en sí.

Entonces los seis guerreros cayeron en sus posiciones de ataque y miraron hacia el campo de batalla.

Pero tendrían que esperar para juntarse, porque cuando te enfrentas a los 10,000 demonios de la montaña demoníaca … solo hay una cosa que importa y eso es-

"¡Po!" La misma voz familiar saco de sus acciones al panda.

El guerrero giro su cabeza en dirección de la voz y vio que el Maestro Mono había sido el responsable de sacarlo de su maravillosa pelea.

"¡Despierta!", Esta vez la Maestra Tigresa dijo con una voz que obviamente no era la suya. El 'Guerrero' desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado y miró a Tigresa con una expresión sorprendida. "Llegarás tarde al trabajo." La felina comento con la misma voz familiar de antes.

El ahora identificado como Po quedo congelado en el aire al igual que los demás al escuchar esas palabras de la maestra de Kung Fu.

"¿Qué?", El panda no le preguntó a nadie en particular y cayó en el abismo oscuro de su mundo de sueños para seguidamente en el mundo real se cayera de su cama. Lentamente abrió los ojos para quedarse mirando un cartel de la Maestra Tigresa en el techo de su casa. Bostezó. "Buenos días, Maestra Tigresa." El ojiverde murmuro un saludo en voz baja.

Antes de sentarse lentamente y echar un vistazo a su cartel que cubría las paredes. El suspiró con decepción.

"¡Po! ¡Despierta!", El Sr. Ping llamó en voz alta a las escaleras, haciéndolo saltar y derribar una torre de cuencos sin lavar. El jadeó y trató de atraparlos, pero solo logró derribar a otros dos. "¡Po! ¿Qué estás haciendo allá arriba?" El pato pregunto extrañado por los ruidos que provenían de la habitación de su hijo.

"Uh ...", Po dijo mientras recogía los cuencos en sus brazos. "¡Nada!", El panda respondió rápidamente volviendo a apilar los cuencos y miró alrededor de su habitación. Su mirada se posó en sus figuras de acción colocadas en el borde de su ventana. "¡HI-YA! ¡Mono, Mantis, Grulla, Víbora, Tigresa! RAAAA-uh." El ojiverde Inmediatamente se detuvo cuando el encontró al otro lado de la calle una cerda que es su vecina mirándolo con la boca abierta, la cual estaba regando sus plantas.

Él se rió avergonzado y señaló sus figuras de acción, pero pronto se agachó bajo la vista de la ventana. En el suelo, encontró una estrella ninja que recogió, pero se detuvo en su movimiento cuando escuchó a su padre llamar por las escaleras por tercera vez.

"¡Po! ¡Apúrate! ¡Ya se te hizo tarde!" El Sr. Ping llamo esta vez elevando un poco su voz.

"¡Ya voy!", El panda contesto, para que seguidamente lanzara la estrella metálica a una cara de buey toscamente dibujada en la pared clavándola en el ojo del dibujo, pero se negó a quedarse. Lo arrojó por segunda vez, golpeando la frente del buey, pero nuevamente no se quedó. Él se rindió y simplemente tomó la estrella ninja con él, pero en su camino tropezó por las escaleras cayendo por estas hasta detenerse al final de cara. Levanto su cabeza para mirar a su padre y le envió una mirada de disculpa. "Perdón, Pa." Po dijo con una mueca de dolor, mientras con su mirada siguió la silueta de un panda se podía observar, aunque eso después fue descartado porque en realidad era un pato en vez de un panda.

"Pedir perdón no cocina los fideos.", El Sr. Ping respondió con un tono serio asomando la cabeza entre las cosas que estaba cargando para mirar a su hijo con una leve sonrisa, para que seguidamente dejara una gran pila de ollas y cuencos. "¿Qué estabas haciendo? Y todo ese ruido." El pato pregunto algo curioso.

"Oh, nada. Solo tuve un sueño extraño." El ojiverde contesto con algo de nerviosismo, mientras colocaba las verduras en el mostrador.

"¿Sobre qué?" El Sr. Ping pregunto un poco más curioso que antes.

"¿Qué?" Po pregunto dándole una mirada confusa a su padre, pidiéndole en silencio que explicara su pregunta.

"¿Sobre qué estabas soñando?" El pato pregunto nuevamente, mientras a la vez comenzaba a cortar un atado de apio verde a una increíble velocidad.

"¿Sobre qué, eh ...?", El panda hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras, El padre de Po lo miró genuinamente interesado en lo que su hijo estaba a punto de decir. "Estaba soñando con ... uh ...", El ojiverde nuevamente hizo otra pausa, dándole una rápida mirada al cuenco de fideos que tiene en sus manos. "Fideos." Po dijo con un tono inseguro, para que seguidamente apartaba la mirada de su padre y de los clientes frente a él.

"¿Fideos? ¿De verdad estabas soñando con fideos?" El Sr. Ping pregunto con un tono de voz misterioso, para que luego le pidiera a su hijo que trajera su cuchillo grande, que puso sobre un vegetal color crema espeso.

"Uh, sí, ¿Con qué más iba a soñar, papa?", El panda preguntó sin preocuparse de haber colocado accidentalmente su estrella ninja en uno de los cuencos de fideos del cliente. "¡Oh! ¡Cuidado! Esa sopa es ... picosa." Po advirtió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¡Oh que felicidad!", El pato grito con una extraña aura rodeándolo, para que seguidamente empezara a saltar alrededor de la cocina buscando el sombrero y el delantal de fideos de Po. "Mi hijo por fin tuvo el sueño de los fideos.", El padre de Po comento con una gran sonrisa. Luego de eso caminó de regreso al panda dándole un sombrero y lo miró con orgullo. "No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento.", El Sr. Ping dijo muy feliz. El ató el delantal alrededor de la cintura de Po y caminó hacia atrás frente al panda. "Es una señal, Po." El pato revelo agarrando sus propias alas con una mirada soñadora.

"Uh, ¿Una señal de qué?" El ojiverde pregunto sosteniendo el sombrero de fideos en sus manos y mirando a su padre.

"Ya casi estás listo para saber el ingrediente secreto de mi sopa de ingrediente secreto y entonces podrás cumplir tu destino, y heredaras el restaurante.", El padre de Po respondió con entusiasmo. El Sr. Ping saltó sobre el mostrador con una cuchara de madera y comenzó a señalar las imágenes de los gansos machos en la pared de la cocina. "Como yo lo herede de mi padre, que lo heredero de su padre, que se lo ganó a un amigo en un juego de mahjong." El pato explicó con una sonrisa.

"Pa, pa, pa. Fue solo un sueño." El panda dijo riendo en silencio para sí mismo, mientras veía a su padre preparar dos tazones de sopa para los clientes que esperaban, pero se mantuvo enfocado en su hijo.

"No, fue el sueño. Somos gente de fideos. Nos corre caldo por nuestras venas." El Sr. Ping comento con una expresión seria, para que al instante volviera su típica sonrisa feliz.

"Pero, jamás. No sé …", Po hizo una pequeña pausa, quedándose pensativo durante unos segundos. "¿Quisiste hacer otra cosa? ¿Algo además de los fideos?" El ojiverde preguntó a su padre que saltó del mostrador y continuó cortando verduras.

"De hecho, cuando era joven y alocado, pensé en huir de aquí y aprender a preparar tofu." El padre de Po respondió con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.

"Y, ¿Por qué no?" El panda presionó a su padre para que revelara por qué abandono ese sueño tan puro y noble en su opinión personal.

"Oh, porque era un sueño tonto. ¿Me puedes imaginar a mi preparando tofu?", El pato pregunto con una risa nostálgica, al recordar como su padre lo hizo olvidarse de ese sueño del pasado suyo mientras frotaba suavemente el borde afilado de su cuchillo con una de sus plumas. "Tofu …", El Sr. Ping murmuro en voz baja, pero rápidamente recupero su compostura. "¡No! Todos tenemos nuestro papel en el mundo. El mío está aquí y el tuyo esta-" Pero repentinamente el padre fue interrumpido por su hijo.

"Ya sé. Está aquí." Po terminó las palabras de su padre, mientras con sus ojos verdes seguía cada esquina de la cocina.

"No.", El pato contesto con un tono serio. Los ojos de Po se agrandaron, pensando que su padre descubrió su obsesión por el Kung Fu, pero desafortunadamente no lo hizo. "Está en las mesas 2, 5, 7 y 12.", EL Sr. Ping dijo con una sonrisa, para que seguidamente lanzara seis cuencos de fideos a su hijo, sabiendo perfectamente que Po los atraparía antes de colocar el sombrero de fideos en la cabeza de su hijo. "Y siempre sonriendo." El padre una vez más recordó a su hijo. El llevó sus plumas a las esquinas de los labios de Po y tiró de la parte posterior en una sonrisa improvisada.

Po suspiró y miró hacia la montaña. El Palacio de Jade descansaba sobre la montaña y en el Palacio de Jade había un panda rojo tocando una flauta de bambú. Este panda rojo era el Maestro Shifu … aunque su concentración fue interrumpida cuando un estruendo seguido de un extraño rayo de color verde azulado ilumino todo el valle de la paz y gran parte de China. Los Cinco Furiosos también fueron sacado de sus acciones de atacar al Maestro Shifu como entrenamiento matutino por dicho suceso. Todos observaron que donde había caído dicho rayo fue hacia el oeste del valle de la paz camino hacia la Prisión de Chorh-Gom … estuvieron así por un momento segundos hasta que decidieron que no era nada siguiendo con el ataque pensado de los Cinco Furiosos contra el Maestro Shifu que también volvió a tocar su flauta con tranquilidad.

Mientras tanto el Maestro Oogway estaba meditando tranquilamente sobre su viejo bastón manteniendo un equilibrio perfecto sobre su cabeza, pero esto fue interrumpido cuando sintió una extraña energía entrar a su mundo de la nada y a la vez tuvo una pequeña visión donde veía a Tai Lung escapar de la prisión de Chorh-Gom con el objetivo de tomar el rollo del dragón por la fuerza, aunque extrañamente su visión era algo borrosa para saber con certeza que más pasaba … temiendo lo peor llamo a Zeng que estaba en la puerta del palacio de Jade para ordenarle que llamara a Shifu para decirle a este último que ya era el momento para contarle sobre una terrible visión.

* * *

 **Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

 **Primero quiero decirles que habrá grandes cambios al estar Naruto en el cuerpo de Tai Lung en este universo, pero en algunas cosas seguirá la línea original de la película.**

 **Esta versión de Naruto es muy diferente del anime y manga, aunque todavía conserva algunas cosas que lo identifican como ese Ninja del pasado** **.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2516 Palabras.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Confuso Y Molesto

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capitulo 2: Confuso Y Molesto

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

La prisión de Chorh-Gom, uno de los lugares mejor protegidos que haya existido en toda China y su historia, con más de 1000 guardias rinocerontes patrullando las 24 horas del día dentro y fuera de la prisión solo para vigilar a un solo prisionero, pero este prisionero se considera el criminal más peligroso que haya existido. Y este era

…

"¡Hey! ¡Despierta 'bello durmiente'!" Una voz masculina desconocida le grito, mientras este mismo le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a un leopardo de las nieves completamente inmovilizado.

El leopardo lentamente abrió sus ojos, pero su vista estaba distorsionada por lo que estuvo unos cuantos segundos enfocando su mirada en el suelo. Cuando su vista se 'arregló' por así decirlo, observo fijamente el suelo durante un minuto entero debido a que con ese golpe se dio cuenta de que estaba … ¿Vivo?

"… ¿Q-Que?" Naruto dijo con dificultad y un pequeño gruñido molesto, pero cuando trato de levantarse se dio cuenta que no podía porque estaba completamente inmovilizado con un gran caparazón de tortuga de algún tipo de metal desconocido para él, y aparte este mismo tiene una especie de agujas de acupuntura con alfileres que tenían de decoración cabezas de dragones en las puntas. Como este dispositivo se lleva como una chaqueta, las agujas apuntan a áreas del cuerpo, bloqueando el chi del leopardo y de esta manera inmovilizarlo. En el centro del caparazón había un candado en forma de zig-zap, que mantienen las agujas en su lugar y la propia cáscara entera y cerrada. aunque por alguna extraña razón dicho caparazón le quedaba algo suelto … casi como si no fuera para el talle del cuerpo del prisionero que está encarcelado. Otra cosa es que en ambos brazos tiene cadenas del mismo material del caparazón de restricción, aunque el detalle es que con ellas estaba sosteniendo un par de piedras del tamaño de casas pequeñas. Pero de repente fue interrumpido de la nada otra vez por esa voz molesta.

"Acá tienes el almuerzo, 'gatito', jaja." Otra vez esa voz desconocida comento, pero esta vez con un tono burlesco, mientras arrojaba frente al prisionero un cuenco de metal con agua sucia dentro y un pedazo de pan viejo que revoto una vez más en la cabeza del leopardo de las nieves provocando un gruñido molesto en este último.

"¿Quién hizo eso?", El leopardo pregunto o más bien exigió con un claro tono de enojo, para que seguidamente levantara su mirada hacia arriba enfocando su vista hacia el frente … aunque él no se esperaba que desde las sombras apareciera un rinoceronte que caminara sobre sus patas traseras y tuviera una expresión consiente sobre sí mismo, lo contrario de sus homólogos de un universo alterno donde estos son salvajes y no pueden hablar. " _Bueno, no es lo más raro que he visto en mi vida. Hay cosas más raras y extrañas en el universo_ _…_ " Naruto pensó con un leve estremecimiento en su cuerpo, ya que recordó cuando vio las contrapartes femeninas de Rock Lee Y Maito Guy.

Dicho rinoceronte no era otro que el Comandante Vachir, jefe de seguridad de la prisión de Chorh-Gom y líder del Yunque de los Cielos, el cual era un ejército de batalla de élite que contaba con 1000 hombres bajo su mando. Aunque había algo que hacia destacar a este rinoceronte de los demás y era que tiene un cuerno de oro en vez del original de nacimiento … seguramente una prótesis, después de perder el original en una batalla o pelea.

"Pues obvio que yo, ¿Algún problema? …", El jefe rinoceronte hizo una pausa, para que seguidamente se acercara peligrosamente al nivel del leopardo. "'Gatito' de mierda", El Comandante Vachir pregunto con una expresión seria y a la vez exhalaba el aire de sus pulmones en la cara del leopardo que hizo una mueca de desagrado porque el aliento del rinoceronte no era olor a rosas que digamos. El leopardo en respuesta se quedó callado, mirando con una expresión en blanco al Comandante Vachir. "Así me gusta, callado y obediente." El rinoceronte dijo con la misma sonrisa burlona de antes formándose en sus labios, luego de esto se levantó del nivel leopardo inmovilizado para empezar a caminar hacia el ascensor de madera que lo llevaba hacia la superficie otra vez … pero ocurrió algo que lo dejo entre sorprendido y algo asustado.

"… **¡Jajaja!** " El leopardo empezó a reírse de la nada, ocasionando que el jefe rinoceronte se detuviera en seco y se diera la media vuelta para mirar de reojo al ojidorado. Esa risa que hizo el prisionero … no era normal incluso para Tai Lung, era oscura y escalofriante.

"Y, ¿Ahora qué te pasa, pulgoso?" El jefe rinoceronte pregunto con cierto nivel de enojo en su voz, pero manteniendo cierta distancia del criminal.

" _¿_ _Pulgoso_ _?_ " Naruto pensó con una ceja alzada en completa confusión, ya que recordó que le decía así a cierto zorro de nueve colas muy molesto.

Luego de reírse entre dientes, el leopardo miro al rinoceronte a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona.

"… Jeje, solo pensaba que ese cuerno tuyo te queda ~ridículo~ … jajaja." El ojidorado respondió con un tono de voz burlón.

El Comandante Vachir apretó los dientes con ira al escuchar las palabras burlonas del leopardo de las nieves.

"¡Como te atreves! …", El rinoceronte hizo una pausa, para que seguidamente golpeara con el reverso de su martillo al leopardo indefenso. "¡Sigues siendo el mismo gato pulgoso molesto de siempre! …" Vachir gruño en voz alta, mientras escupía el suelo cerca del prisionero para luego darse la vuelta empezando a caminar hacia al ascensor bufando muy molesto por el insulto de Tai Lung hacia su hermoso cuerno de oro que obviamente le quedaba de 'diez' y lo hacía ver 'rudo'.

El leopardo siguió riéndose en voz baja, ignorando el creciente dolor de su cabeza debido al fuerte golpe que le dio el Comandante rinoceronte con ese martillo.

"… Jeje, a ese hijo de puta lo matare con mis propias manos, pero antes ...", Naruto hizo una pausa para empezar a mover cada extremidad de su cuerpo con algo de dificultad. "Al parecer este caparazón no está del todo ajustado a mi cuerpo. Je, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé …", El ojidorado hizo otra pasa, para que esta vez desviara su mirada hacia su izquierda y derecha. "Estas cadenas están cargando algo pesado, pero tampoco serán un gran desafío …", El leopardo está bajo la mirada hacia el suelo para mirar el reflejo de su rostro en el cuenco con agua sucia. "¿¡Pero que carajos!?" Naruto grito en voz alta al ver el reflejo de 'su rostro' en el agua.

"¡Cállate la boca, Tai Lung! ¡Estoy tratando de dormir!" Un soldado al azar dijo en voz alta desde una de las torres de seguridad.

El Comandante Vachir que estaba en el ascensor manual, miro hacia abajo a una de las torres en especial con la misma expresión furiosa en su rostro.

" **¿¡QUE DIJO SOLDADO!? ¡POR DORMIR DURANTE LA HORA DE GUARDIA, AHORA TENDRÁ QUE IR AFUERA DE LA PRISIÓN DURANTE TODA LA NOCHE!** " El líder del Yunque de los Cielos rugió en voz alta asustando a todos sus subordinados que escucharon la voz de su jefe.

El soldado dormilón del miedo que le dio que fuera castigado de otra manera rápidamente obedeció la orden de su comandante apareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en la entrada de la prisión.

El leopardo de las nieves ignoro los gritos del Comandante Vachir contra sus soldados, ya que todavía estaba en shock al ver que el rostro que está en el reflejo del agua sucia no es el, no a menos como se recordaba originalmente.

"…", El ojidorado del shock no podía articular ni una palabra, pero luego de unos segundos negó con la cabeza. "Esto no puede ser …", El leopardo hizo una pequeña pausa, porque levanto su cabeza hacia arriba y seguidamente hacer algo inesperado. "¡NOO!" Naruto rugió con frustración y algo de angustia porque este no era su cuerpo verdadero. Su rugido fue escuchado hasta afuera de la prisión dejando a las guardias que estaban protegiendo la entrada sobresaltados y sorprendidos por los rugidos del leopardo, ya que por un momento estos creyeron que el prisionero se había vuelto salvaje.

El Comandante Vachir y sus guardias ignoraron los rugidos de 'Tai Lung', algunos hasta se rieron entre dientes por la frustración y la angustia que desprendía el leopardo por sus rugidos.

Cuando Naruto logro tranquilizarse, aunque sea un poco miro una vez más 'su' reflejo en el agua.

"Tranquilízate, Naruto …", El ojidorado hizo una pausa, para que al instante empezara a respirar hondo y luego exhalando el aire de sus pulmones. "Debes tranquilizarte. Has pasado por cosas peores, que en la que estas actualmente metido, puedes con esto ...", El leopardo murmuro en voz baja una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse de que esto solo era temporal y recuperaría su cuerpo original en algún momento. "¿Porque me castigas de esta forma tan deshonrosa? Kami-sama …" Naruto susurro con la voz casi quebrada, mientras un aura de depresión lo rodeo durante unos largos minutos que parecieron interminables para el leopardo.

Durante estos largos minutos, pensó que podría buscar respuestas una vez que escapara de este agujero de prisión … hasta que de pronto fue interrumpido por una voz desconocida.

" _El Rollo del Dragon_ …" La voz desconocida masculina dijo en la mente de Naruto.

"¿ _Quién dijo eso_?" El leopardo pregunto con seriedad, para que seguidamente cerrara sus ojos entrando en su espacio mental.

Una vez que Naruto estuvo dentro de su espacio mental se dio cuenta al instante que no era su espacio mental, ya que estaba en una especie de templo chino destruido y viejo dándole un aspecto algo tenebroso. Aunque dejando eso de lado, también vio a un leopardo de las nieves de unos 35 o 40 años más o menos si tuviera que calcular la edad, sentando cerca de un árbol de durazno apoyando su cuerpo contra este mismo y con los ojos cerrados … aunque este rápidamente los abrió cuando supo que Naruto ya estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de su posición y al verlo quedo muy impresionado porque nunca había visto una criatura igual en toda su vida.

La criatura era un adolescente de unos 15 o 16 años, de tez semi bronceada y contextura un poco más de la media (1,80m). Tiene el cabello negro de punta muy rebelde o salvaje con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de un color negro bastante llamativo [Que reflejaban seguridad y frialdad], pero lo más inquietante es su cola de mono de color marrón enrollada como un cinturón alrededor de su cintura, y por supuesto sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene en ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su vestimenta consiste en un Gi de combate de color gris y negro, igual que sus botas y guantes de combate de algún extraño material de color negro que Tai Lung obviamente desconoce, también tiene una espada de un extraño metal de color negro atada en su espalda, además de eso tiene un extraño pendiente de color negro que lo tiene puesto en su oreja derecha, y por ultimo tiene una máscara de color negro en forma de espiral con dos orificios para los ojos, colgada de su cinturón.

Tai Lung observo con una expresión asombrada, aunque al instante supo disimularla con una expresión neutral.

Naruto no mostró ninguna emoción en su rostro al respecto cuando miro al leopardo al parecer también parlante y consciente de sí mismo.

"Vaya …", El ojidorado hizo una pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Con que así luces en tu cuerpo original …", El leopardo hizo otra pausa quedándose por instante pensativo. "Eres raro y extraño, pero quien soy yo para juzgar a otra criatura." Tai Lung comento con una expresión aburrida en su rostro peludo y a la vez se encogió de hombros.

"Mira quien lo dice, gato parlante." El ojinegro dijo con un tono burlón en su voz, para que seguidamente se cruzara de brazos.

Tai Lung sintió que su ojo izquierdo tembló de ira por el 'insulto' del chico que había aparecido de la nada tomando control de su cuerpo por algún tiempo. Pero respirando hondo una vez, se calmó lo suficiente para luego darle un certero golpe al duraznero en el que está apoyado, provocando que en su pata derecha cayera un durazno fresco y listo para que pudiera degustarlo.

"Lo que sea …", El leopardo hizo una pausa, para poder darle un mordisco a la fruta que tiene en su pata. "Ahora nosotros tenemos que ser aliados-" Pero de forma inesperada Tai Lung fue interrumpido por Naruto que lo estaba mirando con una expresión entre confusa y curiosa al maestro de artes marciales que pudo aprender en muy poco tiempo los 1000 rollos de Kung Fu.

"¿Cómo es que comes una fruta si eres un leopardo? ¿Acaso no eres carnívoro?" El pelinegro pregunto muy curioso sobre la respuesta del leopardo de las nieves.

Tai Lung abrió la boca para contestar, pero nada salió de su boca … decidió mejor no responderle eso al extraño, decidiendo terminar de comer el durazno que tiene a medio comer.

"¿Sabes que interrumpir a alguien es de mala educación, mocoso?", El ojidorado pregunto con el ceño fruncido, ya que sabía que Naruto no debía pasar los 15 o 16 años. En respuesta Naruto se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado olvidando la pregunta que le había hecho al leopardo, por ahora. Tai Lung gruño en voz baja por la actitud despreocupada del extraño chico que estaba en su cuerpo. "Bueno, vayamos al grano chico. Creo que se cómo puedes recuperar tu cuerpo.", El leopardo de las nieves comento con una leve sonrisa, al ver que ahora tiene la completa atención del adolescente. "Tienes que encontrar algo que es muy especial, que tal vez te ayude a recuperar tu cuerpo." Tai Lung dijo con la misma pequeña sonrisa.

La cola de Naruto golpeo con fuerza el suelo de tierra al escuchar que tal vez podría recuperar su cuerpo y eso sin duda lo emociono bastante, pero estaba empezando a impacientarse un poco.

"Te escucho." Fue lo único que dijo el ojinegro, mirando fijamente al leopardo de las nieves que en respuesta hizo una gran sonrisa depredadora mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

"Bueno, esa cosa muy especial de la que te digo es el rollo del dragón. Un pergamino que le otorga a un guerrero en especial el poder ilimitado." El ojidorado explico con seriedad, mientras que a la vez cerraba sus ojos al recordar que ese pergamino era su único y mayor sueño.

El pelinegro no estaba muy convencido del todo, ya que el poder ilimitado ya lo tenía desde que nació y no estaba interesado en tener más … solo quería devuelta su cuerpo lo antes posible.

"Yo no necesito y tampoco me interesa ese poder 'ilimitado' del rollo de ese tal lagarto.", El espadachín dijo con una expresión en blanco. El leopardo miro fijamente a Naruto con una ceja levantada por esas palabras del ojinegro, pero no dijo nada al respecto. "Pero dime gato parlante, ¿Cómo es que un maldito rollo de papel o lo que sea, puede devolverme mi cuerpo?" El pelinegro pregunto con una mueca, ya que estaba empezando a impacientarse cada vez más.

Tai Lung apretó sus patas con ira por la actitud molesta y burlona del adolescente, pero se tuvo que tranquilizar si quería que el chico buscara el rollo del dragón por él.

"A eso iba chico. Si el rollo del dragón puede otorgarle a un guerrero el poder ilimitado, tal vez también pueda otorgarle un deseo al usuario." El leopardo mintió con la esperanza de que el mocoso aceptara ir a buscar el rollo que le pertenecía por derecho desde que su padre adoptivo le llenara la cabeza todos los días de su vida con el sueño del guerrero dragón.

El ojinegro estuvo un largo minuto pensando de si aceptar o no … al final decidió aceptar porque no le quedaba de otra, además es el único animal que podría ayudarlo en este desconocido y extraño mundo, pero antes de aceptar decidió preguntarle algo.

"Supongamos que acepto, debes querer algo a cambio de esta información, ¿Verdad?" Naruto pregunto con una expresión seria.

El leopardo de las nieves al escuchar las palabras del chico sonrió levemente, porque no era estúpido … no tanto.

"En realidad sí, pero descuida que lo que quiero es el rollo del dragón para obtener el poder que debió ser mío desde un principio. Los dos estamos buscando lo mismo, por lo que ambos salimos ganando." Tai Lung respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y a la vez suspiro con frustración porque no le quedaba de otra que aceptar.

"Está bien. Acepto esta especie de trato, gato parlante." El pelinegro dijo con una expresión algo molesta en su rostro.

" _Jejeje, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé_ _._ " El leopardo pensó con una gran sonrisa avariciosa, haciéndole caso omiso a la forma en que se dirigió el pelinegro hacia él.

"Por cierto …", El ojidorado llamo la atención del adolescente. "Mi nombre es Tai Lung. No, 'Gato Parlante'." El leopardo de las nieves recordó al ojinegro su nombre para que ya no lo llamara más por ese sobre nombre tan molesto.

Naruto hizo una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión molesta del leopardo, pero al igual que el decidió decirle su nombre.

"Naruto." Fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro para luego sentarse en el suelo poniéndose en posición de meditación para ver que podía hacer con este cuerpo temporal que tiene actualmente, ya que necesitaba saber si podía usar sus dos energías principales.

Tai Lung al ver esto solo decidió recostarse una vez más contra el árbol de durazno y dejar a Naruto meditar el tiempo que sea necesario para que lo que sea que esté buscando.

* * *

 **Fin Del Segundo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta historia, como vieron Naruto y Tai Lung son aliados porque tienen un objetivo en común que es el rollo del dragón, aunque por supuesto el leopardo de las nieves tuvo que engañar a medias a Naruto para que este aceptara su trato** **.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3134 Palabras.**


	3. Capitulo 3: El Miedo De Shifu

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capitulo 3: El Miedo De Shifu Y El Anuncio

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

En el Palacio de Jade, el Maestro Shifu, un pequeño panda rojo macho, estaba tocando una pequeña melodía en su flauta de bambú mientras que, a su alrededor, sus estudiantes, los Cinco Furiosos, se escabullían a su alrededor para atacarlo. Detrás de una gran roca y un arbusto se escondieron los Maestros Tigresa y Mono.

La Maestra Tigresa miró al Maestro Mono y este asintió con la cabeza cuando la canción de su maestro llegó a su fin. Luego el Maestro Grulla, descendió en espiral por uno de los pilares del palacio, la Maestra Víbora, junto a los otros maestros, se deslizaron hacia abajo y vieron al Maestro Shifu todavía con los ojos cerrados.

En un arrebato de furia, los maestros ocultos comenzaron a atacar al Maestro Shifu todos a la vez, pero con un destello de sus fríos ojos azules, esquivó el ataque de Víbora seguido de Tigresa después de que le dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza al Maestro Grulla con su flauta de bambú y esquivó el ataque de Mono también. Luego bloqueó otro ataque de Grulla y se llevó a Mono con su flauta de bambú. Después este movimiento, la Maestra Tigresa decidió atacar al Maestro Shifu detrás de su espalda, pero Shifu bloqueó su ataque y tiró a Tigresa sobre el mientras golpeaba a Mantis, enviándolo hacia un costado, esto produjo que todos se parasen en formación de ataque alrededor de su maestro.

"Bien hecho, estudiantes." El panda rojo comento con una expresión seria, mientras todos se inclinaban ante él. "SI lo que querían era decepcionarme.", El ojiazul dijo algo molesto, para que después señalara a todos sus alumnos y comenzó a decirles en qué necesitaban trabajar. "Tigresa, más ferocidad. Mono, más velocidad. Grulla, altura. Víbora, sutileza. Mantis-" Pero repentinamente Shifu fue interrumpido por una voz conocida y molesta.

"Maestro Shifu." Un pequeño ganso del palacio llamo al pequeño maestro de kung fu.

"¿Qué?" El panda rojo pregunto bruscamente señalando su flauta al ganso que saltó rápidamente hacia atrás por temor a ser golpeado o algo peor.

"El Maestro Oogway." Zeng respondió muy asustado. "Desea verlo." El ganso dijo con el mismo tono nervioso en su voz.

El Maestro Shifu al escuchar las palabras de Zeng palideció un poco, para que seguidamente saliese corriendo al Salón de los Guerreros y se deslizó unos metros antes de tomar un profundo respiro e inclinarse ante su maestro.

"Maestro Oogway, ¿Desea verme? ¿Ocurre algo?" El ojiazul pregunto con un tono curioso, mientras observaba a dicho maestro de Kung Fu. Frente a él, una vieja tortuga de los galápagos se balanceaba sobre un bastón largo y delgado de madera y lentamente se levantó del bastón en que tenía apoyada su cabeza para luego caer al suelo con gracia.

"¿Por qué debe ocurrir algo para que desee ver a mi viejo amigo?" La vieja tortuga preguntó, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar lentamente hacia una larga hilera de velas encendidas.

"Entonces, ¿No es nada?" Shifu preguntó con una expresión algo confusa del porque lo había llamado, mientras veía a su anciano maestro caminar hacia el candelero.

"Bueno, yo no dije eso." Oogway contesto con una extraña expresión en cara arrugada.

Luego procedió a soplar algunas velas para apagarlas … pero lo hizo muy lentamente y tomándose su tiempo. Una ... dos ... tres ... cuatro ... cinco ... [El panda rojo observo todo esto con la boca abierta y una expresión incrédula.] Y recién cuando llego por la Seis, el Maestro Shifu perdió la paciencia con su maestro y apagó todas las velas con una ráfaga de aire que hizo con sus patas.

"¿Estabas diciendo?" El ojiazul preguntó para que la tortuga prosiguiera, mientras veía a su maestro mirar hacia abajo a la vela ahora despidiendo chispas en desesperación.

"Tuve una visión.", La tortuga ojiazul respondió, mientras se daba la vuelta hacia Shifu. "Tai Lung, regresará." El anciano respondió esta vez con una expresión entre seria y preocupada, dejando de lado de decirle una parte de la visión. Entonces el Maestro Shifu cayó en las profundidades de su mente y tuvo un áspero Flashback de un leopardo de las nieves atacándolo con furia y odio, sacando a Shifu de su momento de desesperación.

"Eso es imposible. Está en prisión." El panda rojo exclamo a su viejo maestro.

"Nada es imposible." Oogway aseguro con tristeza en su mirada, esto produjo que su estudiante lo mirara en estado de shock.

"¡Zeng!", Shifu llamo en voz alta para que una vez más el mismo ganso mensajero de antes apareciera frente a él. "¡Vuela a la prisión de Chorh-Gom y diles que dupliquen la guardia, que dupliquen las armas, que dupliquen todo! ¡Tai Lung, no debe salir de esa prisión!" El ojiazul ordeno al borde de un ataque de nervios.

"¡Sí, Maestro Shifu!" El ganso exclamó en voz alta y salió volando, pero accidentalmente voló hacia uno de los pilares decorados chocando contra estos. Aunque se recuperó rápidamente y comenzó su largo viaje a las montañas heladas donde Chorh-Gom fue construida exclusivamente para un solo prisionero.

El Maestro Oogway al ver esto negó con la cabeza porque supo al instante que su viejo amigo y alumno había cometido un grave error que traerá muchas consecuencias a partir de este momento, pero decidió no detener a Zeng dejando que el destino hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

"Uno suele hallar su destino en el sendero que toma para evitarlo." La anciana tortuga dijo con la mirada fija en el suelo, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar hacia el estanque lunar.

Estas palabras provocaron que el pequeño panda rojo se pusiera más nervioso que antes.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo! No podemos dejar que marche por el valle hacia su venganza. Él ... el-" Pero de repente Shifu fue interrumpido por la tortuga ojiazul, que lo interrumpió para tranquilizarlo… Aunque sea un poco.

"Tu mente es como esta agua, amigo mío.", Oogway dijo con un tono de voz tranquilizador, mientras señalaba el estanque lunar. "Cuando esta agitada, se vuelve difícil ver, pero si dejas que se calme.", El viejo maestro comento en un tono sabio, para que seguidamente y de forma gentil golpeara el agua con su bastón, causando una onda que tranquilizo inmediatamente el agua en movimiento que les mostró a ambos maestros, el reflejo de un dragón dorado que sostenía un pergamino en la boca. "La respuesta se vuelve clara." La tortuga revelo con la mirada fija en un rollo muy especial.

Ambos miraron al dragón dorado y el Maestro Shifu sabía lo que su maestro estaba insinuando.

"El Rollo del Dragón." El panda rojo murmuro con obvio asombro en su voz.

"Llego el momento." Oogway dijo en voz baja, pero con completa seguridad de lo que decía.

"Pero, ¿Quién? ¿Quién es digno de recibir el secreto para el poder ilimitado? ¿Volverse el Guerrero Dragón?" El ojiazul pregunto con la mirada fija en el viejo de maestro de Kung Fu, esperando las sabias palabras de su maestro.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el Maestro Oogway le respondiera.

"Yo no sé." La tortuga ojiazul confeso con sinceridad en su voz.

Esta respuesta dejo al pequeño panda rojo con la boca ligeramente abierta de la incredulidad, ya que nunca se hubiera esperado esas palabras del Maestro Oogway.

"Pero sabes viejo amigo …", El viejo maestro de kung fu hizo una pequeña pequeño panda rojo presto mucha atención a las palabras que iba a decir la vieja tortuga. "Es la primera vez que veo una visión algo borrosa." Oogway comento con su mirada fija en el estanque lunar.

"¿Borrosa?" Shifu pregunto confuso por las palabras de su antiguo maestro.

"Si … es muy extraño, porque desde que empecé a tener visiones jamás me había pasado algo como esto o similar …" El anciano contesto todavía con la mirada en el estanque lunar, muy pensativo.

"Y, ¿Qué piensa que signifique, Maestro?" El ojiazul pregunto muy curioso por las sabias palabras de la vieja tortuga.

"Yo ... no sé." Oogway respondió una vez más con sinceridad ya que ni el, sabia la respuesta a eso.

Aunque Shifu puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar una vez la misma respuesta del creador del Kung Fu, y al final suspiro.

* * *

En la tienda de fideos, Po ayudó a los clientes de su padre mientras pasaba junto a las mesas colocadas de cerca.

"Disculpe." El panda dijo repetidamente más que solo un par de veces, Intentó pasar un par de mesas, pero un cerdo macho malhumorado le golpeó el estómago.

"¡Oye! Fíjate, Po." Un cliente refunfuño muy molesto.

"¡Perdón! Meto la panza.", El ojiverde aviso rápidamente succionando el estómago, mientras se paraba y sacudió levemente las mesas en las que estaba atrapado, pero luego su pequeña y corta cola cayó accidentalmente en la sopa de fideos de una mama conejo que soltó un grito al igual que sus hijos que empezaron a llorar cuando vieron que su comida estaba arruinada. "¡Huy! ¡Lo siento! Mil perdones-" Pero de repente Po fue interrumpido por un **¡BOOONG!** Y la atención de todos fue al frente de la tienda de fideos donde dos gansos del Palacio de Jade y un cerdo del mismo palacio estaban colgando un letrero que decía:

El Gran Maestro Oogway estará eligiendo al Guerrero Dragón hoy en la arena del Palacio de Jade.

Po rápidamente corrió hacia el letrero con dos cuencos de fideos todavía en sus manos y leyó el letrero en voz alta antes de que casi se volviera completamente loco.

"¡El Maestro Oogway elegirá al Guerrero Dragón, Es hoy!", El ojiverde dijo muy feliz en voz alta. "¡Todos! ¡Todos!", El panda gritó llamando su atención, para que seguidamente colocara los cuencos de fideos sobre una mesa al azar. "¡Corran! ¡Vayan al Palacio de Jade! ¡Uno de los cinco recibirá el Rollo del Dragón! ¡Hemos esperado mil años por esto! ¡Llévese su plato!", Po le dijo a un conejo cercano que estaba metiendo tantos fideos en su boca como podía. "¡Es el mejor día de la historia del Kung Fu!", El ojiverde comento en voz alta esta vez a un viejo conejo que estaba colocando una pequeña propina sobre la mesa. Po agarró el dinero y lo tiró de nuevo en el bolsillo del conejo, aunque ninguna de las monedas logro entrar al bolsillo. "¡No se preocupe! ¡Solo corra!" El panda tranquilizo al conejo anciano, para luego Po comenzara a correr hacia la entrada, pero su padre lo detuvo en seco cuando este lo llamo por su nombre.

"¡Po! ¿A dónde vas?" El Sr. Ping preguntó a su único hijo cuando consiguió un pequeño carro de fideos completamente listo.

El panda lentamente se dio la vuelta con una expresión algo asustada al ser descubierto por su padre queriendo escabullirse durante las horas de trabajo, pero luego suspiro con derrota.

"Al Palacio de Jade." El ojiverde respondió caminando lentamente hacia la puerta.

"¡Pero olvidas tu carrito de fideos!", El pato dijo colocando una olla grande llena de fideos en el carro y lo empujó hacia su hijo. "Todo el valle estará ahí y tú le venderás fideos a todos." El padre de Po exclamo muy feliz de que llegara este día porque podrían vender un montón de fideos.

"¿Vender fideos?, El panda hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. El Sr. Ping asintió con entusiasmo por la pregunta de su hijo. "Pero pa, se me ocurría que tal vez ..." Po comenzó a decir con timidez.

"¿Sí?" El Sr. Ping dijo con el mismo tono feliz, mientras asentía con la cabeza a su hijo.

"Se me ocurría que tal vez ..." El ojiverde dijo otra vez, esperando que su padre entendiera la indirecta, pero desafortunadamente no lo hizo.

"¿UH, Huh?" El pato contestó con la mirada fija en el panda.

Po suspiró en derrota al darse cuenta lo difícil que sería decirle a su padre que él quería otra cosa en su vida.

"Podría vender los panes de frijol.", El panda dijo finalmente tratando de parecer feliz, aunque estaba increíblemente molesto y lleno de decepción. "Se ... se van a echar a perder." Po comento con la misma sonrisa forzada.

"¡Esa es mi hijo!", El Sr. Ping felicito con una sonrisa paternal, mientras corría de regreso a la cocina. "¡Te dije que ese sueño era una señal!" El padre de Po recordó en voz alta.

"Sí.", El ojiverde respondió, para que seguidamente se riera en voz baja. "Qué bueno que lo soñé." El panda mintió con una expresión en blanco.

Mientras tanto en el estadio del Palacio de Jade, los animales de todo el valle de la paz celebraban con todo lo que tenían. Dos pequeños conejitos correteaban con molinetes que decían ser guerreros del Kung Fu, mientras que dos cerdos adultos buscaban unos asientos para sentarse, mientras más y más gansos, conejos y cerdos subían la montaña de escaleras y al mismo tiempo, muy abajo estaba Po observando todo esto con la boca abierta. El tragó nerviosamente al ver esto y comenzó a subir las escaleras como podía. Después de un momento de subir las escaleras, Po ya estaba sin aliento.

"¡Animo, ya casi!", El panda murmuro sin aliento para sí mismo. Entonces, de repente, miró hacia abajo por la escalera y descubrió que solo había recorrido unos 10 escalones. "¿Que? ¡No! ¡NOOO!" El ojiverde lloro al ver que no había avanzado mucho que digamos, mientras hacía pucheros en las escaleras. Entonces dos cerdos caminaron hacia él y lo miraron con tristeza.

"Lo siento, Po." Un cerdo dijo con sinceridad, dándole palmaditas en el hombro al triste panda.

"Te traeremos un recuerdo." Otro cerdo prometió con pequeña sonrisa y luego los dos se marcharon subiendo las escaleras, dejando a Po al pie de los escalones. Entonces de repente algo lo golpeo en lo profundo de su mente.

"No. Yo me traeré mi recuerdo." Po se propuso para sí mismo. Después de decir esas palabras, se quitó el sombrero y el delantal, y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba.

* * *

 **Fin Del Tercer Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2420 Palabras.**


	4. Capitulo 4: El Gran Festival

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capitulo 4: El Gran Festival

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

Todos los ciudadanos del valle de la paz se preparaban para el gran festival para elegir al Guerrero Dragon después de 1000 años de espera, muchos pensaron que este día nunca llegaría y que solo quedaría como una antigua leyenda de China.

El Maestro Oogway y el Maestro Shifu iban bajando lentamente por las escaleras que conectaba al gran palacio de Jade con el valle de la paz, mientras que los gansos y un cerdo de dicho palacio se inclinaba ante los grandes maestros de Kung Fu. Tanto Oogway como Shifu les devolvieron el saludo a dichos gansos y al cerdo.

"Es un día histórico. ¿No es así, Maestro Oogway?" El panda rojo opino algo feliz, muy raro en él con sus pequeñas patas detrás de su espalda.

"Si … uno que temí no viviría para ver …", La vieja tortuga hizo una pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras,para que seguidamente acercara su cabeza un poco para mirar a su viejo amigo. "¿Están listo tus estudiantes?" El ojiazul mayor pregunto con una débil sonrisa, mientras desviaba la mirada del Maestro Shifu para empezar a mirar fijamente hacia el frente.

"Si, Maestro Oogway." Shifu respondió con completa seguridad y orgullo.

La vieja tortuga de las islas Galápagos desvió una vez la mirada hacia su antiguo estudiante, agachándose para decirlo algo que lo había estado matándolo lentamente desde que Tai Lung fue encerrado en prisión.

"… Debes saber viejo amigo, que a quien elija no solo traerá paz al valle, te la traerá a ti." La vieja tortuga señalo con su garra al pequeño panda rojo, mientras su expresión se tornaba algo cansada.

El Maestro Shifu quedo muy confundido por las palabras de su antiguo maestro, y también pensativo … lo observo durante unos largos segundos como Oogway caminaba hacia el frente poniéndose al lado de un cerdo del palacio que sería el locutor del festival … aunque de repente él fue interrumpido por dicho cerdo.

"¡Que de comience el torneo!" El locutor dijo en voz alta, golpeando un pequeño gong con un mazo aún más pequeño.

Después de unos largos minutos, Po finalmente llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras, aunque se arrastró la mayor parte del camino. El rodó hasta el último escalón y quedo echado sobre su espalda allí por un momento. El panda gimió muy cansando antes de golpear el aire con sus puños en la victoria.

"¡Sí! Jaja!-", Pero de repente el ojiverde fue interrumpido cuando las grandes puertas de madera comenzaron a cerrarse sobre él. "¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no, espera! ¡Ya voy! ¡Esperen, oigan! ¡Sí!", Pero las puertas se cerraron en su cara. "¡Ay!", El panda dijo cayendo al suelo algo mareado, levantando su dedo como si fuera a declarar algo importante para luego caer al suelo de espaldas, pero rápidamente se levantó de golpe. "¡Oigan!", Po gritó cuando comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus enormes patas. "¡Abran la puerta!", El ojiverde ordeno en voz alta, pero desafortunadamente, los tambores de los cerdos dentro de la arena comenzaron a jugar a la misma velocidad que él cuando estaba golpeando, por lo que no fue escuchado. "¡Ábranme!" El panda dijo desesperadamente buscando un camino dentro del área.

"Ciudadanos del Valle de la Paz.", El pequeño panda rojo comenzó en voz alta. El panda trepo hasta una ventana de piedra y la alcanzó, levantándose para ver dentro. "Es un gran honor presentarles a Tigresa, Víbora, Grulla, Mono, Mantis.", Po finalmente alcanzo la ventana y miró hacia adentro. "¡Los Cinco Furiosos!" Shifu dijo en voz alta.

Po soltó una risa de alegría cuando los cinco guerreros aparecieron de la nada.

Los recién nombrados comenzaron a caer al suelo, girando uno alrededor del otro y una vez en el centro de la arena empezaron a mostrar su Kung Fu como si se tratara de una hermosa danza de guerreros. De repente, el Maestro Grulla creó una gran ráfaga de viento con sus alas, causando que Po rompiera a reír de nuevo hasta que una tabla de madera se estrelló contra su rostro, cerrando la ventana en la que estaba.

"¡Guerreros, prepárense!", El ojiazul grito a sus estudiantes. Po al escuchar esto rápidamente se puso de pie, diciendo en voz alta que no empezaran sin él, para luego alegrarse cuando vio que había un agujero curtido, que era un pequeño agujero en la puerta que parecía desgastado por una cosa u otra. "¡Para la batalla!" El panda rojo comento en voz alta.

Po rápidamente se inclinó para mirar a través de él antes de que el primer campeón comenzara la batalla. Dentro de la arena, Grulla estaba parado frente a un pilar de fuegos artificiales en forma de Dragón. Po al ver ese enorme Dragón jadeó porque lo reconoció al instante.

"¡Las mil lenguas de fuego!" El panda dijo con asombro, mientras comenzaba a animar entre risas.

"¡Wow, mira eso!" Un gran cerdo exclamo sorprendido, para que seguidamente señalara a dicho Dragon. Desafortunadamente, el cerdo se metió en el camino de Po.

"¡Oye, quítate del camino!" El ojiverde gritó justo cuando el cerdo que estaba encima de la cabeza del dragón encendió el fusible de los fuegos artificiales. De repente, Grulla se dirigió al cielo evitando cuidadosamente todos los fuegos artificiales dirigidos al azar hasta que estuvo completamente rodeado sin salida. Po retrocedió unos pasos para ver toda la batalla, pero no se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando al borde de las escaleras y justo cuando todos los fuegos artificiales se dirigían a Grulla, el tropezó escaleras abajo haciendo que se perdiera lo que Grulla había hecho. Una vez que se levantó, miró hacia el cielo para tratar de encontrar un poco de lo que había sucedido, pero falló.

Gimiendo decepcionado, el apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a intentar muchas formas diferentes de entrar al ruedo, pero todas fallaron. Primero, trató de abrir la puerta de golpe, lo que solo logró hacerle crujir dolorosamente los nudillos. En segundo lugar, trató de saltar la puerta de la pared con una vara de bambú endeble, funciono… Pero no como Po imagino, porque esta se dobló a un grado extraño para seguidamente hacerle estampar contra la pared agrietándola en el proceso. El también trató de atar unos árboles para poder catapultarse al lugar, pero eso también falló. Así que el decidió simplemente sentarse al frente de las puertas en las escaleras todo el tiempo, mientras la gente estaba animando a los guerreros y sus logros.

"¡Y, por último, la Maestra Tigresa!", Shifu dijo en voz alta. La multitud enloqueció por dentro y Po se puso tenso. Luego, más rápido que un rayo, corrió a la rama más alta en el árbol más grande al lado de la arena y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia abajo. "Créanme, ciudadanos.", El ojiazul comenzó con un tono divertido. "¡Aún no has visto nada!" El panda rojo comento con una leve sonrisa.

"¡YA SÉ!" El panda grito gruñendo con esfuerzo, todavía tratando de arrastrar el árbol hacia abajo.

"La Maestra Tigresa, contra Buey de Acero y sus Cuchillas Mortales." Shifu presento en voz alta. De repente, Po fue lanzado al aire, dándole al chico panda una mera visión de la Maestra Tigresa en posición de listo, pero justo cuando bajaba golpeó las decoraciones de la puerta y cayó, fuera de la arena en un puesto de fuegos artificiales.

De repente, El Gran Maestro Oogway cerró los ojos y levantó su mano temblorosa, silenciando a la multitud y estos giraron la cabeza en dirección a Oogway sin decir y hacer nada. Luego la vieja tortuga lentamente abrió los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

"Siento que el Guerrero Dragon está entre nosotros." La vieja tortuga ojiazul comento con una débil sonrisa.

Recibiendo el mensaje tácito, el Maestro Shifu se volvió hacia sus estudiantes y asintió. Tigresa miró a su alrededor confundida antes de ponerse en línea con todos los otros maestros.

"Ciudadanos del Valle de la Paz, el Maestro Oogway ahora elegirá al Guerrero Dragón." El panda rojo dijo en voz alta a todos los civiles del valle.

Po al escuchar esto despertó rápidamente de su pequeño desmayo desde su lugar en el puesto de fuegos artificiales para seguidamente sentarse y murmurar palabras de protesta. Luego, levantando uno de los fuegos artificiales en su mano, y esto último le dio una idea repentina … a la vez formo una gran sonrisa.

Dentro de la arena, los tambores de los cerdos del palacio golpeaban sus tambores mientras el Gran Maestro Oogway comenzaba a caminar, a su manera especial, agitando sus brazos con gracia como si estuviera buscando la persona correcta en el aire.

Afuera del lugar, Po estaba jugando con un par de objetos y una vez que se apartó del camino reveló una pequeña silla de madera con docenas de fuegos artificiales atados a ella. Él se rió con entusiasmo por su trabajo.

El Gran Maestro Oogway continuó bajando las escaleras y Po se rió diabólicamente del fósforo encendido en su mano, pero justo cuando encendió la mecha, su padre apareció subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, preguntándole preocupado a su hijo que estaba haciendo con los fuegos artificiales, mientras en sus alas traía el delantal y el sombrero de su hijo.

"¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?", El ojiverde preguntó retóricamente, aunque de repente quedo helado cuando vio a su padre intentando apagar las mechas de los fuegos artificiales. "¡No! ¡Espera, espera! Voy a ir a ver al Guerrero Dragon." El panda dijo un poco más fuerte de lo que era necesario.

Dentro, la danza/caminata del Gran Maestro Oogway estaba por terminar, mientras se acercaba a los guerreros ansiosos.

"Pero no lo entiendo.", El Sr. Ping dijo con una expresión confusa. "Por fin tuviste el sueño de los fideos." El pato recordó con algo de tristeza en su voz.

"Te mentí.", Po admitió sin pensarlo mucho. "No sueño con fideos, pa.", El ojiverde dijo con sinceridad, El Sr. Ping abrió bien los ojos muy sorprendido por las palabras de su hijo. El panda bajó la vista hacia la mecha brevemente encendida que estaba a solo un segundo de estar por encender los fuegos artificiales. "¡Amo el Kung Fuuu-uuuu-uuuu! …" El panda gimió levemente, aunque de repente abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de que no había despegado hacia el cielo como lo había querido y pensado en un principio. El miró por un instante a su padre que le devolvió la mirada confundido para luego desviarla hacia abajo al suelo igual de confuso que su padre, pero accidentalmente cayó sobre su rostro. Esto ocasiono que olfateara con el labio inferior temblando al borde de las lágrimas, miró a su padre que recogió su delantal del suelo.

"Ah … vamos, hijo. Volvamos al trabajo.", El Sr. Ping dijo en voz baja, mientras le ofrecía el delantal al panda. Po suspiró y aceptó en voz baja, levantándose lentamente del suelo, pero segundos más tarde la silla de fuegos artificiales estalló en colores de fuego y envió a Po disparado hacia la pared, quedando con una extraña expresión en su rostro motivo del fuerte golpe. El padre de Po exclamó muy sorprendido al ver esto. "¡Po, vuelve!" El pato grito a su hijo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Po se elevó como un cohete hacia el cielo, agarrándose a la silla del cohete como si fuera su vida hasta que llegó al clímax de los fuegos artificiales. Luego cayó rápidamente de regreso a la Tierra, gritando y agitándose todo el camino. Para luego justo caer en el centro del anillo de la arena perdiendo el conocimiento en el proceso motivo del fuerte golpe que se llevó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, todo estaba ligeramente borroso. Abrió los ojos y vio por primera vez al Maestro Mono parado junto a los otros cuatro maestros de Kung Fu. Cuando volvió la cabeza, lo único que vio fue solo una mano que lo señalaba. Confundido, comenzó a hacerse preguntas en voz alta.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde, eh? ...", Po hizo una pausa para que seguidamente sacudiera su cabeza para poder aclarar su campo de visión. "¿Qué señala-", Pero de repente el panda entendió el mensaje. O eso pensó él. "¡Huy! Oiga, lo siento. Solo quería ver quién era el Guerrero Dragón." El ojiverde dijo con un tono sincero y algo asustado, mientras aún estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

"Oh, que interesante." El maestro anciano opino con una gran sonrisa al ver que por fin había encontrado al Guerrero Dragon, mientras que Po se levantaba del suelo y miraba el dedo del Gran Maestro Oogway que aún lo señalaba.

"Maestro, ¿Me está señalando a mí?" Tigresa pregunto y a la vez capto la atención de Po con sus ojos rojo oscuro/naranja y su voz quedando hipnotizado por un instante, para que luego asintiera con la cabeza de forma entusiasmada por la pregunta de su Maestra favorita.

"A él." El creador del kung fu respondió gesticulando hacia Po nuevamente, ocasionando que la Maestra Tigresa abriera bien sus ojos totalmente sorprendida… Aunque solo duro un instante porque rápidamente volvió a su expresión fría de antes.

"¿A quién?" El panda pregunto confuso, mientras que Tigresa frunció el ceño al ver quien estaba señalando la vieja tortuga.

Po miró al dedo del Maestro Oogway y comenzó a tratar de apartarse de su camino, pero continuó siguiéndolo donde quiera que fuera.

"A ti." La vieja tortuga contesto nuevamente la duda del panda con una débil sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

"¿A mí?" El ojiverde volvió a preguntar con una expresión sorprendida, mientras se señalaba a si mismo con su patas.

Oogway asintió débilmente con la cabeza en respuesta para seguidamente levantar la pata del panda con su bastón.

"¡El universo nos ha enviado al Guerrero Dragón!" El Maestro Oogway anuncio orgullosamente sosteniendo la pata de Po con el extremo de su bastón, lo que causó una oleada de '¿Qué?' surgiera de muchas personas.

 **{Introducir la canción de Kung Fu Panda, cuando Po es elegido como Guerrero Dragon}**

Primero de Po, luego de los Cinco Furiosos, luego de Shifu, y finalmente del Sr. Ping que alcanzó su punto máximo a través de las puertas. El mismo cerdo anunciador del festival golpeó el pequeño gong de nuevo, pero rápidamente fue gritado por el Maestro Shifu que además le había quitado el pequeño gong de sus manos, esto provoco un susto en dicho cerdo haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, mientras toda la multitud enloquecía, tirando confeti por todas partes acompañado de una melodía, confundiendo a todos en el círculo central.

Corriendo rápidamente, una enorme fila de gansos del palacio bajaba las escaleras con un transportista a cuestas.

"¡Esperen, No!", El ojiazul grito muy enojado. "¿Quién les dijo ...?", Pero los gansos no le prestaron atención al pequeño panda rojo, ya que pasaron rápidamente por al lado suyo. Furioso, bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia su Maestro. Mientras tanto vacilante, Po subió al transportista y los cuatro (Pobres) gansos del palacio lentamente comenzaron a llevar con mucho esfuerzo y dificultad a Po por el gran tramo de escaleras. "Maestro Oogway, espere. Ese panda panzón no puede ser la solución a nuestro problema. Usted iba a señalar a Tigresa y esa cosa cayó frente a ella. Eso fue un accidente." Shifu explico con la esperanza que la vieja tortuga diese marcha atrás con la elección del panda a ser Guerrero Dragon.

"Los accidentes no existen." La vieja tortuga ojiazul dijo con seguridad.

Pero de repente ambos fueron interrumpidos, por un fuerte ruido de crujidos que vino del transportista en el que estaba Po y encontraron que Po había caído por el fondo del frágil transportista. El Maestro Shifu hizo un gesto hacia el 'accidente' que había sucedido que también había quedado por un instante algo impactado por lo que acababa de ver, pero el Maestro Oogway se negó, a su manera, a admitir que estaba equivocado. A los segundos otros cuatro cerdos del palacio acudieron en ayuda de los gansos para intentar subir a Po por las escaleras que también tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantar al panda, pero no sufrieron tanto como los gansos.

A todo esto, Shifu había quedado con un tic en su ojo derecho y la boca abierta. Con los ojos aún crispados, Tigresa y los otros cuatro maestros se acercaron a su maestro, pero solo Tigresa se arrodilló ante Shifu.

"Perdónenos, Maestro.", La ojinaranja hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. Y esto provoco que el pequeño panda rojo saliese de su estado shockeado al escuchar la voz de su hija. "Le fallamos." Tigresa dijo con un tono herido en su voz, al pensar que había decepcionado a su Maestro/Padre al no ser elegida como Guerrera Dragon.

"No.", El ojiazul corto bruscamente levantando su mano para silenciar a la tigresa. "Si el panda no se ha rendido para mañana, yo les he abre fallado a ustedes." Shifu comento con seriedad, tranquilizando a sus estudiantes ya que ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que acababa de suceder momento atrás.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El leopardo de las nieves inmovilizado sintió que los pelos de su pelaje se erizaron de forma repentina por razones que por el momento desconocía, pero que sospechaba un poco comparándola con sus instintos. Lentamente abrió sus parpados revelando un ojo amarillo (Izquierdo) y otro con la pupila negra (Derecho).

"Hmph … eso fue extraño." Naruto murmuro en voz baja, por esa extraña sensación de hace un momento … y esto es debido a que no era su cuerpo y que de apoco se estaba acostumbrando. Obviamente con ayuda de Tai Lung, pero esto no lo iba admitir por orgullo.

* * *

 **Fin Del Cuarto Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cuarto capítulo de esta historia** **.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3022 Palabras.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Prisión De Chorh-Gom

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capitulo 5: Prisión De Chorh-Gom

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

Volando a través de una fuerte ventisca blanca de nieve era el pobre de Zeng. Jadeando de cansancio como nunca vez en su vida con un gran rollo en la mano ... pobre ganso. A lo lejos, un gran guardia rinoceronte observaba, mientras Zeng pasaba volando por muchos kilómetros de terreno cubierto de nieve y hielo, este se dirigía hacia la gran fortaleza que se hacía llamar la prisión de Chorh-Gom.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El leopardo de las nieves nuevamente abrió sus ojos en la solitaria oscuridad del nivel más bajo de la prisión de Chorh-Gom, ya que sintió la energía de alguien nuevo que se acercaba a dicha prisión.

"Alguien nuevo viene a este lugar, ¿Eh? Bueno mejor para mí." Naruto dijo en voz baja con una leve sonrisa que pasó desapercibida en la oscuridad de la prisión.

* * *

 **Con Zeng**

Aunque de repente el ganso del cansancio no supo calcular a tiempo su aterrizaje por lo que choco contra el suelo y hacia la puerta, donde había dos grandes rinocerontes cuidando la entrada de la prisión, estos al ver al ganso violar el terreno levantaron una lanza contra su rostro asustado.

"E-Esperen, esperen, esperen, esperen. Traigo un mensaje ...", Zeng hizo una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire. Los dos rinocerontes no parecían convencidos al respecto. "Del Maestro Shifu." El ganso añadió al final de sus palabras, produciendo que ambos rinocerontes se sorprendieron por un instante para seguidamente bufar con molestia al asustado ganso.

Las puertas se abrieron con un gran ruido metálico y, desde la esquina de la parte superior, el jefe de guardia, el Comandante Vachir parecía muy molesto con las nuevas noticias.

"¿¡Qué!?", El jefe rinoceronte dijo en voz alta, muy enojado. Él estaba releyendo el pergamino que el pequeño ganso le había dado. "¿Qué duplique la guardia? ¿Precauciones adicionales? ¿Su prisión no podría ser adecuada?", Vachir exigió con una mueca molesta, acercando su cabeza peligrosamente a Zeng. El pequeño ganso sonrió nerviosamente al Comandante rinoceronte. Vachir clavó el extremo del pergamino en el pequeño pecho de Zeng. "¿Dudas de la seguridad de mi prisión?" El Comandante pregunto con una voz fría.

Los otros tres guardianes detrás de Zeng llamaron la atención de este clavando sus lanzas contra el suelo para seguidamente mirarlo con expresiones enojadas y beligerantes.

"Por supuesto que no.", El ganso contesto respetuosamente antes de continuar. "Shifu duda. Yo solo soy el mensajero." Zeng contesto tragando saliva al final de sus palabras.

"Te daré un mensaje para tu Maestro Shifu.", El Comandante Vachir dijo articulando sus palabras para que le quedara gravado, mientras que Zeng asentía nerviosamente con la cabeza. "¡Escapar de la prisión de Chorh-Gom es imposible!", El jefe rinoceronte gritó en voz alta para que le quedara claro a su asustadizo visitante, mientras caminaba sobre el puente que se construyó sobre el resto de dicha prisión. Zeng miró por el borde del puente con una expresión de asombro, aunque de repente aulló de dolor y sorpresa cuando Vachir le golpeó la espalda con su gran mano, riéndose entre dientes. "Es impresionante, ¿O no? Jaja." Vachir pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

Secreta y furtivamente, una pluma se desprendió del plumaje del ganso desesperada por ser libre y pronto se encontró libre, cayendo hacia abajo balanceándose en el aire lentamente.

"Es impresionante ... muy impresionante." El ganso tartamudeó mirando con miedo el gigantesco agujero en la montaña, mientras que a la vez tragaba saliva.

"Una entrada, una salida, mil guardias y un solo prisionero." El comandante rinoceronte dijo con aire de suficiencia y orgullo.

"Sí, pero ese prisionero es Tai Lung." Zeng recordó completamente asustado.

El dúo caminó hacia un gran edificio en miniatura con otros guardias en él. Uno estos rinocerontes lo miro con una expresión despectiva.

* * *

El leopardo de las nieves levanto un poco su cabeza en dirección a la nueva voz miedosa que había escuchado con su perfecta audición hace un instante.

"… ¿Quién será? …", Naruto hizo una pausa porque su nariz capto algo. "Ese olor, es de un pato si no me equivoco." El leopardo dijo en voz baja, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se le forma en sus labios para seguidamente cerrar otra vez sus ojos empezando a meditar un rato más.

* * *

"Bájanos." Vachir ordeno a uno de sus compañeros guardias cuando entraron en un transportador similar a un elevador, pero de madera.

Mientras descendían, Vachir balanceó juguetonamente el transportador de un lado a otro, obteniendo gemidos del asustado ganso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", Zeng preguntó con horror al pensar que el transportador se caería al abismo, mientras que en respuesta Vachir solo se reía y continuaba balanceándose. Una vez que llegaron al fondo del pozo, lentamente se abrieron las grandes puertas que permitieron observar a Tai Lung y Zeng gimió aún más al ver esto. "Mama …" El ganso murmuro en voz baja, casi temblando de miedo al ver el leopardo de las nieves, mientras el puente que conectaba con la pequeña isla bajaba con un ruido sordo.

"He ahí, Tai Lung." El Comandante dijo de forma dramática y algo misteriosa.

Zeng visualmente palideció al ver al prisionero más peligroso de toda China.

"Creo que ... lo espero aquí." El ganso dijo al comandante, sonriendo tratando de ser amable.

"Jeje, no tienes nada que temer. Es perfectamente seguro.", Vachir tranquilizo con una sonrisa algo falsa, empujando su pata en la espalda de Zeng una vez más. El ganso gimió aterrado mientras era empujado hacia el puente. "¡Ballestas! ¡Preparadas!" El jefe rinoceronte ordeno en voz alta a sus compañeros rinocerontes.

"¿Ballestas?" Zeng cuestionó aterradoramente, mientras que el Comandante sonrió de forma algo sádica por las palabras del ganso.

"Oye, bravucón, ¿Ya oíste? Oogway por fin le dará a alguien el Rollo del Dragón, y ese no vas a hacer tu." Vachir comento con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"¿Qué hace? ¡No lo haga enojar!" Zeng exigió en voz baja, obviamente asustado.

"¿Y que podría hacer? Lo tengo completamente inmovilizado.", El jefe rinoceronte desafío con un tono burlón. Poco después aplastó la cola moteada de Tai Lung con su pata, produciendo un sonido desagradable. Zeng se estremeció retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás cuando Vachir se rió. "Huy. ¿Le pise la colita al gatito? Aww." El Comandante susurro cerca de la oreja del leopardo, burlándose del guerrero bajo el caparazón de tortuga hecho por el Maestro Oogway.

"¡Bien! Ya vi suficiente.", El ganso corto en voz alta, obviamente con miedo. "Le diré a Shifu que no tiene nada que temer, jeje." Zeng comento con una sonrisa nerviosa al final de sus palabras.

"No, nada." Vachir remarco con frialdad, estando de acuerdo con el pequeño ganso.

"Eso le diré.", Zeng dijo elevando el tono de su voz para hacerla más 'varonil'. "¿Podemos irnos ahora?" El pequeño ganso preguntó con una sonrisa, para que seguidamente dejara a paso rápido la isla donde estaba Tai Lung.

"Si, vamos, y no tienes por qué ser tan miedoso, jaja." El Comandante Vachir respondió entre risas burlescas.

Esto provocó que el ganso murmura cosas sobre el molesto comandante y Shifu, este último porque lo había enviado a lugares peligrosos como la prisión de Chorh-Gom.

Lenta y majestuosamente, la pluma de Zeng flotó elegantemente hacia abajo hasta que aterrizó suavemente frente al leopardo de las nieves. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron en la oscuridad brillando con odio y cayeron sobre la pequeña pluma que estaba frente suyo. Él recogió la pluma con su cola y miró hacia el ascensor de madera con una expresión llena de ira.

"… Ese hijo de puta será mi primera víctima, sin duda." Naruto gruño en voz baja, para que seguidamente volviera a su espacio mental porque necesitaba hablar sobre unos temas con Tai Lung, incluido para que necesitaba una pluma de ganso.

* * *

 **Fin Del Quinto Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el quinto capítulo de esta historia, lo siento si este capítulo fue demasiado corto para poder disfrutarlo como se debe, pero les prometo que el siguiente será más largo que este y tal vez un poco más emocionante** **.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 1418 Palabras.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Salón De Los Guerreros

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capitulo 6: Salón De Los Guerreros

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

De vuelta en el Palacio de Jade, Po todavía estaba siendo arrastrado por los cuatro cerdos del palacio, que sin duda estaban cansados de llevar al panda durante todo el camino, pero aún tenían sonrisas forzadas en sus rostros. Una vez que llegaron a la cima, los cuatro cerdos arrojaron a Po fuera del transportista y se retiraron del edificio rápidamente. Po gruñó de dolor por el evento inesperado.

"Un segundo.", El ojiverde pidió cuándo el golpeó el piso y se dio la vuelta para verlos irse. Las puertas se cerraron cuando se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta para tratar de abrirla de nuevo. "Jeje, creo que hubo una equivocación … al parecer todos piensan que soy ... uh ...", Aunque de pronto el panda de hablar para comenzar a mirar a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos y, lentamente, se concentró donde lo habían tirado groseramente. Su boca se abrió de par en par mientras jadeaba en silencio. "El Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros. No lo puedo creer... ¡Miren este lugar!", Po grito en voz alta, soldando una risita al final de sus palabras mientras se adentraba más en la gran sala resplandeciente verde azulada. Aunque de repente, algo llamó su atención. "… ¡La Armadura del Maestro Rhino Volador, y tiene huellas de batalla!", El panda observo con entusiasmo, pero algo más llamó su atención y esta manera comenzó su rutina de pinball rebotando de una cosa a otra con mucho entusiasmo. "¡Wow! ¡La Espada de los Héroes! Dicen que es tan afilada que te corta con solo mirarla. ¡Ay!", El ojiverde se quejó al sentir un dolor agudo en el dedo e inmediatamente se lo llevó a la boca. "… ¡El Tridente Invisible del Destino!", Po dijo con sorpresa. Luego de esto el caminó hacia un cuadro y se maravilló de ello. "Solo había visto pinturas de esta pintura." El panda comento muy feliz.

Luego procedió a correr de un lado a otro a través de la sala de guerreros haciendo todo tipo de ruidos mientras admiraba todos los objetos sagrados en la sala. De repente, él se detiene y jadea nuevamente.

"No, ¡Oh ho, ho, ho, ho!", El ojiverde corrió hacia otro objeto y lo miró con entusiasmo. "La Legendaria Urna de los Guerreros Susurrantes. Dicen que contiene las almas de todo el ejército de Tenshu.", Po susurro con asombro, mientras acercaba su mano a dicho objeto, pero se detuvo al último segundo. Luego procedió a susurrar en él. "¿Hola?" El panda saludo a la urna, y paso algo que no se lo hubiera esperado. Una voz le respondió a su saludo.

"¿Ya terminaste de curiosear?" Pregunto con sus pequeñas patas detrás de su espalda, mientras que Po jadeó y se disculpó.

"… Lo siento, debí venir con usted primero." El panda opino algo confundido, mientras que a la vez ponía sus patas en la boca de una forma algo dramática. La voz respondió de nuevo.

"Mi paciencia se agota." Revelo con un tono de voz algo tranquilo.

Po miró hacia la urna más confundido que antes y comenzó a hablar en voz normal.

"Oh ... bueno, no creo que usted se vaya a algún lado." El ojiverde comento con una extraña mirada dirigida a la urna legendaria.

"Date la vuelta." La voz ordeno al panda.

"Claro.", Po acepto como si nada la orden de la voz, girándose como si el 'Guerrero Susurrante' hubiera preguntado y vio a un pequeño panda rojo de pie junto a la piscina interior. "¿Hola, que tal?", El panda saludo con la mano antes de comenzar a tratar de mirar dentro de la urna. "¿Cómo cupieron 5000? …", Aunque de repente el ojiverde quedo congelado, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el panda rojo y lo miró de inmediato. "¡Maestro Shifu!", **{¡CHOQUE!}** El panda rápidamente miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que había derribado uno de los muchos artefactos sagrados en el pasillo. "¡OH!", Po exclamó mirando a la urna rota. La neblina verde flotó por un segundo fuera de la urna rota con un gemido fantasmal. "Alguien la rompió.", El ojiverde se excusó al Maestro Shifu, que se veía completamente impresionado por un momento. "Pero la reparare.", El panda prometió con cierta duda de que tuviera solución, mientras se ponía de rodillas para juntar las piezas en una pila. Un gemido fantasmal provenía de la urna cada vez que movía las piezas. "¿Tienes pegamento?", Po pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque al estar distraído accidentalmente golpeó la caja en la que había estado sentado y el jadeó de dolor cuando lo golpeó. El miró su mano e hizo una mueca. "Ooh ow.", El nuevo Guerrero Dragón gruño de dolor, tomando aliento entre sus dientes. "Una astilla." El ojiverde habló apresurado al ver que Shifu lo miraba con una expresión demasiado seria que provoco en el panda un escalofrió.

El Maestro Shifu suspiro para tranquilizarse un poco para luego comenzar a hablar con voz tranquila.

"Con que eres el Legendario Guerrero Dragón, ¿Eh?" El ojiazul pregunto con un tono de voz irónico y formando una sonrisa algo burlona.

Po lo miró y se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Uh ... eso creo." El panda respondió algo inseguro de su respuesta.

El Maestro Shifu de repente le espetó muy molesto.

"¡No!", Shifu corto al panda con un tono de voz silenciosamente amenazante, provocando que este último retrocediera un paso muy asustado. "Tú no eres el Guerrero Dragón. Y jamás serás el Guerrero Dragón hasta que aprendas el secreto del Rollo del Dragón." El pequeño panda rojo señaló el techo con su flauta de bambú, donde había un hermoso dragón dorado con un pergamino rojo, verde y dorado en sus fauces.

"Wow.", Po dijo totalmente asombrado, quedando boquiabierto ante otro objeto maravilloso en el pasillo. Volvió a mirar al Maestro Shifu y comenzó a balancearse hacia atrás y adelante desde los talones hasta los dedos de los pies. "Uh … ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Tiene una escalera o un trampolín o-" Pero repentinamente el ojiverde fue interrumpido por la risa algo sarcástica del Maestro de Kung Fu que estaba mirando fijamente su flauta.

"¿Crees que es así de fácil, que te regalare el secreto para el poder ilimitado?" El ojiazul pregunto con seriedad, dándole una mirada deslumbrante a Po.

"No, yo-" El panda comenzó muy nervioso, pero el Maestro Shifu nuevamente lo cortó sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

"Uno primero debe dominar el nivel más alto del Kung Fu y eso es imposible si ese alguien es alguien como tú." Shifu dijo caminando hacia Po.

"¿Alguien como yo?" El ojiverde preguntó algo confuso, observando como el Maestro Shifu lo examinaba por todos lados.

"¡Sí! Mírate. Trasero gordo.", El panda rojo dijo, golpeando el trasero de Po con su flauta haciéndolo gruñir de dolor. "Brazos gelatinosos." El ojiazul golpeo nuevamente con su flauta, Po hizo una mueca de exclamación cuando fue golpeado en la parte posterior del brazo que agarró de dolor.

"Soy muy sensible en lo gelatinoso." El panda murmuro en voz baja.

La flauta del Maestro Shifu lo azotó de nuevo y se volvió hacia él.

"Y esa ridícula barriga." El pequeño panda rojo señalo y empujo el estómago de Po con su flauta haciendo que el panda se alejara un paso y chocara contra la pila de piezas de urnas rotas que gemían al ser movidas.

"¡Oiga!" Po dijo al sentirse realmente ofendido por el gran Maestro de Kung Fu.

"Y completo descuido de la higiene personal." El ojiazul añadió alejándose de Po unos cuantos y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"Un momento eso es injustificado." El panda opino dando un paso hacia el Maestro Shifu.

"No te me acerques, puedo oler tu aliento." Shifu dijo con una mueca de asco, extendiendo su pequeña pata tratando de bloquear el olor de él.

"Oiga, Oogway dijo que yo soy ...", El ojiverde comenzó a señalar con su dedo al rostro del Maestro Shifu y el respondió agarrándolo entre el índice y el pulgar con el dedo meñique levantado en el aire. De repente, Po quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de la importancia de la posición del dedo. "La Llave Dactilar Wuxi.", Po comento muy sorprendido, pero al instante comenzó a gimotear. "La Llave Dactilar Wuxi, No ..." El panda dijo muy asustado.

El Maestro Shifu se rió entre dientes por el miedo justificado de Po.

"Ah, jaja ... ¿Conoces la llave?" El pequeño panda rojo pregunto con un tono algo irónico, mientras que a la vez elevaba una ceja de forma divertida.

"La creo el Maestro Wuxi en la Tercera Dinastía, sí." El ojiverde explico asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza.

"Ah, sabes lo que pasa cuando doblo el meñique." Shifu dedujo con la misma sonrisa.

Po jadeó, mortalmente asustado del panda rojo ahora.

"No, no." El panda suplico arrodillándose frente al maestro de kung fu, mientras que a la vez cerraba los ojos del miedo.

"¿Sabes que es lo más difícil?", El ojiazul susurro en voz baja casi misterioso, pero lo suficientemente claro para que escuchar el panda. "Es limpiar después de usarla." Shifu revelo, comenzando a reírse de nuevo al ver como el 'Guerrero Dragón' palideció con sus palabras.

"Está bien, está bien, no se aloque." Po tranquilizo al pequeño panda rojo cada vez más asustado, ya que quería alejarse del temible maestro de artes marciales.

"Escucha con cuidado Panda. Oogway te escogió, pero cuando termine contigo, desearas lo contrario.", El panda rojo dijo enfatizando las últimas tres palabras y acercándose a Po con cada palabra. Luego él se inclinó hacia atrás. "¿Quedo claro?" El ojiazul pregunto con una expresión algo divertida al ver lo asustado que estaba el panda con su forma de ser.

"Ah sí. Claro. Claro. Muy CLARO." El ojiverde respondió, tratando de ser lo más pequeño que pudo para esconderse del abrumador maestro de Kung Fu.

"Bien.", Shifu rió en silencio para sí mismo. "Estoy ansioso por empezar." El pequeño panda rojo comento con un extraño tono feliz y entusiasmado por hacer sufrir al panda.

* * *

 **Fin Del Sexto Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el sexto capítulo de esta historia** **.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 1760 Palabras.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Salón De Formación Y Avance

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capitulo 7: Salón De Formación Y Avance

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

El Maestro Shifu y Po ingresaron al salón de entrenamiento. Segundos después, la boca de Po casi cayó al suelo. ¡Todos sus guerreros de Kung Fu favoritos estaban allí y entrenando! En su cabeza, el hizo la más grande pose de fan y casi se desmayó en el acto. Había tantas cosas allí que eran tan peligrosas y por supuesto nada inmutaba a los Cinco Furiosos.

Primero Grulla descendió del techo y aterrizó perfectamente equilibrado sobre la Tortuga de Jade. Luego comenzó a desviar flechas disparadas al azar sin nada que sus alas y luego adoptó una posición de ataque. De repente, Tigresa se lanzó desde los Siete Columpios del Olvido Instantáneo a la Tortuga de Jade para entrenar con Grulla mientras los demás hacían lo suyo en su propio equipo de entrenamiento. Mantis se paró frente al Guantelete de Guerreros de madera por un momento antes de atacar a uno de los guerreros causando una reacción en cadena que hizo que todos los otros guerreros comenzaran a golpear a Mantis que los esquivaba y atacaba a todos haciendo su camino a través del laberinto de guerreros. Víbora se deslizaba por el Campo de la Muerte Ardiente, evitando los muchos tubos que lanzaban fuego, excepto uno que utilizó para lanzarse al aire y volver al suelo. Mono trepó a una de las cadenas que sostenían uno de los Siete Anillos de Garra y comenzó a usar su cola para crear el impulso suficiente para apenas atravesar uno de los anillos con un grito de batalla.

Luego, Tigresa regresó a los Siete Columpios del Olvido Instantáneo, esquivando cada palo que se aproximaba a ella hasta que de pronto destrozó a uno de ellos con sus dos patas juntas destrozándolo, causando que una gran cantidad de escombros salieran disparados hacia adelante y golpearan a Po justo en el medio de su frente, sacándolo de su aturdimiento. El agarró su frente y comenzó a soltar pequeños sonidos de dolor, que se detuvieron rápidamente cuando escuchó la voz del Maestro de Kung Fu.

"Empecemos." Shifu dijo con una expresión tranquila.

Los ojos de Po se agrandaron mientras visualmente saltaba y aterrizaba un poco.

"Espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué?", El panda preguntó muy aturdido, mientras todos los tubos en el Campo de la Muerte Ardiente se activaban frente a sus ojos. "¿Ahora?" El ojiverde cuestionó no muy seguro de que podría hacer todo eso, dándole una mirada insegura al Maestro Shifu.

"Sí. Ahora. ¿A menos que creas que Oogway se equivocó y que no eres el Guerrero Dragón?" El pequeño panda rojo contestó, tratando de que el panda se diera por vencido antes de adelantarse.

Esta estrategia, Shifu pronto descubriría que no funcionaría en un tipo de persona como Po.

"Oh, bueno, está bien ...", El panda dijo, aclarándose la garganta y señaló el campo de entrenamiento. "No sé si pueda hacer todos esos movimientos." Po admitió al pequeño panda rojo que comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la pasarela que rodeaba el campo de entrenamiento.

"Bueno …", El ojiazul comenzó a reír. "Si no lo intentamos, no sabremos, o ¿Sí?" Shifu preguntó, una vez más intentando que el llamado 'Guerrero Dragón' saliera corriendo de la habitación gritando que no quería ser el dicho guerrero.

"Ah, sí. es solo que podríamos encontrar algo más adecuado a … mi nivel." El ojiverde respondió con timidez, comenzando a desvanecerse mientras caminaba por el campo con el Maestro Shifu delante suyo.

"¿Y qué nivel es ese?" El pequeño panda rojo pregunto con un tono divertido, ya que probablemente sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

El panda probablemente no tenía ninguna experiencia de Kung Fu en absoluto. Si tuviera entonces, al menos, habría mostrado un poco en su cuerpo naturalmente grande.

"Mire …", El ojiverde comenzó a hacer ruidos graciosos tratando de pensar cómo poner su próxima respuesta en palabras. "No soy un maestro, pero um ...", Po hizo una pequeña pausa quedándose pensativo durante unos segundos. "Empecemos en cero. Nivel cero." El panda dijo con algo de esperanza, haciendo que Shifu se riera.

"No. No existe nada parecido al nivel cero." El ojiazul respondió, dándose la vuelta y mirando a Po, que de repente encontró algo con lo que creía que podría empezar a entrenar.

"¡Oiga, podría empezar con eso!" El panda exclamo en voz alta, para que seguidamente saliese corriendo hacia el maniquí de entrenamiento, sonriendo tan estúpidamente como el adversario.

"¿Eso?", Shifu preguntó, asegurándose de que el 'Gran Guerrero del Dragón' quisiera comenzar con algo tan simple. "Lo usamos para entrenar niños ...", El maestro de kung fu hizo una pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Y para detener la puerta cuando hace calor, pero si insistes." El ojiazul acepto con una expresión aburrida.

Hasta que de pronto hubo un movimiento desde detrás del Maestro Shifu y rápidamente atrapó el ojo de Po.

"¡Whoa! ¡Los Cinco Furiosos!", El ojiverde comento con asombro a los grandes maestros detrás del Maestro Shifu. "Son más grandes que sus figuras de acción.", El panda dijo mirándolos a todos, pero al ver a Mantis que no encajaba exactamente en la misma categoría que todos los demás. "Menos tú, Mantis. Tu estas igual." Po señalo con una expresión neutra.

Las antenas de Mantis se crisparon molestas por el comentario del guerrero dragón, mientras que sus compañeros se acomodaron alrededor del adversario.

"Adelante, Panda. Muestra lo que sabes." Shifu ordenó, gesticulando su cabeza hacia el panda de juego en la esquina de la Sala de Entrenamiento.

Po comenzó a inquietarse frente a todos antes de preguntarle al Maestro Shifu sobre lo que lo estaba molestando.

"Um, ¿Ellos van a mirar o espero a que vuelvan al trabajo o qué?" El ojiverde pregunto con algo de timidez que sus héroes lo estuvieran mirando fijamente.

El Maestro Shifu ignoró la pregunta del panda y repito sus palabras anteriores.

"Golpéalo." El pequeño panda rojo dijo con un ligero resplandor adjunto a la orden.

"Si, pero, bueno, acabo de comer. Um, sigo digiriendo. Así que mi Kung Fu podría no ser tan bueno como más tarde." Po se excusó una vez más, para que seguidamente comenzara a mecerse sobre sus talones mientras miraba al adversario todavía fijo en su lugar.

"Sólo golpéalo." El maestro en kung fu repitió con la paciencia colgando de un hilo.

Los ojos de Po se abren un poco antes de aceptar hacer lo que él dijo.

"Está bien.", El panda acepto de mala gana. Po se volvió hacia el adversario y comenzó su proceso de entrar en el golpe. "¿Qué traes? ¿Porque tan lejos, me tienes miedo? ¿Estas molestando a mis amigos?", El ojiverde pregunto una pregunta tras otra, comenzando a saltar de un lado a otro intercambiando el lugar de cada pie para estar frente a él. "Prepárate para sentir el trueno.", Po advirtió con una mirada 'seria' ¿Entonces el comenzó a 'bailar'? frente al adversario. "Cuidado con mis pies, mis pies están locos. ¿Qué me ves? Soy una ráfaga. No has visto el estilo del oso. Solo has visto la mantis. O el estilo del mono. ¡Ooh, ooh, ahh, ahh! ¡O ahí te va, la víbora-veloz!" El guerrero dragón dijo en voz alta, comenzando a hacer todo tipo de movimientos de brazos mientras bailaba en su lugar, haciendo que Shifu realmente se molestara con las tonteras del panda.

"¿Quieres golpearlo?" El ojiazul preguntó con fuerza.

Po se detuvo en seco y luego se puso en guardia correctamente.

"Está bien, está bien." El panda dijo con las manos en alto como para decir que se rindió. Luego dobló una mano en un puño y golpeó suavemente al adversario con él.

Después él retiró su mano y miró al Maestro Shifu por una reacción … que resultó ser una expresión en blanco al ver esa clase de golpe del panda.

"Inténtalo de nuevo. Un poco más duro." El panda rojo aconsejo con una sonrisa algo falsa.

Po sonrió y luego le dio al muñeco un puñetazo completo al muñeco y lo derribó.

"¿Qué tal?" El ojiverde preguntó sin darse cuenta de que el muñeco volvía a él.

El adversario golpeó a Po tan fuerte que le quitó uno de sus dientes posteriores y lo lanzó a la pista de obstáculos. Todos y cada uno de los Furiosos Cinco dieron un paso para ayudar al pobre panda, pero una mano de su maestro los hizo detenerse instantáneamente. Cada uno de ellos se miraron por lo que deberían hacer, pero se quedaron mirando al Panda ser arrojado alrededor de los troncos de la serpiente girando tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, pero fue en vano. Terminó haciendo las divisiones entre dos de los troncos y luego fue inmediatamente golpeado en la cabeza por el lado plano de los palos oscilantes, arrojándolo a la siguiente parte de la prueba, la Tortuga de Jade.

"Sera más fácil de lo que creí." Shifu opino con una expresión tranquila, pero secretamente disfruto viendo como el panda era atacado brutalmente por el equipo de entrenamiento.

Po se sacudió bruscamente de un lado a otro dentro de la tortuga Jade golpeándose la cabeza en medio círculo por un momento antes de ser sacudido por completo del caparazón y fue empujado involuntariamente al Guantelete de Guerreros de Madera. Primero, los Guerreros comenzaron a golpearlo en las espinillas y luego la cintura y luego una de las colas de los guerreros llegó golpeando las rodillas de Po y una 'pierna' de madera lo golpeó en la entrepierna.

"¡AY!", El panda gritó de dolor agarrándose su entrepierna en un intento de calmar ese horrible dolor insoportable. Todos los giros se detuvieron cuando Po se sentó en el suelo adolorido. "Owie … mis panditas.", El guerrero dragón se quejó nuevamente antes de levantarse de forma lenta y poner una de sus manos en la parte giratoria de los Guerreros, lo que fue un gran error. El giro de los guerreros llegó una vez más y todos continuaron golpeando a Po hasta que el salió de la 'sartén' y entró en el Campo de la Muerte Ardiente. ¿Sus últimas palabras? "UH oh …" El ojiverde murmuro con una expresión de absoluto terror.

Una ráfaga de fuego del pilar, seguido de una segunda explosión, y finalmente una tercera explosión que hizo que todos los Guerreros de Kung Fu hicieran una mueca de dolor. Cuando abrieron los ojos, encontraron a Po, vivo y lentamente acercándose al Maestro Shifu. Una vez que llegó allí, dejó escapar un gran aliento antes de mirar a su futuro maestro.

"¿Cómo me fue?" El panda pregunto con una débil sonrisa, mientras encima de su cabeza, una pequeña llama residía por culpa del Campo de la Muerte Ardiente.

¿Cómo se suponía que el Maestro Shifu respondería eso? El respondió de la única manera en que podía pensar.

"Ahora existe ...", El ojiazul hizo una pausa disfrutando del momento de dolor del 'guerrero dragón'. "El nivel cero." Shifu respondió con tranquilidad, pellizcando el fuego entre sus dedos.

Po suspiró y se tumbó completamente en el suelo en señal de derrota. Al menos logró atravesar la carrera de obstáculos, pero había mucho más que le mentía antes que atravesar la Sala de Entrenamiento con vida.

Pero mientras esto pasaba en el valle de la paz, en otro lugar un poco más oscuro y siniestro. Un leopardo de las nieves estaba a punto de lograr algo.

* * *

 **Con Naruto/Tai Lung**

El leopardo de las nieves estaba en su espacio mental, todavía meditando para acostumbrarse a este nuevo cuerpo hasta que encuentre la manera de volver a su cuerpo original … dejando eso de lado, él había hecho varios avances durante estas últimas horas con su energía fluyendo en todo el cuerpo ajeno volviéndolo más fuerte y resistente que antes.

"Bien, ahora puedo controlar a un 70% este cuerpo …", Naruto hizo una pausa analizando su progreso. "Pero, solo puedo usar un 30% de mi energía en él ..." El ojinegro susurro con el ceño fruncido al ver que demoraría un poco más en poder utilizar su preciado Chakra en este cuerpo temporal.

Tai Lung que estaba observando lo que estaba haciendo el pelinegro decidió hacer un comentario al respecto.

"Eres otra cosa, chico. Cada minuto que pasa me impresionas más." El leopardo de las nieves opino en el espacio mental del chico, mientras su rostro refleja mucho interés sobre el usurpador que estaba en su cuerpo, por suerte solo estará temporalmente.

"Eso es obvio, gato parlante. Soy un prodigio." El pelinegro comento con un aire de suficiencia y superioridad que provoco un gruñido en el leopardo de las nieves.

"¡Deja de llamarme así, tengo nombre!" El ojidorado grito muy molesto por el apodo que le había dado ese mocoso engreído.

"Hmph, lo que digas. Ahora deja de molestarme." Naruto dijo con una expresión seria, para que al instante volviera a su meditación para ver si podía llegar a un nivel más alto de control en el cuerpo del leopardo de las nieves y ver también si podía aumentar el control de su Chakra en dicho cuerpo.

Tai Lung solo murmuro insultos y una que otra cosa sobre el chico que estaba empezando a caerle mal, aunque extrañamente había una o dos cosas en que se parecían … pero que obviamente ignoro, ya que no quería que se convirtiera en una pelea verbal sin sentido alguno.

* * *

 **Fin Del Séptimo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el séptimo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2302 Palabras.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Duraznos Y ¿Juventud?

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capitulo 8: Duraznos Y … ¿Juventud?

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

Era el comienzo de la noche cuando los Cinco Furiosos decidieron regresar a los dormitorios y además que una leve niebla comenzaba a flotar sobre el valle. Había dos linternas que eran sostenidas por dos gansos del palacio para guiar a los Cinco Furiosos a sus habitaciones. A pesar de que todos los demás en el Valle de la Paz pensaron que los Cinco Furiosos eran increíbles y humildes Guerreros de Kung Fu, al parecer se habían equivocado, porque la mayoría de ellos estaba sacándole el cuero/chismeando sobre el nuevo miembro del Palacio de Jade. Po.

"No hay palabras." Mantis dijo con una expresión neutra.

"No te contradigo." Grulla Apoyo las palabras del insecto.

"¿No entiendo en que estaba pensando el Maestro Oogway?", Víbora comento con evidente preocupación en su voz. "El pobre va a terminar muerto." El reptil opino con el mismo tono preocupado.

"¡Él es tan poderoso!", El pájaro dijo sarcásticamente. "¡El Guerrero Dragón que cayó del cielo en una bola de fuego!" Grulla comento una vez más con el mismo tono sarcástico.

"Cuando camina, el suelo se estremece." El insecto bromeó de forma burlona.

Los cinco se quedaron allí por un momento riéndose de la broma antes de que Tigresa decidiera seguir caminando.

"Uno creería que el Maestro Oogway escogería a alguien que al menos supiera Kung Fu." La felina dijo con tono frio y serio.

"Sí o que al menos se tocara las patas." Grulla apoyo las palabras caminando detrás de Tigresa.

"O que se viera las patas." Mono dijo con un tono divertido, provocando que los otros una vez más se rieran.

En secreto, Po, había escuchado toda la conversación de los Cinco Furiosos, asomó la cabeza por la esquina después de que todos habían subido las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones. Se detuvo en medio del sendero y miró la dirección en que todos se dirigían con una mirada perdida. Segundos más tarde, el comenzó a tratar de estirar su estómago contra sí mismo, tratando de ver los dedos de sus pies, pero solo logró lastimarse la cabeza cuando cayó desbalanceado mientras trataba de inclinarse lo suficiente como para ver los dedos de sus pies.

El volvió a mirar hacia arriba para ver que las linternas brillantes entraron al edificio. Po frunció el ceño y suspiró con tristeza. Dentro del pasillo, Po podía ver que los Cinco Furiosos apagaron sus velas en sus habitaciones mientras asomaba la cabeza por la pared.

"Haber.", El panda murmuro en voz baja, dando un paso hacia el pasillo. **{Chirrido}** El dio otro paso. **{Chirrido}** Y otro. **{Chirrido}** Y otro. **{Chirrido}** El suspiró con desesperación. "Genial." El ojiverde susurro con molestia.

Después, El trató de colocar suavemente su pie en las tablas del piso y por un momento pensó que tendría éxito hasta ... **{Chirrido}**. **{¡GRIETA!}** Él había creado accidentalmente un agujero del tamaño de un pie en el piso. Presa del pánico, agarró las tablas rotas del piso y trató de cubrirlo. Luego, corrió apresuradamente por el pasillo con los dedos de los pies y accidentalmente entró en la habitación de Grulla.

Grulla levantó la cabeza de su ala y parpadeó para abrir los ojos quedando algo sorprendido de encontrarse con el panda en su habitación.

"Oh, hola.", Po saludo torpemente. "Estás despierto." El guerrero dragón dijo esta vez con algo de timidez.

"Ahora sí." El pájaro contesto sin un rastro de somnolencia en su voz.

" _¡_ _Él es alucinante_ _!_ ", El ojiverde pensó mientras intentaba pensar en algo para decirle a uno de sus guerreros de Kung Fu favoritos. "Yo solo ... eh ... quería jaja, ¿Eh?", El panda no supo articular muy bien las palabras, por lo avergonzado que se sentía. El continuó. "Eso del Kung Fu es trabajo duro, ¿Verdad? ¿Te duelen los bíceps?" Po preguntó frotándose el brazo donde estaba mencionando.

Grulla miró sus alas inquisitivamente antes de contestar.

"Um ... tuve un largo y muy, muy decepcionante día, entonces ... sí ... creo que ya debería irme a dormir." El pájaro con sombrero comento con una falsa expresión de cansancio.

"Sí, sí, sí, claro." El panda acepto con rapidez y un pulgar arriba, asintiendo con la cabeza a lo que el Maestro de Kung Fu insinuaba.

"Está bien, gracias." Grulla dijo sonriendo amablemente a Po que se apartó de él, pero segundos más tarde regresó.

"Es solo ... que deberás, soy tu admirador.", El ojiverde revelo lo obvio. Grulla sonrió a Po sabiendo que deshacerse de él iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. "Estuvieron increíbles en la Batalla del Río Sollozante, superados mil a uno, pero ustedes no se detuvieron...", De repente, Po comenzó a hacer combos de movimientos de Kung Fu que Grulla ni siquiera reconoció. Mientras lo hacía, accidentalmente pateó un agujero en la pared de papel que separaba la habitación de Grulla y Mono. "Oh, perdón." El panda murmuró con timidez, mirando por el agujero que hizo, viendo a Mono meditando mientras se balanceaba sobre su cola. Grulla decidió contarle los hechos justo allí antes de que él se dejara llevar demasiado.

"Um, mira no deberías estar aquí." El pájaro dijo al panda con una mirada vacilante en su rostro.

"… Es cierto, es cierto.", Po murmuró algo al guerrero. "Tienes razón ... es solo que ... toda mi vida soñé con-" Aunque de repente el pájaro lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar con su comentario.

"No, no, me refiero a que no debes estar aquí. En esta habitación. Esta es mi habitación.", Grulla explico, mientras con su pata tocaba su almohadilla de dormir tres veces para probar su punto. "Propiedad de Grulla." El pájaro dijo con una sonrisa amable que dirigió al panda.

"Oh, Está bien. sí, sí.", El ojiverde respondió entendiendo el punto del pájaro, mientras que a la vez aclaraba su garganta. "Claro, sí, ya te quieres dormir.", Po comento con un tono feliz, para que seguidamente empezara a dirigirse a paso lento hacia la puerta corrediza. Grulla asintió con la cabeza a las palabras del panda. "Te tengo despierto." El guerrero dragón comenzó a escabullirse por la puerta con la mitad entreabierta, pero se detuvo para seguir hablando. "Hay cosas importantes mañana.", El panda hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "Bien. Eres bárbaro. Es lo último que digo. Hasta mañana.", El ojiverde se despidió, para que seguidamente cerrara la puerta. Aunque la sombra del lugar todavía estaba allí indicando que todavía estaba afuera de la puerta. Grulla suspiró al panda molesto. De repente, Po abrió la puerta rápidamente y miró a Grulla. "¿Qué dijiste?" El panda pregunto con una sonrisa esperanzada de que el pájaro lo habría llamado.

"Yo no dije nada." Grulla contesto con una sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

Po le devolvió la sonrisa en respuesta.

"Está bien. Descansa. Buenas noches.", El ojiverde dijo para empezar a retroceder lentamente y luego entró por la puerta antes de cerrarla. "Que duermas bien." El panda saludo una vez que el salió, Grulla se palmeó la cara con la parte de atrás de su pata.

Fuera de la puerta, Po se quedó allí por un segundo.

"Hay, Eso fue incómodo.", El panda comento en voz baja. Luego comenzó a caminar por una puerta más cuando parecía molestar a la única persona a la que nunca habría pensado que tendría oportunidad de mirar a una distancia tan corta. La Maestra Tigresa. Que abrió las puertas de golpe y lo miró intensamente. "Maestra Tigresa, no quise despertarte. Solo eh-" Pero el ojiverde no pudo terminar sus palabras, porque ella lo interrumpió de golpe.

"No deberías estar aquí." Tigresa dijo con una voz profunda y fría.

"Oh, sí, sí. Claro. Esta es tu habitación.", Po respondió, mirando por encima del hombro de la Maestra Tigresa para ver bien en su habitación, pero eso no funcionó. Tigresa movió su cabeza y cerró los ojos con el panda. " _Oh, Dios mío, sus ojos son prácticamente brillantes_ _._ " El guerrero dragón pensó mientras la miraba a los ojos. Aunque en unos pocos segundos el no pensaría lo mismo de la Maestra de Kung Fu.

"Me refiero, a que no deberías estar en el Palacio de Jade. Eres una desgracia para el Kung Fu y si sientes algún respeto por quienes somos y lo que hacemos, te habrás ido en la mañana." La ojinaranja explico con el mismo tono de voz frio. Y con eso, le golpeó la puerta en la cara y se fue a la cama con muy mal humor.

Po se quedó allí por unos segundos comprendiendo las palabras de Tigresa, pero no entendió del todo la indirecta de la felina de irse del palacio de Jade.

"Soy tu fan." El panda dijo con una voz ligeramente deprimida.

* * *

 **Un Rato** **Después**

Po se encontraba rellenando su boca con duraznos de un viejo melocotonero que casualmente estaba en la cima de una gran colina con muchas escaleras hacia la cima. Entonces, sin previo aviso, el Maestro Oogway caminó hacia las escaleras y comenzó a hablar al encontrarse al nuevo Guerrero Dragón.

"Veo que encontraste el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial." Oogway comento con un tono de voz feliz y algo misterioso.

Mortificado, Po se dio la vuelta con la boca todavía llena de duraznos y soltó todos los duraznos que tenía en sus brazos.

"¿Eso es esto? Perdón. Yo pensé que era un durazno cualquiera." El ojiverde dijo con mucha dificultad cuando hablaba, mientras un durazno se escapó de su boca para seguidamente caer al suelo.

"Yo te entiendo. Sueles comer cuando estas preocupado." La vieja tortuga opino, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar hacia el panda a paso lento.

Po escupió todos los duraznos de su boca y los tiro detrás él.

"¿Preocupado? No estoy preocupado.", El guerrero dragón contesto desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, para que luego comenzara a murmurar un montón de tonterías antes de empezar a decir palabras reales. "Es decir ¿Por qué voy a estar preocupado?" Po pregunto con una mirada confundida.

El Maestro Oogway lo miró fijamente con una expresión en blanco por la respuesta del panda porque podía ver claramente que estaba escondiendo sus verdaderos problemas.

"¿Por qué estás preocupado?" El viejo maestro de kung fu devolvió la pregunta al panda.

Po lo miró confundido antes de suspirar al ver que había sido descubierto con su intento de ocultar sus emociones.

"De seguro di más asco hoy que cualquiera en la historia del Kung Fu. En la historia de China. Y en la historia del asco." El ojiverde se quejó con una mueca muy molesta.

"Probablemente." Oogway opino de acuerdo con el panda.

"Y los Cinco. Diablos, debió verlos. Me detestan con ganas." Po dijo con una mirada perdida al recordar eso.

"Con ganas." El ojiazul comentó una vez mas de acuerdo, mirando a Po que se volvió lentamente hacia la vieja tortuga.

"¿Qué hará, Shifu para convertirme en el Guerrero Dragón?", El panda pregunto, para que seguidamente levantara su estómago para mostrarle al Maestro Oogway su punto, pero cuando lo soltó, su estómago rebotó por unos momentos, antes hasta que él lo detuvo. Po suspiró. "No soy como los Cinco. No tengo garras, no tengo alas, veneno. Hasta Mantis tiene esas ... cosas.", Aunque de pronto Po hizo una pausa, para que seguidamente suspirara de nuevo, pero esta vez con tristeza. "Mejor debería rendirme y volver a cocinar fideos." El ojiverde dijo un tono algo molesto, mientras que se sentó en el suelo y suspiró derrotado nuevamente.

Unos segundos más tarde, el Maestro Oogway comenzó a hablar.

"Rendirte, no rendirte. Fideos, no fideos.", La vieja tortuga empezó a decir palabras sin sentido. Po miró al Maestro Oogway confundido. "Estás preocupado por lo que fue y lo que va a hacer. Hay un dicho: El ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio, pero el hoy es un regalo. Por eso se lo llama Presente." Oogway susurró de forma sabia esas míticas palabras que quedarían grabadas en la mente del panda durante toda su vida, todo esto lo dijo cuándo se había inclinado ligeramente cerca de Po.

Después de que el comenzó a alejarse se detuvo por un instante para que seguidamente golpeara su bastón contra el árbol de la sabiduría. Unos segundos más tarde, un durazno cayó del árbol y aterrizó justo en la mano de Po. Levantó la vista hacia la antigua tortuga confundido y comenzó a contemplar sus palabras … extrañamente noto cuando Oogway miro con una expresión seria hacia las grandes montañas nevadas, pero solo fueron unos cuantos segundos porque después la vieja tortuga empezó a caminar de forma lenta y normal como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando al guerrero dragón asombrado y curioso.

* * *

 **Con Naruto/Tai Lung**

En el subconsciente de Naruto, el verdadero leopardo de las nieves estuvo pensativo durante una gran cantidad de tiempo, porque no podía entender todavía como y cuando había pasado lo que estaban presenciando sus ojos.

"Naruto …" Tai Lung llamo en voz baja al pelinegro que todavía seguía meditando para acostumbrar a su nuevo cuerpo temporal con su Chakra.

"Y, ¿Ahora qué quieres, gato parlante?" Naruto respondió con gruñido de frustración al ser interrumpido a mitad de meditación.

Tai Lung ignoro como el ojinegro lo había llamado porque tenía algo de suma importancia que contarle.

"Te diste cuanta de que mi cuerpo rejuveneció un poco más de 20 años." El ojidorado comento con evidente asombro en su voz.

El pelinegro al escuchar las palabras del leopardo, decidió comprobarlo personalmente y al verlo quedo algo sorprendido … pero supo cómo disimularlo a tiempo con su típica expresión.

"Eso sí que es una sorpresa …", El ojinegro hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Pero, tal vez sea porque mi alma está afectando a tu cuerpo." Naruto opino con una expresión aburrida.

"¿En qué sentido afecta?" El leopardo de las nieves pregunto con seriedad y algo de miedo, porque no quería morir aun… No, hasta que el Rollo del Dragón sea suyo como debió serlo desde un principio.

"Bueno, ya que tengo 16 años puede que eso afecte a tu cuerpo rejuveneciéndolo de acuerdo a mi edad." El pelinegro contesto sin darle mucha importancia al respecto.

"¿Y eso es malo o bueno?" Tai Lung pregunto esta vez con un evidente tono preocupado, ya que todavía no le gustaría morir … porque como dijo en su subconsciente, todavía tiene varios asuntos pendientes que debería terminar, principalmente con su 'padre' Shifu y esa vieja tortuga senil que le negó el Rollo del Dragón.

"No sabría decirte si es malo o bueno, pero en mi opinión personal lo vería como algo bueno." El ojinegro respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, ya que no le interesaba mucho como reaccionaria el cuerpo del leopardo ese efecto secundario de tener un alma más joven dentro.

"… Eso es un alivio para mis oídos." El ojidorado dijo con otro suspiro al final de sus palabras, mientras cerraba sus ojos por unos segundos quedando un largo rato en completo silencio … hasta que de pronto recordó de preguntarle cómo iba la meditación de su 'huésped' no deseado con respecto a esa extraña y poderosa energía que les serviría para escapar de la prisión de Chorh-Gom. "Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con la meditación?" El leopardo de las nieves pregunto con cierto grado de curiosidad.

El pelinegro hizo una sonrisa falsa algo escalofriante cuando escucho la pregunta de ese maldito gato parlante.

"Excelente …", Naruto respondió con un tono sarcástico, mientras su rostro adoptaba una cara de palo que dirigió hacia el leopardo, que frunció el ceño por esa respuesta. "Hasta que me interrumpiste, gato parlante.", El ojinegro contesto con una mirada muy molesta, para luego cambiar su mirada lentamente a sus manos. "Pero, creo que es suficiente …", El pelinegro hizo una pausa quedándose pensativo, porque comprobó cómo su Chakra respondía con el cuerpo de Tai Lung y al ver que reaccionaba positivamente suspiro de alivio. "Ahora puedo controlar un 75% de tu cuerpo, y controlar un 35% de mi Chakra en él." Naruto contesto con una extraña expresión en su rostro que varía de la decepción hasta la ira de no poder utilizar sus poderes al límite … decidió dejarlo ahí, y enfocarse en el leopardo de las nieves que le estaba por hacer otra pregunta.

"Entonces, ¿Ya podemos escapar de este agujero del infierno?" El ojidorado pregunto muy esperanzando por querer salir de este horrible lugar olvidado por los dioses.

Naruto en respuesta hizo una gran sonrisa depredadora que dejo al descubierto sus dientes, mientras que a la vez el cuerpo físico de Tai Lung empezó a emanar una extraña energía de color azul oscuro, que de paso ilumino todo el fondo de la prisión de Chorh-Gom y alerto a todos los guardias presentes … el pelinegro sabía que no habría nadie que pudiera rivalizar y menos superar su enorme poder, aunque admitió que le gustaría enfrentarse a alguien fuerte o que por lo menos lo entretuviera un rato de su aburrimiento.

* * *

 **Fin Del Octavo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el octavo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2900 Palabras.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Escape De Chorh-Gom

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capitulo 9: Escapando Con Estilo De Chorh-Gom

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

Mientras Po contemplaba las palabras de Oogway, Naruto, sin embargo, se estaba metiendo en muchos problemas. Lo podías ver en sus extraños ojos. Él había estado preparándose junto al leopardo para este momento por unos cuantos días y ahora finalmente estaba listo para poner su plan en acción. Comenzó por liberar Chakra de su cuerpo en un intento para que el caparazón se rompiera y lo dejara mover su cuerpo torso inmovilizado, pero lamentablemente no pasó nada.

"Mierda … tendré que usar el plan B." El pelinegro dijo con un pequeño gruñido al final de sus palabras porque no quería recurrir a algo tan simple y humillante en su caso.

" _Te dije usaras la pluma del pato, mocoso_." El leopardo de las nieves dijo con un tono irónico en su espacio mental.

" _Si, sí. Lo que digas, gato parlante_." El ojinegro contesto con un tono aburrido, ignorando el tono sarcástico de Tai Lung. Mientras que este último solo suspiro con molestia, porque el chico era demasiado orgulloso en su opinión.

Volviendo a la realidad con Naruto, este con su cola tomo la pluma de Zeng que había tomado del suelo minutos antes y la puso con precisión en la cerradura del caparazón. Usando su cola, la golpeó varias veces hasta que escuchó un clic exitoso y silencioso del rechinar de pequeños engranajes, tanto el leopardo como el pelinegro formaron una leve sonrisa cuando escucharon eso. Después de que el golpeara la pluma con su cola y las agujas de dragón azul verdoso comenzaron a moverse, respiró hondo para que seguidamente empezara a enviar Chakra a su espalda en grandes cantidades. Y esto provoco que las agujas salieran disparadas del caparazón a toda velocidad impactando con fuerza en las rocas cercanas empalándolas como si fueran mantequilla. El ojinegro estiro su cuerpo y luego se lanzó hacia atrás con fuerza, rompiendo el caparazón que estaba sobre el en miles de pedazos.

"¡JAJAJA! ¡LIBERTAD BICHES!" Naruto grito lo más fuerte posible, y esto causo una oleada de reacciones en los demás animales de la prisión. Siendo los primeros los rinocerontes que estaban haciendo guardia en las torres que inmediatamente empezaron a tocar con desesperación una alarma/campana para avisar a todos los demás.

Encima de todos los puentes, puertas y guardias, el Comandante Vachir escucho el grito del leopardo de las nieves por lo que miró por encima del borde para ver a dicho prisionero forcejeando contra las rocas que estaban encadenadas a sus muñecas e impedían su total libertad.

"¡Oh, no!" El rinoceronte exclamó con horror al ver que 'Tai Lung' había destrozado el caparazón que lo mantenía un 80% inmovilizado, pero rápidamente se recuperó tomando el control de la situación y comenzó a gritar órdenes a otros soldados que corrían en pánico a su alrededor suyo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Zeng le preguntó a Vachir, para que seguidamente mirara por el borde de la pared que tenían delante y saltó asustado al darse cuenta de que el ojidorado había salido del caparazón que el Maestro Oogway había creado para evitar que el leopardo saliera y causara más destrucción a China.

Los guardias se gritaron entre ellos para formar un pequeño plan para que seguidamente empezaran a correr para llegar a sus puestos de batalla. Zeng gimió de miedo cuando el leopardo lentamente puso un pie debajo de él, arrastrando lentamente las rocas que lo sujetaban.

Naruto tomó aliento antes de abrir los ojos y soltó un gruñido que viajó hasta Zeng haciéndolo temblar visiblemente.

El Comandante Vachir levantó una mano e hizo una señal a los soldados en los arcos de la cruz.

"¡DISPAREN BALLESTAS!" El jefe rinoceronte gritó en voz alta. Lo suficientemente alto para que su voz pudiera viajar hasta los guardias de las grandes armas. Uno a uno, los soldados gritaron para disparar y dispararon contra el prisionero, sin embargo, el leopardo de las nieves los esquivó fácilmente. Uno. Dos. Tres. Miró al último equipo de ballestas y esperó a que dispararan. El rinoceronte gritó a disparar y lo hicieron, pero lo que hicieron fue el error más grande que alguna vez harían. Porque cuando dispararon la flecha grande, o más bien la lanza transportada por el aire, Naruto agarro con fuerza las cadenas para que seguidamente con su fuerza mejorada gracias al Chakra las levantara sin problemas en el aire y las hiciera estrellar entre si destrozándolas en un montón de rocas pequeñas. Ahora con sus brazos libres y los ojos cerrados, en un rápido movimiento con su pata izquierda tomo la gran flecha sin problemas que iba dirigida hacia su torso para matarlo.

"Jejeje.", El ojidorado hizo una pausa, abriendo sus ojos. "¿Enserio creen que me detendrán con esta cosa?" El leopardo pregunto con un tono divertido, observando la gran flecha que tiene en su pata para que seguidamente la dejara caer al suelo de piedra causando un ruido sordo que se escuchó por toda la prisión.

Los guardias de las torres jadearon en estado shock por el acontecimiento inesperado, y ni hablar de los demás que estaban arriba. Naruto se quedó mirando sus muñecas todavía con las cadenas puestas, pero sin el peso molesto de antes y decidió que lo mejor es enrollarlas a ambas en sus antebrazos porque tal vez le sirvan en su viaje.

" **¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!** " El leopardo de las nieves prometió en voz alta con un gruñido furioso al final de sus palabras.

Zeng jadeó con horror al escuchar las palabras del ojidorado, porque no parecía que estuviera bromeando al respecto y seguramente la cumpliría ahora que estaba libre de restricciones.

"¡Tai Lung está libre!", El pato grito en voz alta, para que luego comenzara a andar dando vueltas por un momento hasta que de pronto se detuvo porque se acordó de algo muy importante. "Debo avisarle a Shifu." Pero antes de que Zeng pudiera hacerlo a tres pasos del borde, Vachir lo agarró por el cuello y lo trajo de regreso a él.

"¡No iras a ningún lado y tampoco el!", El Comandante rinoceronte señalo hacia abajo. Zeng luchó en la palma de Vachir, diciéndole que lo dejara ir, pero el rinoceronte no lo escuchó. En cambio, hizo otra señal a los soldados en los niveles inferiores. "¡Súbanla!" Vachir ordeno en voz alta hacia sus soldados.

Sobre una plataforma de madera, dos rinocerontes comenzaron a cargar una especie de ascensor de madera improvisado en el que Zeng y Vachir habían dado un paseo aterrador minutos antes. Debajo de la caja, dos guardias rinocerontes comenzaron a saltar hacia la plataforma ascendente, rogándoles que la trajeran de vuelta, pero su súplica fue ignorada.

Mientras tanto, Naruto dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo que sus ahora instintos felinos le decían que algo andaba mal. Echó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro y de alguna manera supo que una de las otras ballestas había sido cargada y estaba lista para dispararle. Le dispararon silenciosamente, pero el leopardo de las nieves simplemente la atrapo una vez más, pero esta vez con su pata derecha sin ningún problema. Luego sostuvo la lanza desde la parte de madera y, la envió con fuerza y precisión hacia el dúo que acababa de dispararle. Cruzo directamente por el centro del arco enviando a los dos soldados volando a un lado para alejarse de la metralla. De repente, el ojidorado miró la lanza que tiene en su pata derecha junto a las cadenas de sus antebrazos y tuvo una idea rápida. El construiría su propia herramienta para poder subir hasta la cima, y ¿Porque no usar las armas de estos débiles? Así que rápidamente desato las cadenas de sus antebrazos y las 'ato' por así decirlo con la parte inferior de la enorme flecha para que seguidamente mirara hacia y calculara la trayectoria donde tiene que ir su herramienta improvisada, y casi al instante la arrojo con su fuerza mejorada hacia donde estaba el ascensor de madera. Terminando de incrustarse en este quedando fijo y seguro.

Los que vieron esto solo esperaban que iba a hacer el leopardo de las nieves con esa herramienta improvisada de este último y les rezaban a los dioses que fallara.

Naruto giró la cabeza, acostumbrándose rápidamente a moverse en este nuevo cuerpo sumado que según Tai Lung él estuvo en esa posición durante 20 largos años. Después de unos segundos en silencio flexiono sus patas traseras y empezó a enviar su Chakra a dicho lugar en grandes cantidades para que seguidamente diera un gran salto con un solo objetivo en mente; El ascensor. Y tal como se había propuesto llego a su objetivo agarrándose de las cadenas de su herramienta improvisada para que seguidamente trepara con rumbo a la parte solida del ascensor.

Zeng gimió en la mano del Comandante rinoceronte cuando observo con horror como Tai Lung cada vez se acercaba más hacia ellos.

"¡Viene hacia acá!" El pato gritó.

El comandante rinoceronte apretó con más fuerza el cuello del pobre Zeng al ver con frustración como ese maldito gato pasaba fácilmente por encima de sus soldados.

"No llegará lejos.", Vachir casi gruñó al asustado ganso mensajero. Levantó el puño y le gritó al gran grupo de soldados que estaban alineados en el puente, cada uno de ellos armado con una ballesta y una flecha estándar. "¡Arqueros!" El jefe rinoceronte gritó con orgullo, pensando en esto como el último movimiento en su peligroso juego.

Cada uno de los soldados soltó una flecha antes de que volvieran a cargar rápidamente y dispararan más en un ataque masivo que se dirigió hacia el prisionero en fuga. El ojidorado levantó la vista, sin inmutarse ante el mar de flechas que se dirigían hacia su posición, por qué tenía más de un haz bajo la manga para detener o esquivar esa oleada de flechas. Y para impresionar a estos débiles animales que hablan, levanto su brazo derecho con la pata extendida en dirección el mar de las flechas, murmurando dos palabras que dejarían una consecuencia muy grande a los presentes.

" **Shinra Tensei** …" Fue lo único que salió de la boca del leopardo de las nieves.

Lo siguiente que paso quedaría en la memoria de Zeng hasta que de último suspiro en esta vida. Y esto fue que una extraña fuerza envió a todas las flechas otra vez con sus antiguos usuarios, pero de forma permanente, hiriendo leve o gravemente a los soldados que habían quedado congelados en sus lugares cuando fueron testigos de ese aterrador acontecimiento causado por el leopardo ojidorado. Por esta razón unos cuantos murieron al instante porque dichas flechas atravesaron sus cráneos, ojos, etc … hasta el Comandante Vachir fue herido de gravedad con tres flechas que impactaron en su cuello, hombro derecho y torso, provocando que soltara a Zeng que cayó al suelo en estado de shock cuando fue testigo de toda esa carnicería de su alrededor.

"M-Maldito …" El jefe rinoceronte gruño de dolor, para que seguidamente se sacara la flecha que tiene en su torso provocando que un chorro de sangre saliera disparado hacia el pobre ganso que grito de horror.

Arriba en la plataforma de madera, uno de los guardias rinocerontes miró con furia al leopardo de las nieves que estaba parado con gracia sobre el elevador de madera, por lo que, con un grito de guerra y su hacha en sus patas, el rinoceronte cargo hacia el ojidorado … pero lamentablemente este no pudo hacer nada cuando Naruto lo derribo de un solo puñetazo al rostro enviándolo a estrellarse contra su compañero, quedando ambos inconscientes y dejando la vía libre para que el leopardo pudiera subir hacia el siguiente nivel sin obstáculos.

El rápidamente vio la cadena colgando y preparó un esquema rápido para ir hacia el nivel superior. El ojidorado soltó el disparador de liberación y saltó sobre él, forzándolo rápidamente a liberar la cadena. En un rápido movimiento el leopardo de las nieves agarró la cadena y saltó por el borde con ella. Giró la cadena a su alrededor y se lanzó fácilmente hacia el primer grupo de puentes donde varios soldados lo esperaban e inmediatamente lo atacaron.

Naruto esquivó los ataques de estos débiles animales sin problema alguno, antes de que el rápidamente se pusiera en la ofensiva. El rápidamente envió una ráfaga de patadas y puñetazos mortales que fácilmente hacían puré sus huesos, dejando cadáveres de varios soldados a su paso, iba avanzando lentamente, pero seguro hasta el último piso. Mientras avanzaba, sin darse cuenta apagaba las luces en su camino de forma involuntaria, dejándolos a todos los presentes, casi en la oscuridad verde azulada.

Arriba en el puente superior, un muy herido Comandante Vachir esperaba a Tai Lung, con Zeng detrás suyo aun traumatizado con los acontecimientos. Vachir exhaló bruscamente al leopardo de las nieves. Naruto involuntariamente empezó a reírse aterrorizando al ganso del palacio, incluso más que antes, hasta el punto en que dejó escapar un pequeño graznido.

"Al parecer no pudo cumplir mi promesa de matarte primero, rinoceronte …", El leopardo hizo una pausa, mientras formaba una sonrisa burlona. "Pero al parecer estuve muy cerca de ello." El ojidorado comento seguido de una risa irónica, al ver el estado deplorable del rinoceronte con el cuerno de oro.

Vachir hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar las palabras del leopardo de las nievas, pero decidió contestarle de todos modos.

"Ya veremos quien reirá al último, gatito de mierda." El jefe rinoceronte dijo con una débil sonrisa en sus labios, cuando vio como el ojidorado acepto ese reto verbal.

Zeng miró con los ojos bien abiertos como Tai Lung empezó a dirigirse hacia ellos son sed de sangre en sus extraños ojos, pero al parecer el Comandante rinoceronte no estaba asustado como el ganso.

"Es el fin. Estamos bien, bien muertos." Zeng dijo simplemente con un tono derrotado, sabiendo que la muerte venía hacia todos y sabía que sería inútil esconderse por más tiempo de ese demonio.

Vachir se rió y se levantó con orgullo, sabiendo con certeza que definitivamente este sería el ataque final y su última carta para derrotar de una vez por todas al prisionero.

"Jajaja …", El jefe rinoceronte rió con dificultad. "No, todavía no.", El miró a su izquierda y gritó: "Ahora." Esa fue el momento justo de la señal, para que un rinoceronte con un arco armado con una flecha en llamas disparó su arma a los casos ocultos de explosivos adheridos al techo de la montaña para un caso extremo.

Inmediatamente, las bombas explotaron y lanzaron grandes piedras en forma de cono hacia Naruto, rompiendo el puente sobre el que estaba parada. El leopardo de las nieves miró sorprendido al nuevo objetivo que lo rodeaba, pero a la vez sonrió ampliamente porque le gustan los retos extremos. El miró como una. No, dos piedras cayeron y comenzaron a destruir el puente. Inmediatamente supo que tendría que correr y esperar que llegara al otro lado. Saltó de una piedra a otra mientras las otras piedras de conos destruidos comenzaron a caer más rápidamente destruyendo el puente más rápido de lo que el ojidorado había estado anticipando. El saltó rápidamente de una roca que cae a otra antes de tratar de hacer la gran atadura al suelo sólido donde los soldados estaban esperando. Un jadeo colectivo vino de los soldados cuando vieron como el criminal más peligroso de toda China estaba casi sobre ellos, pero Naruto sabía que no llegaría al otro lado … además, que este cuerpo empezó a reaccionar al agotamiento de Chakra y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría estar en pie.

Sus garras rasparon a lo largo del final del puente roto mientras caía. Por encima de él, Vachir se rió débilmente y le devolvió el saludo burlón mientras descendía en una columna hacia el pozo infinito. Encima de él vio un explosivo que aún no había explotado, así que planeó rápidamente su nuevo objetivo. El trazó un plan en su cabeza antes de ejecutarlo rápidamente. Saltó hacia arriba desde la piedra que se desprendía hasta la pieza del puente que caía sobre las rocas que rodaban hacia abajo hasta que corrió a lo largo de una gran columna que caía y se sintió ingrávida. El verticalmente corrió en cuatro patas antes de empujar hacia la punta del techo que contenía el último explosivo. El leopardo clavó sus garras en la punta de piedra y lentamente se dirigió hacia los explosivos. Cuando lo hizo, agarró la cuerda e hizo una pausa por un segundo, recuperando el aliento.

Saltó de la columna con las bombas encendidas y navegó hacia el centro de rinocerontes, pero con uno en particular. Zeng gimió de miedo absoluto aun escondido detrás del Comandante Vachir.

"¿Podemos correr ahora?" Él pato le preguntó tembloroso al pálido comandante.

Vachir tomó una respiración temblorosa y jadeó cuando observo que su destino terminaba aquí.

"S-sí." El jefe rinoceronte respondió casi en un susurro y congelado en su lugar.

" **¡JAJA! ¡YO RIÓ AHORA, ESTÚPIDO!** " Naruto rugió de forma siniestra, cuando vio el miedo en los ojos de esos animales y obviamente lo disfruto.

Luego de decir esas palabras, el leopardo de las nieves colocó los explosivos alrededor de su cabeza como un par de bolos y los envió directamente hacia los guardias rinocerontes. Casi de inmediato estalló al impactar enviando a todos a través de la puerta y saliendo al crudo frío. Zeng aterrizó en el suelo y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de dolor. Junto a su cabeza, la prótesis de cuerno dorado que Vachir llevaba aterrizó con un ruido metálico vacío. El pato lo miró casi con tristeza, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello antes de que una pata de cierto leopardo se envolviera una vez más alrededor de su cuello. Esta vez, Zeng sabía que no era una mano amiga. Inmediatamente comenzó a luchar en la pata del ojidorado y tragó nerviosamente cuando vio la extraña expresión que tenía el ex prisionero.

"Sabes algo, hace mucho que no he comido pato y ahora se me antojo uno.", El leopardo comento con su mirada fija en Zeng que empezó a temblar de miedo con esas palabras, pero lo que más lo asustó fue cuando el ojidorado se lamió los labios de una forma extraña, que produjo que el ganso estuviera a punto de orinarse del miedo por esa acción del psicópata. Hasta que de pronto este último volvió a hablar. "Pero, no puedo hacerlo …", El ojidorado hizo una pausa, para que seguidamente con su pata izquierda empezara alisar las plumas de la cabeza de Zeng que se habían alterado en la explosión, ocasionando que este cerrara los del miedo. "Porque quiero que vuelvas y le digas esto a ese tal Maestro Shifu: Que el Guerrero Dragon de verdad vuelve a casa." Naruto dijo exactamente las palabras que Tai Lung le dijo hace un instante atrás en su mente.

Zeng sonrió nerviosamente y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente a la orden que le encomendó el criminal. El leopardo de las nieves luego lo arrojó suavemente al aire y observó a la gallina volar rápidamente lejos en el clima frío. Mientras que detrás de él, después de que las explosiones de las bombas comenzaron a estallar haciendo que la sombra del ojidorado se extendiera a una gran proporción, incentivando a que Naruto definitivamente fuera a ese tal 'Valle de la Paz'. Sin dudas el recuperaría ese maldito Rollo del Dragón para volver a su cuerpo original, y no le importaba quien o que se opusiera en su búsqueda porque lo terminaría asesinándolo con sus manos … patas. Mientras que en el espacio mental de Naruto, Tai Lung sonrió ampliamente porque muy pronto sería el Guerrera Dragón que le negaron ser, le gustara o no al viejo senil de Oogway.

* * *

 **Fin Del Noveno Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el noveno capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3376 Palabras.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Comienzo No Tan Amistoso

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capitulo 10: Comienzo No Tan Amistoso … Y ¿Parada Rápida?

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un par de gansos se pararon junto a un tronco de madera para que seguidamente lo hiciera golpear con la fuerza indicada una gran campana y esto fue para indicar el comienzo de la nueva mañana.

Dentro del Palacio de Jade, inmediatamente después de oír la campana, los Cinco Furiosos salieron disparados de su habitación y saludaron al Maestro Shifu con una inclinación respetuosa.

"Buenos días, Maestro." Los cinco maestros de Kung Fu saludaron al pequeño panda rojo. En el medio del pasillo, era obvio que había un agujero recién hecho en el que estaba cubierto por unos pedazos de madera.

El Maestro Shifu parecía molesto por la puerta al final del pasillo que se suponía debía estar Po de pie fuera de esta.

"Panda.", El ojiazul dijo con severidad. "¡Panda!", El pequeño panda rojo llamo con más fuerza, mientras que a la vez fulminaba con la mirada dicha puerta. Cansado de esperar tanto tiempo se dirigió hacia la puerta y las abrió de golpe. "¡Despierta!" Shifu gritó, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía. Él sonrió triunfante y soltó una risita. "Se rindió." El ojiazul afirmo con sus patas detrás de su espalda.

Y con eso, el Maestro Shifu dirigió a los cinco grandes guerreros al área de entrenamiento. Víbora decidió hablar después de un incómodo momento, mientras se acercaban a la arena.

"¿Qué haremos ahora, Maestro?", El reptil pidió, mientras que a la vez se deslizaba hasta el panda rojo. "Si el panda se fue, ¿Quién será el Guerrero Dragón?" Víbora pregunto con curiosidad, aunque estaba casi segura que ese título pasaría a Tigresa.

El Maestro Shifu miró a su estudiante y sonrió levemente.

"Solo nos queda entrenar y esperar que con el tiempo el verdadero Guerrero Dragón sea revelado.", El ojiazul respondió con tranquilidad, para que seguidamente abriera las puertas y los seis guerreros vieron a Po preparándose antes que todos ellos ... estaba calentando, pero parecía estar teniendo algún tipo de dificultad. Las grandes orejas rojas y blancas del Maestro Shifu se aplastaron con ira. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" El pequeño panda rojo cuestiono, sorprendiendo al otro panda macho.

Po al escuchar la voz de su maestro hizo un fuerte jadeo y se dio la vuelta.

"¡Hola!", El ojiverde dijo antes de tratar de mostrarle la típica señal de saludo que había visto hacer por parte de los Cinco Furiosos. "¡Buenos días, Maestro!", Po sonrió nerviosamente antes de 'reanudar' su 'entrenamiento'. "Ah, solo quise calentar un poquito." El panda dijo con la misma sonrisa, mientras que a la vez fingía estirarse todo el tiempo tratando de salirse del artilugio que había hecho.

"Te atoraste." El ojiazul señalo lo obvio, observando al supuesto 'Guerrero Dragón' atascarse con algo tan simple y patético.

Los ojos de Po se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido atrapado en una posición patética. El rápidamente decidió que trataría de ocultar su error con un medio intento de excusa.

"¿Atascado? No. Claro, que no.", El ojiverde se burló y zumbó sus labios como si lo que el Maestro Shifu había dicho fuera gracioso de algún modo. "No. Así es como yo ...", Po suspiró y bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota. "Sí. Estoy atorado." El panda admitió con la mirada fija en el suelo, al parecer estaba muy avergonzado con la situación en la que estaba.

El Maestro Shifu hizo un gesto hacia Grulla, que observaba todo esto con neutralidad.

"Ayúdalo." El pequeño panda rojo ordeno a su estudiante.

"Hay no." El pájaro suspiro algo molesto, para que seguidamente se acercara al pobre panda y agarró su pretina.

"Haber, a las tres.", El ojiverde dijo a Grulla, mientras este empezaba a despegar. "Uno, dos-", Pero de repente fue interrumpido por el pájaro, que agitó sus alas con todas sus fuerzas y finalmente sacó a Po de su 'equipo'. "Tres.", El panda gimió cuando se acostó sobre su espalda por un pequeño período de tiempo antes de levantarse rápidamente. Miró a Grulla con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras miraba a la Maestra Tigresa. "Gracias." El ojiverde dijo con una sonrisa.

"No lo menciones.", El pájaro contesto rotundamente y antes de que Po pudiera siquiera expresar lo agradecido que estaba, Grulla rápidamente agregó. "Alguna vez." El Maestro de Kung Fu ordeno hasta el final de su frase.

Po lo tomó como una pista para dejar de hablar. Probablemente hubiera sido lo mejor. No quería avergonzarse ante la Maestra Tigresa.

El panda miró al Maestro Shifu quien todavía la miraba con odio y tuvo que escuchar una de sus pequeñas lecciones.

"¿De verdad creíste que aprenderías a hacer un Split en una noche?", El ojiazul preguntó antes de agarrar algunas piezas de piedra verde azulada y lanzarlas al aire. Po vio las rebanadas de concreto volar en el aire mientras el Maestro Shifu continuaba hablando. "Se necesitan años para desarrollar la flexibilidad y muchos más ...", El pequeño panda rojo hizo una pausa antes continuar con sus palabras. Po miró al Maestro Shifu y vio a la Maestra Tigresa agachada. Ella lo miró directamente. El panda sintió una sonrisa estúpida formarse en su rostro mientras podía sentir todo el interior de aquí comenzar a explorar con alegría. "Para aplicarla en combate." Shifu estalló y la Maestra Tigresa se elevó en el aire, dirigiéndose hacia los dos pedazos de piedra. Ella sostuvo sus manos en una maniobra defensiva mientras realizaba, o, mejor dicho, presumió, su división perfecta, rompiendo los dos bloques de hormigón en pedazos. Elegantemente aterrizó en el suelo de espaldas a Po.

Ella lo miró hacia atrás y se burló. No un segundo después, Po recibió una lluvia en los fragmentos en el concreto destrozado por la Maestra Tigresa. Entonces una grande lo golpeó en la cabeza, que Po trató de guardar a escondidas, pero eso solo enfureció al Maestro Shifu aún más.

"¡Baja esa cosa!", El ojiazul casi grito. "Los únicos recuerdos que guardamos son puños sangrantes y huesos rotos." El pequeño panda rojo.

Po levantó el pedazo de piedra y lo arrojó detrás suyo mientras el ojiverde se reía con anticipación.

"Sí, jaja … Excelente." El panda estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa y le dio otra señal de respeto al Maestro Shifu.

"Hora de entrenar." El ojiazul dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, que provoco que Po tragara saliva con nerviosismo.

Los cinco furiosos estaban detrás del Maestro Shifu, maniobraron alrededor de los dos pandas Y tomaron sus respetuosos lugares alrededor de la arena de combate. El primero fue la Maestra Víbora. Ella tomó una posición de ataque y le preguntó a Po:

"¿Estás listo?" El reptil pregunto al panda, mientras que a la vez adoptaba una posición de ataque.

Po tomó una posición débil dejando muchos puntos obvios sin defensa, que obviamente serian su perdición en una batalla contra maestros tan experimentados como los cinco furiosos.

"Siempre estoy-" Pero de repente el panda fue interrumpido cuando, Víbora hizo que su ataque primero lo golpea en un pie rompiendo su equilibrio y luego golpea su gran barriga, volteándolo verticalmente, y luego le entregó su ataque final a la cabeza de Po y lo envió directamente al suelo.

El ojiverde gimió de dolor por un segundo cuando Víbora aterrizó en el suelo y se deslizó hacia él.

"Ah, Lo siento, hermano.", El reptil dijo sonriendo con una risita en su voz. "Pero dijiste que estabas listo." Víbora recordó las palabras del panda.

Po movió sus piernas cubiertas felizmente.

"¡Eso estuvo bárbaro! ¡Otra vez!" El panda golpeo su puño contra su palma en un gesto educado.

Mientras tanto, el Maestro Shifu enojado chasqueó los dedos lo que significaba la siguiente ronda con un oponente diferente para comenzar.

Mono tenía un bastón de bambú y lo hacía girar amenazadoramente y con maestría hacia el ojiverde, que tenía un bastón similar. Primero golpeó a Po en su bastón cerca de su mano izquierda antes de golpear ambos lados. El panda dejó escapar ruidos de disgusto antes de que Mono golpeara el centro del bastón del panda. El ojiverde se quedó boquiabierto de asombro, creyendo que había desviado un ataque antes de que Mono le propinara un golpe final a Po golpeándole el golpe en la cabeza. El panda jadeó de dolor y luego cayó.

El siguiente fue Grulla. Miró de forma misteriosa a Po desde debajo de su sombrero. El ojiverde medio gruñó en anticipación al ataque del pájaro y se puso en una posición de defensa pobre mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio, pero al final se cayó y comenzó a golpear otra vez en el caparazón de Tortuga. Mientras tanto, Grulla estaba flotando sobre la pieza de equipo de entrenamiento en constante movimiento. El pájaro miró al Maestro Shifu, preguntándose qué debería hacer. El Maestro Shifu tembló de ira y una vez más chasqueó los dedos.

Fuera de la sala de entrenamiento, Po ya estaba recibiendo una patada en el trasero, y la cara, el estómago, el costado izquierdo de sus costillas, la espalda y el cuello, y el trasero nuevamente pateado una y otra vez por el Maestro Mantis. Una vez que el terminó, el panda se levantó temblorosamente e hizo nuevamente la señal del puño en la palma de la mano otra vez, lo que hizo añicos la sonrisa petulante del Maestro Shifu que había estado usando. El panda rojo obviamente estaba hecho con este macho grande y se iba a deshacer de el de una vez por todas.

"He procurado que te sea sencillo, panda, pero se acabó. Tu siguiente oponente seré yo." El ojiazul dijo con sonrisa ligeramente loca, pero Po lo miró por completo sin inmutarse.

El ojiverde se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a decir palabras de aliento. El panda había estado deseoso de entrenar con la Maestra Tigresa, pero llegar a entrenar con el Maestro Shifu fue una oportunidad increíble. O al menos Po había pensado eso. Los Cinco Furiosos se miraron el uno al otro con miradas de preocupación. Todos estaban preocupados de que el pequeño panda rojo pudiera matar al otro panda, pero no pensaban que él estaba tan harto del ojiverde.

"Un paso al frente.", Shifu le dijo al panda. Po obedeció fácilmente y el ojiazul recogió el panda grande con sus pequeñas patas y comenzó a darle vueltas con destreza. "El camino de la victoria es hallar la debilidad de tu oponente y hacerlo que sufra por ella.", El pequeño panda rojo comento con seriedad, para que seguidamente Shifu aplastó al ojiverde con sus puños juntos y tiró de su brazo detrás de él, mientras que el ojiazul también agarró la oreja del panda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Po soltó más sonidos de aliento mientras él se movía alegremente. "Aprovecha su fuerza y usarla en su contra ...", Shifu añadió mientras volteaba a al ojiverde sobre él y luego le arrojo varias patadas una detrás de la otra en la cara. "Hasta que haya caído o se rinda." El pequeño panda rojo terminó con Po en su estómago y su cabeza se retiró dolorosamente.

"Pero ser un guerrero de verdad no se rinde.", El panda dijo con orgullo. "Descuide, Maestro. ¡Yo nunca me rendiré!" El ojiverde prometió con un tono entre serio y divertido por la situación en la que se encontraba.

El Maestro Shifu miró a Po con pura rabia. El ojiazul arrojó al panda en el aire y lo echó con una poderosa patada por las puertas de la arena de entrenamiento y este empezó a bajar por los escalones. Después de que Shifu se alejó furioso dejando a los Cinco Furiosos a su suerte. Todos caminaron hasta lo alto de las escaleras y miraron al panda que rebotaba sin parar por las escaleras.

"Si usa el cerebro, ya no volverá a subir." Tigresa dijo en voz alta a los otros cinco.

Mono miró a la felina con una mirada algo divertida.

"Pero lo hará." Mono respondió esta con su mirada en las escaleras, observando como el panda seguía rebotando de forma chistosa.

La cara de Tigresa volvió a su aspecto gruñón y se alejó, probablemente para entrenar un poco más.

"No se rendirá, ¿Verdad?" Víbora les preguntó a los miembros restantes de su equipo.

"Y tampoco dejara de rebotar." Mantis se rió entre dientes, pero inmediatamente se detuvo cuando Víbora siseó enojada con él.

Mientras tanto, Po continuó rebotando hasta el final de la escalera donde tuvo que comenzar su viaje de regreso a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

 **Con Naruto/Tai Lung**

El leopardo de las nieves había estado buscando con desesperación un pueblo donde pudiera detenerse por unas cuantas horas para comer y dormir en una suave cama, (Si hubiera sido su elección obviamente que habría preferido cocinarse esos rinocerontes de la prisión en una gran parrilla, pero el molesto de Tai Lung se lo prohibió ¿La razón? No lo sabía, ¿Tal vez eso para él era una especie de abominación?) … pero hasta el momento no había tenido suerte o eso creía porque su olfato felino capto el aroma de fideos. Esto sin duda le provoco que su boca se le hiciera agua, por lo que desapareciendo en un borrón de velocidad apareció frente a un pequeño restaurante.

"¡COMIDA!" El ojidorado-negro dijo lo más fuerte posible desconcertando al dueño del restaurante, que miro ligeramente sorprendido a su primer cliente en toda la mañana.

"Bienvenido a mi humilde restaurante, joven viajero.", Un leopardo de las nieves adulto saludo de forma respetuosa, El joven leopardo de las nieves lo ignoró totalmente y se dirigió hacia el mostrador del dueño del restaurante. "¿Que le gustaría para co-" Pero repentinamente fue interrumpido cuando el ojidorado-negro lo sujeta de su delantal de cocinero atrayéndolo hacia el rostro de este último para que lo viera fijamente a los ojos.

"¡Deme comida! ¡AHORA!" Naruto ordeno como un completo salvaje y con una mirada de loco, que obviamente puso muy nervioso al otro leopardo de las nieves y en respuesta estaba decidido en sacar un enorme garrote de acero para sacarse de encima al chico desquiciado.

Y en un rápido e inesperado movimiento el leopardo ojiazul golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza del joven leopardo de las nieves, por un momento se arrepintió de ello porque pensó que había acabado con la vida del chico y ese pensamiento sin duda lo hizo sentir horrible, porque es padre de una jovencita. Aunque de pronto el dueño del restaurante quedo en shock cuando vio que su garrote de acero había quedado abollado y torcido en un ángulo extraño … con la misma expresión en su rostro miro con absoluto terror al joven leopardo.

"Sorprendente, ¿Verdad?", El ojidorado-negro pregunto con una sonrisa psicópata en su boca, dejando a la vista sus blancos y filosos dientes. "No debiste hacer eso, gato parlante 'dos'." Naruto dijo con una mueca furiosa cuando ese maldito animal se había atrevido a negarle unos cuantos platos de comida, por lo que en un rápido movimiento agarro la masa de acero del leopardo de las nieves adulto con su pata derecha, para que seguidamente apretara con facilidad dicha arma haciéndola trizas frente a los ojos asustados de este último felino.

El joven leopardo estaba a punto de utilizar un arma que quería usar desde que escapo de la prisión de Chorh-Gom, pero no había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para ello … aunque antes de pudiera materializar en su mano derecha 'esa arma' un golpe fuerte y preciso en sus costillas provoco que fuese enviado contra una pared cercana impactando con fuerza en ella destrozándola en el proceso.

"Eso pasa cuando un idiota se atreve a molestar o amenazar a mi familia." Una hermosa hembra leopardo de las nieves de ojos azules electrizantes comento con una enorme sonrisa entre seria y orgullosa, para que seguidamente adoptara un estilo de kung fu.

* * *

 **Fin Del Décimo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el décimo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2734 Palabras.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Acupuntura

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capitulo 11: Acupuntura Y Pelea Indeterminada

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

A lo lejos, algunos ciudadanos al azar podían escuchar los gritos de distancia de alguien siendo horriblemente torturado. Ese alguien era Po ... El ojiverde fue 'torturado' por Mantis, quien trataba desesperadamente de ayudar al dolorido panda con sus doloridos músculos, con la ayuda de la Maestra Víbora, que permaneció callada mientras escuchaba al gran panda gruñir de dolor y malestar. Mantis se arrastró sobre el cuerpo del panda macho con agujas de uso medicinal. Agujas que eran más o menos del mismo tamaño que el Maestro Mantis.

Po gruñó un poco mientras se retorcía en el suelo mientras el insecto se deslizaba sobre su espalda. Mantis tomó la aguja y la clavo con fuerza en el hombro del ojiverde, pero lamentablemente para el Guerrero Dragon no encontró el nervio que buscaba.

"¡AY!", El panda miró por encima del hombro a Mantis. "¡No dijiste que la acupuntura me haría sentir MEJOR!" El ojiverde salto un poco hacia arriba cuando el insecto le clavo una vez más con la misma aguja de acupuntura de antes.

"Créeme, lo hará.", Mantis aseguró al panda. "Pero no es fácil encontrar el nervio correcto entre esta cantidad de ..." El insecto hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras que a la vez agitaba su pinza por un momento, tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta, pero Po le gano de mano.

"Grasa." El ojiverde dijo con una expresión en blanco. Mantis rápidamente se cubrió con la palabra 'pelo', tratando de convencer al panda de que en realidad era lo que iba a decir. Po se burló y comentó sarcásticamente: "Si, como no." Po murmuro con los ojos en blanco, ya que sabia perfectamente cuando alguien mentía.

"¿Quién soy yo para juzgar a un guerrero por su tamaño? Porque … mírame.", El insecto dijo con su pinza apuntándose así mismo. El ojiverde miró por encima del hombro, en un intento de cumplir la orden del maestro. Mantis la miró con una mirada de sartén. "Aquí estoy." El insecto comento en voz alta, para que seguidamente clavara al pobre panda una vez más con otra aguja antes de que Víbora empezara a hablar.

"Tal vez, necesitas ver esto de nuevo." Él reptil insistió rápidamente con una mueca de dolor, porque no le gustaba ver el sufrimiento del panda.

Luego de decir ese comentario, levanto una caja con su cola. La caja estaba llena de agujas de acupuntura, mientras que la parte superior de la caja tenía un diagrama del panda con todos los puntos nerviosos ligeramente esbozados como referencia. Aunque si se mira de cerca, se podía ver el contorno de una felina muy conocida en el Valle de la Paz, y esta era la Maestra Tigresa que estaba debajo del dibujo del oso panda, no porque a Po le interesara en absoluto ... totalmente no ... mientras tanto, Mantis miró el diagrama una vez más con mucha atención.

"¡Oh!", El insecto hizo una pausa, trazando la imagen en su cabeza, una vez más. "Ahí era." Mantis susurro para sí mismo.

Una vez más, los gruñidos del panda podían escucharse en toda la zona de descanso, lo que perturbaba a muchos que intentaban relajarse. El Maestro Mono que estaba ocupado meditando y balanceándose en su cola. Al oír los gritos, rápidamente presionó sus dedos en sus oídos para ahogar los fuertes gritos del ojiverde. Y lo mismo paso con el Maestro Grulla que estaba practicando alguna especie de hobby respecto a la caligrafía o algo similar. De repente, Po dejó escapar un fuerte ruido, asustando al pobre pájaro, haciendo que virara su pincel en todo el papel, arruinándolo por completo.

"Sé que el Maestro Shifu me quiere inspirar y todo, pero ...", El panda hizo una pequeña pausa, para mirar fijamente a los dos maestros. "Si no fuera tan listo, pensaría que se quiere deshacer de mí." El ojiverde se rió ligeramente al final de sus palabras, tratando de hacer una conversación amistosa.

Los dos maestros se miraron con expresiones de preocupación antes de sonreír rápidamente, obviamente eran sonrisas forzadas porque estaban tratando de hacer que pareciera que el Maestro Shifu no está haciendo todo lo posible para deshacerse del panda macho.

"Sé a veces parece muy cruel.", Mantis hizo una pausa, para que seguidamente clavara con fuerza a Po con otra aguja de acupuntura. "Pero … no siempre fue así." El insecto admitió con una mirada pensativa y algo triste.

Víbora se inclinó cerca de Po y Mantis mientras hablaba en voz baja. "Dice la leyenda, que hubo una época en que el Maestro Shifu de hecho solía sonreír."

* * *

 **Con Tigresa**

Fuera de las habitaciones, la Maestra Tigresa caminó por el pasillo hacia su propia habitación, pero no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación en la otra habitación. Parecía un poco sorprendida de que estuvieran hablando de 'eso'. Po rápidamente se burló de la idea de que el Maestro Shifu realmente sonriera, pero Víbora le dijo que realmente había sucedido.

* * *

"Pero eso fue antes ..." El reptil continuó en voz baja, como si temiera revelar lo siguiente.

"¿De qué?" El panda pregunto a la serpiente observándola fijamente, obviamente estaba muy interesado en la historia que iba a contar.

Víbora se inclinó más cerca, lista para susurrarle la historia, pero no tuvo la oportunidad.

La Maestra Tigresa rápidamente abrió las puertas de golpe e interrumpió repentinamente a la asustada y vacilante serpiente.

"Antes de Tai Lung." La felina termino por su compañera de equipo.

"¡Ah, sí!", Grulla llamó rápidamente desde su habitación de al lado. "¡Tenemos prohibido hablar de él!" El pájaro advirtió con un tono tembloroso.

"Bueno, si se va a quedar aquí, debe saberlo." Tigresa discutió con el pájaro preocupado.

Po levantó las manos como para evitar que las dos maestras de kung fu pelearan.

"Oigan, oigan. ¡Se de Tai Lung!", La ojiverde sonrió ampliamente, emocionado de poder mostrarles que realmente sabía algo. "Era un estudiante. El primero en ...", De repente el panda se puso muy cohibido cuando la Maestra Tigresa entró a la sala caminando lentamente hacia el Guerrero Dragon cada vez más ... y más cerca de su posición. Po tragó saliva. "Revelar los 1000 rollos del Kung Fu.", La voz del ojiverde comenzó a ponerse más silenciosa y su cuerpo de repente se volvió muy pequeño y rígido. "Y ... luego se hizo malo y ... está en la cárcel-"

La Maestra Tigresa interrumpió al panda asustado. "Él no era solo un estudiante …"

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Shifu lo encontró de cachorro.

Un joven maestro Shifu abrió las puertas del Palacio de Jade al escuchar que habían golpeado con fuerza dicha puerta, pero sus ojos se agrandan cuando encuentra una canasta con un cachorro leopardo.

Y lo educo como su hijo.

El maestro Shifu estaba alimentando y a la vez enseñando a caminar al pequeño leopardo de las nieves, pero un movimiento rápido este le arranco de forma inesperado un bigote al pobre panda rojo que hizo una extraña mueca de dolor en su rostro, ya que estaba intentando aguantar el dolor. Tai Lung al ver esto empezó a reírse de forma inocente.

Y cuando demostró talento en el Kung Fu. Shifu lo entreno, creyó en él y le dijo que su destino era la grandeza.

Tai Lung acecho fijamente con una mirada inocente al muñeco de entrenamiento de niños, para que seguidamente le diera un zarpazo con su pata derecha y casi al instante en un rápido movimiento le diera una fuerte patada mandando al muñeco a estrellarse contra una pared de madera cercana, provocando que una lanza que estaba muy cercana se cayera al piso por la fuerza. Shifu que vio esto quedo muy asombrado y con una sonrisa orgullosa decidió enseñarle unos cuantos movimientos de Kung Fu a su querido hijo.

Pero nunca fue suficiente para Tai Lung, quería el rollo del dragón.

Un infante Tai Lung entrenaba hábilmente en un Guantelete de los Guerreros de Madera, para que seguidamente pasara a hacer un leopardo adolescente que ya destrozaba patadas dichos objetos y una furia creciente. Un canoso maestro Shifu asintió con la cabeza de forma orgullosa al ver el gran progreso de su querido hijo, porque muy pronto se convertiría en el Guerrero Dragón. Oogway que estuvo observando fijamente el entrenamiento de Tai Lung negó con la cabeza por la forma salvaje y bruta del leopardo de las nieves, por lo que dándoles la espalda decidió irse afuera.

Pero Oogway vio oscuridad en su corazón y se rehusó. Fúrico, Tai Lung devasto el valle.

Un furioso Tai Lung destrozaba con sus paños y garras todo el Valle de la Paz, dejando a su paso a un montón de animales asustados y heridos junto a un montón de casas destruidas.

Trato de tomar el rollo por la fuerza y Shifu tuvo que destruir lo que había creado. ¿Pero cómo?

Nuevamente un Tai Lung muy molesto destroza de un solo puñetazo la puerta de la entrada al Palacio de Jade, mientras lanza un rugido totalmente furioso empezando a correr en cuatro patas hacia su 'padre' y la vieja tortuga decrepita que al verlo quedaron sin habla. Shifu al ver esto no le quedo de otra que enfrentar a su hijo, por lo que salto en el aire dirigiéndose hacia el joven leopardo con su pata frente suyo con la intensión de luchar ... aunque de repente vio como Tai Lung pasaba de ser un adolescente a un infante nuevamente provocando que el panda rojo dudara por un momento en pelear, esto obviamente fue aprovechado por el leopardo que ataco brutalmente a su padre con un movimiento horizontal que astillo un hueso de la pata derecha, pero eso no fue todo porque casi al instante recibió un puñetazo en la cara de este último enviándolo con fuerza a los pies de la vieja tortuga. Luego de eso Tai Lung dio un gran salto en el aire en un intento desesperado de tomar el rollo del dragón, pero para su mala suerte no pudo porque Oogway lo detuvo en seco con su bastón de ramas y unos extraños movimientos que dirigió en el pecho del leopardo, que dejaron a este último totalmente inconsciente en el piso. Shifu con total tristeza se acercó como podía hacia el cuerpo del leopardo de las nieves, se podía ver que estaba a punto de llorar.

Shifu amaba a Tai Lung como nunca amo a nadie antes … o después …

Una infanta Tigresa hacia varios movimientos de Kung Fu en el aire para impresionar a su maestro, para que seguidamente golpeara con fuerza al muñeco de entrenamiento para niños enviándolo a estrellarse contra una pared de madera cercana, mientras que ella quedo con su puño extendido y una sonrisa feliz que dirigió hacia el panda rojo. Shifu al ver los movimientos de la pequeña Tigresa frunció el ceño, para que luego con su caña de bambú arreglara la posición en que la niña estaba parada… Y seguidamente se fue del lugar rengueando con su mirada fija en el piso y un suspiro triste al recordar algo. Tigresa al ver esto pensó que había decepcionado a su maestro, por lo que bajo la mirada a sus pies al borde de las lágrimas.

 ***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

Luego de terminar de relatar la historia, Tigresa había quedado con una mirada perdida y poco de tristeza, pero solo duro un instante porque rápidamente enfoco su mirada en el panda que había quedado sin palabras por la historia de la felina.

"Y ahora tiene la oportunidad de corregirlo de entrenar al verdadero guerrero dragón …", La ojinaranja hace una pequeña pausa observando la reacción del panda que en respuesta bajo la mirada lentamente hacia el piso. "Y esta atorado contigo, un panda gordo y tonto.", La felina nuevamente hizo una pausa al ver que sus palabras habían hecho el efecto que deseaba en el ojiverde. "Que toma esto como una broma-" Pero de repente Tigresa fue interrumpida cuando de la nada Po saco su lengua y se le cruzaron sus ojos en una expresión muy graciosa.

La maestra e integrante felina de los Cinco Furiosos al ver esto pensó que el panda estaba burlándose de ella en una situación tan delicada como esta, por lo que reacciono de forma violenta.

"¡Ya me harto!" Tigresa gruño en voz alta, para que seguidamente prepara su pata para darle un fuerte puñetazo a ese estúpido panda que aparte de quitarle su título se burlaba de ella frente a sus compañeros.

Aunque antes de que su puño conectara contra la cara, su compañero de equipo intervino poniéndose sobre la cara del pobre ojiverde para salvar a este de una horrible paliza de parte de la felina.

"¡Espera! Fue yo, sin querer toque el nervio facial.", Mantis comento con una expresión entre asustada y nerviosa. Y fiel a sus palabras Po cayó sobre su estómago todavía con la misma expresión graciosa en su rostro. "Y tal vez, detuve su corazón ..." El insecto dijo con la misma expresión facial, mientras que a la vez con su pinza tocaba rápidamente la cabeza del panda macho que en respuesta cerro el ojo izquierdo y lo abrió de nuevo en un rápido intervalo de tiempo.

Tigresa y los demás no sabían cómo reaccionar a lo estaban presenciando sus ojos, pero sin duda admitieron que no les gustaría estar en el lugar de Po.

* * *

 **Con Naruto/Tai Lung**

Después de recibir esa patada en sus costillas el joven leopardo salió disparado contra la pared de madera del pequeño restaurante, atravesándola con su cuerpo en el proceso, y destrozándola en un montón de trozos de madera y humo.

" _¡_ _Jajaja_ _! …_ _chico te acaba de golpear una_ _¡_ _MUJER_ _!_ _Y encima es una civil común y corriente jaja_ _…_ " El leopardo de las nieves se rió en voz alta en el espacio mental de Naruto.

" _No molestes, gato parlante_ _…_ " El ojinegro-dorado gruño con una mueca adolorida, para que seguidamente se levantara de su posición algo tembloroso y sorprendido de que un golpe tan simple como ese lo había afectado tanto.

Mientras tanto los aldeanos de pequeño pueblo empezaron a salir de sus casas al escuchar el alboroto que había afuera, y quedaron sin habla cuando vieron como un joven leopardo de las nieves salía de entre un montón de tablas … por alguna extraña razón se les hacía conocido de algún lado, pero no sabían de dónde. Aunque de repente fueron interrumpidos cuando la misma hembra leopardo de antes salió del único restaurante del pueblo, por lo que uno de los aldeanos decidió preguntarle qué pasaba.

"Señorita, Chun-Li …", Un cerdo llamo a la hija del restaurante, que desvió sus ojos azules eléctricos del joven leopardo hacia el civil. "¿Qué está pasando?" El mismo animal pregunto con una expresión entre curiosa y asustada.

"No lo sé … pero es peligroso, será mejor que llamen a los soldados." La hembra leopardo ordeno con una mirada seria, para que seguidamente caminara lentamente hacia el tipo problemático que había sido el iniciador de la pelea.

" _Woah, chico_ _…_ _mira a esa hembra_ _…_ ", Tai Lung dijo con la boca abierta, mientras que de su boca caía baba a montones. " _¡Imagina las posibilidades con esas caderas!_ " El felino de ojos dorados exclamo en el espacio mental de Naruto con una extraña sonrisa pervertida.

" _Ya no molestes, gato parlante_.", Naruto ordeno con una mueca enojada, para que seguidamente cortara la conexión con su espacio mental y el leopardo pervertido. Luego de eso enfoco la mirada en el animal que lo había atacado de improvisto. "Con que tú eres la que me golpeo …", El ojinegro-dorado dijo con una voz gruesa y una mirada analizadora, observando de arriba y abajo a su enemiga. La hembra leopardo solo se quedó en silencio prefiriendo no contestar. "Pagaras por eso mujer." Prometió con una expresión furiosa, mientras empezaba a hacer rodeado por un extraña y aterradora aura verde azulada.

Chun-Li y los aldeanos observaron con horror como ese joven empezó a hacer rodeado por una energía siniestra, obviamente los civiles retrocedieron varios pasos hacia atrás muy asustados con lo que estaban viendo, pero la única que no hizo eso fue la ojiazul eléctrico que todavía se quedó parada en el mismo lugar en una posición de pelea básica esperando algún tipo de ataque de ese tipo. Aunque de repente ocurrió algo que la dejo con los ojos bien abiertos junto a los pocos aldeanos que estaban observando desde una posición segura. Y esto fue que de repente ese joven leopardo problemático cancelo su aura porque seguidamente empezó a escupir sangre a montones mientras a la vez se agarra su costado izquierdo con su pata.

"Mierda …" Naruto dijo en voz baja, para que seguidamente se dejara caer de rodillas con su pata derecha en el suelo dando apoyo a su cuerpo para no caer sobre su rostro.

La joven leopardo que es la única que estaba más o menos cerca de la posición del joven ojinegro-dorado se acercó rápidamente hacia este último, pero a solo unos centímetros de distancia se detuvo en seco.

"Hey, ¿Estas bien?" La ojiazul eléctrico pregunto con una expresión ligeramente preocupada, ya que pensaba que ese golpe que le propino instantes atrás le había provocado una hemorragia interna … que en parte es cierto, pero había algo más aparte de eso que estaba afectando negativamente.

Ella intento tocar el hombro joven leopardo con peculiares ojos negros y dorados, pero ni quiera llego a rozarle con su pata.

" **¡NO ME TOQUES!** " Naruto rugió completamente furioso, para que seguidamente apartara la pata de la hembra leopardo de su hombro, y luego se levantó de forma temblorosa y lenta.

Chun-Li obviamente retrocedió un paso hacia atrás al ver esta reacción agresiva del joven leopardo, ella estuvo a punto de pedirle que dejara de luchar para revisar la gravedad de la herida interna de este último, pero no tuvo la oportunidad porque el ojinegro-dorado de repente hizo una hazaña increíble digna de un dios, este dio un gran salto en el aire desapareciendo de la vista de la ojiazul eléctrico y los aldeanos que observaron esto totalmente maravillados.

* * *

 **Fin Del Undécimo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el** **undécimo** **capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3086 Palabras.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Una Triste Noticia …

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capitulo 12: Una Triste Noticia … Y Herida Grave

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

 **Con Shifu**

"Paz interior ..." El panda rojo pronunció. En lugar de ir a cenar con el 'Guerrero Dragon' y los Cinco Furiosos, estaba meditando. Los últimos días han estado intentando mentalmente, y por el momento sentía que se había reservado algo de meditación. Shifu habló de nuevo, para sí mismo, "Paz interior." El ojiazul sintió su mente, clara y tranquila, como un prado en la primavera.

Pero un ruido repentino rompió el silencio nocturno. Sonaba como un sonido de aleteo, como un pájaro frenéticamente en el cielo. Las orejas de Shifu se clavaron en su cabeza. Pero tan rápido como comenzó el sonido, pareció detenerse. El maestro suspiró, una pequeña sonrisa arrugó su hocico. Ni siquiera tuvo que decir una palabra. Volvió a pronunciar paz interior, sintiendo que las ondas en su mente se detenían lentamente.

La meditación del maestro se interrumpió una vez más cuando se produjo un choque en el edificio. El panda rojo abrió los ojos, muy irritado. Se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta bastante irritado.

"¿Quien-", El ojiazul hizo una pausa al darse cuenta que solo era su querido pato mensajero. "¡Ah! Zeng, excelente." Shifu felicito con una pequeña risa feliz.

Y tal cual como había dicho el ojiazul, se trataba del ganso mensajero que el mismo había enviado varios días antes de decirle al Comandante Vachir, el rinoceronte, que aumentara la seguridad en Tai Lung. Ahora, finalmente, ha regresado de la prisión de Chorh-Gom. Shifu continuó hablando.

"Necesito escuchar buenas noticias." El panda rojo comento con la misma sonrisa.

Zeng estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar, pero luego dudó por un momento … hasta que después de unos segundos de analizar decidió contarle.

"Uhm, sobre eso, Maestro Shifu. Tai Lung se escapó de la prisión de Chorh-Gom sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo. El Comandante Vachir ... el y su ejército fue asesinado por ese leopardo sanguinario. T-Tai Lung m-me dijo que le dijera que el verdadero 'Guerrero Dragón' regresa a casa." Zeng dijo al borde de las lágrimas al recordar como ese felino intento comerlo.

Shifu sintió un miedo tan profundo junto a una paranoia que le apuñaló su corazón como una flecha con punta de veneno. Sus ojos se ensancharon y su respiración se aceleró. Así que Tai Lung volvería en busca de su venganza, y además se había vuelto un asesino … nunca espero eso de él. Oogway tenía razón, bueno él siempre tiene razón. El panda rojo despidió al pobre ganso que había entrado en una crisis nerviosa, luego de eso el ojiazul salió corriendo. Tenía que decirle a Oogway.

Shifu corrió por la montaña. Tenía que decirle a Oogway las malas noticias. Mientras el panda rojo corría por la montaña, pensó en lo que sucedería cuando Tai Lung regresara. ¿Oogway lo detendría? ¿Habría derramamiento de sangre? El ojiazul se estremeció ante esto último. Tenía que decirle a Oogway. Esperaba que la tortuga estuviera en uno de sus lugares favoritos, en el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial. Sí. Parecía que el Gran Maestro no estaba en ninguna otra parte.

"¡Maestro, maestro!" Shifu llamo en voz alta a la vieja tortuga, mientras que a la vez subía rápidamente las escalaras de piedra de la montaña.

Oogway estaba de espaldas a él, pero la tortuga usaba su largo cuello para mirar por encima de su caparazón al panda rojo. Él zumbó inquisitivamente al ojiazul.

"Tengo ... son ...", El panda rojo se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. "Son muy malas noticias." Shifu se puso de pie, jadeando pesadamente.

"Hay, Shifu.", Oogway dijo con un tono suave, girando su cuerpo para enfrentar al ojiazul. "Solo hay noticias. No son buenas o malas." Él ojiverde dijo sabiamente.

"¡Maestro, su visión, su visión fue correcta!", El panda rojo dijo con urgencia en su voz. "¡Tai Lung ha escapado de prisión! ¡Viene en camino!" El maestro más pequeño dijo muy temeroso.

La sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro de la vieja tortuga. Sus ojos se ensancharon de la sorpresa, y su boca colgaba ligeramente abierta, sin duda no esperaba ese tipo de noticia. Se quedó callado por un momento, antes de hablar.

"Esas son malas noticias.", Oogway opino con su mirada en el suelo, pensando, antes de volver a hablar. "Si no crees que el Guerrero Dragón puede vencerlo." El ojiverde comento con una débil sonrisa, dejando de lado su preocupación por el villano que vendría en busca de venganza.

"¿El panda?", Shifu preguntó rodando los ojos con molestia. "Maestro, ese panda no es el Guerrero Dragón ¡No debería estar aquí! Fue un accidente." El panda rojo dijo con una expresión desesperada, tratando de mantener la poca calma que le quedaba.

"Los accidentes no existen." La tortuga le recordó a su viejo amigo y discípulo.

Shifu entrecerró los ojos. Había oído a Oogway decir eso días atrás y este no era el momento de escuchar nuevamente esas palabras, que no les servían de nada en este momento.

"… Sí. Ya lo sé. Ya me lo había dicho. Dos veces." El ojiazul dijo en voz baja, mientras que a la vez se giraba para que solo la mitad de su cuerpo estuviera frente a la tortuga.

"Bueno, eso tampoco fue un accidente." Oogway comento con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña risa al final de sus palabras.

"Tres." Shifu añadió con los dedos de su pata derecha, casi con tristeza.

"Mi viejo amigo.", El ojiverde comenzó a caminar hacia el otro maestro de kung fu. El panda rojo estaba de espaldas a él en este punto. "El panda jamás cumplirá con su destino y ni tú con el tuyo, hasta que olvides la ilusión del control." La vieja tortuga dijo sabiamente.

"¿Ilusión?" El ojiazul pregunto confundido con su mirada en el suelo.

"Sí.", Oogway contesto tranquilamente, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. "Mira este árbol, Shifu.", El ojiverde hizo un gesto hacia el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial. "No puedo hacer que florezca cuando me place, ni hacer que dé frutos antes de temporada." La vieja tortuga de los Galápagos explicó con su mirada en el árbol.

"Pero hay cosas que podemos controlar.", Shifu respondió con una expresión seria, para que seguidamente mirara hacia el árbol. El panda rojo se echó hacia atrás y pateó el árbol con fuerza, causando que muchos duraznos cayeran al suelo. Un durazno lo golpeó justo entre sus orejas causándole una mueca de dolor. "Controlo cuando caiga la fruta. ¡Y controlo donde plantar la semilla!", Shifu exclamo en voz alta, para que seguidamente partiera un durazno con su pata donde agarro la semilla que casi al instante enterró en el suelo. "¡Esa no es una ilusión, maestro!" El ojiazul aseguro con un jadeo cansado al final de sus palabras, Shifu clavó sus orejas en su cabeza obstinadamente.

"Ah, sí.", Oogway dijo suavemente. Shifu miró hacia otro lado mientras su antiguo maestro hablaba nuevamente. "Pero no importa lo que hagas, esa semilla se convertirá en un durazno. Puedes desear un manzano o un naranjo, pero tendrás un durazno." El ojiverde explico sabiamente.

"¡Pero un durazno no puede vencer a Tai Lung!" El panda rojo exclamo bastante exasperado.

Y sin duda el ojiazul tenía que lograr que su antiguo maestro entendiera que el panda no podría enfrentar a Tai Lung en combate. Sin embargo, como siempre, Oogway tuvo una respuesta a cada palabra suya.

"Tal vez si puede.", La tortuga dijo suavemente. "Si tú estás dispuesto a guiarlo. A nutrirlo. A creer en él." El ojiverde respondió con el mismo tono, mientras que a la cubría suavemente con su garra el hoyo con la semilla de durazno con tierra.

"Pero ¿Cómo? ¡Cómo!", Shifu presionó para obtener respuestas de su viejo maestro. Ya era obvio que no podía entrenar al panda, lo había intentado entrenar durante dos días, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer al no poder avanzar. "¡Necesito su ayuda, maestro!" El ojiazul rogó con desesperación.

"No.", Oogway negó con la cabeza, bastante triste. "Solo necesitas creer. Prométemelo, Shifu.", El ojiverde dijo débilmente. "Prométeme que vas a creer." La vieja tortuga pidió con la misma expresión.

"Lo ... lo intentaré." El panda rojo respondió con sus patas juntas en una señal de que había hecho un pacto.

"Hmm, bien.", Oogway dijo con un débil asentimiento de cabeza. El viento comenzó a soplar de repente a su alrededor. La anciana tortuga de los Galápagos miró al cielo y luego de vuelta a su antiguo estudiante. "Mi momento ha llegado.", El ojiverde susurro con el mismo tono de voz. Oogway se volvió hacia Shifu y le dio su bastón. "Debes continuar tu viaje sin mí." El ex maestro de kung fu comento con una mirada triste, mientras que los ojos de Shifu se ensancharon al escuchar las palabras de su ex maestro.

"Q-¿Qué? ¡Maestro!", El pánico comenzó a apoderarse del panda rojo. ¡Oogway no pudo irse! ¡No en un momento tan crítico como este! "¡Maestro!", El ojiazul llamó a la anciana tortuga. "¡No puede dejarme!" La respiración de Shifu se aceleró a este punto.

Este fue el peor momento para que el ojiverde pasara a la otra vida.

La gran tortuga se volvió hacia él, mientras que pétalos de flores comenzaron a engullirlo de a poco todo su cuerpo.

"Debes creer …" Oogway dijo místicamente con sus patas juntas, ya que sabía sin duda alguna que el destino haría triunfar al Guerrero Dragón en su pelea contra Tai Lung … pero no sería una lucha fácil.

"¡Maestro!" El ojiazul gritó, extendiendo el bastón de su antiguo maestro de kung fu.

Los pétalos de flores comenzaron a girar alrededor del cuerpo del gran maestro. Oogway sonrió satisfecho, como si hubiera estado esperando esta vez. Levantó la cabeza y sintió que los suaves pétalos rozaban su piel escamosa. Los ojos de Shifu se abrieron con incredulidad. El cuerpo de la tortuga comenzó a brillar, y los pétalos comenzaron a engullirlo. La tortuga de ojos verdes comenzó a desvanecerse, sin dejar nada atrás. Los pétalos de las flores dejan que la brisa se los lleve al cielo.

Oogway había ascendido, dejando a un Shifu completamente devastado.

* * *

Po, Tigresa y el resto de los Cinco, estaban en la cocina del Palacio de Jade. El panda se había ofrecido a cocinar para todos, alegando que, ya que trabajaba en una tienda de fideos, podía cocinar la cena para sus héroes. Actualmente, el ojiverde estaba contando una historia mientras hacía su increíble sopa de fideos.

"Y dije bien, serás un lobo. Serás el bandido más feroz de la provincia de Haijin, pero das malas propinas." Po dijo con una expresión bárbara, cortando las verduras y deslizándolas en un estofado de cerveza en un horno.

"¿Enserio?", Grulla preguntó con incredulidad. "Y, ¿Cómo saliste de eso con vida?" El pájaro pregunto al panda con una extraña mirada.

"Bueno ... no se lo dije de verdad. Pero lo pensé, en mi mente. Si hubiera leído mi mente, habría dicho ¿'Qué'?", El panda respondió con una extraña expresión graciosa en su rostro, para que seguidamente comenzara a servir la sopa en siete tazones separados, uno para cada animal en la cocina. "¡Sale sopa! Espero que les guste." El ojiverde dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que a la vez les pasó los cuencos a los demás guerreros y se quedó mirando a su alrededor expectante.

Mantis fue el primero en probarla quedando totalmente cautivado con su exquisito sabor.

"Esta … ¡Esta delicioso!" El insecto exclamo con una expresión sorprendida, porque nunca había comido algo tan bueno en su vida.

El resto de los Cinco contribuyeron también, comentando el sabor de la sopa de fideos del Guerrero Dragón.

"Estoy de acuerdo.", Grulla habló con un tono contento porque al igual que su compañero, jamás había probado algo tan delicioso en su vida. Po lo miró con entusiasmo, porque Grulla era uno de sus guerreros favoritos. "Realmente tienes una habilidad para cocinar, Po." El pájaro elogio, mientras que a la vez le daba otro sorbo a su cuchara con sopa.

"No, vamos.", Po dijo tímidamente. "Si probaran la sopa de ingredientes secretos de papa. Él sí ... sabe el ingrediente secreto." El panda murmuro con una mirada pensativa, ya que su propia sopa de fideos no alcanzaba ni si quiera los talones de su padre.

"Mmmm, ¿De qué estás hablando?", Víbora preguntó con extrañeza. "¡Es estupenda!" El reptil elogio en voz alta con sus ojos brillando de alegría.

"Tigresa, tienes que probarlo." Mono invito bastante feliz por los exquisitos sabores que bailaban en su lengua.

Los cinco animales miraron al tigre de Bengala, esperando una reacción para que probara la sopa de fideos o si no uno de ellos lo haría en su lugar.

"Jmmm, se dice que el Guerrero Dragón puede sobrevivir meses sin comer nada más que el rocío de una hoja de ghinko y la energía del universo." Tigresa comento con un tono ligeramente sarcástico, mientras que a la vez comía un cubito de alguna comida.

"¡Creo que mi cuerpo aún no sabe que soy el Guerrero Dragón! Jaja …", El ojiverde opino con una pequeña risa al final de sus palabras, mirando a Víbora y Mantis, que estaban sentados a su lado derecho e izquierdo. "Necesito más que rocío y jugo del universo." Po comento mirando su gran barriga y se echó a reír una vez más.

Luego, sin perder el ritmo, recogió su tazón y tomó un gran trago. Cuando bajó el tazón, un fideo grande colgaba de su boca. Mantis, Grulla, Víbora y Mono se rieron, pero Tigresa permaneció en silencio. Mientras que, el panda preguntó cuál era el problema de sus risas.

"Oh, nada ... maestro Shifu." Mantis respondió entre risas.

Po, ahora viendo los fideos en su boca como una especie de bigote, se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Se inclinó hacia delante y empezó su obra.

"Jamás serás el Guerrero Dragón, si no a pierdes 200kg y te lavas los dientes." El ojiverde trato de imitar la voz del panda rojo, pero fallo de forma horrible … aunque eso no produjo que los guerreros presentes se rieran, es más hasta aumento su risa.

Los cinco se echaron a reír, menos Tigresa. La cual frunció el ceño bastante molesta de que estuvieran burlándose de su maestro. Mientras que, el panda continuó burlándose de Shifu. Hasta que de repente la risa ceso de golpe, debido a que los Cinco Furiosos vieron al propio maestro Shifu de pie detrás de Po, quien sostenía dos cuencos en sus orejas. Po se detuvo, pero no sabía que el mismo animal del que se estaba burlando estaba a menos de un metro de distancia de él.

"Es Shifu ..." Mono susurró frenéticamente.

"¡Claro que es Shifu! ¿Quién más crees?" El panda pregunto con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, aunque luego miro hacia su lado derecha y se quedó sin aliento, viendo al Maestro allí mismo con una expresión fría. Colocó los cuencos en su pecho con vergüenza y sorbió los fideos que aún colgaban de su nariz en un corto intervalo de tiempo.

Mantis, Víbora, Grulla y Mono tuvieron que reprimir la risa cuando Shifu clavó sus oídos en su cabeza.

"¿Crees que es divertido?", El panda rojo pregunto bastante enojado. "¡Tai Lung ha escapado de prisión! ¡Y se portan como niños!" El ojiazul gruño muy enfurecido al ver como sus estudiantes se reían de algo que todavía no entendía … sin duda, el panda tenía la culpa por corromper a sus estudiantes.

Todos (Menos Shifu) quedaron en estado de shock por esta muy mala noticia que le trajo su maestro, pero el único que se animó a decir algo al respecto fue el ojiverde.

"¿Qué?" Po dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Viene a buscar el rollo del dragón.", Shifu continuó. Señaló al panda. "¡Y tú eres el único que puede detenerlo!" El ojiazul dijo en voz alta.

Los tazones sobre el pecho del ojiverde cayeron al suelo, y Po se echó a reír.

"¡Jaja! Y decía que usted no tenía sentido del humor. 'Que voy a detener a Tai Lung' ¡Si cómo no!", Él panda continúo riéndose durante un instante, pero de repente se detuvo en seco al ver que nadie se estaba riendo con él. "¿Qué?, ¡¿Es enserio?! ¿Y tengo que-? Uh- er- no …", Po tartamudeó entrando un pequeño ataque de pánico, pero rápidamente se recuperó al echar un vistazo rápido al personal. "El Maestro Oogway lo vencerá. Lo hizo una vez, lo hará de nuevo." El ojiverde dijo bastante confiado al recordar cuando la anciana tortuga de los Galápagos.

"¡Oogway no lo hará! … ya no puede." El panda rojo murmuro con obvia tristeza en su voz, mientras que a la vez le daba una mirada nostálgica al bastón de su ex maestro de kung fu.

Los ojos de los Cinco Furiosos se ensancharon y sus corazones se hundieron. Sus gargantas se apretaron con angustia. Oogway ... ¿Se fue? La tortuga era como un abuelo para todos ellos y no podían creer que este se había ido tan pronto. Además, ninguno de ellos tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de él.

"Nuestra única esperanza ... es el Guerrero Dragón." Shifu dijo simplemente y por más que no le gustara la idea, debía confiar en su antiguo maestro.

"¿Yo?" Po preguntó en voz baja para sí mismo, dejando que la realidad de eso lo hundiera.

Oogway estaba muerto y tuvo que detener a Tai Lung. ¿Todo por sí mismo? … no, eso era imposible y si era el, más que imposible de hacer.

"¡Sí, tú!" El ojiazul contesto elevando su voz al ver el miedo en los ojos del Guerrero Dragón.

"¿El panda?" Tigresa pregunto con un tono burlón, ya que sabía perfectamente que Po terminaría siendo asesinado en una pelea contra el leopardo traidor.

"¡Si, el panda!" El panda rojo respondió en voz alta, debido a que estaba cansado de oír quejas.

"¡Maestro, por favor!", La ojinaranja llamo a Shifu, mientras que a la vez se ponía de pie. "Déjenos vencer a Tai Lung. ¡Para esto nos entrenó!" Tigresa pidió en voz alta, tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a su maestro.

"¡No!", Shifu contesto nuevamente en voz alta, tratando de expresar el punto. "No es tu destino detener a Tai Lung. ¡Es de, el!", El ojiazul apuntó su bastón a Po. O, el espacio donde solía estar el panda. Shifu aguzó las orejas, mirando a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está?" El panda rojo pregunto con una expresión sorprendida, porque en ningún momento se dio cuenta de Po se había marchado delante de sus narices.

Shifu salió corriendo, con la esperanza de encontrar al panda en su camino. Dejó a los Cinco en silencio con sus propios.

* * *

 **Con Naruto/Tai Lung**

El joven leopardo después de haber estado saltando grandes durante un largo rato decidió que era mejor descansar, ya que este cuerpo todavía no estaba acostumbrado a sus energías.

"Maldita sea con mi suerte …" Naruto murmuro apoyándose contra una gran roca cercana con una mueca de dolor, porque sin duda ese golpe que había recibido antes de parte de esa leopardo hembra lo dejo en un estado deplorable.

" _Te advertí que no entraras con esa cara de loco al restaurante_.", Tai Lung comento en el espacio mental del adolescente, que en respuesta le gruño bastante molesto. " _Oh, vamos._ _¿_ _A quién se le ocurre algo así_ _?_ " El ojidorado pregunto con un tono sarcástico.

"Mejor, cállate. No tengo ganas de escuchar tus comentarios sarcásticos ahora, Tai Lung." Naruto advirtió con otro gruñido, sin duda alguna no estaba de humor para soportar las palabras del leopardo más viejo.

" _Hmph, como quieras_." Tai Lung acepto a medias la 'orden' del chico que controla su cuerpo.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación con el ojidorado, el adolescente decidió usar su pata derecha, la cual empezó a brillar con Ninjutsu Médico o Chakra verde, que seguidamente dirigió hacia su costado izquierdo donde empezó a curarse lentamente hasta donde su Chakra le permitió debido a que también tiene un límite de tiempo muy limitado para curarse, y esta era una vez al día por solo 15 segundos.

"Eso es … bastante impresionante." El leopardo más viejo opino con los ojos bien abiertos por la increíble hazaña (Entre varias de ellas, claro.) que estaba haciendo Naruto, ya que solo había escuchado historia en donde un Maestro podía controlar su Chi para poder curarse así mismo o demás personas que lo necesitaban, y también hacer otras increíbles hazañas igual de geniales.

El joven no dijo nada al respecto, ya que estaba concentrado completamente en su curación y debía usar esos 15 segundos muy sabiamente porque solo tiene una oportunidad al día. Cuando termino de curarse (Por así decirlo, porque aun así no había sido suficiente tiempo para curarse por completo por ser una herida interna.) se quedó jadeando muy cansado durante algunos largos segundos, mientras su pata derecha se quedaba temblando durante algunos instantes … sin duda este cuerpo no estaba preparado para tales energías, por ahora. Ya que de alguna forma u otra tendría que acostumbrarse al Chakra o Ki, si quería volver a su propio cuerpo y hogar lo más pronto posible.

Luego de esto, Naruto se levantó de forma temblorosa apoyando su pata izquierda contra la roca en donde se había echado, para que seguidamente se diera un leve impulso empezando a caminar con algo de dificultad. Pero todo este sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando lo haría más fuerte y resistente … si, eso no lo dudaba en ningún momento. El adolescente al pensar en esto último formo una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro.

* * *

 **Fin Del** **Duodécimo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el duodécimo capítulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo xD.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3718 Palabras.**


	13. Capitulo 13: Primera Confrontación

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capitulo 13: Estanque De Lágrimas Sagradas Y Primera Confrontación

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

Un grito repentino provoco que las orejas de Shifu temblaran un poco, y esto causo que levantara lentamente la cabeza.

"Que extraño …" Shifu murmuro en voz baja, con su mirada fija en el palacio.

Los gritos continuaron. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera entrenando. Y esto solo causo que entrecerrara los ojos en confusión; nadie debería estar entrenando hoy, ya que les había permitido tener un día de descanso mientras lloraban la muerte del maestro Oogway.

El ojiazul comenzó a levantarse lentamente con la ayuda de su bastón, para que luego comenzara a caminar en silencio hacia el palacio para ir a investigar los gritos. Cuando Shifu abrió las puertas de la Sala de entrenamiento, él solo se encontró con más confusión. Ninguno de los equipos estaba en uso. El Adversario estaba tan quieto como una estatua. El Salón estaba en completo silencio, y no había nadie en él, sin embargo, el panda rojo aún escuchaba gritos en el aire.

"Debe venir del palacio principal …" Shifu dijo en voz baja, casi para sí mismo.

¿Quién en su sano juicio entrenaría en el Palacio principal cuando tuvieran la Sala de Entrenamiento?

El ojiazul entro al palacio y miro a su alrededor. El patio estaba vacío. Todavía podía oír los gritos agudos, por lo que Shifu empezó a caminar a paso rápido hacia la fuente del sonido. El panda rojo acelero el paso al oír que los gritos provenían de la cocina.

El maestro de Kung Fu entro por la puerta y sus ojos se ensancharon considerablemente. Allí, en medio de la cocina destruida, estaba Po. Sus mejillas estaban llenas, probablemente llenas de comida, y su puño estaba cerrado, como si estuviera a punto de dar un puñetazo. El ojiverde divisó al maestro Shifu y se quedó helado, tragando lentamente su comida. El ojiazul miró cautelosamente alrededor de la cocina. No había un solo mueble que no hubiera sido presuntamente atacado por el panda. El panda rojo desvió su mirada hacia Po, que estaba mirando con temor en sus ojos.

"¿Qué? Como cuando estoy preocupado, ¿Si?" El ojiverde dijo con dificultad, para que seguidamente tragara el resto de su comida.

Shifu entrecerró los ojos mientras empezaba a mirar la cocina. Sus orejas se contrajeron cuando vio los gabinetes rotos y las despensas vacías. Se perforaron agujeros en el centro con formas de puño, lo que llevó al ojiazul a creer que Po había _atacado_ físicamente la cocina. El panda debe haber estado realmente enojado.

"Ah, no me expliques, Po. Pensé que eras Mono.", El panda rojo tranquilizo con un brillo en sus ojos. "Oculta sus galletas en la repisa de arriba." Shifu señalo con su mirada hacia dicho estante, para que luego se diera la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

El ojiazul, ansioso por ver su plan en acción, y con paciencia salió por la puerta.

Casi al instante el panda rojo escuchó pasos rápidos en la cocina, seguidos por unos pocos repiquetes de lo que probablemente eran ollas y sartenes. Shifu corrió con entusiasmo hacia adelante, y su mandíbula golpeó el suelo. Allí, a diez pies en el aire y haciendo una magnífica división, estaba Po. Estaba comiendo galletas de almendra.

El panda comía de forma rápida las galletas de Mono, pero de repente su mirada se desvió hacia un maestro Shifu totalmente sorprendido, y sus ojos se agrandaron.

"No le diga a Mono." El ojiverde dijo con dificultada, ya que su boca estaba llena de galletas de almendra.

"¡Mírate!" El panda rojo exclamó, sus orejas temblando ansiosamente mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos dentro de la cocina.

"Sí, ya sé, le doy asco." Po murmuro con 'ligera tristeza', mirando otra galleta de almendra.

"¡No, no!", Shifu exclamó negando rápidamente con sus patas y cabeza. "Digo ... ¿Cómo llegaste allí arriba?" El ojiazul pregunto con un tono bastante curioso, mientras que a la vez caminaba hacia adelante, mirando a Po.

"No sé ... creo que … no se … quería una galleta." El panda respondió esta vez con una expresión feliz, comiendo de un bocado la galleta en su gran pata derecha.

"¡Y estás a tres metros del suelo y haces un Split perfecto!" Shifu comento con evidente asombro en su tono de voz.

El ojiverde miró a su alrededor con una expresión entre asustada y sor prendida, ya que al parecer no había notado ese 'pequeño' gran detalle … aunque decidió simular que todo estaba 'controlado' con una sonrisa falsa.

"¡No! ¿Esto? Eso solo un … accidente." Po dijo con una expresión 'tranquila', para que seguidamente sacara otra galleta del frasco.

Po y Shifu se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. Los crujidos de la madera llenaron el aire cuando el estante donde descansaba el panda comenzó a romperse. El estante se rompió y el ojiverde cayó con un ruido sordo, mientras que a la vez este gemía de dolor por el golpe que había recibido. El panda rojo vio que la galleta que tenía Po se dirigía hacia el rodando, por lo que la agarro con su pata izquierda.

"Los accidentes no existen.", Shifu dijo sabiamente, guardando la galleta de almendras detrás de su espalda. "Acompáñame." El ojiazul invito con una sonrisa confiada, ya que tenía un plan en mente.

* * *

 **Un Buen Tiempo Después**

Shifu y Po caminaban por las montañas. Estaban a varios kilómetros de casa. El panda rojo ahora por fin veía lo que su antiguo maestro le había dicho aquel día sobre el guerrero dragón, mientras que Po estaba empacando una mochila de excursionismo, el ojiazul pensó que la clave para entrenar al panda gigante era a través de la comida. Sin duda alguna, ahora todo tiene sentido. El ojiverde no podía ser entrenado a través de la lucha y el combate. Necesitaba estar motivado.

Ahora, el dúo se dirigía al Estanque de Lágrimas Sagradas. Po le había preguntado al maestro Shifu en múltiples ocasiones a dónde iban, pero el permaneció en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino. El ojiazul saltó a una roca y comenzó a meditar, esperando pacientemente la llegada de su alumno. Aproximadamente un minuto después, llegó Po, jadeando pesadamente del cansancio obvio.

"Me ... trajo ... hasta acá arriba ... ¿Para un baño?" El panda exclamó con incredulidad, mirando alrededor y bajando su equipo. Se arrastró hasta el estanque y comenzó a acariciar sus axilas con el agua sagrada, bueno esto último él no lo sabía.

Shifu, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, se molestó un poco cuando escucho como el ojiverde se bañaba con el agua sagrada.

"Panda, no nos lavamos las axilas en el Estanque de Lágrimas Sagradas." El panda rojo regaño aun con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Eh? ¿Estanque ...?" Po se detuvo y miró a su maestro, casi sorprendido y a la vez sacudió su pata derecha con miedo a ser regañado nuevamente por su maestro.

"Aquí, Oogway desmaraño los misterios de la armonía y la concentración.", Shifu dijo en voz baja, empezando a caminar al lado izquierdo del panda más grande observando con un brillo en sus ojos al sagrado estanque. "Este sitio ... vio nacer al Kung Fu." El ojiazul termino de decir con un tono misterioso y sabio.

Po sostuvo su pecho con incredulidad. La luz dorada seguido de una bárbara melodía inundó el claro y Shifu recordó haber entrenado aquí con Oogway en sus días de juventud. Era lo mejor que había hecho en toda su vida. El panda rojo saltó a la roca más alta, haciendo un par de patadas de demostración en el aire antes de aterrizar.

"¡¿Quieres aprender Kung Fu?!" Shifu exigió señalando con su dedo al panda que observaba con la boca abierta los movimientos bárbaros de su maestro.

"¡Sí!" Po respondió en voz alta, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¡Entonces yo _soy_ tu maestro!" El ojiazul dijo en voz alta, gesticulándose a sí mismo con su pata derecha.

"¡Aja! ¡Si!" El panda contesto con un sollozo feliz, mientras que a la vez lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

"No llores." El panda rojo dijo con una expresión 'seria', sus orejas se crisparon un poco en señal de ligera molestia.

Po asintió, secándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo. Shifu sonrió ligeramente. Esto realmente iba a suceder. El ojiverde estaría entrenando duramente a su manera, por supuesto. Esperemos que no sea demasiado difícil.

* * *

 **Con Naruto/Tai Lung**

Había estado corriendo desde hacía poco más de un día a la máxima velocidad, y todavía tenía que sudar. No podía cansarme ahora. El Rollo del Dragón, _su_ Rollo del Dragón, lo estaba esperando en el Palacio de Jade para cumplir su deseo e irse de una vez por todas de esta extraño y aburrido universo, dimensión, lo que sea que fuese.

El leopardo sintió que los pelos de su espalda se alzaban ante el pensamiento. Tendría la oportunidad de jugar un poco contra esos animales parlante, que según Tai Lung saben un arte marcial con lo que estaba familiarizado … kung fu. Tal vez sea algo divertido y le den algo de pelea, por lo menos. Aunque su mente también recordó a ese tal 'Guerrero Dragón' ¿Acaso seria fuerte? ¿Sería digno de una pelea ante sus ojos? Eso no lo sabía, pero esperaba que no lo decepcionara.

Al llegar a la cima de una montaña, el leopardo de las nieves vio dos casas a la sombra de una montaña. Una pequeña figura, tal vez una cabra, cuidaba un jardín cerca de la casa de aspecto más antiguo, mientras que otra cabra estaba fuera de la segunda casa.

Naruto se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente antes sus pensamientos y bajo a la pequeña aldea, con un rugido en su garganta bastante aterrador. El viejo chivo levantó la vista de su jardín, sus ojos se abrieron con puro terror. Dijo una advertencia al resto de las cabras, donde solo había otras dos, una hembra mayor y un macho más joven, ¿Tal vez su hijo?

Pero al ojidorado-negro no le importaba la familia. Entro en el valle y cargo directamente hacia el hombre mayor que corrió hacia la cubierta de su casa. Pero era demasiado lento, demasiado tarde. El leopardo agrupo sus músculos y salto, su puño se conectó con el edificio al que la cabra trató de huir. Un terrible gemido vino del edificio cuando la pared frontal se derrumbó y el techo cedió, haciendo que toda la casa estuviera al nivel del suelo.

Toda la familia gritó, y los dos quedaron enraizados en el suelo, el macho más joven se movía protectoramente frente a sus padres y su hogar, que todavía estaba en pie. El leopardo de las nieves se puso a cuatro patas, sobre el trío.

"¡El Guerrero Dragón te detendrá!" La cabra más joven grito entrecerrando sus ojos con furia.

"Me gustaría verlo intentarlo ..." Naruto gruño amenazadoramente, con su cola atada alrededor de su cintura.

"¡Se cayó del cielo en una bola de fuego! ¡Es invencible! ¡Es un guerrero diferente a todo lo que has visto!" La misma cabra respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza con una expresión de completa seguridad.

Esto último causo que Naruto mirara a la joven cabra con una expresión bastante curiosa y lo mismo paso con Tai Lung en el espacio mental del chico.

" _Hmm_ _... ¿_ _Una bola de fuego_ _?_ _Eso sí es algo interesante_ _._ _Todavía no he escuchado esa historia por completo. Pero si pudiera sobrevivir a una hazaña como esa,_ _debe_ _ser un verdadero guerrero digno para una pelea_." El ojidorado-negro pensó con una sonrisa depredadora que solo duro un instante.

Los bigotes del leopardo de las nieves se crisparon con evidente molestia, pero a la vez estaba muy deseoso de enfrentar a ese tal 'Guerrero Dragón'.

"Entonces tal vez sea un desafío. Me gustaría tener uno esta dimensión.", Naruto comento con su mirada fija en las cabras, observándolas de arriba y abajo ocasionado que las tres dieran un paso hacia atrás… Tenía mucha hambre, no había comido nada desde que escapo de esa prisión, pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente. "Saben, los tres se ven muy apetitosos ..." El ojidorado-negro opino con una sonrisa que dejo a la vista sus afilados dientes de un depredador.

Las tres cabras al escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca del leopardo de las nieves retrocedieron mas con expresiones de horror y completo miedo.

"¡E-Eres un maldito monstruo infernal!" La joven cabra tartamudeo con evidente miedo en su tono de voz, mientras que a la vez sus padres intentaban silenciarlo de decir más estupideces frente a ese villano tan despiadado.

Naruto inclino la cabeza hacia un costado completamente divertido por las palabras de la joven cabra.

"¿Qué soy un monstruo infernal? Te equivocas, **¡SOY EL MISMO DEMONIO! ¡MUAAAJAJA!** " El ojidorado-negro exclamo en voz alta, riéndose como un psicópata al final de sus palabras, ocasionando que las tres cabras empezaran a temblar de miedo.

Luego de eso el leopardo de las nieves salto sobre las cabras y rompió con sus patas delanteras en la última casa de pie. Los gritos detrás de Naruto era como música para sus oídos.

El edificio se sacudió y se derrumbó, una nube de polvo cubrió la tierra. Sin otra palabra o un segundo de vacilación, el ojidorado-negro aterrizo en el suelo y corrió hacia el oeste, hacia las montañas, dejando a la familia detrás para limpiar el desorden. Cuando se despejó el polvo, lo único que verían las cabras es un desastre.

"Eso fue muy dramático, chico." Tai Lung opino en el espacio mental del adolescente, con los brazos cruzados.

"Hmph, ¿Que sabes tú de dramatismo, amargado?" Naruto dijo con un tono sarcástico al final de sus palabras.

El leopardo de las nieves negó con la cabeza por ese lado psicópata del chico, que tal vez fue lo que lo trajo a este universo.

* * *

El sonido de las patas golpeando el camino, las alas batiendo en el aire, jadeos y el crujir de las hojas secas en el suelo debajo, era todo lo que Tigresa había escuchado durante el último día. Sus ojos dorados estaban fijos hacia adelante y corrió a cuatro patas hacia las montañas orientales. Ella iba a luchar contra Tai Lung. Pero ella no estaba sola, tenía su equipo con ella.

El Maestro Shifu le había ordenado que no luchara contra el leopardo de las nieves, pero después de ver al Maestro Shifu hablar con Po fuera del palacio y recordar todo el entrenamiento que había tomado, Tigresa creyó que estaba a la altura del desafío. Incluso si ella no era rival para el leopardo, fue superado en número de cinco a uno. Podrían abrumarlo con números absolutos, si la batalla comenzara a ponerse más complicada y desesperante.

Con ese razonamiento en mente, los Cinco Furiosos se unieron y abandonaron el Valle. No sabían la ubicación exacta del leopardo, pero sí sabían que venía de la prisión de Chorh-Gom, que estaba ubicada en las Montañas del Este. Si, Tai Lung se dirigía en dirección al Valle de la Paz, entonces deberían dirigirse hacia ese lugar y se encontrarían cara a cara. Así que, Tigresa había alertado a su equipo para que estuvieran atentos. Recorrerían la tierra delante de ellos y, si pudieran encontrar a Tai Lung, lo enfrentaran en combate y lo derrotaran.

Tigresa sintió un nuevo olor flotando en su nariz. Era niebla, estaban acercándose al Hilo de la Esperanza o antes conocido como Puente Infinito. El Hilo de la Esperanza era una serie de puentes de cuerda que conectaban las grandes montañas que dominaban esta parte de la tierra. Ojalá pudieran llegar al puente antes de Tai Lung. Si pudieran llegar allí antes que él, podrían cortar el puente e impedir que cruzara hacia el Valle de la Paz. Si se cortara el puente, entonces el leopardo caería por lo menos a 300 metros de altura en una caída rocosa. Incluso si sobreviviera, llevaría mucho tiempo escalar las escarpadas montañas rocosas y los acantilados.

Los cinco guerreros finalmente llegaron al principio del puente. Delante de ellos, un vasto cañón se extendía ante ellos. La niebla fue lo que impidió que Tigresa viera el fondo, si hubiera uno. Ella odiaría caer a su muerte. Justo cuando Tigresa levantó la vista, vio el mismo leopardo que había venido a derrotar. Tai Lung esperaba en el borde del primer puente, jadeando del cansancio. Pero lo que la sorprendió fue que se veía diferente a simple vista, aunque era algo difícil de describir con palabras ¿Era como si hubiera rejuvenecido? O eso parecía … incluso pensó que se veía atractivo con esa 'aura' salvaje que lo envolvía, pero esto último decidió dejarlo de lado y concentrarse en la inminente pelea.

Los Cinco Furiosos miraron a Tai Lung y este les devolvió la mirada con una expresión aburrida. La tensión era lo suficientemente gruesa como para cortarla con una espada. Entonces, el leopardo de las nieves cayó a cuatro patas y cruzó el puente a paso rápido. El puente comenzó a temblar cuando el gran felino puso sus patas en él. Tigresa salió de su sorpresa. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se volvió hacia el resto de los Cinco.

"¡Córtenlo!" La ojinaranja gritó a su equipo, que en respuesta asintieron con la cabeza rápidamente.

Si pudieran hacer que el puente cayera, ganarían la batalla sin dar un solo golpe.

Pero cuando Tigresa cortó la última cuerda, Tai Lung dio un gran salto con dirección a los Cinco Furiosos. La ojinaranja al ver esto saltó hacia su enemigo con su pie derecho listo dirigiéndolo hacia el rostro de este último para repelerlo y enviarlo de vuelta hacia el puente colgante, pero de repente ocurrió algo que no espero y esto fue que el leopardo detuvo su patada con su puño izquierdo sin inmutarse, mientras que a la vez de un rápido movimiento la tomo de su rostro con su pata derecha, ocasionando que esta agrandara los ojos ligeramente asustada por el inesperado movimiento y también noto otro detalle extraño del felino … fueron sus ojos, tenía una pupila dorada (Ojo izquierdo) y la otra negra (Ojo derecho).

Aunque al estar tan concentrada en la felina, el ojidorado-negro no noto al pájaro (Grulla) que venía a toda velocidad hacia ellos con su pata izquierda extendida dándole con todas sus fuerzas un golpe en el torso al leopardo de las nieves, ocasionando que este fuese enviado contra el puente colgante y a la vez soltara a Tigresa que aterrizo en el proceso. Aunque ella se las arregló para caer con gracia sobre sus patas traseras, poniéndose rápidamente en posición de pelea. Mientras que el resto de los Cinco (Grulla volvió a brindarles su ayuda) sostenían con esfuerzo las cuerdas del puente para que su compañera no cayera al vacío.

El felino aterrizo de espaldas en el puente colgante con una expresión entre adolorida y sorprendida por haber sido tomado por sorpresa. Aunque se puso de pie algo tembloroso y esto llamo la atención de los Cinco Furiosos, en especial Tigresa.

" _¿_ _Acaso está herido_ _? …_ _sera mejor aprovechar esta pequeña ventaja_." La ojinaranja pensó con su mirada en el leopardo observando cualquier detalle que le diera una ventaja sobre su enemigo en su inminente pelea, pero por un momento se 'preocupó' por la condición en que podría estar este último.

"¿Dónde está el 'Guerrero Dragón'?" Naruto preguntó sin rodeos, mientras que a la vez se inclinaba contra la barandilla del puente observando a la felina que tiene a solo dos metros de su posición, ignorando el dolor de su herida interna.

Tigresa ignoro el tono burlón que había usado el leopardo de las nieves para dirigirse al Guerrero Dragón.

"¿Cómo sabes que no la estás mirando?" La ojinaranja dijo con una mirada peligrosa.

El resto de los Cinco, casi tanto como ella segundos atrás, se sorprendieron ligeramente al ver que Tai Lung se veía diferente físicamente, pero no dijeron nada al respecto. Además, que estaba herido y ellos sabían que no era la patada que le había proporcionado Grulla instantes atrás ¿Quién pudo haberlo herido internamente de semejante manera? Tal vez derrotarlo sería más fácil de lo que pensaban.

"Jeje …", El ojidorado-negro se rió entre dientes. "Sé que no eres el Guerrero Dragón, gatita.", Naruto respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Tigresa al escuchar que la llamaran 'gatita' ocasiono que gruñera muy molesta. "Ninguno de ustedes, lo es. Una cabra parlante me contó que este 'Guerrero Dragón' cayó del cielo en una bola de fuego. Un guerrero que el mundo nunca ha visto." El leopardo comento con su mirada en los Cinco Furiosos.

"¿Po?" Mono preguntó con un tono confuso, mirando con curiosidad a Tai Lung.

"Así que ese es su nombre.", El leopardo de las nieves hizo una pequeña pausa quedándose pensativo por un instante. "Po.", El ojidorado-negro dijo nuevamente el nombre en su lengua para acostumbrarse. "¡Ja! Parece el nombre de otro débil." Naruto opino con un tono nuevamente burlón, que ocasiono que los Cinco Furiosos se enojaran bastante.

La tigresa rugió y saltó hacia Tai Lung. El leopardo esquivó hábilmente y con rapidez todos los ataques de la felina. Tigresa intentó darle nuevamente un fuerte puñetazo a la cara del ojidorado-negro, pero él la agarró de la muñeca y la intento arrojar hacia el vacío … aunque se sorprendió cuando la felina lo agarro con ambas patas traseras de su cabeza para que seguidamente lo arrojara a _él_ al vacío, pero justo a tiempo Naruto se sostuvo de la cuerda del puente impidiendo su caída hacia una muerte segura. El resto de los Cinco Furiosos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo mayor en las cuerdas del puente para no dejar caer a su compañera y enemigo al vacío.

" _Mierda_ _…_ " El leopardo de las nieves pensó con los dientes apretados al sentir que su herida interna estuvo al borde de rasgarse.

Tigresa estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia para hacerlo caer al vacío, pero de repente el ojidorado-negro hizo un gran movimiento impulsándose hacia arriba con su brazo derecho, en donde la felina lo perdió de vista por la espesa niebla molesta. Aunque de pronto ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio que el leopardo venia hacia ella con su puño derecho para conectarlo contra su rostro, pero justo a tiempo ella con sus patas movió el puente al revés ocasionando que Naruto atravesara con su puño tabla de madera a solo centímetros de darle a la felina.

" _Su forma de pelear es muy bestial y peligrosa_ _…_ " Tigresa pensó con un gruñido molesto.

Ambos siguieron peleando, la ojinaranja estaba a la defensiva esta vez cubriéndose de los golpes letales del ojidorado-negro con solo su brazo derecho ya que el izquierdo lo estaba usando para sostenerse de una tabla y no caer al vacío, aunque también empezó a usar sus piernas para empezar a la ofensiva … pero de repente el leopardo de las nieves la agarro de su pie derecho y casi al instante la saco de su posición como si fuera una muñeca de trapos estampándola contra los tablones de madera rompiéndolos con su cuerpo. Naruto luego de eso la soltó, pero Tigresa no se quedó de brazos cruzados y esperar la muerte, ella con sus garras las utilizo para sostenerse de lo primero que vio que en este caso fue la pata derecha del leopardo.

"¡Maldita!" El ojidorado-negro gruño con una mirada asesina, pero de repente sus gruñidos molestos fueron interrumpidos por una patada justo en la mandíbula de parte de la felina.

Tanto la tigresa como el leopardo pelearon boca abajo con sus piernas, (Ya que las patas la estaban utilizando para no caer al vacío) en donde Naruto tenía la clara ventaja por la rapidez en que la estaba golpeando dejando desorientada a la felina por las patadas que estaba recibiendo en su cabeza, pero en una de esas recibió otra patada que provoco que ella atravesara el tablón de madera que está encima suyo quedando atontada durante unos segundos en dónde el leopardo no la perdono porque en un rápido movimiento atravesó con su propio cuerpo los tablones y de una fuerte patada en el torso envió a la ojinaranja por los tablones restantes que destrozo con su propio cuerpo hasta chocar contra el borde del acantilado en donde sus compañeros de equipo la observaron con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Ayúdenla a subir!" Mono dijo con un tono muy preocupado, mientras que a la vez recibía con una mueca de esfuerzo las cuerdas que estuvieron sosteniendo sus compañeros.

Tanto Grulla como Víbora asintieron rápidamente, para que luego ayudaran a subir a su compañera y líder de equipo, que estaba recuperándose lentamente una vez que estuvo en tierra firme. Aunque mucho tiempo no tuvieron porque para sorpresa de los Cinco Furiosos, Tai Lung apareció frente a ellos en donde este de un rápido movimiento golpeo con su puño derecho a Mono en el estómago sacándole todo el oxígeno y dejándolo incapacitado por unos cuantos segundos que fueron más que suficiente para darle una patada en el cuello a Grulla que en el proceso hizo caer su sombrero chino al suelo.

Pero el ojidorado-negro no estaba preparado cuando sintió que algo pequeño lo agarro de su pie derecho y lo levanto como si nada, para que seguidamente lo arrojara en el aire en donde lo estaba esperando una felina muy furiosa en donde utilizo sus dos patas para golpearlo con fuerza en sus costillas ocasionando que fuese enviado a chocar contra una de las columnas de la entrada al Hilo de la Esperanza destrozándolas por completo.

"¿Ganamos?" Mono pregunto con una mueca adolorida, ya que ese golpe que había recibido de parte del felino sin duda lo dejo en muy mal estado.

El resto de los Cinco Furiosos no contestaron la pregunta de su compañero, en su lugar se quedaron mirando hacia donde alguna vez había estado la entrada al Hilo de la Esperanza, esperando y rezándoles a los dioses que de una vez por todas había derrotado a Tai Lung … pero como si alguien quisiera que sufriesen la enorme columna de piedra empezó a moverse lentamente.

"¡¿Acaso ese tipo no se rinde?!" Mantis exclamo con evidente sorpresa y un toque de miedo en su tono de voz.

El resto de los Cinco Furiosos rápidamente se pusieron en posiciones de combate para un nuevo raund contra el leopardo … pero lo siguiente que vieron les producto que se congelaran en sus lugares con expresiones de shock total, ya que el ojidorado-negro estaba levantando la enorme columna de piedra por encima de su cabeza con solo fuerza bruta y una muy pequeña cantidad de Chakra que utilizo para fortalecer sus músculos.

"¿C-Como es posible eso?" Mono tartamudeo con horror, mientras que a la vez daba un paso hacia atrás.

El leopardo de las nieves les dirigió una sonrisa depredadora a los Cinco Furiosos que todavía estaban paralizados en sus lugares, por lo que tuvo una idea estupenda para sacarlos de sus estados y esto fue que arrojo cerca la gran columna de piedra hacia el grupo de maestro, pero sin dañarlos y esto provoco un leve temblor en el lugar, además de obviamente sacar del shock a los maestros de kung fu.

" _¡_ _Utiliza el Ataque a los Nervios_ _!_ "Tai Lung grito en su espacio mental, después de ver que el adolescente estaba a punto de perder.

"¿ _Y cómo rayos hago eso_ _?_ " Naruto pregunto con el ceño fruncido, mientras su mirada estaba fija en el grupo asustado de maestros que al parecer habían 'perdido' sus ganas de pelear.

" _Solo utiliza un poco de tu energía en tus patas y golpéalos en los nervios_." El ojidorado explico con un tono divertido al ver hasta donde había llegado esta pelea.

Sin decir una palabra, el leopardo se reincorporó a la batalla. Naruto rugió con fuerza ocasionando que sus enemigos retrocediesen y cayó sobre sus cuatro patas. Corrió a la refriega, casi borroso por la rapidez con que se movía. Saltó al primer animal que vio: Mono.

Al sentir que su Chakra/Chi se acumulaba en su puño derecho, El ojidorado-negro golpeó su puño contra el pecho del mono. Gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo, paralizado. Fue un movimiento extraño, parecido al estilo Hyūga, pero a la vez tan distinto fue el pensamiento curioso de Naruto.

"¡Mono!" Víbora grito el nombre de su compañero de equipo con una expresión horrorizada.

El resto de los Cinco retrocedieron un paso hacia atrás y miraron al primate paralizado.

El leopardo sonrió maliciosamente. Los ojos de la tigresa se agrandaron al tamaño de un tazón. Esta batalla ya estaba decidida. Los cuatro guerreros sobrevivientes miraron con miedo absoluto al leopardo de las nieves.

"Saben pelear, no lo niego.", El ojidorado-negro se adelantó de nuevo, esta vez paralizando a Víbora. La serpiente se quedó sin aliento y se retorció un poco antes de que sus músculos se trabaran en su lugar. "Pero yo soy mejor que ustedes." Naruto rugió y se lanzó hacia adelante, la batalla era completamente suya y sin duda alguna se divertiría mucho humillando a estos animales parlantes.

* * *

 **Fin Del** **Décimo Tercer Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el décimo tercer capítulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 4976 Palabras.**


	14. Capitulo 14: El Ingrediente Secreto

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capitulo 14: El Ingrediente Secreto Y Segunda Confrontación

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

El día apenas comenzaba. El sol subía lentamente sobre las montañas, cubriendo constantemente la tierra con una luz cálida y dorada. La tierra comenzaba a despertarse, pero había dos animales que ya habían estado despiertos durante algún tiempo.

El Maestro Shifu y Po todavía estaban en las montañas. El entrenamiento de Po continuaba a buen ritmo y definitivamente estaba mejorando. Se convertiría en un gran oponente cuando estuviera completamente entrenado.

Actualmente, Shifu estaba de pie en la rama de un árbol respirando el aire fresco. Sus bigotes se movían suavemente con el viento, el panda rojo sin duda disfruto de este momento de tranquilidad y paz.

Y en esa misma rama en que el ojiazul estaba parado, también lo estaba Po, el panda. Sus piernas cortas y rechonchas estaban enganchadas en la rama de modo que él estaba colgando boca arriba. Estaba haciendo una especie de abdominales, donde sí llegaba a hacer por lo menos una por completo, podía alcanzar a Shifu, que estaba posado en la rama con algunos dumplings.

Pero, aunque el panda estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, apenas podía levantarse. Shifu frunció el ceño cuando la rama crujió al borde de romperse. Por lo que el panda rojo, dándose cuenta rápidamente del peligro, se apartó del camino, abandonando rápidamente el cuenco de dumplings en su pata. El ojiverde se agarró a la base de la rama para intentar aguantar, pero aun _así_ la rama se rompió. Agarró desesperadamente el plato de dumplings, pero cayó a poca distancia de una plataforma cubierta de hierba. Él no consiguió ningún alimento. Pero el ojiazul, pensando rápidamente, extendió su bastón y agarró el tazón con cuidado, atrapando todas los dumplings hervidos.

Shifu miró detenidamente a Po. Sería un largo, largo día.

* * *

 **Un Tiempo** **Después**

El día siguiente fue el último día de entrenamiento de Po. Shifu lo había acelerado, con ejercicios de respiración, abdominales, caminatas, pruebas de equilibrio, flexiones y más. El panda no había comido en mucho tiempo. Pero, Po no parecía tener ningún problema con eso. Él estaba haciéndolo excelente de todos modos. Cada vez que progresaba, Shifu lo elogiaba a su manera y para Po esto era más que suficiente. Se esforzó por impresionar a su maestro, y trabajó lo más físicamente posible. ¡Y valió la pena! El ojiverde era más del doble de ágil que hacía tres semanas, y su gran barriga había empezado a encogerse un poco.

El Maestro Shifu había cocinado unos dumplings y los había puesto en un tazón singular. Tenía un plan para poner a prueba a Po. El panda rojo pensó que sería un excelente plan. Entonces Shifu llamó a Po, que estaba bebiendo un poco de agua de un arroyo. El gran panda se apresuró y se sentó ansiosamente frente a su maestro, que estaba sentado frente suyo.

El ojiazul sonrió levemente a Po y empujó suavemente el tazón hacia él.

"Después de ti, panda." Shifu invito con una sonrisa.

Po se detuvo en seco, rápidamente sospechoso por la invitación de su maestro.

"¿Así nada más? ¿Sin sentadillas? ¿Sin, sin, sin, caminatas?" El ojiverde preguntó con una expresión confusa y un ligero tartamudeo al final de sus palabras, observando fijamente a su maestro que estaba frente a el.

"Por entrenarte. ¡Ya has sido entrenado! Como con libertad." El panda rojo dijo con un tono tranquilo, apuntando con sus propios palillos al plato de dumplings.

Po se sentó pesadamente y rápidamente agarró un par de palillos. Miró con suspicacia al panda rojo. El panda rápidamente agarró un dumplings y miró a Shifu con los ojos abiertos.

"Disfruta." El ojiazul animo nuevamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Po sonrió y comenzó a subir el dumplings a su boca. Mientras que el panda rojo al ver esto decidió actuar, desapareció en un parpadeo de su lugar.

 _ **{¡Whoosh!}**_

"¿¡Hey!?" El ojiverde exclamó molesto, sobresaltado y confundido. Sus palillos estaban vacíos.

Shifu se lamió los labios y trago su dumplings. Miro a Po, como si nada estuviera mal.

"Dije que puedes comer con libertad. Come un dumplings." El panda rojo insistió todavía con una sonrisa.

Po tomó otro dumplings con sus palillos. Estaba a punto de acercar el dumplings a sus labios cuando Shifu saltó sobre la mesa, usando su pata para levantar el dumplings en el aire. El ojiazul usó sus propios palillos para agarrar el alimento y metérselo en la boca. Lo mastico rápidamente y lo tragó, suspiró y miró a Po con una mirada en blanco. El panda lo fulminó con la mirada, formando una mueca bastante molesta.

"Come con libertad." El ojiverde dijo lentamente.

"¿Puedo?" El panda exigió muy molesto.

"¿Puedes?" Shifu desafió con los dientes apretados.

El Maestro Shifu y Po, prepararon sus palillos para lo que vendría. El panda rojo sintió que la adrenalina le llenaba las venas. A pesar de que esto no sería una batalla física, como a las que estaba acostumbrado, todavía estaba emocionado y ansioso por la inminente 'pelea' que iba a comenzar.

Po golpeó su puño contra el tazón, enviando los dumplings hacia arriba. Shifu actuó más rápido y saltó en el aire, usando sus palillos para meter muchos de los dumplings en su boca y rápidamente se los tragó a todos de una vez.

Y entonces solo había un dumplings. Cuando cayó el último, Po saltó con entusiasmo, abriendo ampliamente la boca para que el dumplings cayera en dicho lugar. Pero Shifu era más rápido. Extendió su pata con su par de palillos y agarró el dumplings directamente de la boca del panda gigante. Po pareció sorprendido, y cayó al suelo con torpeza.

El ojiazul miró a Po mientras se enderezaba rápidamente. El ojiverde usó sus palillos e intento tomar el dumplings de los propios palillos de su maestro, pero Shifu fue mucho más rápido y lo metió dentro de un tazón de porcelana cercano.

Ahora, los dos animales lucharon por el dumplings. El cuenco se inclinó mientras cada uno de los dos animales intentaba agarrar el dumplings. Entonces, el panda rojo, siempre un animal intrigante, volteó el tazón de porcelana, así como los otros tres.

Entonces la batalla se convirtió en un juego de tazones. Shifu comenzó a mezclar y cambiar todos los tazones, mientras Po miraba con algo de desconcierto. Una mirada determinada cruzó la cara del panda gigante y de repente sacó su pata, agarrando uno de los tazones y deteniendo el movimiento de los tazones. El ojiverde le dio la vuelta al tazón de porcelana y vio el dumplings adentro. Muy animado trató de agarrarlo con sus palillos, pero el ojiazul no rendiría tan fácil, por lo que empezó una nueva pelea de palillos.

Po, decidiendo probar algo diferente, tiró el tazón a un lado y trató de agarrar el dumplings en su pata. Pero Shifu usó uno de sus palillos y tiró el palo hacia el dumplings. Luego, como una lanza, el palillo paso entre medio de los propios palillos del panda gigante quitándole el dumplings y voló por el aire. El palillo se clavó en la parte inferior de una rama de un árbol cercano. Los dos animales miraron hacia arriba con miradas analizadoras.

El ojiazul salto hacia el árbol para atrapar el dumplings, pero antes que pudiera llegar a su objetivo los palillos de Po lo detuvieron en seco para que seguidamente fuera tironeado a la fuerza al suelo. Mientras que el dumplings empezó a deslizarse del palillo hasta que de pronto se despegó de dicho objeto empezando a caer al suelo.

Po vio en cámara lenta como el dumplings caía hacia ellos y tiró a Shifu a un lado. Abrió la boca y saltó debajo del dumplings, ansioso por comer. Pero el panda rojo usó sus palillos para agarrar la barbilla del ojiverde, cerrando efectivamente su boca. Po intentó deslizar al ojiazul hacia un lado, pero el panda rojo era persistente y no se rindió fácilmente.

Ambos animales empezaron a luchar por el dumplings durante unos segundos, hasta que de pronto Shifu pateo dicho alimento con su pata enviándolo a volar en una dirección. El dumplings volaba en el aire, y Po, girándose y viéndolo, dio caza a su objetivo.

Shifu sonrió al ver esto. El panda rojo comenzó a perseguir al ojiverde, Shifu incluso agarró su Bastón Bo. El ojiazul utilizo su Bastón para agarrar y sacar del alcance el dumplings de las patas del panda gigante. En este punto, Shifu comenzó a usar su bastón de bambú para atacar a Po. Los dos animales comenzaron a defenderse y atacarse mutuamente con movimientos rápidos y agudos. Aunque el panda rojo era mucho más ágil que Po, el ojiverde se defendió bastante bien.

Po luego con su pata derecha piso el Bastón de su maestro invalidándolo en su lugar y seguidamente saltó en el aire, usando su barriga aún grande para golpear el dumplings fuera del camino del panda rojo. Los ojos de Shifu se ensancharon al igual que su boca al ver la increíble hazaña del panda gigante. Po aterrizó en sus dos patas, sin tambalearse un poco, y agarró el dumplings con sus palillos. El ojiazul sonrió al ver esto, sintió evidente asombro por su alumno.

Po miró a su maestro y luego a su dumplings. Shifu inclinó la cabeza y le tendió la pata, una invitación para seguir adelante y comer. Pero, para sorpresa del panda rojo, el ojiverde arrojó el dumplings en la pata abierta de Shifu. Cuando Po se encontró con las mirada interrogante y sorprendida Shifu.

"No tengo hambre.", El panda respondió simplemente con una pequeña sonrisa. El ojiazul sonrió ante eso. "Maestro." El ojiverde dijo con respeto, poniendo sus patas justas y seguidamente se inclinó ante su maestro.

Shifu hizo lo mismo. Maestro y alumno se inclinaron el uno al otro.

Po ahora era un verdadero guerrero, que con suerte los salvaría a todos de la furia de 'Tai Lung'.

* * *

Era justo pasado el mediodía. El entrenamiento de Po estaba completo. Shifu sintió que el orgullo aumentaba en él mientras miraba al gran panda, que tenía un resorte fácil en sus pasos. El ojiverde estaba muy feliz de haber terminado su entrenamiento. El panda rojo y el panda gigante regresaban al palacio a pasos confiados y felices.

"¡Estamos de vuelta! ¡Woohoo!" Po gritó muy feliz, abriendo las puertas del palacio.

El ojiverde sonrió mientras miraba alrededor del palacio. Shifu dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba alrededor del palacio, esperando encontrar algún rastro de los Cinco Furiosos en cualquier lugar. Pero no había nadie, ese fue muy extraño. Él frunció el ceño ante esto.

"¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Woo hoo hoo!" El panda más grande exclamó con el mismo tono feliz, ignorando la ausencia de los Cinco Furiosos.

"Lo hiciste bien, panda." El ojiazul dijo con sus patas en su espalda, observando cada detalle del palacio.

Mientras que, Po sonrió ampliamente por las palabras de su maestro.

"¿Lo hice bien? ¿Lo hice bien? ¡Ja! ¡Lo hice bárbaro!" El ojiverde gritó con una gran sonrisa, lanzando su barriga hacia su costado provocando que inconscientemente golpeara a su maestro.

El panda rojo fue tomado por sorpresa por el golpe de barriga de su alumno, ya que casi lo hizo tropezar unos pasos hacia su costado derecho, pero se recuperó rápidamente y volvió a su posición de antes.

"La marca de un verdadero héroe es la humildad ...", Shifu dijo en voz baja, luego habló después de pensarlo un momento. "Pero sí, lo hiciste bárbaro." El ojiazul opino con una pequeña sonrisa, para que seguidamente y de forma sorpresiva le diera un rápido 'puñetazo juguetón' a su alumno en la barriga, ocasionando que este se doblara del dolor.

Po se echó a reír, y Shifu lo siguió igual de divertido. Aunque de repente, el maestro de kung fu sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir. Algo estaba definitivamente mal en este lugar.

El batir de las alas hizo que el panda gigante y el panda rojo se dieran la vuelta y miraran al cielo. ¡Era Grulla! ¡Estaba llevando algo!

"¿Ah?" El ojiverde se quedó sin aliento, cuando reconocieron al pájaro.

Shifu observo con los ojos muy abiertos cuando vio a su alumno. Grulla se lanzó hacia los terrenos del palacio, y se estrelló en un montón. ¡Con horror, tanto maestro como alumno se dieron cuenta de que Grulla llevaba a los Cinco! ¡Tigresa, Mantis, Víbora y Mono estaban paralizados!

"¿Eh? ¿Chicos? ¡Chicos!" Po exclamó con evidente preocupación, tirando su mochila a un lado y corriendo hacia los guerreros 'caídos'.

Shifu, horrorizado, se tambaleó sobre sus estudiantes.

"¿Están muertos? ¡No! Respiran ¿Duermen? ¡Tienen los ojos abiertos!" El panda gigante grito con la misma expresión preocupada en su rostro.

El ojiazul observo muy preocupado el cuerpo de Tigresa, que estaba acurrucado en posición fetal.

"Nos venció su ataque a los nervios." Grulla dijo con dificultad, luchando por levantar la cabeza … pero si lo ve de cerca estaba bastante asustado por los acontecimientos que había vivido.

El pájaro exhaló débilmente y se desplomó en el suelo, sus piernas temblando por el vuelo extendido con el importante cargamento de sus amigos y compañeros.

"Se ha hecho más fuerte." Shifu exhaló, trabajando para liberar a los Cinco Furiosos.

"¿Quién? ¿Tai Lung? ¿Más fuerte?" El ojiverde preguntó dejando de lado su preocupación y en su lugar lo reemplazo el miedo.

El panda rojo primero liberó a Mantis, luego a Mono. El puño del Mono se disparó por el aire, golpeando con fuerza a Po, dejándolo mareado y con la boca abierta debido a que este se había acercado demasiado al ángulo de disparo.

"¡Es muy fuerte y veloz!", Mono dijo con los ojos bien abiertos del miedo al recordar la pelea que habían tenido, aunque al darse cuenta que había golpeado sin querer a un compañero decidió disculparse. "Lo siento, Po." El miembro de los Cinco Furiosos comento con un tono sincero.

Shifu rápidamente comenzó a trabajar para liberar a Tigresa. Entonces, como si fuera una señal, la felina inhaló bruscamente y miró al panda rojo, luego al suelo, avergonzada.

"Creí que podíamos detenerlo …" La ojinaranja murmuro con su mirada aun en el suelo, y a la vez recordó como el leopardo de las nieves jugo con ellos como si fueran meros cachorros … ella decidió omitir esta última parte por vergüenza y guardárselo para sí misma.

"Pudo haberlos matado." Shifu regaño con una expresión entre seria y asustada.

"¿P-Por qué no lo hizo?" Mantis pregunto con una mueca de dolor.

"Para que volvieran y nos llenaran de miedo el corazón.", El ojiazul respondió con un tono molesto, mientras que a la vez trabajaba en el cuerpo de Víbora. "Pero eso no funcionara." El panda rojo aseguro con el mismo tono de voz, para que finalmente el cuerpo de la serpiente fuera sacado de su estado ocasionando que ella también inhalara bruscamente.

"Emm ... podría, bueno un poquito. Yo si tengo miedo." Po admitió con timidez, miró a todos los maestros presentes todavía con muecas de dolor en sus rostros.

"Puedes vencerlo, panda." Shifu dijo con una mirada seria en el guerrero dragón.

Los Cinco Furiosos por un momento miraron a su maestro como si estuviera loco, ya que derrotar a Tai Lung era prácticamente imposible … ellos mismos lo comprobaron en carne propia.

"¿Estás jugando?", El panda gigante preguntó con risa nerviosa. "Ellos no pudieron, son cinco maestros que pelearon contra un solo sujeto. Yo solo soy un yo." El ojiverde comento señalándose así mismo con su pata derecha.

"Pero tendrás lo único que nadie más tiene." Shifu respondió de inmediato con un tono ligeramente misterioso dejando al panda gigante con una expresión asombro total, luego de eso el maestro de kung fu camino lentamente hacia el Salón de los Guerreros Sagrados.

Po, dándose cuenta de lo que iba a suceder, corrió con entusiasmo detrás del panda rojo. Los Cinco Furiosos los siguieron de cerca caminando con mucha dificultad, ya que estaban muy heridos físicamente.

* * *

Shifu abrió las puertas del Salón de los Guerreros y Po se quedó sin aliento cuando llegaron a dicho lugar.

"¿Y cree que estoy listo?" El ojiazul pregunto con un tono nervioso, mientras se quedaba mirando con algo de timidez a su maestro.

"Lo estas, Po." El panda rojo contesto con sinceridad, mirando a los ojos a su alumno.

El ojiverde quedo muy sorprendido por las palabras de su maestro, para que seguidamente desviara su mirada hacia donde estaba la imagen del difunto Maestro Oogway. Un repentino silencio cayó sobre el salón cuando Shifu se acercó a un estante que sostenía el bastón de madera del Gran Maestro Oogway. Las velas rodeaban el estante y el panda rojo tomó cautelosamente el bastón de madera del estante. Po y los Cinco Furiosos permanecieron en completo silencio, mientras el ojiazul llevaba el bastón hacia la Piscina de la Luna. Shifu inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. El panda levantó el bastón por encima de su cabeza. Po y los demás miraron expectantes.

Entonces, sin un sonido, las flores de durazno en la superficie de la piscina comenzaron a elevarse en una nube parpadeante, girando sobre la Piscina de la Luna. El suave tornado comenzó a elevarse hacia el rollo, que se sostenía en la boca del dragón dorado en el techo. Un solo pétalo aterrizó en la tapa del pergamino, y fue desalojado lentamente de su lugar. El pergamino comenzó a caer, pero el panda rojo se acercó con el bastón de Oogway y lo atrapo. Una solo onda se formó en la piscina, y las orejas del ojiazul se inclinaron hacia adelante. Luego de eso el maestro Shifu se dio la vuelta quedando frente al Guerrero Dragón, sosteniendo el pergamino sagrado en sus patas.

"He, aquí. El Rollo del Dragón. Es tuyo." El panda rojo dijo con un tono bajo, pero todavía misterioso.

"Oiga, ¿Qué pasara cuando lo lea?" Po pregunto con su mirada fija en su maestro.

"Nadie sabe. La leyenda dice que oirás el aleteo de las mariposas." El ojiazul respondió con una expresión pensativa, mientras que el panda gigante se agarró la cabeza con ambas patas en evidente asombro.

"¡No, enserio! Es genial." El panda gigante señalo con el dedo índice de su pata derecha al pergamino que tiene el maestro de kung fu.

"Si. Y veras la luz en la cueva más oscura, sentirás el universo en movimiento a tu alrededor." Shifu comento nuevamente con misterio, para que seguidamente con el bastón del fallecido Oogway señalara a su alrededor de forma mística.

"¡Wow! Podre romper paredes. Haré, haré, haré saltos cuádruples. Me haré invisible." Po dijo muy entusiasmado, mientras que a la vez hacia extrañas maniobras con sus patas.

"Vuelve. ¡Vuelve!" El panda rojo ordeno con una expresión en blanco.

"¿Eh?" El ojiverde respondió confundido por la repentina interrupción de su maestro.

"Vuelve." El maestro de kung fu repitió nuevamente con la misma expresión en su rostro.

"Ah, sí, sí." El panda gigante aceptó con un tono avergonzado.

"Léelo, Po. Y cumple con tu destino. Léelo y vuélvete el Guerrero Dragón." Shifu dijo con un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos, para que seguidamente le ofreciera una vez más el rollo del dragón a su alumno.

"¡WOOOW!" Po exclamo con chispas de felicidad en sus ojos, mientras que a la vez tomaba con sus patas el pergamino sagrado.

El panda gigante en este punto estaba en completo silencio, pero su vértigo era obvio cuando tomó con entusiasmo el rollo, tratando de abrirlo. La tapa no se movió absolutamente nada ante la presión del animal, que incluso utilizo sus dientes para tratar de abrirlo en donde obviamente fracaso. El ojiverde se tensó, gimiendo mientras el recipiente permanecía cerrado. El panda rojo negó con la cabeza al ver esto y tomó el recipiente del pergamino de las patas de su alumno. Sin esfuerzo abrió la tapa y se la devolvió a un avergonzado, Po.

"Gracias, bueno ya lo había aflojado …", El panda gigante murmuro con un tono ligeramente 'soberbio', mientras que a la vez deslizaba el rollo en su pata derecha y arrojando el recipiente al piso. "… Bueno, aquí voy." El ojiverde dijo en voz baja, para que seguidamente desenrollara el rollo lentamente ante su ojo derecho entreabierto dejando que el peso de todo se filtrara cuando la información del rollo sagrado inundara su mente.

Los Cinco Furiosos miraron con asombro y Shifu con anticipación. La luz dorada bañó la cara de Po, y el panda rojo sintió que sus largos bigotes temblaron. Entonces, de repente…

"¡AHHHHHH!" El ojiverde parecía completamente aterrorizado con lo que había visto en el rollo del dragón.

Shifu parecía extremadamente preocupado, mientras que Tigresa y los Cinco Furiosos parecían asustado por la reacción del panda gigante.

"Esta en blanco." Po revelo con una sonrisa torcida por el nerviosismo que sentía su cuerpo, ya que al parecer no había manera en que podría derrotar al leopardo de las nieves con poderes bárbaros como los que se había imaginado antes.

"¡¿Qué?!" El panda rojo exclamo con evidente confusión e incredulidad.

"¡Si! ¡Mire!" El ojiverde puso el pergamino en la cara de Shifu.

"¡No! ¡Tengo prohibido mirar!", Shifu rechazo mirar el rollo del dragón, tratando de cubrir sus ojos. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y le arrebató el rollo a Po dejando caer el bastón de su antiguo maestro muerto al piso. Él repetidamente abrió y cerró el rollo varias veces, su mirada de confusión e incredulidad creció a medida que pasaba el tiempo. "En blanco. No, no ... no lo entiendo." El ojiazul admitió con una expresión ligeramente perdida, mientras que a la vez seguía ojeando el rollo del dragón tratando de buscar algún indicio de algo.

"Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Oogway después de todo era una tortuga loca?" El panda gigante preguntó abatido y decepcionado.

"No, Oogway era más sabio que todos nosotros juntos." Shifu respondió con un tono seguro, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar hacia la Piscina de la Luna.

"¡Hay, por favor! Acéptelo, Oogway me eligió por accidente. ¡Claro que no soy el Guerrero Dragón! Hmph, a quien engaño …" Po dijo con un tono derrotado, dejándose caer pesadamente de trasero en el suelo.

Nadie discutía con él. Shifu parecía cansado solo estaba mirando el reflejo de su rostro en la piscina sagrada, y los Cinco Furioso parecían confundidos por las palabras del panda gigante.

"Pero, ¿Quién detendrá a Tai Lung?" Tigresa pregunto con un tono voz bastante preocupado, ya que ese leopardo de las nieves era demasiado fuerte para ellos.

Shifu volvió a colocar el rollo en el recipiente y lo selló. Parecía extrañamente tranquilo cuando se dio la vuelta.

"Lo destruirá todo y a todos." Grulla opino con evidente frustración, porque ninguno de ellos había podido siquiera herir seriamente a Tai Lung.

"No.", Shifu dijo con seriedad, mirando a todos sus estudiantes mientras que a la vez le entregaba el rollo del dragón a Po. "Evacuen el valle, deben proteger a los aldeanos de la ira de Tai Lung." El panda rojo ordeno con sus patas detrás de su espalda.

"Y ¿Usted qué hará, maestro?" Tigresa pregunto suavemente, ella obviamente estaba muy preocupada por la decisión peligrosa que podría tomar su maestro y padre adoptivo.

"Peleare con él." El ojiazul contesto con una mueca en su rostro.

"¿Que?" El panda gigante dijo bastante sorprendido por la respuesta de su maestro.

"Lo distraeré lo suficiente para que puedan escapar." Shifu comento con una mirada pensativa.

"Pero, Maestro Shifu. ¡Lo asesinara!" Po exclamo muy preocupado y asustado por la decisión del ojiazul.

"Por fin habré pagado mi equivocación." El panda rojo respondió con una expresión tranquila, pero sin duda se notaba que estaba muy triste.

La respuesta de Shifu dejó boquiabierto a Po. Mientras que los Cinco Furiosos parecían destrozados por las palabras de su maestro.

"Escúchenme todos. Es hora de que continúen su viaje sin mí. Estoy orgulloso de haber sido su maestro." El ojiazul comento con una pequeña sonrisa, para que seguidamente juntara sus patas justas y a la vez se inclinó ligeramente ante sus estudiantes.

Po y los Cinco Furiosos imitaron a su maestro juntando sus patas para que seguidamente se inclinaran con total respeto, mientras que a la vez trataban de ocultar unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza. Luego de esto, Shifu se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar hacia la Piscina de la Luna con una expresión entre seria y triste.

El ojiverde se quedó mirando al panda rojo con una mirada llorosa, estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero de repente sintió que alguien lo detuvo, dándose la vuelta vio que era Grulla. El pájaro había colocado lentamente su ala en el hombro de Po, tirando de él hacia atrás. El panda gigante se resistió por un momento, mirando tristemente a Shifu. Se había acercado tanto al ojiazul, que odiaba dejarlos atrás. Quería gravemente quedarse y ayudar en la pelea. Pero al final decidió hacerle caso al último deseo de su maestro y siguió de cerca a los Cinco Furiosos.

* * *

 **Un Rato Después**

Los aldeanos empezaron a cargar sus pertenencias de primera necesidad con expresiones aterrorizadas, ya que sabían que muy pronto aparecía un antiguo villano que había estado encarcelado durante casi veinte años y ahora venía con sed de venganza para destruirlos a todos ellos. Mientras tanto, los Cinco Furiosos y Po bajaron el último escalón de las famosas escaleras que conectaban el Templo de Jade con el Valle de la Paz.

"¡Hay que ponerlos a salvo!" Tigresa comento en voz alta, para que sus compañeros la escucharan con claridad entre tantos gritos de los animales asustados.

"Ven pequeño, busquemos a tu mama." Mono dijo con una ligera sonrisa, mientras que a la vez empezaba a correr hacia el pueblo con la intensión de buscar a la madre del pequeño cerdito que tenía en sus patas.

"Víbora, reúne a los campesinos del sur. Mantis los del norte.", La felina ordeno con un tono serio, mientras que el insecto y la serpiente asintieron con la cabeza desapareciendo de la vista rápidamente. "Grulla, dales luz." La ojinaranja dijo a su otro compañero con una mueca de dolor, ya que su brazo izquierdo todavía se sentía entumecido por la pelea que había tenido contra el leopardo de las nieves, aunque supo disimular su dolor.

El pájaro asintió con la cabeza y tomo con su pata izquierda el globo de papel de la pata derecha de Tigresa, para que seguidamente emprendiera el vuelo para hacer su parte. Luego de eso la felina se dirigió hacia una familia de conejos para ayudarlos con sus cachorros que iban en una pequeña carreta. Po que estaba cerca de ellos, solo observo en silencio como los Cinco Furiosos se fueron cada por su lado para ayudar a los aldeanos, cerrando los ojos con una expresión triste empezó a caminar hacia la tienda de fideos de su padre con el Rollo del Dragón en su pata derecha.

* * *

 **Con Po**

El panda gigante había llegado a la tienda de fideos de su padre, pero en todo el camino estuvo con la mirada en el suelo por vergüenza de no poder hacer nada para defender a los aldeanos.

"Mira el 'Guerrero Dragón'." Un cerdo señalo con su pezuña hacia el panda gigante.

El otro cerdo que lo acompañaba negó con la cabeza, completamente decepcionado al ver al supuesto guerrero que los salvaría de los villanos que atacarían el valle. El ojiverde al escuchar estas palabras del cerdo acelero el paso y entro rápidamente en el restaurante de su padre el pato en donde vio a este último acomodando sus pertenecías en un carrito de fideos.

"Hola, pa." Po saludo en voz baja al pato, que al escuchar la voz familiar se dio la vuelta con sorpresa.

"¡Po!" El Sr. Ping dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente abrazara la barriga de su hijo con fuerza.

El panda gigante le devolvió el abrazo a su padre, y sin duda necesitaba ese tipo de afecto en estos momentos. Aunque de pronto fue sorprendido cuando su padre puso de un rápido movimiento su viejo delantal para cocinar fideos, se quedó mirando el delantal por un buen momento hasta que fue sacado de su estado por la voz de su padre.

"Qué bueno que volviste, hijo." El pato comento con un tono feliz, mientras que a la vez se daba media vuelta caminado hacia el carro de fideos.

"Me alegra volver." El ojiverde murmuro con ligera tristeza, desviando la mirada hacia el piso de piedra.

"Vámonos, Po." El Sr. Ping dijo con neutralidad, mientras intentaban mover el carro de fideos en donde fracaso por todo el peso que llevaba.

El panda gigante al ver que su padre tenía dificultad en mover el carrito rápidamente salió en su ayuda, levantándolo sin problemas. Luego de estos ambos salieron lentamente de su antiguo restaurante y hogar.

"Para el siguiente restaurante, hay que aceptarlo. El futuro de los fideos son los vegetales en cuadritos, ya no en rodajas …", El pato hizo una pequeña pausa al recordar algo divertido. "Jaja, se me ocurrió, que tal vez ahora tendremos una cocina en la que de la verdad quepas de pie ...", El Sr. Ping detuvo sus palabras al darse cuenta del silencio de su hijo y al darse media vuelta vio que este había dejado de caminar. "¿Eh? ¿Te gusta?",El cocinero especializado en fideos le pregunto al panda gigante, el cual tenía una mirada triste y al ver esto empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su hijo. "Eh… Po, lamento que las cosas no hayan funcionado … no estaba escrito simplemente … Po, olvida todo lo demás. Nuestro destino aun nos espera, ¡Somos gente de fideos, el caldo corre por nuestras venas!" El pato exclamo con sus alas abiertas para demostrar su punto.

"No lo sé, pa … enserio, a veces no puedo creer que sea tu hijo." El ojiverde comento con el mismo tono deprimido, mientras que estas palabras ocasionaron que su padre por alguna extraña razón se atragantara de repente y eso fue raro porque no estaba comiendo nada.

"Po … creo que es el momento de que te diga algo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo." El Sr. Ping dijo con un tono ligeramente nervioso.

"¿Si?" Po contesto con una expresión curiosa, observando que su padre miraba a su alrededor para que nadie, excepto ellos pudiesen escuchar.

"El ingrediente secreto de mi sopa de ingrediente secreto." El cocinero especialista en fideos explico con un tono de voz esta vez misterioso.

"Ahhh." El panda gigante dijo con absoluta confusión del porque su padre había sacado de ese tema.

"Ven … el ingrediente secreto es … _Nada_." El pato admitió moviendo sus alas a su alrededor de forma mística.

"¿Q-Que?" El ojiverde dijo con los ojos bien abiertos del asombro y la incredulidad.

"Ya me oíste, _NADA_. No hay un ingrediente secreto." El Sr. Ping respondió con una sonrisa.

"Espera, espera … ¿Es una simple sopa de fideos? ¿No le agregas, alguna salsa especial?" El panda gigante pregunto con la boca ligeramente abierta, ya que todavía no podía creer que el ingrediente secreto nunca existió.

"No hace falta, para preparar algo especial solo hay que _CREER_ que es especial." El pato contesto simplemente con la misma sonrisa.

Estas palabras de su padre dejaron al ojiverde sin aliento al darse cuenta de algo, porque seguidamente busco en el carrito de fideos un objeto muy importante. El Rollo del Dragon, que saco de su recipiente y lo abrió en un intervalo corto de tiempo. Una vez más vio su propio reflejo en el pergamino dorado, pero esta vez el panda gigante vio algo completamente diferente en el rollo, que lo dejaron con los ojos bien abiertos.

"No hay ningún ingrediente secreto." Po dijo en voz baja, levantando la mirada del pergamino dorado con una expresión sorprendida.

El Sr. Ping observo a su hijo con curiosidad y nerviosismo porque este se había quedado congelado en su lugar mirando hacia un punto fijo. Aunque de repente el ojiverde se dio la media vuelta empezaron a mirar al Palacio de Jade en donde cayó un rayo muy cerca de dicho lugar que ilumino todo el Valle de la Paz.

* * *

 **Con Naruto/Tai Lung**

El ojidorado-negro aterrizó con fuerza en las escaleras que llevan hacia el palacio, no le importaba ser sigiloso en una situación como esta y por otro lado le gustaba hacer este tipo de entradas para causar el miedo en sus rivales.

El Maestro Shifu estaba de pie mirando al valle, pero con los ojos cerrados. Aunque de repente fue interrumpido cuando el suelo se sacudió por la llegada de un invitado no deseado. Sorprendido, el panda rojo abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con la mirada de su antiguo alumno parado frente a él … pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo bastante increíble y extraño, el leopardo de las nieves había rejuvenecido 'mágicamente' a casi la edad con la que fue a prisión.

"¿Tai Lung? …" El ojiazul pregunto con evidente sorpresa en su tono de voz, observando a su antiguo estudiante e hijo adoptivo.

El leopardo de las nieves no dijo nada al respecto solo quedándose mirando al panda rojo con una expresión fría, mientras que detrás suyo un trueno retumbo cortando el tenso silencio en donde fue aprovechado por el fugitivo villano.

"¿Dónde está el Rollo del Dragón, viejo?" Naruto pregunto ignorando los gritos en su mente de cierto leopardo molesto, para que seguidamente desviara su mirada el Palacio de Jade con ligera curiosidad.

"… _¿_ _Viejo_ _?_ ", Shifu pensó con el ceño fruncido, ya que nunca Tai Lung se dirigió a él de esa manera tan irrespetuosa. "El Rollo del Dragón no te pertenece, Tai Lung." El panda rojo contesto con un tono serio y cortante.

"Hay …", El ojidorado-negro hizo una mueca dramática, tocándose el corazón con su pata derecha en falso dolor. "Eso duele, Maestro. ¿De esa manera le da la bienvenida a su querido alumno?" El joven leopardo pregunto aun con falsa tristeza.

"Esta ya no es tu casa, y yo ya no soy tu maestro." El ojiazul respondió bastante molesto por la actitud de su antiguo estudiante y a la vez olvido que este último había rejuvenecido.

"Ya veo ...", Naruto dijo con un gruñido irritado, ya que este anciano estaba sacándolo de apoco de quicio. "¿Y dónde está el Guerrero Dragón, Po?", Él se rió entre dientes, olvidando su enojo temporalmente. Este nuevo animal no debe ser muy duro, solo es otro gusano molesto en su camino para recuperar su cuerpo. "¿Lo asuste a ese cobarde?" El ojidorado-negro pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

Shifu lo miró fijamente con una mirada ligeramente molesta, ya que no le gusto el tono que estaba utilizando el leopardo para dirigirse hacia el Guerrero Dragón.

"Esta batalla es entre tú y yo." El panda rojo contesto con la misma expresión en su rostro.

"¿Ah, sí?" El joven leopardo de las nieves pregunto enseñando sus dientes afilados en señal de advertencia.

"Así es como debe ser." El ojiazul respondió sin inmutarse por la amenaza de su hijo adoptivo, para que seguidamente adoptara una postura lista para la pelea inminente.

"Tú lo quisiste, viejo." Naruto murmuro con los entrecerrados, para que de un rápido movimiento le diera un fuerte puñetazo al suelo trisándolo y con su pata izquierda saco una gran roca sosteniéndola sobre su cabeza como si esta no pesara nada.

Shifu observo esto con los ojos bien abiertos del asombro y el horror por la fuerza bruta de su antiguo alumno, pero rápidamente retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás por seguridad.

" _¡_ _Aplasta a ese anciano, chico_ _! ¡_ _Hazlo sufrir_ _!_ " Tai Lung dijo en voz alta en el espacio mental de ambos, mientras que el adolescente en respuesta sonrió de forma depredadora.

"¡AHÍ TE VA ESTE REGALITO!" El ojidorado-negro gruño en voz alta, para que seguidamente le arrojara la gran roca al panda rojo parlante y viejo.

El ojiazul, tan poderoso y habilidoso como era, rompió la gran roca con un rápido movimiento de su pata derecha antes de que dicho objeto pudiera golpearlo y aplastarlo hasta la muerte. Pero el joven leopardo apareció en un borrón de velocidad frente a un sorprendido Shifu, dándole un poderoso cabezazo en el rostro a este último que no tuvo tiempo a defenderse o ni siquiera a esquivarlo.

El panda rojo, voló atravesando la puerta del palacio y luego por el aire, aterrizando con algo de dificultad en el piso liso del Palacio de Jade … aunque la visión del maestro de kung fu daba vueltas a su alrededor por motivo del golpe que había recibido. El joven leopardo de las nieves caminó a través del enorme agujero en la entrada del palacio con una expresión molesta.

"Dame el Rollo del Dragón." Naruto gruño con los puños apretados.

"No." El ojiazul contesto una vez que su visión volvió a la normalidad.

"¡Acaso eres estúpido, viejo? ¡Ese rollo es mío!" El joven leopardo rugió con ira, ocasionando que el Salón de los Guerreros temblara un poco.

"¡No! ¡Ese rollo solo le pertenece al Guerrero Dragón!" Shifu discutió igual de molesto que su hijo adoptivo, ignorando el rugido que había sacudido un poco el lugar.

"Acaso …", El ojidorado-negro hizo una pequeña pausa, la ira hirviendo con él mientras se acercaba al anciano animal. "Buscas …", El joven leopardo de las nieves hizo otra pausa, ya que esta vez vio una estatua cercana que arrojo hacia el panda rojo de una patada, pero este último logro esquivarla con cierta dificultad. "Un deseo de…", El felino nuevamente hizo una pausa al ver un escudo metálico cercano, que agarro con su pata derecha y seguidamente lo lanzó hacia un aturdido ojiazul, que, por suerte esquivo, pero su bigote izquierdo no corrió la misma suerte porque fueron cortados. " **¡¿Muerte?!** " Naruto rugió con furia, mientras observaba con diversión como el viejo retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás cuando sintió que su bigote ridículo fue cortado por ese escudo metálico que le lanzo.

"Estas loco … nunca mereciste el Rollo del Dragón." Shifu dijo de forma desafiante.

El ojidorado-negro rugió nuevamente, luego empezó a correr hacia el pequeño panda rojo antes de notar algo que lo detuvo en seco. Se dirigió ese lugar, ignorando temporalmente al ojiazul que se veía ligeramente sorprendió por ser ignorado. Había un extraño bastón de madera, apoyado entre una colección de velas apagadas. Detrás de ellas colgaba una pintura de una vieja tortuga. Tal vez sería ese tal ... ¿Oogway? Del que le hablo Tai Lung cuando venía hacia este lugar en busca de su objetivo. El joven leopardo de las nieves recogió el bastón y se dio la vuelta hacia Shifu, con una expresión ligeramente aburrida. El panda rojo al ver lo que su antiguo alumno tenía en su pata produjo que se tensara y se preparara para recuperar a la fuerza el bastón de su fallecido maestro.

"Así que, ¿La vieja tortuga loca por fin estiro la pata?" Naruto pregunto con un tono burlón.

El panda rojo en respuesta se lanzó contra el ojidorado-negro, desatando un aluvión de patadas a su oponente. El joven leopardo bloqueo todas las patadas de su atacante con el bastón de la tortuga muerta, obligando al ojiazul a retroceder y esquivar porque de pronto su hijo adoptivo lo empezó a atacar con el bastón demasiado rápido y de forma bestia, ya que hubo golpes en donde trizo el piso con solo un golpe del palo de madera … hasta que de pronto, Naruto lo atrapo en un rápido movimiento con el tenedor al final del bastón de Oogway por el cuello, forzando a Shifu al piso.

"No te lo repetiré otra vez, viejo. **¡Dame el rollo!** " El ojidorado-negro exigió con los dientes apretados de la molestia al ver como el animal parlante se resistía a entregarle el pergamino.

"Antes muerto." El panda rojo dijo mientras luchaba por respirar, tratando de alejar el bastón de su garganta.

Esta respuesta ocasiono que su hijo adoptivo gruñera muy molesto, ya que de pronto ejerció más fuerza en el agarre del bastón para ahogarlo hasta la muerte. Pero de repente, el bastón de su maestro fallecido se partió por la mitad debido a la presión que le habían ejercido.

El joven leopardo de las nieves lo tiró a un lado, ya que no tenía ningún uso la débil excusa de un arma. La mirada del ojiazul se detuvo en el palo, observándolo con tristeza al ver como una corriente de flores de durazno salió de la nada alejándose del palacio. Naruto al ver esto aprovecho la oportunidad de la distracción de Shifu y lo ataco de forma brutal. Pateó con fuerza al panda rojo contra la pared que se trizo por la fuerza del golpe, pero la pequeña 'rata' se forzó a retroceder, empujando con ambas patas a su antiguo alumno y seguidamente se puso una posición defensiva otra vez.

"Voy a probar algo en ti …" Naruto comento con una sonrisa sádica, para que seguidamente saltara hacia el maestro de kung fu.

El ojidorado-negro de repente activo una especie de espada de energía de color verde azulado en su pata derecha, no queriendo dejar escapar al animal parlante otra vez. Shifu obviamente al ver esto agrando los ojos con horror y por supuesto huyó, saltando de un pilar a otro (Que eran destrozados por la extraña espada de su hijo adoptivo), escapándose por poco de los ataques asesinos del joven leopardo de las nieves.

El panda rojo decidió saltar hacia el techo para escapar, aunque detrás suyo apareció su antiguo estudiante con su puño izquierdo extendido en donde ambos chocaron rompiendo el techo dejando un agujero en su paso. Ahora en lo alto del aire (Un rayo cayó cerca del palacio), reanudaron su batalla de patadas y golpes. Pero a medida que caían, el más ágil fue el ojiazul obteniendo la ventaja en Naruto y se dirigió a la espalda de este último. Aferrándose a su antiguo aprendiz por su brazo izquierdo inmovilizando, Shifu obligó al ojidorado-negro a un descenso que terminaría en un choque brutal.

Pero el joven leopardo de las nieves no iba a permitir que eso suceda. Se abrió camino fuera del agarre del panda rojo, y agarró al viejo animal con su pata izquierda. Luego de esto lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el techo del Palacio de Jade, dejándolo estampado en este muy herido y sin posibilidades de levantarse lo suficientemente rápido para lo siguiente que venía.

El ojiazul quedo sin aliento cuando su pequeño cuerpo se estrelló de lleno contra el techo del Palacio de Jade, aunque lo siguiente que vino no se compararía con lo anterior. Naruto preparo su puño derecho agregando una pequeña cantidad de Chakra en este, para que seguidamente al estar a solo dos metros del techo del palacio lo conectara contra el cuerpo herido de Shifu y esto ocasiono que rompieran el techo por la fuerza del golpe (Enviando pedazos de escombros hacia todas direcciones), donde ambos entraron nuevamente dentro del palacio. Aunque eso no termino ahí, ya que cuando entraron, los dos se estrellaron cerca de la Piscina de la Luna … en donde el panda rojo se llevó la peor parte del choque, quedando acostado en el piso lleno de contusiones y uno que otro hueso roto.

El ojidorado-negro se quitó el polvo de su pelaje con una expresión aburrida, mientras que a la vez observaba el cuerpo herido del maestro de kung fu… Ya que para su decepción no fue la gran cosa que digamos, porque en un momento pensó que podría darle algo de diversión … ¡Maldición! Incluso el estúpido dúo de Cejotas (Rock Lee y Maito Guy) le habían dado pelea, antes de que los matara, por supuesto.

"Quiero mi pergamino.", El leopardo de las nieves pidió esta vez un poco más tranquilo que antes, mientras que a la vez agarro con su pata izquierda a Shifu por el cuello y lo levantó en el aire. Pero mientras sostenía al ojiazul moribundo, notó que arriba, donde según Tai Lung había estado el Rollo del Dragón, estaba vacío. El pergamino se había ido. "¿Qué? **¡¿Dónde está?!** " Naruto gritó con furia, estampando al panda rojo al borde de la inconsciencia contra el suelo y a la vez activo nuevamente por instinto su espada de energía, acercándola peligrosamente a la cabeza del animal parlante.

"El Guerrero Dragón ya debe haber cruzado China con el rollo a salvo.", El panda rojo dijo con aire de suficiencia y mostrando valentía incluso en una situación como esta e incluso frente a esa espada tan peligrosa en su cabeza, mientras que a la vez luchaba por respirar. "Tú nunca veras ese rollo, Tai Lung. Jamás … jamás …" El ojiazul aseguro en un susurro, ya que el agarre en su cuello de parte de su hijo adoptivo se volvió más fuerte que antes.

¿A medio camino de China? ¡No! ¿Hasta dónde tendría que perseguir su maldito deseo para volver a su cuerpo original?

El ojidorado-negro sintió que su odio hacia este viejo animal parlante se intensifico más que antes. Por lo que cancelo su espada de energía y en su lugar envió ese Chakra hacia su dedo índice de su pata derecha creando una mini espada dirigiéndola hacia el ojo asustado del maestro de kung fu, listo para empezar una pequeña y divertida tortura. Nuevamente escucho los gritos de Tai Lung diciéndole que no hiciera esa atrocidad contra su padre, pero rápidamente bloqueo su enlace mental con ese molesto gato parlante … si, desde ahora EL tomaría las decisiones.

"¡Oye!" Un grito salió de la entrada del palacio. El joven leopardo de las nieves giro la cabeza para ver ... ¿Un panda? Ahora esto sería interesante, por lo que cancelo su mini espada de energía de su dedo índice (Ante el alivio de Shifu) y se quedó mirando a este nuevo animal parlante. El panda respiraba pesadamente y murmuró: "Escaleras."

"¿Quién eres tú?" Naruto preguntó bastante molesto por la interrupción de la poca diversión que tenía en este asqueroso y aburrido mundo.

El ojidorado-negro sintió un poco de esperanza al recordar que el Guerrero Dragón tenía su rollo que cumpliría su tan ansiado deseo, pero solo resultó ser un panda. ¿Podría ser este él? No, no podría ser tan estúpido para volver aquí y tampoco podía ser un panda dicho guerrero.

"Amigo.", Po dijo respirando con dificultad. "Yo soy el Guerrero Dragón." El ojiverde termino sus palabras, para que seguidamente tratara de agregar una posición de combate, pero no pudo sostenerlo antes de poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas, exhausto.

El joven leopardo de las nieves casi no podía creerlo. Él realmente era tan estúpido y sin duda un deseo de muerte mayor que el del pequeño panda rojo.

"¿Tú?", Naruto preguntó riendo entre dientes. Miro de reojo hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Shifu. " **¡JAJAJA!** " El ojidorado-negro se rió en voz alta, arrojando al panda rojo lejos y se quedó (Mientras se reía como desquiciado) observando a su nuevo oponente que lo miraba con mucho miedo por la repentina risa llena de locura y sadismo.

Entonces este es Po. El Guerrero Dragón del que había escuchado tanto de los aldeanos y los Cinco Furiosos. De alguna manera, este ... panda emanaba un aura extraña, que lo ponía nervioso y molesto. Extraño. Pero, encogiéndose de hombros no le dio mucha importancia a eso ultimo y en su lugar se concentró en la siguiente pelea … posiblemente la batalla final. Les demostraría a estos animales parlantes que nadie podría oponerse a su poder. NADIE. Ni siquiera este 'Guerrero Dragón', Po.

* * *

 **Fin Del Penúltimo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el penúltimo (Y el más extenso hasta ahora) capítulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo xD.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 8046 Palabras.**


	15. Encuesta 1

Esto obviamente como vieron no es un capítulo. Bueno vamos al punto he leído los comentarios que me dejaron en PM de varios de ustedes del penúltimo capítulo en estos dos últimos días, en donde me preguntan si Naruto saldrá del cuerpo de Tai Lung al final de la historia y sobre esto último no estoy seguro, todavía. También como ya lo saben el Rollo del Dragón no le cumplirá ningún deseo a Naruto, porque no tiene esa utilidad en el canon original y decidí respetar tal cual esto. Por lo que les dejo votar que final prefieren para esta historia ... comencemos.

* * *

 **Final Bueno** : Naruto es derrotado por Po, el Guerrero Dragón como en la película original. Todavía no me maten :'v, hay explicaciones de porque Naruto perdió en esta línea alterna. Ocurre por la simple razón de agotamiento de Chakra y la sobre confianza de Naruto en la pelea junto a una furia que lo dejo completamente ciego al enterarse de la verdad del Rollo del Dragón.

 **Final Alternativo** : Naruto resiste la Llave Dactilar Wuxi terminando muy mal herido en un río cercano donde es encontrado por la Adivina donde esta lo cuida y lo cura de sus heridas. Aunque, Po tampoco sale ileso de esta batalla porque recibe el Golpe de una Pulgada de parte de Naruto casi al final del desenlace de la pelea, quedando bastante mal.

 **Final Malo** : Po, el Guerrero Dragón pierde la batalla contra Naruto en donde es asesinado por este ultimo de forma brutal y al ver que el Rollo del Dragón no servía para nada destruye todo el Valle de la Paz seguido de China dejando a su paso muerte y terror.

* * *

Esta encuesta la dejare hasta el domingo 5 de mayo. Escuchare cualquier sugerencia de todos ustedes y es muy posible que eso me haga poner otra encuesta :v.

¡Ja ne!


	16. Encuesta 2

Esto nuevamente como vieron no es un capítulo. Bueno vamos al punto he leído los comentarios y elecciones de TODOS (Soy dios ... ok no :v) tanto por PM como comentario normal de la encuesta anterior en estas últimas horas, en donde he visto que algunos me dicen que le cambie la personalidad agresiva y llena de maldad de Naruto ... pero con toda honestidad, les respondo que no puedo hacer eso, ya que tiene un porque de esa personalidad tan hostil y que explicare en algún capítulo de la segunda parte de esta historia. Bueno, sin nada más que decir, por con la segunda encuesta.

* * *

 **Opción 1** : Naruto se separa del cuerpo de Tai Lung cuando Po usa la Llave Dactilar Wuxi, adquiriendo un nuevo cuerpo para contener su espíritu "sin hogar" por así decirlo, (¿Que animal será Naruto? No estoy seguro del todo, por lo que, eso se los dejo a ustedes o al que elija esta opción.)

 **Opción 2** : Naruto se separa del cuerpo de Tai Lung cuando Po usa la Llave Dactilar Wuxi, recuperando de alguna manera su antiguo cuerpo, que había sido destruido completamente antes llegar al universo de Kung Fu Panda. Aunque, por supuesto, su verdadero cuerpo lo recupera en muy mal estado.

 **Opción 3** : Naruto conserva el cuerpo de Tai Lung y este último es enviado al Reino de los Espíritus por la Llave Dactilar Wuxi de Po.

* * *

Obviamente también leí por ahí, que varios quieren que Naruto tenga pareja ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) … tal vez un poco más adelante en Kung Fu Panda 2 decida que hacer al respecto, ya que todavía pienso que es demasiado pronto.

* * *

Esta encuesta la dejare sin límite de tiempo porque las opciones están muy ligados con algunos de los finales de la anterior encuesta. Y nuevamente escuchare cualquier sugerencia de todos ustedes.

¡Ja ne!


	17. Resultados

**Bueno, llego el día de la verdad (Estoy escribiendo esto, mientras escucho el OST de Boku No Hero :v) les aviso desde ahora que considere tanto votos por mensaje privado (Acá es donde me lleve varias sorpresa, bastantes con la segunda encuesta) como los normales. Solo sería eso, ahora los dejo con el final ganador y la opción ganadora.**

* * *

 **Encuesta 1**

 **Ganador:** Final Alternativo. Acá obviamente gano esta opción 'por goleada' (Por así decirlo) y por supuesto gracias a este final habrá una continuación directa a una secuela con el pinchi ganzo de los fuegos artificiales, :v.

* * *

 **Encuesta 2**

 **Ganador** **:** Opción 1. Y el animal que será Naruto, es un Tigre Siberiano de pelaje blanco… Lo sé no eran lo que muchos habían votado, pero vi varios comentarios (Tanto por mensaje privado como público) que es muy cliché que fuera un zorro de nueve colas y en realidad, tienen razón. Pero no se enojen :'v porque es lo único que se modificó lo demás esta todo igual xD, además un Tigre Siberiano de pelaje blanco no está mal y no es para nada común. Les aseguro que no se decepcionaran con esta elección, ya que habrán muchas felinas interesadas en el ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

* * *

 **Eso sería todo, pronto subiré el ultimo capitulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**


	18. Capitulo 15: Batalla Final

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capitulo 15: Batalla Final

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

"Un panda … esto debe ser una broma.", Naruto susurro a nadie en particular, dejando de lado su risa de psicópata al quedarse mirando sus patas ante la confusa y asustada expresión del ojiverde. Luego de eso volvió su mirada hacia Po. "Solo eres un panda. ¿Qué harás, gordo? Aplastarme." Él ojidorado-negro se rió entre dientes, ya que podría divertirse un poco destrozando al supuesto 'Guerrero Dragón' y después buscaría el Rollo del Dragón en donde sea que estuviese.

"No me tientes.", El panda gigante respondió con una mirada en blanco por el comentario del leopardo de las nieves. Se puso derecho, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo trasero. "Haha. No. ¡Voy a usar esto!", Po levantó un pergamino. No, no solo era un pergamino. Era el MALDITO rollo. El Rollo del Dragón, que Naruto tanto estaba buscando. Su boleto de salida, el boleto que le concedería el deseo para volver a su cuerpo original y de ahí poder regresar a su universo. "¡Jaja! ¿Lo quieres? Ven por él." El ojiverde reto a su contrincante con una sonrisa confiada.

El ojidorado-negro en respuesta apareció en un borrón de velocidad frente a Po golpeándolo con una velocidad increíble, derribando al Panda de un solo golpe en la cara. El ojiverde fue tomado por sorpresa ante este golpe inesperado, ya que había quedado ligeramente atontado. Mientras que el rollo se deslizó de las manos del panda gigante, y el joven leopardo de las nieves lo agarro del aire. ¡Por fin! ¡El Rollo del Dragón era suyo! ¡Ahora obtendría su tan ansiado deseo!

"Finalmente pued-" Aunque de repente Naruto fue interrumpido por algo, y esto fue porque este había estado tan concentrado en reclamar el Pergamino que no había notado que el panda rebotó en el enorme pilar de piedra del Palacio de Jade para regresar al ojidorado-negro, derribándolo y soltando el pergamino en el proceso.

Pero antes que chocara contra el enorme pilar de piedra, el joven leopardo de las nieves uso su increíble agilidad dando un salto en el aire cayendo con gracia sobre sus cuatro patas … levantando la mirada del suelo, se quedó mirando al panda con una expresión ligeramente sorprendida por el golpe inesperado y a la vez hizo una mueca de dolor porque una vez más fue golpeado en sus costillas. Po le tendió el pergamino con una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto burlón para que el leopardo lo tomara de su pata.

" **¡TU!** " Naruto rugió muy molesto, para que seguidamente cargara contra el ojiverde en cuatro patas, listo para terminar con esto. El panda se dio la vuelta muy asustado, tratando en vano de correr de su loco enemigo y perseguidor.

El ojidorado-negro abordó a Po, enviándolos a los dos volando fuera de la montaña. El Rollo del Dragón se deslizó de las patas del panda, pero lo atrapó nuevamente al caer. El joven leopardo de las nieves, sin embargo, ya estaba planeando hacia adelante, por lo que impacto su rodilla para que el panda fuese enviado aún más rápido a una de las casas de abajo. El ojiverde rebotó, chocando contra un árbol tan fuerte que se inclinó hacia atrás. Antes de que Naruto pudiera acercarse con una patada mortal hacia su enemigo, el tronco 'flexible' del árbol en donde está el panda gigante se retiró (Cortesía de Po) para golpearlo en un destello de corteza, pero por lo menos fue lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a cubrirse con sus brazos formando una X. Aunque esto no impidió que el ojidorado-negro volara hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre el techo de una casa cercana patinando en esta con sus patas reduciendo la velocidad con la que fue golpeado.

El ojiverde en este momento estaba huyendo, pero el joven leopardo de las nieves no lo dejaría huir de sus garras. ¡El necesitaba el Rollo del Dragón! ¡Él no sería derrotado por ese panda de peluche! El ojidorado-negro rápidamente se recuperó y pateó a Po en el rostro con su pierna izquierda enviando a su contrincante escaleras abajo en donde este empezó a rebotar de forma divertida, ante la sonrisa burlona del joven leopardo de las nieves.

"¡Dame ese rollo!" Naruto gruño muy molesto, mientras continuaba persiguiendo a su presa por las escaleras y a la vez esquivaba con agilidad los objetos que se le atravesaban en su camino.

El ojidorado-negro de repente se lanzó hacia arriba y pateó al panda una vez más con su pata derecha en el estómago del ojiverde causando que este escupiera saliva, aunque eso no hizo que este último aflojara su agarre en el Rollo del Dragon y sin duda alguna este no tenía pensado en soltarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Por lo que ambos estaban peleándose en el aire para ver quién de los dos terminaba victorioso en el forcejeo … o hasta que ambos aterrizaran con fuerza en el suelo al final de las escaleras. Aunque de repente al joven leopardo de las nieves se le ocurrió una gran idea, que le provocó una sonrisa depredadora.

Naruto puso de forma sorpresiva su pata izquierda en la barriga del panda gigante, ante la expresión confusa de este último … pero había algo que le decía (¿Su instinto de panda, tal vez?) que lo siguiente que le sucedería sería muy, muy doloroso.

" **¡Shinra Tensei!** " El ojidorado-negro dijo en voz alta, provocando que una fuerza invisible enviase con fuerza y velocidad al Guerrero Dragón a chocar contra un pequeño puesto de fideos (Rival del Sr. Ping).

Luego de esto, el joven leopardo de las nieves aterrizo con fuerza en la entrada para subir las escaleras hacia el Palacio de Jade, causando un pequeño temblor que sacudió un poco el lugar.

" _Jejeje, sin duda es más practico usar el_ _Shinra Tensei_ _sin el molesto_ _Rinnegan_." Naruto pensó con sonrisa, que dejo a la vista sus afilados caninos.

Mientras que, el panda gigante se levantó de forma temblorosa del puesto de fideos (Ahora completamente destrozado), sosteniendo su barriga con evidente dolor en su rostro, ignorando el 'cabello de fideos' que tiene en su cabeza debido a que su vista estaba moviéndose como si estuviese mareado.

"… W-Woah … amigo, ¿Q-Que fue eso?" Po se preguntó a si mismo con una mueca de dolor, ya que la presión de lo que sea que fuese ese ataque sintió que su interior fue golpeado por un golpe similar al la Maestra Tigresa aumentado por 50 la fuerza de la felina.

El ojiverde observo con preocupación (Una vez que su vista volvió a la normalidad) como su enemigo aterrizo con un fuerte estruendo en la entrada de las escaleras que llevan hacia el palacio, causando un pequeño temblor en el lugar, y este último tenía en su pata izquierda el ¡ROLLO DEL DRAGÓN! ¡Debía pensar en algún plan y RÁPIDO! Aunque de repente sus pensamientos fueron escuchados 'por algún tipo de deidad' porque la respuesta estaba sobre su cabeza, literalmente.

" _¡_ _Los fideos, por supuesto_ _! ¡_ _Gracias, dios de la comida_ _!_ " El Guerrero Dragón pensó con una brillante sonrisa, para que seguidamente prepara uno de los fideos como si fuese una especie de cuerda.

Con el Rollo del Dragón en su pata, Naruto estaba por abrirlo para por fin pedir su tan ansiado deseo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, fue arrancado de su agarre por ... ¿UN FIDEO? El Rollo, envuelto en el fideo, fue llevado hacia Po, que había usado el fideo como un látigo.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¡Esta pelea debería haber terminado con ese ataque que utilizo! El ojidorado-negro necesitaba terminar esta pelea ahora y reclamar el rollo como suyo para conseguir su tan ansiado deseo lo antes posible.

El Rollo Del Dragón rebotó en la cabeza del panda, volando en el aire. ¡Esta era la oportunidad de Naruto! No había manera de que el panda pudiera mantenerse al día con su velocidad y agilidad. El Pergamino era todo menos suyo ahora.

Pasó rápidamente junto a Po confundido, saltando en el aire para reclamar su premio. Pero, de forma inesperada e imposible, el panda lo agarró de las piernas al saltar, y derribó al joven leopardo de las nieves con fuerza. De alguna manera, el panda cayó sobre sus patas traseras en una pequeña carreta, por lo que el impacto del ojidorado-negro en el aterrizaje lanzó al panda volando en el aire y la expresión de incredulidad de Naruto no tenía precio con lo que estaba presenciando.

Después del lanzamiento del Guerrero Dragón. El ojidorado-negro saltó tras ellos, no dispuesto a perder esta pelea y su única oportunidad de recuperar su verdadero cuerpo. Esta pelea a medida que estaba avanzando se estaba volviendo cada vez más inexplicable, ya que el panda era mucho más resistente de lo que el joven leopardo de las nieves había pensado en un principio y eso lo molesto bastante.

Naruto aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo, el rollo del dragón estaba justo en frente de él. Po fue atrapado con ollas y sartenes de algún restaurante cercano, dejando al ojidorado-negro con el tiempo suficiente para tomar el pergamino y marcharse … o eso pensaba. De repente, una sartén salió volando en su dirección (Nuevamente cortesía del ojiverde), pero justo a tiempo el joven leopardo de las nieves hizo la cabeza hacia un lado esquivando dicho objeto metálico, que se estrelló contra una pared cercana.

El ojidorado-negro gruño muy molesto cuando Po le lanzo esa sartén en dirección a su rostro, pero lo siguiente que este último hizo fue aún más molesto, vio que el panda gigante empezó a usar los bambúes para mezclar con los sartenes el rollo del dragón… Y lo logró, porque observo que el ojiverde habían esparcido una gran cantidad de sartenes y que el Rollo no se veía por ningún lado. Seguramente tiene que estar debajo de uno de ellos ...

El panda estaba encima de los tallos de bambú y los usaba como zancos. Con una sonrisa, el panda comenzó a usar los zancos para mezclar y mezclar las diferentes sartenes. Naruto intentó hacer un seguimiento de cuál podía ser el sartén donde podría estar el rollo del dragón, pero debido a varios factores/impedimentos le fue imposible.

"¡Un rayo! ¡Whoo!" Po gritó con una sonrisa divertida, mientras seguía mezclando los sartenes como lo había visto haciéndolo Shifu cuando entrenaron.

El ojidorado-negro se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo no era necesario. Tuvo que dejar de perder el tiempo cediendo a los juegos de este panda molesto.

"¡YA BASTA!" Naruto rugió golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el suelo con su puño derecho, causando que todos los sartenes saliesen disparados en todas direcciones liberando al pergamino 'oculto' del sartén donde estaba tapado.

Aunque esto causo que el rollo del dragón fuera enviado por un camino cuesta abajo lejos de ambos animales. El ojidorado-negro apretó los dientes con fuerza reteniendo un grito de dolor, ya que casi rompió el hueso de su brazo … sin duda fue algo estúpido haber hecho eso, pero dio el resultado que buscaba, por lo que sin decir nada empezó a dirigirse hacia el rollo del dragón hasta que de pronto su camino fue cortado por un zanco de bambú. Mientras que, el ojiverde al ver esto retrocedió un poco para atrás tratando de mantener el equilibro en los zancos por la fuerza del golpe inesperado al suelo, pero rápidamente se recuperó y bloqueo el camino del joven leopardo de las nieves con un de sus zancos, ya que este tenía la intención de seguir su camino hacia el rollo.

Naruto con otro gruñido de molestia, agarro uno de los zancos con sus patas para que seguidamente se lo quitara de un rápido dejando al pobre panda gigante con un solo zanco para mantener su débil equilibro peor que antes … aunque eso no termino ahí, porque el joven leopardo de las nieves dio un pequeño salto hacia un sorprendido Po, para luego usar el zanco de bambú que tiene en sus patas para golpear como un martillo a este último en la cabeza obligándolo a estamparse contra el suelo haciéndolo comer el suelo.

Luego de esto, el ojidorado-negro aterrizo en el suelo con gracia aun con el zanco de bambú ahora destrozado por haberlo utilizado como un arma contundente en el panda gigante … sin perder el tiempo, el joven leopardo de las nieves empezó a correr a cuatro patas hacia el rollo del dragón.

Mientras que, Po se empezó a levantar con bastante dificultad del suelo sin duda nunca espero un tipo de ataque como ese.

"La forma de pelear de Tai Lung … es muy diferente a la del Maestro Shifu y los Cinco Furiosos … no es Kung Fu del todo.", El ojiverde murmuro con una mueca de dolor, para que seguidamente desviara la mirada hacia su derecha encontrándose con un carrito de fuegos artificiales. "Jeje esto funcionara." El panda gigante dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para que seguidamente se subirá encima del carrito de fuegos artificiales mientras que a la vez los encendía con unos fósforos que habían cerca.

Naruto ya casi estaba por alcanzar ese maldito rollo, solo dos metros más y … de repente oyó el grito del panda detrás de él y mira por encima del hombro para ver efectivamente al ojiverde sentado en un carro de fuegos artificiales, todo encendido, volando por el aire en dirección suya y la del rollo del dragón. El carro de fuegos artificiales de Po golpeó al joven leopardo de las nieves, pero este último en vez de salir volando como debería haber pasado, en cambio se agarró con sus patas del carro de fuegos artificiales quedando con una expresión de incredulidad que seguidamente paso a la furia total.

Po al ver que el felino quedo agarrado del carro de fuegos artificiales… Cosa que no se esperó, entro en un pequeño pánico, pero rápidamente lo dejo de lado debido a que vio cierto objeto sagrado más importante que su propia seguridad, por lo que estirando su pata derecha tomo el rollo del dragón una vez que pasaron a rápida velocidad.

" **¿¡TU BUSCAS MORIR …!?** " Naruto dijo en voz alta, mientras que en su pata izquierda se materializaba otra vez su espada energía ante la mirada de horror del panda giganta ya que este nunca lo había visto con dicha arma cortante y lo más aterrador es que podía sentir el calor que liberaba esa espada desde su posición.

Aunque antes de que el ojidorado-negro pudiera decapitar al guerrero dragón con su espada de energía llegaron al final de su viaje, porque el carro de fuegos artificiales se llevó por delante unas piedras que había en el río provocando que ambos fuesen enviados a chocar de lleno contra una pared en donde el joven leopardo de las nieves (Para su horror) se llevó la peor parte del choque siendo aplastado por Po y la pared quedando entre medio de estos con una pequeña hemorragia interna. Mientras que, el Rollo del Dragón tuvo un viaje más tranquilo elevándose en el aire, aterrizando suavemente en la boca de una estatua de dragón de piedra.

Po cayo pesadamente al suelo con un suspiro, y a la vez observo que el felino había quedado incrustado en la pared, aunque esto no significaba que había sido derrotado del todo… Por lo que, el ojiverde se paró de golpe de su posición desviando su mirada de forma automática hacia arriba quedándose viendo el rollo, hasta que de pronto se imaginó que este era una galleta y eso sin duda lo motivo mucho porque empezó a subir el pequeño templo con gran agilidad. Mientras que, el joven leopardo de las nieves abrió los ojos de golpe y seguidamente salió de la posición en que estaba, ignorando el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo motivo del aplastamiento de cierto panda gigante y al recordar esto último lo enfureció más que antes al punto de cegarlo.

" **¡YA BASTA! ¡ESTO SE TERMINA AHORA!** ", Naruto gruño con los dientes apretados, mientras que acercaba su pata derecha e izquierda cerca de su cara empezando a formar con esfuerzo una pequeña esfera de energía negativa entre ellas de un color oscuro enfermizo. " **¡RASENRINGU!** " El ojidorado-negro rugió en voz alta, estampando con fuerza dicho ataque contra el pequeño templo causando que este se destruyera lentamente por la presión de la extraña técnica y seguidamente el felino se lanzó hacia el techo de dicho lugar en busca de su objetivo.

Po entro en pánico al sentir como el pequeño templo se venía abajo, por lo que empezó a correr desesperadamente, disparando una lluvia de tejas directamente a la cara de un sorprendido joven leopardo de las nieves que por instinto se cubrió nuevamente con sus brazos formando una X, en donde hizo una mueca cuando sintió que esas tejas le cortaron un poco los ante brazos ... aunque si bien lo ralentizaron un poco, se negó a dejar de escalar para conseguir lo que quería.

El panda gigante dio un pequeño salto en dirección al rollo en donde tuvo que usar unas cuantas tejas suspendidas en el aire (Temporalmente) para darse el impulso para alcanzar su objetivo y para su felicidad lo consiguió con su pata izquierda, pero de repente quedo congelado cuando de la nada apareció cierto felino para nada contento frente suyo con su pata derecha en el torso del ojiverde y dos dedos extendidos 'señalándolo'.

"Haber si puedes resistir esto, Guerrero Dragón." Naruto dijo con un tono frio, para que seguidamente golpeara de una forma rápida (Golpe de una pulgada) y mortal contra el pecho de Po causando que este escupiera sangre, pero no todo termino ahí porque el joven leopardo de las nieves lo agarro de la cabeza con su pata izquierda empezando a descender con este al suelo, en donde se estrellaron con fuerza contra dicho lugar creando un cráter y de paso levantando una cortina de humo.

Cuando el polvo finalmente se asentó, Po estaba en el suelo, derrotado, herido por llevarse la peor parte de la caída. Naruto estaba de pie sobre el Panda, victorioso con su pie izquierdo sobre la barriga de este para demostrar su punto de que había cazado a su presa escurridiza de una vez por todas. Él lo había hecho. Por fin había derrotado al molesto animal que se interponía en su objetivo ¡Ahora sí! ¡Nada ni nadie podría detenerlo de pedir su deseo! Él ojidorado-negro recogió el Rollo del Dragón con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al observar como el panda intentaba arrastrarse por el suelo en un intento por detenerlo, pero su intento fue en vano estaba bastante herido.

"Por fin ... oh sí ... ahora podre recuperar ... mi ... ¡CUERPO!" Naruto exclamo con una gran sonrisa esperanzadora, cuando desplegó el Rollo del Dragón para encontrar que decía ...

¿Nada? … ¡El Rollo del Dragón estaba completamente en blanco! Lo único que había en dicho pergamino era solo una imagen ligeramente reflectante de su rostro desesperado y confuso en el papel dorado, pero además de eso no se podía encontrar ni una sola marca o algún indicio que le dijese que pidiera su tan buscado deseo y tampoco brillo místicamente como las esferas del dragón una vez que estas son invocadas. Mientras que, Tai Lung en el espacio mental de Naruto no podía creer que al final el Rollo del Dragón estuviera en blanco … ¿Tal vez, Oogway tenía razón al decirle que no era realmente el verdadero Guerrero Dragón?

"¡No hay nada!" Él ojidorado-negro gruño con los dientes apretados, observando el pergamino desde diferentes ángulos todavía muy confuso.

¿Qué estaba pasando? No era así como se suponía que pasara, ¿Acaso el gato parlante le había mentido desde un principio con respecto al rollo? Aunque de repente, el joven leopardo de las nieves levanto la vista del pergamino cuando vio que el panda se puso lentamente de pie con evidente dolor y dificultad … esto sin duda impresiono un poco a Naruto.

"Tranquilo.", Po dijo inhalando con bastante dificultad. "Tampoco lo entendí a la primera." El ojiverde comento limpiándose la sangre fresca de su boca con su pata izquierda, ya que ese último golpe que le había proporcionado el joven leopardo de las nieves fue casi fatal.

"¿Qué?" El ojidorado-negro pregunto con el ceño fruncido, mientras que a la vez le daba otra rápida mirada al rollo para ver si había alguna palabra escondida en el reflejo dorado de dicho objeto sagrado, pero para su frustración no encontró nada.

"No hay un ingrediente secreto." El panda respondió con una sonrisa genuina.

Naruto arrojó el Pergamino hacia abajo. Basura sin valor de todos modos ... ¡Así no era como se suponía que debían ser las cosas! ¡Esto no se quedaría así!

"Eres tú." El ojiverde comento con la misma sonrisa, observando su propio reflejo feliz en el pergamino dorado ya sabiendo que no había nada especial en el pergamino solo tenías que ser uno mismo.

El joven leopardo de las nieves sintió que la furia crecía dentro de él. ¡Este panda! ¡Este Maldito ANIMAL se las haría pagar con sangre! Gruñó y arremetió contra Po, aunque no dio ni dos pasos antes que cayera al suelo sobre una rodilla.

"M-Maldita sea … ahora no …", El ojidorado-negro murmuro con los dientes apretados al sentir que este cuerpo ya había llegado al límite del uso de Chakra, además la fatiga también lo estaba obstaculizando. " _Ya no podre usar el_ _Chakra_ _como armadura_ …" El joven leopardo de las nieves pensó con su mirada fija en el suelo, pero eso no le importaba aun podía matar al Guerrero Dragón sin esas cosas.

"Hey, ¿Estas bien?" El panda gigante pregunto con un leve signo de preocupación en su rostro, aunque decidió quedarse desde una distancia segura por obvias razones.

"¡Que te importa!" Naruto contesto con un gruñido animal, para que seguidamente se levantara de golpe (Ignorando cada dolor de su cuerpo) y le diera un fuerte puñetazo a Po en la cara que lo dejo casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

El ojiverde se sorprendió cuando el felino se levantó de golpe de su posición, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el puñetazo de este último a su rostro que sin fue tan fuerte que por poco y lo duerme … esto ya se había convertido en una pelea de lucha a muerte. El joven leopardo de las nieves después de ese golpe le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, aunque para su sorpresa e incredulidad su golpe fue devuelto con el doble de fuerza por el panda por reacción y acción con sus propios puños mandándolo a volar y chocarse contra una casa cercana destrozándola por completo con su cuerpo dejándolo peor que antes, además de crear una nube de polvo y tierra.

¡No! ¡Esto no había terminado! ¡Lo tendrían que matar! ¡Él nunca se rendiría!

Naruto rugió saliendo de entre los escombros y la cortina de tierra con sus ojos brillando con furia, mientras golpeaba una y otra vez con ataques más fuertes, ahora con el objetivo de matar. Pero el ojiverde de alguna manera parecía desviar sus ataques, bloquear cada puñetazo y patada. El panda tenía una confianza recién descubierta. Agarró la cola del joven leopardo de las nieves, usándola como palanca para evitar que el ojidorado-negro fuera capaz de dar uno de sus golpes mortales, aunque para sorpresa de Po, Naruto lo agarro de los brazos con fuerza obligando al ojiverde a soltar su cola y seguidamente lo derribo con pura fuerza bruta al suelo.

El panda gigante quedo sin palabras al haber sido levantado como si nada y seguidamente derribado por el felino más peligroso de China, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente … no, el destino y la confianza de todos estaba en sus manos. Por lo que, el ojiverde uso ambas patas para darle un fuerte golpe en el torso a un joven leopardo de las nieves nuevamente sorprendido que hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el aire de sus pulmones salió a la fuerza y casi instantáneamente fue disparado contra una pared cercana atravesándola por completo, además de crear otra nube de polvo junto a unos pedazos de escombros que salieron volando en todas direcciones.

"Uhh …" Po dijo con una mueca al ver que seguramente todo eso dejo muy herido al felino malvado, mientras que a la vez se levantaba lentamente de su posición.

El ojidorado-negro estaba enojado, muy enojado sin darle la oportunidad de pensar con claridad su siguiente ataque. Naruto rugió y atacó al panda gigante nuevamente. ¡Lo asesinaría! ¡Él no toleraría la derrota aquí!

" **¡PANDA!** " El joven leopardo de las nieves grito con las garras descubiertas con la intensión de destrozarlo de forma lenta y dolorosa, aunque nunca se hubiera esperado lo siguiente que le sucedería en carne propia.

Justo cuando el ojidorado-negro iba a golpear a Po, el panda lanzó su barriga de forma sorpresiva hacia arriba, enviando a Naruto disparado hacia arriba muy lejos en el aire. Alcanzó una gran altura antes de caer nuevamente a la tierra, estrellándose contra el suelo en un cráter en forma de leopardo. Respirando pesadamente junto a varios cortes sangrantes y moretones en su cuerpo, apenas estaba seguro de dónde estaba parado, el ojidorado-negro salió de su agujero. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, que se negó a ser derrotado aquí hoy. ¡Era Naruto! ¡Un maldito Super Saiyajin Legendario! ¡No sería derrotado por un animal parlante!

Mientras que, Po retrocedió unos pasos cuando vio al felino salir del agujero salió con bastante dificultad y totalmente herido … Apenas podía mantenerse de pie y también estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

"Tú ... no puedes vencerme ... tú ... eres un panda... ¡grande y ... gordo!" Naruto dijo entre respiraciones forzosas, mientras que a la vez enviaba su puño derecho hacia adelante con la intensión de golpear la expresión en blanco del panda, pero el ojiverde lo tomó del dedo índice con pata izquierda.

"No soy un panda grande y gordo ...", Po respondió con una mirada 'seria'. "¡Soy EL panda grande y gordo!" El ojiverde explico con un tono misterioso, mientras su dedo meñique levantaba.

" _¡_ _La_ _Llave Dactilar Wuxi!_ " Tai Lung dijo horrorizado en el espacio mental de Naruto, mientras que este último no pudo escuchar nada porque había cortado (Temporalmente) cualquier conversación entre ambos.

"¿Y ahora qué harás, panda?" El ojidorado-negro pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, ignorando con una mueca todo su cuerpo gravemente lastimado.

"Oh, ¿No sabes qué es esto?", El panda gigante dijo con un toque de ligera sorpresa, mientras que el felino se mantuvo en silencio solo mirándolo de forma expectante. "Es una técnica que te hará boom hacia afuera." Po explico de forma corta, pero con un significado muy grande para Tai Lung porque sabía a qué se refería y eso lo asusto mucho.

"Jajaja … estás mintiendo, panda ... ¡No hay manera que sepas algo como eso! ¡Ni siquiera Shifu pudo haberte enseñado una técnica como esa!" Naruto comento aun con una sonrisa burlona, pero algo o más bien alguien le decía que pasaría algo malo en los próximos segundos.

" _¡_ _Esto no podría estar pasando_ _!_ _Esto no era posible, esto no era posible,_ _¡_ _ESTO NO ERA POSIBLE_ _!_ " El verdadero leopardo de las nieves pensó con desesperación.

"No." Po contesto con un tono divertido, ya que lo próximo que pasaría borraría esa expresión burlona del felino.

Tai Lung sintió esperanza nuevamente en el espacio mental de Naruto. Sabía que no había forma de que este panda tonto pudiera conocer la Llave Dactilar Wuxi, ni siquiera Shifu le había enseñado algo como eso a él y eso que fue su hijo. Mientras que, Naruto sonrió con malicia y completa confianza al ver que este animal parlante que se creía mucho por ser el Guerrero Dragón pudiera tener conocimiento sobre una técnica como esa en este asqueroso mundo en donde ni siquiera existía el Ki o el Chakra.

"La deduje solo." El panda dijo con absoluta confianza y esto provoco que el ojidorado-negro quedara con la boca ligeramente abierta sin la oportunidad de decir algo al respecto.

Los ojos de Tai Lung se abrieron de par en par en el espacio mental de Naruto.

" _¡_ _Esto no era posible_ _! ¡_ _No era posible_ _! ¡_ _ESTO NO DEBERÍA ESTAR SUCEDIENDO_ _! **¡NARUTO SUELTA EL AGARRE DEL PANDA!**_ " El verdadero leopardo de las nieves le intento advertir en voz alta al chico en la cabeza de este último.

Po flexionó su meñique, murmurando: " **¡Skadoosh!** "

Lo siguiente que paso quedaría marcado en la memoria de Po, Tai Lung y Naruto para el resto de sus vidas. Porque cuando el panda dijo esa palabra mística, 'misteriosa' y ganadora se produjo un brillante y fuerte resplandor dorado que sacudió todo el Valle de la Paz como nunca antes había pasado en toda la historia de dicha aldea enviando una gigantesca onda de poder dorada hacia todos lados en forma circular.

* * *

Los aldeanos junto a los Cinco Furiosos habían llegado a los cerros que daban hacia el Valle de la Paz escapando de este lugar de la ira de Tai Lung, pero de repente todos fueron sacados de sus acciones cuando escucharon un zumbido seguido de una fuerte onda de viento dorada que los obligo aferrarse de lo que tenían más cerca para no salir volando debido a la fuerza del viento dorado, pero cuando esto termino por suerte nadie salió herido … salvo el sombrero de Grulla que voló hasta el infinito y más allá.

* * *

 **Con Po**

El panda de ojos verdes observo que todo había terminado de una vez por todas y esto lo hizo suspirar de alivio total, además que lo hizo sentir muy orgulloso de sí mismo por haber derrotado al felino malvado. Aunque de repente quedo en shock total cuando vio que una gran silueta apareció entre la cortina de polvo dorado y lo golpeo en la cara con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo K.O.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El joven adolescente abrió los ojos de golpe sin entender que rayos había pasado, pero de repente su mirada se desvió hacia el sonido de alguien suspirando de alivio y esto lo hizo actuar rápidamente porque de un salto se levantó, para que seguidamente de un rápido movimiento le diera una fuerte patada a la silueta de Po. El Guerrero Dragón nunca tuvo la oportunidad de bloquear o esquivar dicho ataque porque lo recibió de lleno, enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás contra un carro de fideos dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

"¿Qué demonios paso?" Naruto pregunto a nadie en particular, mientras que a la vez caía sobre una rodilla empezando a respirar con bastante dificultad por las graves heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo.

Aunque de repente, Naruto fue sacado de su estado pensativo al escuchar un gemido de dolor de alguien … por lo que cuando desvió la mirada hacia su derecha se encontró con cierto leopardo de las nieves muy mal herido, pero no tanto como él mismo.

"¡Hey, gato parlante!", Naruto llamo en voz alta, levantándose de forma temblorosa de su posición empezando a caminar lentamente hacia el felino … aunque de pronto se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de algo muy importante. "¡RECUPERE MI CUERPO!" Exclamo muy contento, pero de pronto quedo petrificado al mirarse sus manos … patas con garras de depredador.

Naruto empezó a mirarse de arriba y abajo como podía o … como su cuello le permitían hacerlo sin quebrárselo en el intento. Tenía el pelaje blanco con rayas negras, garras, una cola de felino … eso significaba solo una cosa, ahora su cuerpo era el de un ¡Tigre! Un Gran Tigre de pelaje blanco con rayas negras …

"Maldita sea con mi suerte …", Naruto gruño con los puños apretados, aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando empezó a escuchar muchas pisadas de una multitud de animales acercarse hacia ellos. "Sera mejor irse de aquí …", Susurro con una mueca, pero antes de darse la vuelta e irse del lugar un gemido de dolor de cierto leopardo de las nieves lo detuvo en seco (De nuevo) y desviar la mirada hacia este último. "Solo te ayudare por esta vez, gato parlante." El joven tigre dijo en voz baja para que seguidamente pusiera en su hombro a Tai Lung como una bolsa de patatas, aunque esto provoco que ambos felinos gruñeran de dolor por sus graves heridas, pero Naruto hizo un gran esfuerzo de pura voluntad para no desmayarse en el lugar.

Luego de esto, Naruto se fue corriendo saltando de techo en techo de las casas de los aldeanos del Valle de la Paz en dirección de un río que vio cuando entro por primera vez en dicho pueblo.

* * *

Los civiles observaron a su alrededor con absoluto miedo, porque había casas destruidas o con agujeros en ellas, árboles caídos, un gran cráter junto un agujero con forma de felino en este. Los Cinco Furiosos solo estaba atentos por si una de esas, cierto leopardo de las nieves salía de la nada con intenciones hostiles. Aunque de repente todos fueron sacados de lo que estaban haciendo cuando vieron una silueta con capa y sombrero chino.

"¡Miren! ¡El Guerrero Dragón!" Un cerdo señalo con asombro hacia la silueta de un panda que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, aunque cuando la cortina de polvo dorado se retiró pudieron ver que se trataba de Po con una sartén en su cabeza como 'sombrero chino' y un delantal como 'capa'.

Todos los aldeanos, incluidos los Cinco Furiosos observaban con sorpresa e preocupación hacia el Guerrero Dragón debido a que este estaba muy mal herido con cortes y magullones frescos, además de su ojo izquierdo morado. Po sin duda alguna quedo completamente sorprendido al encontrarse a todos los aldeanos del valle de la paz y a sus cinco compañeros de Kung Fu, pero de repente el panda empezó a toser mucho escupiendo sangre y esto alarmo a todos los presentes porque sin perder tiempo lo empezaron a rodear con expresión aterrorizadas.

"¡PO! ¡HIJO!", El Sr. Ping exclamo con horror al ver en el estado en que se encontraba el ojiverde. "¡ESTAS HERIDO!" El ganso dijo muy preocupado cuando vio la sangre de su hijo en casi todas partes de su cuerpo.

"T-Tranquilo, pa … solo son algunas contusiones y uno que otro moretón, pero además de eso estoy bien …" El panda comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esto causo que los aldeanos junto a los Cinco Furiosos que estaban cerca suspiraran con un poco de alivio al menos, pero eso no quitaba que Po necesitaba un curandero/doctor. Luego de esto padre e hijo se dieron un cálido y fuerte abrazo, mientras la sartén que tiene en su cabeza se deslizaba empezando a rodar por el suelo hasta que de pronto fue detenida por las tenazas de Mantis. Po levanto la vista encontrándose con los Cinco Furiosos bastante contento, incluso para su sorpresa Tigresa estaba sonriendo levemente.

"Hola, chicos." El panda saludo con una tímida sonrisa a sus héroes de la infancia, aunque de pronto se congelo cuando observo que la felina se acercó lentamente hacia el quedando a menos de un metro de su posición.

"Maestro." Tigresa dijo aun con una pequeña sonrisa, para que a la vez pusiera sus patas justas y seguidamente se inclinó ante el ojiverde.

Los otros cuatro maestros de Kung Fu hicieron lo mismo que la felina al igual que todos los aldeanos presentes en señal de respeto y gratitud por haberlos salvado del malvado leopardo de las nieves.

"Je, Maestro … ¡Maestro Shifu!" Po exclamo con una expresión muy preocupada, porque seguidamente se dio la vuelta con una expresión de obvio dolor y empezó a correr hacia las escalaras que lo llevaban hacia el Palacio de Jade en donde se quejó de dolor y cansancio por tener que subir las escaleras.

Todos los aldeanos observaron con diferentes expresiones al Guerrero Dragón cuando este dijo eso, algunos confusos y otros muy preocupados por el estatus del panda rojo. Los Cinco Furiosos estaba más o menos igual que el ojiverde, pero decidieron quedarse con los aldeanos para protegerlos y ayudarlos a reconstruir, entre otras cosas … salvo Tigresa que sintió un aroma extraño en el aire, que al parecer solo ella lo podía sentir debido a que los demás empezaron a hacer cada uno alguna tarea para ayudar, por lo que la felina de ojos naranjas con una expresión decidida empezó a seguir el rastro de ese aroma tan cautivador e hipnotizante que la llamaba.

* * *

 **Un Buen Rato Después**

El ojiverde por fin había llegado al final de las escalaras que lo llevaban hacia el Palacio de Jade, por lo que con un jadeo asustado empezó a correr hacia las puertas destrozadas de dicho lugar y una vez que entro vio el cuerpo 'sin vida' del Maestro Shifu.

"¡Maestro! ¡Shifu! ¡Shifu! ¿¡Esta bien!?" El panda gigante exclamo con un tono entre preocupado y aliviado cuando vio que el panda rojo abrió los ojos lentamente en su pata izquierda.

"… Po … ¡Estas vivo! … o ... ¿Estamos muertos? …" El ojiazul murmuro con una mueca de dolor y confusión, mientras observaba a su alrededor.

"¡No, maestro! ¡No morí! Vencí a Tai Lung." Po respondió con una sonrisa triste al ver en el estado en que se encontraba su maestro.

"¿Ah, sí?",El panda rojo pregunto con un débil, pero sin duda sorprendido al ver que el ojiverde asintió con la cabeza. "… Wow, pudiste derrotar a esa bestia… Es como lo predijo, Oogway. Tu eres … el Guerrero Dragón, les has traído paz … a este valle … y … a mi … gracias … gracias … Po … gracias …" Shifu agradeció una y otra vez en voz baja, hasta que solo fue un suave murmullo que se perdió en el aire y a la vez cerro lentamente sus ojos.

"No … maestro … ¡No, No, No! ¡NO! ¡No se muera, Shifu! ¡Por favor!-" Aunque para sorpresa y susto del ojiverde, el panda rojo abrió de golpe sus ojos azules bastante molesto.

" **¡NO ESTOY MUERTO, IDIOTA!** " Shifu exclamo muy molesto por haber sido interrumpido de un agradable sueño, aunque de pronto se dio cuenta de su propio tono de voz y vocabulario. "Eh, Guerrero Dragón … simplemente estoy en paz, por fin … y, además, estoy tratando de ignorar todas las heridas y algún hueso roto que tengo en mi cuerpo." El ojiazul explico con una mueca de evidente dolor, mientras que a la vez cerraba sus ojos lentamente acomodando su cuerpo con una expresión tranquila.

"Ahhh …", Po dijo con un tono ligeramente nervioso al darse cuenta de su error, pero al igual que su maestro también estaba muy mal herido por lo que se dejó caer al piso pesadamente. "Entonces lo acompañare, maestro." El panda gigante comento con un tono muy cansado, en respuesta el ojiazul sonrió levemente aun con los ojos cerrados.

Tanto Shifu como Po estuvieron recostados sobre el piso hasta que los Cinco Furiosos (Salvo Tigresa) llegaron al Palacio de Jade con un curandero/doctor para darle una revisión completa a ambos pandas en donde urgentemente los empezaron a curar con lo que tenían a mano, pero eso no les quito que disfrutaran de una buena y rica sopa de fideos.

* * *

El joven tigre siberiano había llegado a duras penas hacia la orilla del río en donde dejo al leopardo de las nieves herido apoyado en un árbol hueco cercano, mientras que, Naruto se tambaleo a la orilla del río para limpiarse la sangre seca … aunque de pronto escuchó un ruido que lo saco de lo que estaba haciendo, dándose la vuelta de golpe empezó a mirar hacia todos lados.

"¿Quién está ahí?" El joven tigre de pelaje blanco pregunto con un ligero gruñido, que pareció mas un gemido débil por intentar mantenerse despierto y a la vez aguantar el dolor de algún que otro hueso roto junto a una pequeña hemorragia interna.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió un golpe en su cabeza y toda su visión se volvió negra, mientras que su cuerpo cayo pesadamente al suelo de tierra completamente inconsciente. Una figura bajita apareció sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto, siendo esta una vieja chiva con una extraña vestimenta parecida al de una adivina.

"¿Que tenemos aquí?",La vieja cabra pregunto con un tono curioso, mientras caminaba con su bastón (El mismo que uso para mandarlo al mundo de los sueños) hacia el rostro dormido del joven tigre. "No puede ser …" La adivina dijo en estado de shock al ver con su segunda vista atraves del espejo invisible que separaba el cuerpo de Naruto de un animal antropomorfo de su cuerpo 'humano' original.

Luego de meditarlo durante unos minutos, la vieja cabra tomo una importante decisión como pudo subió el gran y pesado cuerpo del joven tigre siberiano en su bote, lo mismo hizo con el cuerpo inconsciente de Tai Lung. Después de esto la Adivina partió río abajo con sus dos acompañantes inconscientes hacia las afueras de la Ciudad de Gongmen con la intensión de curar al dúo felino de sus graves heridas y esperar como estos tomarían los sucesos.

* * *

 **Con Tigresa**

La felina había estado siguiendo el rastro de ese aroma tan hipnótico de obviamente un tigre macho hasta la orilla de un río cercano al Valla de la Paz, pero para frustración y confusión de ella dicho aroma terminaba en el río … esto por supuesto le molesto mucho, pero no podía hacer nada en este momento.

"Te encontrare quien quiera que seas." La ojinaranja prometió con una expresión ligeramente soñadora, ignorando o sin impórtale que también estaba el aroma de cierto leopardo de las nieves y el de la vieja cabra.

* * *

 **Fin Del Ultimo Capitulo**

 **¿Continuara …?**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el ultimo (Y el segundo capítulo más extenso de esta historia) capítulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo y por supuesto quiero saber si quieren una continuación directa con Kung Fu Panda 2.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 7074 Palabras.**


	19. Especial 1: (Parte 1)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Especial 1: "El Aguijón De Escorpión (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

 **¡Hola a todo el mundo! Ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que actualice esta historia, ¿Verdad? Por fin volví de comprar cigarrillos … ok no :v (No fumo y ustedes tampoco lo hagan, enserio es muy malo) Bueno volviendo al tema principal, es que por fin decidí hacer un par de capítulos especiales/ovas de la serie animada de Kung Fu Panda, tal vez pueda extenderlos unos cuantos más eso dependerá si a ustedes les gusta o no. Esto lo hice por las ideas que me dio '** **GDS DragonGodSlayer** **'** **(Tienes mi completo agradecimiento) para continuar la historia y explicar un poco más del pasado de Naruto, ya que muchas personas se quedaron con la duda de donde proviene y como termino en el universo de Kung Fu Panda junto a otra cosas bastante interesante que iré revelando a medida que avance con los capítulos.**

 **Creo que eso sería todo por ahora, los dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Son leyendas del GRAN KUNG FU PANDA (Turitu Tipapurum Pum Pum)**

Po empezó a cantar de una forma divertida e impresionantes desde la ventana de su habitación del restaurante de su padre, el Sr. Ping.

 **Junto a fideos creció**

El panda gigante entrenaba solo Kung Fu en un bosque de bambú, pero rápidamente se cansa y decidió descansar en el suelo quedándose mirando el cielo azul.

 **Nunca gloria o fama busco**

Po ayuda con los cuencos de fideos recién hechos entregándoselos rápidamente a los clientes.

 **Montañas escalo así fue el Guerrero Dragón**

El panda de ojos verdes se deja caer en la cima de las escaleras jadeando de cansancio.

 **¡Ooh Ahh Ya!**

Po recibe una serie de golpes al entrenar en el Salón de Formación de parte de los Cinco Furiosos.

 **¡Kung Fu Panda! (Turitu Tipapurum Pum Pum)**

Naruto caminaba solitariamente por un bosque de bambú de aspecto siniestro buscando información sobre cosas paranormales y sobrenaturales, mientras es seguía de cerca por un trio de hembras leopardo.

 **El Maestro Shifu vio crecer al guerrero**

Po y Shifu entrenaban como cualquier otro día en donde el panda gigante golpeo al panda rojo de un movimiento de su panza enviándolo unos pasos hacia atrás.

 **Y le enseño su destreza para quitarte el miedo**

El panda de ojos verdes dio un gran salto hacia el cielo, mientras que los rayos del sol lo hacían brillar con intensidad.

 **¡Kung Fu Panda! (x3) (Turitu Tipapurum Pum Pum)**

Naruto observo molesto como un maldito dragón rojo lo quería destruir y luego devorar, aunque al formar un Rasenringu este último retrocedió sorprendido.

 **Él vive, entrena y pelea con los Cinco Furiosos**

Po intenta comer un dumpling, pero este se le cae empezando rodar por el piso del Palacio de Jade, aunque eso no fue motivo para rendirse y siguió su preciada comida.

 **Protege el valle y pelea, pelea sin descansar**

Naruto y otros villanos saltan hacia el cielo sobre el Valle de la Paz con la intensión de destruirla, pero rápidamente son confrontados por Po y los Cinco Furiosos.

 **¡Ooh Ahh Ya!**

El bien y el mal chocan entre en sí en una batalla legendaria que definirá el futuro de China.

 **KUNG FU PANDAAAAAAAAA,**

 **¡La Leyenda de Po!**

Los Cinco Furiosos, Shifu y Po se ponen en posiciones de pelea para enfrentar a Naruto y Tai Lung que los observaban con sonrisas burlonas en sus labios.

" **¡Esto se pondrá bárbaro!" El panda dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

 **{Fin Del Opening}**

* * *

"Panda, es tu turno. 10 segundos para llegar al otro lado sin un rasguño." Shifu desafío con un tono serio, pero con un poquito de diversión.

Cuando el maestro de kung fu termino de decir eso, Po apareció de la nada con una mirada confiada en los Guanteletes de los Guerreros de Madera. Luego de esto rápidamente empezó a entrenar con los guerreros de entrenamiento haciendo movimientos bastante sorprendentes, sin duda había mejorado desde la pelea contra 'Tai Lung' y esto lo demostró al bloquear con ambos antebrazos dos guerreros de madera.

"Reflejos felinos." El ojiverde dijo con una sonrisa, para que seguidamente golpeara con sus puños a ambos guerreros haciéndolos girar de forma graciosa varias veces.

Aunque de repente, el panda gigante bloqueo con su pata izquierda un golpe de Mono que tenía la intención de dejarlo fuera de combate. Ambos estuvieron peleando entre si durante un intervalo de dos minutos hasta que el primate tuvo la ventaja al clavarle sus dedos en la nariz del ojiverde causando que este gimiera de dolor.

"¡Jaja! Dos puntos para Mono, hora de dormir, Po." Mono dijo con una sonrisa confianzuda.

Aunque de repente fueron interrumpidos por Tigresa que estornudo tan fuerte que se cayó de su posición hacia los Guanteletes de los Guerreros de Madera ocasionando que uno de estos la golpeara con fuerza enviándola hacia unos desconcertados Mono y Po, en donde ambos rebotaron contra el Caparazón de Jade y el panda gigante término por aplastar al primate contra el suelo.

"D-Déjame … salir …" Mono dijo con dificultad al tratar de sacarse de encima suyo a Po en vano por lo pesado que este era.

"Po cinco. Mono cuatro." El panda de ojos verdes comento con una sonrisa al ver la expresión molestar que tenía su amigo primate.

"Este no cuenta …" El primate murmuro con un tono molesto.

"Claro que sí. Shifu ese si fue un punto, ¿No?" Po le pregunto a su maestro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No me interesa tu infantil juego de puntos, panda." El ojiazul respondió con un tono serio, mientras observaba como el primate saco fuerza de donde no tenia y empujo al Guerrero Dragón fuera de encima suyo. "Mono. Ese fue un ataque engañoso y artero… Bien hecho." Shifu felicito con una leve sonrisa.

El miembro primate de los Cinco Furiosos sonrió con suficiencia al escuchar las palabras de su maestro y a la vez le dio una mirada media burlona a Po.

"El objetivo de entrenar ataques sorpresa es hacer lo inesperado.", El panda rojo explico con un tono sabio, mientras que a la vez les daba la espalda al Guerrero Dragón hasta que de repente se dio la vuelta rápidamente con una extraña y graciosa expresión en su rostro.

"¿Que? …" Po exclamo bastante desconcertado por esa acción inesperada de su maestro, pero mucho tiempo no tuvo para seguir admirando porque Shifu lo golpe con su bastón en sus patas dejándolo fuera de combate.

"¿Ves? Inesperado.", El panda rojo comento con un tono ligeramente divertido. "Tigresa. Tú y Grulla son los siguientes." Shifu ordeno con sus patas detrás de su espalda, observando al dúo con tranquilidad.

La felina en respuesta estornudo con fuerza en el rostro del pájaro. Grulla se limpió su pico con su ala derecha sacándose los mocos, pero esto fue en vano porque Tigresa estornudo sobre el unas otra vez mas y cuando creyó que ella lo haría de nuevo se previno cubriéndose con su ala, pero cuando resulto ser una falsa alarma la bajo, aunque esto fue un error suyo porque la ojinaranja estornudo sobre una vez más.

"Maestro Shifu. ¿Me da cinco minutos para esterilizar mi pico con carbones ardientes?" Grulla pregunto con una expresión entre triste y perturbada.

Mientras que, Po y Mono vieron esto con la oportunidad de hacer una de sus bromas.

"Ow, ow, creo que me dio el resfriado de Tigresa." El ojiverde advirtió con falsedad, mientras que a la vez sostenía su cabeza con su pata izquierda.

"Yo no estoy … **{Tos}** Resfriada … **{Tos}** …" La felina dijo con una mueca molesta y ligeramente débil.

"… AHHHHH, ¡AUCHHOO!" Po estornudo con fuerza hacia el piso arrojando un … ¿rábano?

Shifu y los Cuatro Furiosos observaron la verdura con expresiones en blanco.

"¡JAJAJA!" Tanto Po como Mono se rieron muy divertidos con la broma.

"Yo también tengo un resfriado." El primate dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Que no tengo un resfriado! …" Tigresa gruño muy molesta, hasta que de repente … **{¡Estornudo!}**.

"… AHHHHH, ¡AUCHHOO!" Mono estornudo con fuerza hacia Tigresa arrojando una … ¿Estrella ninja?

La ojinaranja por sus reflejos esquivo a tiempo dicho objeto cortando que paso muy cerca de su cabeza y finalmente se clavó en uno de los Guanteletes de los Guerreros de Madera cercano.

"¡JAJAJA!" Tanto Po como Mono volvieron a reírse bastante divertidos por la expresión molesta de Tigresa cuando esta esquivo el mini shuriken.

"… AHHHHH, ¡AUCHHOO!" El panda gigante estornudo con fuerza hacia el suelo arrojando a … ¿Mantis?

"¡Eso no fue gracioso!" El insecto gruño con su mirada en el dúo bromista y en respuesta recibió las risas de Po y Mono.

"Todos aman el truco del estornudo, ¿Eh?" El ojiverde opino con una sonrisa, para que seguidamente le diera una mirada al primate ocasionando que instantáneamente ambos empezaran a reírse nuevamente.

"¡Que yo no estoy! … **{¡Estornudo!}** resfriada." Tigresa dijo nuevamente con una mueca débil y molesta, aunque rápidamente fue sacada de su acción cuando su maestro apareció frente suyo parado en su bastón para estar a su nivel.

"¡Espera! Puede que no lo estés.", El ojiazul comento con un tono serio, para que seguidamente empezara a revisar a su hija adoptiva empezando por su ojo, luego por su oreja y finalmente le abrió la boca examinando su lengua estirándola. "Ya veo … es fiebre de río." Shifu afirmo con una mirada entre preocupada y asqueada al darse cuenta que estaba tocando la lengua de la felina resfriada, dejando a esta última con una expresión perturbada por la acción inesperada de su padre adoptivo.

"¿Qué tiene de grave la fiebre de río? Te da sueño, estornudas un poco … personalmente vomite un par de veces eso es verídico.", Po admitió en voz baja hacia Víbora y Mantis. "Y al otro día estas sano. A todos nos dio de niños." El ojiverde dijo con una tonta sonrisa al recordar su infancia y como su padre le dio tanta sopa medicinal de fideos.

"A mí no me dio." La felina revelo con una mirada entre seria y preocupada por su propia salud.

"Hay no … la fiebre de río es peligrosa si te da de adulto. Puedes terminar así." Grulla comento con un evidente tono preocupado, mientras que a la vez abría un pequeño pergamino que dejo a la vista la pintura de un cerdo adulto que había estirado la pata por culpa de la fiebre de río.

"¡AHHHH! … eso es un … ¿Cerdo?" El panda gigante pregunto con miedo y confusión.

"Solo hay una cura, el té hecho con la sagrada orquídea del sol." El pájaro explico con el mismo tono preocupado, para que al instante sacara otro pergamino con la pintura de dicha flor sagrada.

"Es cierto la orquídea del sol es poderosa, pero obtenerla es peligroso … solía crecer aquí, pero ahora solo se encuentra en un sola parte. El Valle del Escorpión." Shifu comento con misterio en su tono de voz.

"Nadie arriesgara su vida por mí, estoy bien." Tigresa dijo con una mueca, para que seguidamente se limpiara su nariz con su pata derecha.

"¿¡Bien!? ¡Ja! ¡Mira el cerdo! ¡Mira el cerdo!" Po exclamo en voz alta, mientras que a la vez le mostraba el pergamino de la pintura con el cerdo enfermo.

La ojinaranja aparto al panda gigante con una expresión molesta.

"Te sientes bien, pero puedes tener espasmos musculares en cualq-", Grulla no llego a terminar sus palabras porque una fuerte patada de su compañera de equipo lo callo al instante enviándolo a estrellarse hacia un rincón cercano. "C-Como ese … Tigresa, si no recibes la orquídea al atardecer puedes …" El pájaro de repente se quedó callado desviando la mirada de la felina hacia otro lado.

"¿Que?" Tigresa pregunto rápidamente a su compañero de equipo.

"… No puedo." Grulla respondió con un tono triste, aunque de repente la ojinaranja lo agarro sosteniéndolo al nivel de su mirada.

"¿¡Que!?" La felina exigió un poco molesta por la falta de respuesta del pájaro.

"Bueno … en primer lugar jamás volverás a hacer Kung Fu." Grulla contesto con una mueca al ver la expresión de Tigresa, ya que esta seguidamente lo soltó cayendo con pesadez al suelo.

"… Prefiero morir." La ojinaranja susurro con miedo en solo pensar en no poder nunca más practicar Kung Fu.

"Pues … eso es lo segundo." El pájaro revelo con el ceño fruncido ante la respuesta de la felina.

"Jajaja, bueno parece que el Guerrero Dragón ira en búsqueda de esa orquídeita." Po aseguro con un tono divertido, para que seguidamente se agachara para agarrar el pergamino con el mapa del lugar en donde se encontraba dicha flor, pero la mano de cierto primate le gano.

"¡Yo la traeré! Apuesto 50 puntos a que llego ahí antes que tú." Mono desafío al panda gigante con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona, aunque de pronto ambos empezaron a pelear por quien se quedaba con el pergamino para dicha búsqueda peligrosa.

"¡Esto no es un juego!", Shifu dijo en voz alta provocando que sus dos alumnos molestos dejaran de tironear del pergamino teniendo su completa atención. "Pocos han regresado del valle con vida. Y esos pocos han vuelto como zombies, su mente destruida por el poder del aguijón de escorpión." El ojiazul comento con un tono más serio de lo normal, para que seguidamente empezara a explicarles a sus alumnos la historia de escorpión.

"Y por eso deben extremar precauci- ¿Po?" El panda rojo llamo al Guerrero Dragón con una expresión entre desconcertada y molesta por haber sido ignorado todo este tiempo por el dúo bromista.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

Un tigre siberiano de pelaje blanco y rayas negras había llegado a su destino … el Valle de Escorpión. El joven tigre tenía pensado buscar información o cualquier cosa que le ayudara a entender este nuevo mundo en donde estaba condenado a quedarse, por ahora … aunque tal vez lo que encontrara es posible que lo ayudara a encontrar un camino a casa.

"Por fin … este es el famoso Valle de Escorpión.", Naruto dijo con un tono ligeramente 'emocionado', mientras bajaba su capucha de color negro dejando a la vista su expresión neutral felina al observar la gran roca que tiene frente suyo con la pintura de un escorpión de color rojo siniestro. "No es la gran cosa." El joven tigre de ojos negros opino con aburrimiento, para que seguidamente materializara su útil espada de energía verde azulada en su pata izquierda y con ella hiciera dos cortes horizontales y dos verticales en la gran roca cortándola como mantequilla, causando que esta se dividiera en cuatro pedazos dejándole el paso libre al intruso.

En silencio, Naruto camino lentamente adentrándose en el Valle de Escorpión con su espada de energía activa sin impórtale que enemigo se le atravesara lo mataría sin dudarlo y conseguiría lo que buscaba.

* * *

 **Con Escorpión**

Un escorpión hembra observaba con interés desde su guarida en el gran cuenco con la orquídea en un líquido verde que le daba el poder de observar a los viajeros curiosos.

"… Un joven visitante de origen desconocido.", Escorpión murmuro para sí misma con un tono divertido cuando analizo al joven tigre, aunque lo siguiente que hizo el muchacho la dejo casi sin palabras. "Tal poder en sus manos y tan joven … sin duda será un gran esclavo en mis pinzas." La ojiroja comento con una sonrisa que dejo a la vista sus dientes siniestros.

* * *

 **Fin De La Primer Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la primera ova/especial de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2674 Palabras.**


	20. Especial 1: (Parte 2, Final)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Especial 1: El Aguijón De Escorpión (Parte 2, Final)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El joven tigre observaba a su alrededor con bastante aburrimiento, ya que hasta el momento no había indicios del arácnido ... aunque eso fue descartado rápidamente de sus pensamientos cuando vio a unos cuentos metros de su posición una puerta

"Tal vez esta tal 'Escorpión' sepa algo de los Humanos …", El felino murmuro con su mirada fija en la entrada a la guarida de escorpión, para que luego formara un puño con su pata izquierda. "Bueno, habrá que ver si hay alguien en casa." Naruto dijo en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa 'diabólica', ya que ni un segundo después golpeo su puño izquierdo contra la puerta de piedra/metal dejando una abolladura en esta y seguidamente le siguió otro que definitivamente termino el trabajo ...

 **{¡GRIETA!} {¡TRIZADURA!}**

El ojinegro formo una leve sonrisa ante su demostración de fuerza bruta y sin la necesidad de su usar su Chakra o algo más destructivo como el Ki, aunque rápidamente dejo de lado su momento de felicidad porque empezó a caminar a paso tranquilo (Como si estuviera en su propia casa) dentro de la guarida de escorpión.

"Sal de ahí, araña roja." El tigre siberiano ordeno con su mirada en una sombra cercana con la pequeña silueta inconfundible de un escorpión.

" _Sentidos muy impresionantes ..._ ", Aunque de pronto Escorpión quedo en silencio cuando escucho el insulto indirecto del joven tigre. "... ¿Araña roja? ¡Soy un escorpión, idiota!" El arácnido exclamo muy molesto, mientras que a la vez hacia un ruido con sus pinzas demostrando su furia.

"Si, bueno lo que sea.", Naruto dijo con un tono aburrido, empezando a caminar hacia a la prisionera del valle. "Ahora, dime. ¿Qué sabes de los Humanos?" El ojinegro pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, ya que no estaba para juegos o mentiras de ese bicho rojo.

"¿Ah? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, mocoso?" Escorpión respondió muy confundida, porque esa palabra 'Humano' es completamente nueva para ella y por supuesto nunca en su vida la había oído.

"Así que no sabes nada, ¿Eh? ... bueno, no me sirves para nada entonces.", El felino afirmo con un tono decepcionado, para que seguidamente materializara un gran martillo de energía verdosa en su pata izquierda ... esto ocasiono que el arácnido retrocediera por instinto y se preparara para una posible batalla. "Ahora, mue-" Aunque de repente el joven tigre fue interrumpido de su acción por dos voces conocidas, que no había escuchado desde hace un tiempo.

"Po, tenemos que apurarnos en buscar la flor medicinal y llevársela a Tigresa lo antes posib-" Mono de repente se quedó en silencio cuando vieron quienes estaban dentro de la guarida y por supuesto el ojiverde también lo vio.

"¡Hey, tu! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?" Po pregunto en voz alta, observando fijamente al joven tigre siberiano que es muy extraño verlos por China.

Tanto Naruto como Escorpión desviaron su mirada el uno del otro hacia la entrada de la guarida, ya que en ella estaban parados dos guerreros muy conocidos en toda China.

"... Yo te conozco." El ojinegro dijo con los dientes apretados al observar al Guerrero Dragón, mientras que inconscientemente agregaba más energía a su arma cuerpo a cuerpo.

"¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?", El panda pregunto confundido, aunque rápidamente su atención se desvió hacia el martillo de energía que el joven tigre tiene en su pata izquierda. "¡WOAH! ¡Ese es Súper Bárbaro!" El ojiverde exclamo con mucha emoción cuando el martillo de energía brillo más, ya que es la primera vez que veía algo como eso.

Mono tenía un pensamiento similar a su compañero, pero sin duda tenía algo de miedo ... ya que algo le decía en el fondo de su ser que conocía a ese tigre siberiano, la pregunta es ¿Donde? Y ¿Porque estaba temblando con solo verlo? ... tal vez deberían haber venido Mantis y Víbora a esta misión para ayudarlos, si, sin duda eso lo habría hecho sentir un poco mejor.

"¡Guerrero Dragón!" Naruto gruño en voz alta, para que seguidamente desapareciera en un borrón de velocidad y apareciera frente al panda gigante, que no tuvo el tipo de reacción necesario para bloquear o esquivar el siguiente ataque.

El martillo de energía del felino golpeo con fuerza a Po en el estómago, ocasionado que este último escupiera saliva con sangre y fuese disparado hacia fuera de la guarida de Escorpión a una increíble velocidad.

"¡Po!", Mono grito el nombre de su amigo y compañero, bastante preocupado por el estado de este y seguidamente se puso en posición de pelea. "¡Maldito moco-" Aunque el primate no pudo continuar su 'insulto', porque la pata derecha del ojinegro lo agarro de su cuello y lo levanto del suelo como si fuera una pluma.

"Atrévete a terminar de decir eso, débil." El joven tigre desafío enseñando sus dientes afilados a un horrorizado Mono, que intento en vano sacarse el agarre de acero que tenía en su cuello por parte de su enemigo.

"... Suel ... tame ..." Mono pidió con mucha dificultad al sentir que la pata alrededor de su cuello ejercía un poco más de presión.

Mientras que, Naruto solo formo una sonrisa maliciosa al escuchar las palabras de súplica del primate y por otro solo tendría que ejercer un poco más de fuerza en el cuello de este último para enviarlo a dormir para siempre ... aunque era más divertido verlo sufrir y agonizar lentamente ante sus ojos, pero de pronto sus ojos captaron algo que llamaron un poco su atención y esto fue un cuenco con un líquido verdoso brillante junto a una extraña flor flotando sobre dicho líquido.

" **¡SHAHABOOEY!** "Po grito en voz alta, apareciendo frente a ambos animales, pero su puño se dirigía hacia el agresor que lo había golpeado segundos atrás.

Aunque para la sorpresa/miedo del panda gigante, el joven tigre siberiano bloqueo su puño fácilmente con su martillo de energía y con este mismo le golpeo rápidamente en la cabeza dejándolo muy atontado ... casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

"Eso ya no servirá conmigo, Guerrero Dragón.", El ojinegro comento con una sonrisa al ver como Po se tambaleo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y cayo contra una pared cercana con su mirada nublada. "Déjate de esconder como una cobarde, araña roja." Naruto dijo sin mirar en la dirección en donde se escondía Escorpión, que inteligentemente había decidido solo observar la pelea entre los tres animales machos.

El joven tigre siberiano al sentir que el arácnido no saldría de su escondite arrojo el cuerpo moribundo de Mono en la dirección de la villana, ocasionando que esta quedara aplastada bajo el peso del primate quedando los ambos en K.O.

"Ahora, veamos que es esta flor extraña ..." El ojinegro murmuro con su mirada fija en el cuenco con el líquido verdoso, mientras que a la vez caminaba a paso lento hacia dicho objeto. "¿Así que ellos necesitan esta flor para curar a la gatita?" Naruto pregunto a los cuerpos inconscientes del panda y el primate, que por supuesto no le contestaron porque ya hace un tiempo estaban en el mundo de los sueños.

Luego de esto, el tigre siberiano tomo con su pata derecha la poderosa orquídea medicinal y se la quedo admirando durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de algo importante y sin decir nada al respecto desapareció en un espiral negro con un destino 'desconocido'.

* * *

 **Con Tigresa**

La felina aún seguía esperando la llegada de aquellos dos tontos de sus compañeros con la orquídea medicinal para curar su gripe, pero mientras tanto debía aguantar a todos los niños y niñas que había en el hospital ... pero lo peor de todo es que tuvo que soportar a un Sr. Ping vestido de payaso que estuvo molestándola hasta casi agotar la poca paciencia que tiene, aunque ahora tenía un poco de paz ... que por supuesto no duro mucho, ya que dos conejitos muy escurridizas saltaron a los pies de su cama.

"¿Te podemos cepillar y maquillar?" Una conejita pregunto con una tierna sonrisa.

"No." Fue la respuesta cortante de la ojinaranja.

"¿Tienes fuerzas para detenernos?" Otra conejita pregunto con una amplia sonrisa divertida.

"... No." Tigresa contesto en un susurro débil, ya que no podía mover casi ninguna extremidad.

"¡Te vamos a dejar bonita!" Ambas conejitas exclamaron con felicidad, para que seguidamente caminaran hacia el rostro de una felina que gimió débilmente.

"¿Quieres mucho a Po?" La primer conejita pregunto con inocencia, que era una mascara para ocultar su 'maldad'.

"¿Po es tu novio?" La segunda conejita pregunto con la misma sonrisa divertida.

"¿Que? ¡No!" La felina respondió con algo de sorpresa, por la inesperada pregunta de ambas niñas.

"¡Solo deja que te vea!" Ambas conejitas comentaron entre risitas una vez que terminaron su trabajo en la cara de la felina, mientras que seguidamente sacaban un espejo para que la ojinaranja pudiera verse el rostro maquillado.

"Si, 'perfecta' ..." Tigresa opino con un pequeño suspiro cansado, ya que sentía cada vez mas cansada a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Aunque rápidamente la felina sintió que los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaron cuando algo desconocido y peligroso se aproximó a su lado derecho de la cama, por lo que por instinto golpeo con su puño derecho el aire y formo una pequeña sonrisa triunfal cuando sintió que golpeo algo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto apareció con algo de dificultad con su Kamui en el hospital del valle de la paz, sin duda tendría que practicar más sus técnicas con este nuevo cuerpo ... pero de repente fue tomado por sorpresa cuando un puño 'desconocido' se estrelló contra su rostro dándole una 'hermosa' y 'cálida' bienvenida que lo envió a 'volar' y chocarse contra una pared cercana dejando la marca de su cuerpo en ella.

Las conejitas al ver todo esto quedaron petrificadas en sus lugares temblando de miedo, aunque rápidamente dejaron eso de lado cuando sintieron la pata izquierda protectora de la Maestra Tigresa rodeándolas y poniéndolas detrás su espalda por seguridad, sin duda se sintieron más seguras con ella.

"¿¡Quién eres!?" La felina exigió una vez que se sentó como pudo en la cama, mientras que a la vez miraba hacia la forma temblorosa que se estaba levantando del agujero en la pared.

"Jejeje ... eres dinamita, nena." Naruto dijo sin pensar y con una sonrisa depredadora que dirigió a la felina que lo había enviado de un puñetazo a 'volar', sin duda le dolió un poco ese golpe sorpresa y lo demostró tocándose su rostro con su pata izquierda.

" _¿_ _Dinamita_ _?_ ", Tigresa pensó con una expresión entre confusa y molesta, pero rápidamente dejo ese pensamiento de lado. "¡Responde la maldita pregunta!" La felina gruño en voz alta a la figura que estaba de pie a su máxima altura, sin duda era alguien enorme.

"Soy alguien que viene a curar lo que tienes, gatita." El joven tigre siberiano respondió con un tono divertido, para que seguidamente con su pata derecha quitara el polvo y tierra que le rodeaba de pies a cabeza.

La ojinaranja quedo sin aliento al ver a otro tigre cara a cara, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y un extraño calor la rodeo por completo con solo mirar a ese tigre macho ... aunque rápidamente tuvo que alejar esos extraños pensamientos de lado, porque sabía que ese sujeto era malo y la seguridad de las niñas estaban en sus patas.

"Te lo advierto, no te acerques o-" Pero de repente Tigresa fue interrumpida por la risa divertida del ojinegro, que ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la felina a paso lento.

"¿O que, gatita?", Naruto pregunto a solo un metro de la cama de la ojinaranja y las dos conejitas temblorosas, aunque recibió silencio como respuesta y esto ya se lo esperaba en ellas ... por lo que con un suspiro hizo aparecer la orquídea en su pata izquierda. "Toma, es esa flor que andaban buscando el Guerrero Dragón y su compañero débil." El felino explico con una expresión neutra, para que seguidamente dejara la orquídea a los pies de la cama de Tigresa.

La felina observo con evidente sorpresa la orquídea que sus amigos habían estado buscando para sanarla, pero no sabía que decir al respecto que se la hubiera traído un desconocido en su lugar y se la diera sin nada a cambio ... era bastante sospechoso, que este mocoso la trajera.

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo ... adiós.", El ojinegro saludo con una expresión aburrida, mientras un espiral negro lo rodeo de pies a cabeza, tenía un destino en mente para seguir con su búsqueda de información de los Humanos. "Por cierto, te queda bien ese maquillaje, gatita." Naruto elogio con un tono sincero y algo divertido, para que seguidamente desapareciera ante las miradas sorprendidas de la felina y las dos niñas.

Tigresa a todo esto había quedado sin habla por todo lo que había pasado en tan solo cinco minutos, sin duda fue un día muy extraño. Después tendría que explicarles de alguna forma a Grulla y los demás como había encontrado la orquídea, que en este momento estaba en su pata izquierda. Aunque tenía que admitir que se había sonrojado levemente por el ultimo comentario del joven tigre desconocido, que sin duda esperaba verlo en un futuro cercano y tal vez conseguir que le dijera su nombre.

* * *

 **Fin De La Segunda Y Ultima Parte De Esta Ova**

 **¿Continuara …?**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la segunda y última parte de esta primera ova/especial de 'Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo', y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo xD.**

 **En el siguiente ya estaré empezando con la segunda parte de la historia con el** **pinchi ganzo de los fuegos artificiales :v.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2378 Palabras.**


	21. Capítulo 16: (Parte 1)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capitulo 16: Recuerdos Del Pasado (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

La adivina había estado cuidando estos dos últimos días al dúo de felinos en donde tuvo que limpiar la sangre seca junto a la suciedad que tenían en sus pelajes y seguidamente los tuvo que vendar a ambos en varias partes de su cuerpo junto a las muchas agujas de acupuntura que tuve que ponerles, porque sin duda estaban muy mal heridos después de su pelea contra el Guerrero Dragón, además tuvo que alimentarlos y darles agua para mantenerlos fuertes. Luego de esto espero a que alguno de los dos jóvenes felinos se despertara primero y este resulto ser el más interesante de ambos en su opinión ...

 **{¡JADEO!}**

Naruto se despertó de golpe con sus pupilas e iris dilatadas, pero tuvo que cerrar rápidamente sus ojos cuando se encontró los rayos del sol cegándolo temporalmente ... pero esto no quito que se levantara de golpe de su cama improvisada de telas y empezara a mirar a su alrededor en donde vio el cuerpo inconsciente de Tai Lung que también estaba en el mismo estado que el ... o tal vez un poco peor, además de que este tenía muchas agujas extrañas en casi todo su cuerpo.

"¿Dónde estoy?" El ojinegro pregunto para sí mismo, mientras daba su primer paso en dos días inconsciente solo para caer sobre sus rodillas completamente adolorido ... al parecer no estaba curado del todo y eso no hacía falta pensarlo mucho, ya que con una sola mirada a su propio cuerpo herido era más que suficiente.

"Todavía no deberías estar despierto y menos levantarte." Una voz femenina y anciana dijo con un tono serio, observando con pura desaprobación al joven tigre.

El joven felino giro la cabeza casi instantáneamente en la dirección de la voz desconocida, en donde vio a una ... ¿Cabra vieja?

"¡Quien eres!", El tigre siberiano exigió con un gruñido instintivo a la cabra, que para su sorpresa ni siquiera si inmuto ante su advertencia y gritos. "¡Responde, anciana!" Naruto grito con su puño derecho listo para formar su típica espada de energía y matar al animal parlante.

"¿Así tratas a la anciana que curo tus heridas y te cuido estos dos últimos días?" La adivina pregunto su propia pregunta ignorando las palabras hostiles del joven felino, para que seguidamente caminara a paso lento hacia este último.

"..." El ojinegro en respuesta se quedó en completo silencio, observando fijamente los movimientos lentos de la vieja cabra hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente.

"¿Cómo te llamas, niño?" La cabra pregunto con su mirada en los extraños, pero misterios ojos negros del joven tigre que no eran para nada comunes entre los felinos u otros animales.

"... Naruto. Y no soy un niño, tengo 16 años." El felino respondió con el ceño fruncido bastante ofendido de que la vieja cabra lo tratara como a un simple mocoso.

"Tu respuesta solo afirman mis palabras. Eres un cachorro a mis ojos, Naruto." La adivina dijo con una pequeña sonrisa algo ... ¿Divertida?

"Eso es obvio, anciana. Ya estas por estirar la pa-", Pero de repente el ojinegro fue interrumpido cuando recibió un fuerte bastonazo de parte de la anciana justo en la cabeza. "¡Que le pasa, vieja loca!" Naruto exigió en voz alta con una pequeña lagrimita saliendo de su ojo izquierdo, porque sin duda alguna ese bastonazo le dolió mucho.

"Tienes que ser más respetuoso con los mayores, Naruto.", La cabra aconsejo con el ceño fruncido por lo maleducado que podía ser este cachorro felino hacia ella, mientras que a la vez sacaba un pequeño cuenco con medicina casera. "Bebe." La adivina ordeno con un tono serio, para que seguidamente le ofrecía el cuenco medicinal cerca del rostro molesto del joven felino.

"¡JA!, Como si usted pudiera obligar-", Nuevamente el tigre siberiano fue interrumpido cuando la pata de la vieja cabra le clavo una aguja de acupuntura en un nervio de la cara que produjo una extraña, pero graciosa expresión que también lo hizo abrir involuntariamente la boca y esto fue aprovechado por la cabra anciana que arrojo la medicina en la boca abierta del chico para luego quitarle la aguja ocasionado que el tigre gimiera de dolor tragándose la medicina y por supuesto volviera a la normalidad. "¡Guácala! ¡Que rayos era esa cosa!", Naruto exclamo con una mueca de completo asco por el sabor horrible que tenía ese líquido, pero de pronto eso lo dejo de lado cuando otra vez sintió un nuevo bastonazo en la cabeza de parte del animal parlante. "¡Hey! ¡Deje de hacer eso!" El felino gruño muy molesto y a la vez sostenía su cabeza con ambas patas en señal de claro dolor, mientras que a la vez observaba de reojo como la cabra anciana se dirigía hacia una fogata con una olla de metal ignorando sus palabras de una forma que lo molesto mucho.

"¿Y vas a decirme como terminaste en este mundo, Naruto?" La adivina pregunto con su mirada en las llamas que desprendía la fogata, que por un momento se volvieron de un verde algo siniestro.

El joven tigre siberiano al escuchar la pregunta de la cabra anciana dejo de lado su molestia, y en su lugar se quedó mirando con sus ojos negros fijos en las llamas amarillas casi rojas de la fogata porque lentamente su mente empezó a llevarlo al maldito recuerdo del suceso que lo hizo terminar en este extraño mundo con animales antropomórficos.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Naruto reía de forma diabólica en su forma de Súper Saiyajin Legendario al ver que su técnica más poderosa avanzaba contra el KameHameHa de esos tres bichos molestos y que pronto los desintegraría junto a la Tierra en el olvido por no entregarle las esferas del dragón para poder cumplir su más preciado deseo … pero de pronto ocurrió algo que lo dejo sin palabras y fue que ese enano con el nombre de Trunks lanzo una pequeña, e insignificante esfera de energía hacia su Omega Rasengan para que seguidamente el niño cayera de fauces al suelo totalmente inconsciente. Pero extrañamente esa insignificante y pequeña esfera de energía produjo una desestabilización de poderes que favoreció a la familia Son.

Goku al darse cuenta de esto formo una gran sonrisa en sus labios al ver que Shenlong los había ayudado a distraer momentáneamente al segundo Legendario Súper Saiyajin que para su mala suerte es más fuerte que Broly … sin duda el joven Saiyajin es legítimo hijo de dicho Saiyajin y además de un digno guerrero.

"¡AHORA, HAA!" El Saiyajin mayor grito en voz alta a sus dos hijos, mientras elevaba su poder al máximo.

"¡HAA!" Tanto Gohan como Goten dijeron en voz alta siguiendo a su padre elevando su poder al máximo, provocando que el KameHameHa familiar fuera reemplazado por uno más grande y poderoso que el anterior que impacto de lleno contra el Omega Rasengan de Naruto, pero esta no se movió de su lugar.

Goku al ver esto se le borro la sonrisa de triunfo de sus labios por una expresión seria y preocupada, porque no podía ser posible que a pesar de que Trunks lo distrajo por unos segundos y que ellos tres hubieran elevado su poder al máximo no había sido suficiente para cancelar la técnica y derrotar al joven Saiyajin … las cosas no habían salido como tenía en mente, aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por las palabras sarcásticas de Naruto.

" **¡Jaja! ¿Enserio creen que, con ese insignificante poder, cancelaran mi Omega Rasengan?** " Naruto pregunto con un tono burlón que dirigió a la familia Son, que en respuesta apretaron los dientes con obvia frustración debido a que de apoco estaban agotando sus energías.

Aunque si se lo viera de cerca, el joven Saiyajin Legendario estaba respirando con dificultad por el sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantener el control de su Omega Rasengan en su lugar y que no sufriera otra desestabilización de poderes como hace un momento atrás.

Pero de pronto de entre los escombros salió un sujeto con una armadura Saiyajin hecha en la Tierra con spandex azules muy maltratados, y además que estaba muy mal herido en su estado base, pero por fuerza de voluntad pudo mantenerse en pie … y al ver que ese maldito engendro de Broly seguía con vida a punto de destruir a la Tierra junto a su familia, lo puso furioso. Por lo que extendiendo su brazo derecho con su palma apuntando al tercer Súper Saiyajin Legendario, empezó a preparar una de sus técnicas más utilizadas para que la balanza quedara a favor de ellos y que por fin pudieran derrotar a ese maldito Saiyajin.

"¡Toma esto, mocoso! **¡Big Bang Attack!** " Vegeta grito en voz alta, lanzando su técnica al masivo Saiyajin que observo esto con los ojos abiertos … pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para desviarlo o utilizar otras de sus técnicas para devolver su propio ataque al ex Príncipe Saiyajin.

" **¡Argg!** ", El joven sin pupilas e iris gruño con una mueca de dolor al sentir como esa técnica le había dejado una quemadura de tercer grado en el costado derecho de sus costillas, pero reaccionando de forma rápida formo una barra de metal negra con su mano derecha y con la izquierda intentaba hacer lo posible para controlar su Omega Rasengan. " **¡Maldita flama parlante!** " El Saiyajin Legendario rugió con furia, lanzando la barra de metal al ex Príncipe Saiyajin que en respuesta grito de dolor cuando dicho objeto le empalo su hombro izquierdo para que al instante cayera desmayado al suelo totalmente inconsciente y sin posibilidades de volver a la batalla.

Naruto al escuchar el grito de dolor que hizo Vegeta fue música para sus oídos, pero esto lo distrajo lo suficiente para dejar de lado el control de su técnica al 100% y darles una oportunidad más a la familia Son.

" _Jeje_ _…_ _gracias_ _, Vegeta._ ", Goku pensó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que habían debilitado, aunque sea un poco a su enemigo, pero con eso era más que suficiente para derrotarlo de una vez por todas. "¡Ahora es el momento, Gohan, Goten!", El pelinegro mayor dijo en voz alta a sus hijos que asintieron con la cabeza. "¡Súper Kaioken, HAA!" El ojinegro añadió con un grito su técnica para casos de emergencia, siendo esta pelea una verdadera emergencia … esto produjo que su cuerpo fuera rodeado de pies a cabeza de un aura roja y obviamente esto le brindo una gigantesca cantidad de poder que dirigió inmediatamente al KameHameHa volviéndolo más poderoso que el anterior utilizado.

"¡HAA!" Ambos hermanos gritaron siguiendo los pasos de su padre, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenían y enviándola al KameHameHa volviéndolo mucho más poderoso que antes.

Esto ocasiono que su KameHameHa familiar destruyera en miles de pedazos al Omega Rasengan dejándolo en el camino, para luego seguir su avance hacia el tercer Súper Saiyajin Legendario que miro todo esto con los ojos bien abiertos.

" **¿Qué?** ", El peliverde clarito dijo en voz baja al ver como su Omega Rasengan fue destruido fácilmente. " **¡Malditos sean!** ", Naruto rugió muy molesto lanzando tres cañones borradores de su mano derecha hacia el enorme KameHameHa que destruyo su técnica más poderosa, pero no sirvió de nada porque esa técnica azulada siguió su camino hacia él. " **Mierda** …" El joven sin pupilas e iris murmuro al ver esto, pero rápidamente reacciono formando un escudo de energía verdoso alrededor suyo en un intento de protegerse de esa peligrosa y poderosa técnica que tiene a solo un metro de distancia.

Aunque esto fue en vano porque el KameHameHa impacto de lleno contra su escudo de energía … pero ahí no termino todo porque seguidamente lo empujo fuera de la atmósfera y casi al instante fuera de la Tierra con destino al Sol, y Naruto al darse cuenta de esto último cerro los ojos en clara señal de derrota, solo dejando que el trágico final llegara a su cuerpo. Y esto no tardó en llegar porque a los segundos Impacto de lleno contra el Sol ingresando rápidamente dentro de dicha estrella con dirección al núcleo infernal ... pero esto no le quito de decir sus 'últimas palabras'.

" **¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS!** ... **¡ARGG!** …" Naruto grito de agonía pura al final de sus palabras al sentir que su corazón se expandía de forma extraña dentro de su caja torácica sobresaliendo lentamente fuera de su torso, pero antes de que ocurriera lo inevitable. Una luz incluso más brillante que el mismo sol apareció frente suyo cegándolo aún más que antes, (Si es que eso era posible) para que instantáneamente está lo absorbiera en una especie de portal, salvándolo justo en el momento preciso del calor asesino del Sol o sino dicha estrella hubiera terminado su trabajo de rematarlo de una manera muy dolorosa y traumática.

Lo último que recordó el joven Saiyajin fue la silueta de una mujer familiar de aspecto divino, que seguidamente le toca su frente con una de sus delicadas manos ocasionando que volvería a su estado base ... luego de eso, el pelinegro cerro los ojos instantáneamente cayendo en la completa inconsciencia.

 ***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

El tigre siberiano sacudió la cabeza alejando esos recuerdos molestos de su derrota en lo más profundo de su mente, ya que se sentía muy humillado por ser derrotado por esos bichos de los Guerreros Z ... y ni hablar de que había perdido o sacado a la fuerza su cuerpo original.

"Eso no le incumbe, anciana." Naruto respondió con gruñido molesto, para que seguidamente se levantara de a poco de su posición de rodillas hasta quedar a su máxima altura intimidando un poco a la cabra anciana.

"No te preocupes, niño. Todavía no tienes que responderme, sino quieres.", La adivina dijo con una pequeña sonrisa propia, mientras que a la vez sacaba dos cuencos de porcelana para seguidamente verter un poco de sopa de fideos bastante familiar para el avanzado olfato del joven felino. "Por cierto, ¿Te gusta el Ramen?" La cabra mayor pregunto con un tono amistoso.

El joven tigre siberiano se dio la vuelta rápidamente (Casi como un robot hipnotizado) quedándose viendo con los ojos bien abiertos los cuencos de ramen que tenía la adivina en sus patas, los cuales 'brillaban' y humeaban con ese vapor característico que recordó de un antiguo y lejano recuerdo suyo cuando era un ingenuo Shinobi. Sin duda, poco a poco le empezaba a caer bien esta anciana molesta.

* * *

 **Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de la segunda parte (segunda temporada) de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Como vieron les deje un gran recuerdo de como Naruto termino en el mundo o universo de Kung Fu Panda, junto a una espectacular e impresionante pelea de nuestro querido protagonista contra los Guerreros Z, la cual más adelante revelare porque fue el motivo de su desarrollo.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2566 Palabras.**


	22. Capitulo 16: (Parte 2, Final)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capítulo 16: Recuerdos Del Pasado (Parte 2, Final)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

El joven tigre de pelaje blanco y rayas negras comía de forma apresurada un gran cuenco repleto hasta el borde de ramen, sin importarle nada que parecía un salvaje su forma de comer o la mirada ligeramente sorprendida de la vieja cabra por la falta de modales del cachorro felino ... pero ella dejo rápidamente eso de lado al darse cuenta de algo muy importante.

"... ¿Dónde están mis modales? Nunca le dije mi nombre, que vergüenza.", La adivina murmuro en voz baja reprendiéndose a sí misma. "Mi nombre es Hui ying." La cabra se presentó esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa amable.

Lo único que hizo Naruto ante las palabras de la cabra de avanzada edad fue mirarla fijamente todavía comiendo su preciado ramen ... estuvo así por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que al final asintió con la cabeza en un signo de pequeño saludo suyo. Ella al ver esto sonrió levemente porque estaba progresando de a poco con el felino adolescente, luego de esto desvió la mirada hacia la fogata perdiéndose en las llamas amarillas por unos cuantos segundos.

"Tu nombre ...", La anciana hizo una pequeña pausa al quedar un momento pensativa, mientras que el tigre siberiano dejo de repente de comer para quedarse mirando fijamente a su sanadora. "Ahora que lo pienso ... parece japonés, niño." Hui ying opino mirando de reojo al animal extranjero.

"¿Japonés?" El joven tigre pregunto confuso a lo que la cabra vieja asintió con la cabeza. "¿Quiénes son esos?" Volvió a preguntar esta vez con el ceño fruncido, ya que nunca había oído de esos 'japoneses'.

"Si, unos viejos enemigos/rivales de China." La adivina respondió con tranquilidad, porque estaba ocultando su sorpresa ante la reacción confusa del cachorro.

"Ya veo." El ojinegro dijo con una mirada pensativa, ya que su mente estaba pasando entre unos recuerdos que le pudieran ayudar un poco, aunque para su frustración no había nada.

"Volviendo al tema de tu nombre, la traducción de 'Naruto' seria pastel de pescado." Hui ying comento con un tono curioso, mientras que a la vez giraba lentamente su cabeza nuevamente en dirección del joven felino.

"Llegas a reírte y te enseñare a volar, anciana." Naruto amenazo con una mirada fría, que para su sorpresa su salvadora no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

"No sé porque te imaginas que tu nombre me causaría gracia, niño.", La cabra anciana opino con una expresión en blanco, aunque dejo eso de lado y decidió preguntarle algo al cachorro que seguía comiendo a un ritmo más lento que antes. "Dime, Naruto. ¿Te gustaría saber tu futuro?" Hui ying pregunto con un tono repleto de misterio, para que seguidamente pusiera un plato de porcelana algo antiguo sobre el suelo.

El tigre siberiano de pelaje blanco y rayas negras levanto nuevamente su mirada de su cuenco de fideos hacia el plato de porcelana que había puesta la anciana en el suelo muy cerca de su posición.

"¿Mi futuro? ... ¿Es posible algo así?" El felino dijo con su mirada fija en la cabra mayor, ya que sin duda esas palabras de ella lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

"Por supuesto que es posible. ¿Qué te gustaría saber, Naruto?" La vieja cabra pregunto con el mismo tono místico de antes ocasionando que el felino de ojos negros dejara su tazón de ramen en el suelo y ahora toda su atención se dirigiera a su salvadora.

"... ¿Recuperare mi cuerpo?" Naruto finalmente pregunto con un tono serio y sin quitarle la mirada a la anciana.

Hui ying se quedó mirando a Naruto con una ceja alzada porque sin duda esa fue una pregunta muy, muy extraña ... aunque por el momento no tomaría conclusiones al azar.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta loca es esa, cachorro?" La anciana curandera pregunto sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo su invitado.

"Lo que acabas de escuchar, anciana. Quiero saber si volveré a mi verdadero cuerpo." El joven felino comento con una expresión que decía que no estaba bromeando en lo absoluto, aunque por otro lado se sorprendió que ella no lo golpeara con el bastón por decirle 'anciana' y lo siguiente que ella hizo solo aumento su curiosidad.

"Espera un momento aquí." Hui ying dijo con un tono raro, mientras que a la vez daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia un estante de bambú en donde tenía varias cosas extrañas e interesantes.

Naruto observo algo curioso como la adivina buscaba algo en su estante de bambú durante un buen rato hasta que ella encontró lo que buscaba y nuevamente volvió hacia la posición de antes cerca del plato de porcelana.

"Aquí." La vieja cabra ofreció sin ninguna emoción en su tono de voz, pero si se ve de cerca su curiosidad se podía ver en sus ojos debido a quería comprobar algo con el felino.

"... ¿Una piedra?" El joven tigre siberiano pregunto con un tono ligeramente molesto y a la vez ponía sus ojos en blanco porque se hubiera imaginado que la vieja cabra le daría otra cosa ... pero, ¿Una piedra? Eso sin duda no se le hubiera esperado.

"No es una piedra ordinaria. La que te di es una piedra de transformación, son muy raras y difíciles de encontrar en toda China." La adivina explico sin inmutarse ante la mirada ligeramente molesta del chico, que rápidamente cambio al escuchar sus palabras.

"¿Piedra de transformación?" Esta vez Naruto pregunto con un tono curioso, mientras que a la vez examinaba la piedra rojiza que tenía en su pata izquierda con bastante atención y esta brillo con una mezcla de rojo y verde azulado ... eso fue último fue raro, pero interesante.

"Si, con una de estas puedes transformarte en quien desees." La cabra anciana respondió con su mirada en la piedra que sostenía el chico porque ella también noto el extraño brillo verde azulado que emitió la piedra de transformación ... además que era la primera vez que hacia eso.

"Eso quiere decir que ..." El felino se quedó sin palabras y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que podía hacer la piedra que ahora tiene en sus patas.

"Si. Solo debes concentrarte lo suficiente e imaginártelo en tu mente." Hui ying confirmo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como el cachorro que curo de sus graves heridas quedo sin aliento con su respuesta.

Luego de esto, el ojinegro desvió su mirada de la adivina hacia su pata izquierda donde tenía la extraña piedra de color rojo que brillo un poco cuando enfoco su mirada en ella ... por lo que con una mirada decida cerro los ojos e hizo lo siguiente que le había dicho la adivina anteriormente.

" _Bien, solo tengo que concentrarme y ... wow_." Naruto se quedó asombrado cuando sintió una chispa en todo su cuerpo recorriendo todo su sistema nervioso, que a la vez provoco que su pelaje blanco con rayas negras se le erizara ... pero esa sensación solo duro un instante, ya que de repente noto que había 'vuelto' a su antiguo cuerpo al observar sus manos sin pelo.

El adolescente (15-16) ya conocido como Naruto, es de tez semi bronceada. Tiene el cabello negro de punta muy rebelde o salvaje con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente. Sus ojos son de color negro bastante llamativo que reflejaban misterio y algo de frialdad, pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en él, y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene en ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su altura es de 1,80m y su peso es de 70kg. Su vestimenta consiste solo en un pantalón negro, que encima le quedaba algo apretado e incómodo por no ser de su tamaño adecuado por haberse transformado y tomar la apariencia de su antiguo cuerpo. Por lo que, su torso musculoso, hombros anchos y eight packs estaban expuestos a su única observadora.

Hui ying quedo bastante impresionada con la apariencia física que solía tener Naruto antes de que su cuerpo se 'extraviará', como por ejemplo su gran altura que hacía verla como una enana o esos músculos bien definidos que lo hacían ver atractivo a sus ojos ... sin duda tenía un parecido muy grande con los humanos, salvo por esa extraña cola de mono de color marrón envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Aunque este último pensamiento decidió reservárselo para ella porque no quería ocasionar un malentendido con el cachorro felino.

"Con que así te ves en tu verdadero cuerpo ... extraño, pero muy interesante." La cabra anciana opino con una mirada analizadora en todo el cuerpo del chico, observándolo de arriba y abajo porque sin duda no todos los días veía a una especie tan exótica como la de Naruto.

"Dime, Hui ying. ¿Esta transformación es permanente o temporal? Y si es temporal ... ¿Cuánto dura?" Naruto pregunto en voz baja, mientras le daba un vistazo a sus pies descalzos y a su torso descubierto porque sin duda había extrañado mucho su cuerpo.

"Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta es temporal ... lo siento, si te ilusione ..." La adivina respondió con un ligero tono triste, ya que podía sentir el bajón emocional del chico y por supuesto no le gustaba ver a alguien así.

"No importa.", El 'pelinegro' adolescente dijo con un suspiro al final de sus palabras para dejar de lado su creciente ira mezclada con angustia. "¿Y cuánto dura?" El ojinegro pregunto sin emoción alguna en su expresión facial, para que seguidamente enfocara su mirada en la anciana que estaba cerca de la fogata.

"Como dije antes el efecto de la piedra de transformación es temporal, puede durar minutos o tal vez unas pocas horas al día ... depende cuanto tiempo le des de uso." Hui ying explico con una expresión pensativa, ya que el efecto de la piedra dependía en la persona y por lo que podía ver en Naruto es posible que dure hasta 6 horas mínimo ... muy impresionante para un mortal, pero ya se lo venía venir en alguien como el muchacho.

Luego de esto, Naruto se quedó mirando el techo de la casa hecha de cañas de bambú por un buen tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos de que podía hacer ahora ¿Venganza contra el panda? ¿Buscar información sobre algo interesante? o ¿Seguir con lo suyo como era al principio? ... sacudiendo la cabeza de una forma algo dramática para salir de sus pensamientos, el joven tigre siberiano había hecho su elección sobre qué haría a partir de ahora con su tiempo en este extraño mundo de animales parlantes.

"Dime, anciana. ¿Sabes algo de los humanos?" Naruto pregunto con una mirada extraña al recordar algo que le paso hace unos meses atrás con una humana de peculiar cabello verde y pecas ... esa chica era bastante extraña, pero fue bastante divertido pelear contra ella un rato.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Naruto observaba de brazos cruzados a una chica de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color que lo observaban con una mirada de pocos amigos debido a que sin querer había aterrizado suavemente sobre un camión de combustible causando un buen alboroto que llamo la atención de los héroes de esta prefectura en Japón.

"No es mi culpa que ese camión se atravesara en mi camino, hembra humana." El pelinegro comento con diversión al ver como sus palabras sacaron de quicio a la chica.

Izuki apretó sus puños con fuerza al ver como ese maldito villano desconocido se burlaba en su cara que era inocente de los pobres civiles que murieron víctimas de la explosión que había causado el ojinegro ... por lo que usando su Quirk ella desapareció en un borrón de velocidad de rayos verdes.

"... **¡SMASH!"** La ojiverde grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando impacto su puño izquierdo en el rostro sonriente de su enemigo ... aunque para su asombro y ligero miedo vio que su puñetazo no le hizo absolutamente nada.

La sonrisa del joven Saiyajin se agrando rozándolo lo sádico, cuando vio la mirada de horror de la chica cuando ese golpe en su rostro apenas lo sintió como un piquete de mosquito.

"Jeje, creo que sentí un poquito ese golpe." Naruto dijo con un tono algo burlón, mientras con su mano derecha agarraba el puño de la ojiverde y seguidamente aplicaba un poco de su fuerza ocasionando que esta hiciera una clara mueca de dolor.

 ***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

El 'pelinegro' adolescente de repente fue sacado de sus recuerdos por las palabras de la vieja adivina que lo devolvieron nuevamente al presente.

"... No mucho, pero puedo encontrar algo de información que puede ayudarte al respecto." La vieja cabra contesto con un tono amable

...

aunque ella había notado el silencio del felino que parecía haber estado perdido en sus recuerdos que le gustaría escucharlos para ayudarlo en lo que lo estuviera molestando. Pero dejando de eso de lado, nuevamente busco en el estante de bambú donde ella guardaba los objetos y cosas místicas que le podrían ayudar al chico ... cuando lo encontró dio medio vuelta y se lo entrego a su invitado en sus propias 'manos'.

"¿Un libro? ... ¿En él está la información que busco?" El ojinegro hizo pregunta tras pregunta a la anciana que formo una sonrisa al ver la expresión de confusión del muchacho.

"Echa un vistazo tú mismo." Hui ying dijo con un tono divertido, mientras señalaba con su pata un viejo tomo en el libro.

Naruto observo el extraño libro. Era grande, polvoriento y viejo. El título decía _"_ Maravillas perdidas: Volumen dos _"._ La descripción a continuación ofrece más información. 'Criaturas y seres de leyendas, mitos y folklore _'._

"Ve a la página ochenta y siete." La vieja cabra guió al joven tigre siberiano de pelaje blanco y rayas negras, ya que por lo que ella veía seguramente tomaría un buen tiempo para que el chico encontrara la página correcta.

Naruto hizo lo que se le pidió y pronto encontró la página correcta. Le costó un poco leerlo, ya que era una forma antigua de escritura en mandarín que para su suerte lo entendió gracias al uso de su Rinnegan hace un tiempo atrás con un humano oriental antes de conocer a esa chica heroína de cabello verde. El libro tenía que tener siglos de antigüedad, quizás un poco más. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a leer con éxito, abrió mucho los ojos y quedó atónito.

 _Sobre los humanos :_

' _Los humanos son una especie animal muy extraña que parece estar más cerca de la familia de los primates, pero incluso entonces difieren enormemente de ellos. Caminan muy rectos, y sus cuerpos han evolucionado de tal manera para una postura completamente bípeda. Se encuentran entre cinco y seis pies de altura, aunque esto depende porque por lo general el macho es más alto que la hembra. (Supuestamente, el término 'pie' como medida proviene de la longitud de sus pies, que son planos para darles más equilibrio). A menudo tienen poco o ningún pelaje, excepto en la cabeza. Los humanos parecen no ser una gran amenaza física porque carecen de garras o dientes decentes, pero no deben subestimarse una vez que obtienen una ventaja._

 _Los seres humanos son muy contradictorios y casi imposibles de predecir como especie. Donde casi cualquier especie en general tiene algunos rasgos de personalidad específicos, como el tigre temperamental o la tortuga serena, este no es el caso con los humanos. Si pones a seis humanos en una habitación y les presentas una situación, lo más probable es que obtengas seis opiniones y reacciones completamente diferentes._

 _Su principal fortaleza proviene indudablemente de su inteligencia. De hecho, la primera forma de civilización fue creada por humanos, y muchas de las cosas cotidianas que usamos hoy en día son sus creaciones y conceptos. Velas, canastas, carros, mecanismos, ropa, términos, incluso comercio y algunas leyes parecen haberse basado en lo que crearon antes que cualquier otro. Nuestra tradición dice que los dragones nos dieron los medios y el conocimiento para hacerlo, pero se desconoce cómo es esto en relación con los oficios humanos que datan antes de nuestro tiempo. Algunas de sus obras aún deberían existir en unos pocos restos de ruinas dispersas en el desierto. Debido a esto, algunas personas los llaman, los que vinieron antes. Durante un tiempo, incluso fueron representados como las manifestaciones o mensajeros de los dioses o los dragones._

 _La mejor prueba de sus primeros avances y existencia es en realidad la base de una ciudad en la que se ha construido Shanghái. El área del emperador apenas ha cambiado con el tiempo porque sus cimientos se encuentran en el centro de una de sus ciudades. Se han encontrado algunas cámaras inexplicables una vez debajo de la actual ciudad de Gongmen también, pero han sido destruidas para dar lugar a nuevos sótanos ... o eso se dice, pero mucho no se sabe al respecto porque los guardias de la ciudad custodian las entradas a dichos sótanos._

 _Alrededor del tiempo en que los animales comenzaron a vivir verdaderamente en una sociedad y civilización como la actual, sucedió algo que causó la desaparición de todos los seres humanos, excepto unos pocos, junto con su sociedad dominante. Los pocos que permanecieron disminuyeron en las siguientes generaciones, hasta que fueron perseguidos y extinguidos por el emperador Hun Siotamo, hace casi 1700 años. Ningún humano ha sido visto con pruebas desde entonces en Asia ni en ningún otro lugar conocido del mundo. Si bien su existencia se ha llamado oficialmente un mito, hay demasiadas pruebas para ignorarlas. Las teorías varían mucho entre un éxodo a una parte desconocida del mundo, la guerra, una enfermedad que solo afectó a su especie, la ira de los dioses y dragones de los que se apartaron o que ascendieron hacia otro lugar o mundo.'_

 _Historiador e investigador Sun Tze_

Naruto se sentó allí, un poco desconcertado por la carga de información que acaba de recibir ... sin duda alguna, este tipo de información no es lo que había esperado. Miles de preguntas comenzaron a girar en su mente. Aunque de repente, la voz de la vieja cabra lo devolvió al presente con un comentario.

"Creo que estos 'humanos' que buscas son algo interesantes." Hui ying comento con un tono divertido al ver como el chico que había salvado volvía nuevamente a su apariencia de tigre siberiano de pelaje blanco con rayas negras.

"Jeje ... sin duda, anciana." El ojinegro dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que a la vez le daba una larga mirada a la piedra de transformación que tiene en su pata derecha

...

Hasta que de pronto fue sacado de lo que estaba haciendo por un fuerte golpe en su pata izquierda que casi lo hizo saltar del dolor y rápidamente la sobo con lágrimas masculinas deslizándose por sus mejillas ... mientras que a la vez le daba una mirada de muerte a la maldita cabra loca, que si no hubiera sido porque curo sus heridas estos últimos días la habría destrozado con un pequeño y lindo Rasenringu a todo poder.

"¡QUE LE PASA, VIEJA LOCA!" El joven tigre exigió muy molesto por haber recibido nuevamente un bastonazo de la anciana, aunque de repente quedo en completo silencio cuando vio la expresión de esta última.

"Te he dicho ... que no me digas anciana.", La vieja adivina recordó con un tono ligeramente 'frio', causando un leve escalofrió en la columna vertebral al felino adolescente que asintió con la cabeza rápidamente porque sin duda alguna no quería otro golpe en su otra patita. "¿Dime que harás ahora, Naruto?" Hui ying pregunto esta vez con bastante curiosidad por el camino que elegiría el chico que podía desafiar al destino sin importarle las consecuencias.

"A la ciudad de Gongmen." Naruto respondió una vez que termino de sobar su pata izquierda, para que seguidamente desviara su mirada hacia una ventana cercana que daba hacia un hermoso bosque de bambú.

* * *

 **Fin De La Segunda Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte del décimo sexto capítulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Como vieron les deje un pequeño recuerdo de como Naruto 'conoció' por así decirlo a una Izuki Midoriya un poco más 'enojona' que la de "Mi Pequeña Brócoli", junto a un pequeño flashback de nuestro querido protagonista dialogando y peleando un poco contra la hermosa de Izuki ... más adelante revelare como Naruto apareció en ese lugar.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3500 Palabras.**


	23. Capitulo 17: Pólvora

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Kung Fu Panda o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capítulo 17: Pólvora

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

 **Dos Semanas Después**

Lord Shen junto a sus hombres y a un desconocido enmascarado cubierto por una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo de miradas curiosas, donde este último iba de escolta del ave recién nombrada que camino con bastante elegancia la entrada al palacio de los pavos reales

...

Aunque de pronto todos ellos tuvieron que enfocar su completa atención hacia los guardias que protegían y cuidaban la puerta del palacio de los intrusos, que al verlos se pusieron en máxima alerta.

"Despeja la entrada, Naruto." Lord Shen ordeno con sus alas entrelazadas, observando con malicia como esos ciervos guardianes empezaron a cargar hacia él.

Sin decir nada al respecto el joven preparo su pata izquierda dejando a la vista su pelaje blanco con rayas negras que seguidamente extendió hacia los ciervos que ignoraron los movimientos del intruso y siguieron su avance hacia el pavo real.

"Shinra Tensei." Fueron las dos únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del tigre siberiano y todo había terminado en un par de segundos.

Una fuerza invisible agarro de sorpresa a los ciervos que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad con un ataque de estas características, por lo que fueron enviados a chocar con fuerza contra la gran puerta que habían estado cuidando quedando inconscientes y sin la posibilidad de despertar por un largo tiempo dándoles el paso libre a los intrusos al palacio de los pavos reales.

Lord Shen formo una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la demostración de poder de su guardaespaldas personal y sabía perfectamente que a partir de ahora sería imparable ¡Nadie podría detener sus planes para conquistar todo el mundo conocido! Mientras que, los lobos junto a los dos gorilas observaron con asombro y miedo a la vez las hazañas de la reciente incorporación de cierto felino que los hizo retroceder instintivamente un paso hacia atrás cuando este último giro su cabeza en dirección de ellos encontrándose con una extraña mascara en forma de espiral de color negro con dos orificios donde vieron sus ojos oscuros como el carbón.

"Bien, hecho." El pavo real felicito al joven tigre siberiano que volvió nuevamente a su posición original en donde volvió a ocultar su brazo izquierdo en su capa de color negro.

Luego de esto, Lord Shen junto a los demás se dirigieron hacia la gran puerta que les permitía entrar al palacio de los pavos reales, pero el problema es que esta estaba bloqueada desde adentro con un bloque de madera ... por supuesto, esto no fue ningún problema para el malvado pavo real que de un solo movimiento de su ala derecha corto en dos dicho bloque de madera abriendo de par en par la gran puerta dándoles una hermosa vista de la Torre de la Llama Sagrada.

"Naruto, quiero que estés cerca mío ... por si acaso." Lord Shen dijo en voz baja, mientras a la vez empezaba a caminar dentro de lo que una vez fue suyo por derecho hasta que esos idiotas de sus padres le quitaron todo.

El enmascarado asintió con la cabeza en silencio y en ningún momento le quito la mirada a esos maestros de kung fu, especialmente el rinoceronte que parecía ser el más fuerte y preparado de los tres.

El Maestro Buey, el Maestro Cocodrilo y el Maestro Rhino se detuvieron instantáneamente de su entrenamiento cuando la gran puerta se abrió y de esta salió un pavo real vestido elegantemente seguido de un tipo desconocido. La única que reconoció a este último fue Hui Ying o más conocida como la 'Adivina' que observo al tigre siberiano enmascarado con decepción y tristeza de que se hubiera aliado con alguien como Lord Shen.

"¿Shen?" Tanto la Adivina como el Maestro Rhino dijeron al mismo tiempo con evidente sorpresa al ver una vez más a ese malvado pavo real entrar por la entrada a paso lento y elegante.

"Muy buenas tardes caballeros, ya que dejamos los modales de lado pueden irse de mi casa." El pavo real 'invito' a los maestros de kung fu a retirarse de su palacio, aunque en realidad era una orden directa.

"¿Su casa?" El Maestro Buey pregunto con un tono confuso, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera alerta porque ese tipo enmascarado los miraba a él y sus compañeros fijamente.

"¡Si?", Lord Shen respondió con diversión ante la mirada desconcertada del maestro de kung fu. "¿No vieron el pavo real en la puerta de enfrente?" El ave real pregunto con sarcasmo a los tres maestros de kung fu que dijeron quedarse callados ante la pregunta del antiguo heredero al trono.

Aunque de repente la mirada de Shen se desvió hacia su derecha encontrándose con la mirada seria de cierta cabra anciana. Mientras que, Naruto agrando levemente los ojos bajo su peculiar mascara al ver a la cabra que lo salvo y cuido días atrás ... sin duda, los caminos de la vida no eran lo que él esperaba

...

¿Acaso el destino le gustaba jugar con él?

...

¡Cierto, el no creía en esas estupideces locas de animales parlantes!

...

"¡Ah! Ahí estas, Adivina. Parece que tu clarividencia no es tan buena como tu creías." El pavo real comento con un tono burlón y a la vez observo de reojo como los maestros de kung fu se tensaron cuando se acercó a la vieja cabra.

"Ya lo veremos, Shen." Hui Ying dijo con una expresión molesta al observar al ex príncipe, mientras que a la vez observaba de reojo al tigre siberiano enmascarado que quito inmediatamente sus ojos de ella.

"No, tú lo veras cabra vieja.", Lord Shen aseguro con sus alas cruzadas. "¿En qué estábamos?" El pregunto aburrimiento y algo de 'amabilidad' a los tres maestros de kung fu.

"¿Qué quiere aquí, Shen?" El Maestro Rhino pregunto con suavidad, pero eso no quería decir que no estaba preparado para pelear contra cierto asesino y vilano.

"Lo que es mío por derecho. ¡La ciudad de Gongmen!" El ave real exclamo con sus grandes alas elevadas por encima de su cabeza haciéndolo ver más dramático y siniestro de lo normal.

"Gongmen está bajo la tutela del consejo de maestros y nosotros la protegeremos también de usted." El Maestro Rhino advirtió con un muy serio, mientras que a la vez hizo dos cosas de manera amenazante: Golpeo con la parte inferior de su martillo el suelo y exhalo todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones por su nariz.

" _Bla, bla, bla ... ¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir hablando estos animales molestos?_ " Naruto pensó con los ojos cerrados bajo su máscara porque le encantaría pelear contra esos maestros de kung fu y humillarlos con movimientos exóticos que aprendió antes de llegar a este mundo.

"¡Jajaja!", El pavo real se rió bastante divertido ante las palabras del Maestro Rhino, ocasionando que este último apretara el agarre en su martillo para tranquilizar su ira. "Me da mucha alegría que opinen eso ... sino habría traído 'eso' hasta aquí para nada." Lord Shen dijo con una felicidad extraña, para que seguidamente diera media vuelta y señalara con su ala izquierda hacia la gran caja de madera que estaba entrando por la entrada del palacio, la cual estaba siendo empujada por un grupo de lobos.

El joven tigre siberiano tuvo que salir inmediatamente de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un ruido en particular que venía desde la gran puerta abierta, por lo que él se dio vuelta de forma silenciosa y cuando sus ojos oscuros como el carbón vieron la enorme caja que ocultaba un peligroso artefacto que había adentro ... todo su cuerpo se tensó al ver esto ... incluso su pelaje se erizo y sus pupilas se dilataron con ira, además de un poco de miedo por razones desconocidas.

...

La única que se dio cuenta de la extraña, pero llamativa reacción de Naruto fue la Adivina que observo con curiosidad al joven tigre siberiano que había cambiado de bando en tan poco tiempo ... incluso cuando le había dicho su futuro o destino ese mismo día en que se fue.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Naruto miraba la piedra de transformación que tiene en su pata derecha que seguidamente guardo en su dimensión de bolsillo con un pequeño remolino negro que absorbió dicha piedra en su pata guardándola muy bien de posibles ladrones.

"Antes de que te vayas, ¿Quieres saber tu futuro?" Hui Ying pregunto sin darse la vuelta para ver que su paciente aun herido se estaba por ir.

"... Está bien, pero que sea rápido. Tengo que seguir mi búsqueda ..." El joven tigre siberiano respondió con un pequeño suspiro al final de sus palabras, mientras que a la vez se daba la vuelta encontrándose con una sonriente Hui Ying.

Sin decir ni una palabra, la vieja cabra de un rápido movimiento le arranco un bigote junto a un poco de pelo del pecho al felino que retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás con sorpresa que rápidamente se transformó en una expresión de dolor.

"¡Maldita sea, eso dolió!" Naruto gruño bastante enojado cuando enfoco sus ojos oscuros como el carbón en la Adivina que ignoro completamente la reacción hostil del cachorro y en su lugar siguió con lo suyo arrojando los elementos para saber el futuro de este último.

Cuando Hui Ying arrojo el bigote y el puñado de pelos de Naruto sobre un plato de porcelana antiguo provoco una pequeña explosión inofensiva que hizo poner en alerta al felino que dejo de lado el dolor molesto para empezar a mirar con curiosidad el plato de porcelana que había tomado la vieja cabra.

"Veo ... veo ... que si sigues este camino de odio tuyo lo único que te encontraras será la muerte a manos del calor y el fuego." Hui Ying comento con un tono entre místico y serio, para que seguidamente con sus patas delanteras hiciera unos extraños movimientos provocando que del humo empezara a formarse fuego ... si, fuego con llamas tan calientes como una estrella.

La expresión del joven tigre siberiano paso de curiosidad a horror puro al ver como esas intensas llamas lo estaban rodeando como cierto recuerdo suyo con su 'amigo' el sol, por lo que de un rápido movimiento saco una barra metálica de color negro que seguidamente arrojo hacia el plato de porcelana.

 **{¡CRACK!}**

El plato de porcelana obviamente se partió en miles de pedazos cuando la barra metálica la atravesó de lado a lado quedando incrustada en el suelo. Mientras que la Adivina observo con una expresión en blanco como el cachorro había roto su precioso plato de porcelana para leer y ver el futuro o la fortuna ... aunque de pronto esa expresión suya cambio por una más preocupada porque vio el miedo en los ojos del felino, además de que su respiración volvió más alterada.

"El destino no existe, Hui Ying." Naruto aseguro con una mirada fría cuando había dejado de lado ese extraño sentimiento de miedo, para que seguidamente diese media vuelta y empezara a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa en todo momento con una expresión bastante temerosa por lo que había visto segundos atrás.

"Tanto odio en alguien tan joven." La Adivina murmuro con tristeza observando como ese cachorro se iba a un destino desconocido, pero sin duda ya vio que Naruto había tomado un camino equivocado que le podría costar muy caro en un futuro cercano.

 ***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

La Adivina tuvo que salir prácticamente a la fuerza de sus pensamientos porque la conversación entre Shen y los tres maestros de Kung Fu cada vez se volvía más hostil.

"¿Que hay en esa caja, Shen?" El Maestro Buey pregunto en alerta máxima y a la vez preparo su par de hachas gemelas en sus patas derecha e izquierda para la posible batalla que se aproximaba.

"¿Quieren verlo?", El ave real dijo con un tono extrañamente feliz que se hizo notar en sus cejas. "Es un obsequio. Un obsequió de partida, ósea que los partirá ... partes aquí, partes allá y partes de ustedes ~muy al fondo~ ¡Manchando las paredes!" Lord Shen comento en voz alta con un tono siniestro y burlón que dirigió hacia el trio de maestros de kung fu.

Los tres maestros sin duda al principio quedaron sin palabras por el comentario tan oscuro y cruel del antiguo heredero al trono

"¡Insolente ave!" El Maestro Buey gruño muy enojado, para que seguidamente saltara en el aire con dirección a cierto pavo real que solo se lo quedo mirando con aburrimiento y una confianza absoluta por su seguridad.

Al tigre siberiano enmascarado no le hizo falta que le dijeran que hacer ante la siguiente confrontación que amenazaba la seguridad del pavo real, por lo que de un borrón de velocidad apareció frente a este último con una barra de metal de color negro y bloqueo sin problemas las hachas gemelas del Buey que se lo quedo mirando sin palabras por un instante ... aunque mucho tiempo no tuvo de hacer un nuevo movimiento porque el enmascarado le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen que no tuvo tiempo a bloquear o esquivar y por lo tanto fue enviado a chocar contra las escaleras dejándolo sin aliento.

El Maestro Rhino y el Maestro Cocodrilo se quedaron mirando bastante impresionados con las habilidades y movimientos rápidos del felino enmascarado, pero tuvieron que salir rápidamente de sus estados porque Naruto apareció frente a ellos con dos barras metálicas en ambas patas que seguidamente arrojo a una velocidad bastante considerable hacia el cocodrilo que bloqueo con pura suerte y bastante dificultad. Luego de eso, el tigre siberiano tuvo que levantar su pata derecha agarrando con demasiada facilidad un gran martillo que podría haber dejado fuera de combate a cualquier animal o guerrero porque dicha arma cuerpo a cuerpo había sido dirigida hacia las costillas del enemigo enmascarado.

"¿Que?" El Maestro Rhino dijo con los ojos bien abiertos ante tal muestra de fuerza del felino enmascarado porque a la vez intento mover su martillo de combate, pero este último ni siquiera podía moverlo del agarre de acero de su enemigo que formo una sonrisa burlona bajo su máscara.

Naruto no dijo nada al respecto y en su lugar con un movimiento rotativo en el aire le dio una patada al gran maestro de kung fu en la cabeza dejándolo viendo estrellitas, además de que fue disparado contra el suelo quedando sin sentido en este por unos cuantos segundos.

"¡Gran Maestro!" Tanto el Maestro Buey como el Maestro Cocodrilo gritaron muy preocupados por la seguridad del rinoceronte que aún seguía tirado en el suelo muy desorientado.

Los ojos oscuros como el carbón del enmascarado se enfocaron en los dos animales parlantes que aparecieron a su costado derecho e izquierdo cada uno con sus respectivas armas cuerpo a cuerpo y para el felino todo esto paso en cámara súper lenta, mientras que a la vez golpeaba con el martillo que tiene en sus manos en la mandíbula del Maestro Cocodrilo quitándole algunos dientes en el proceso y alejando varios metros de su posición sin la posibilidad de volver a pelear otro raund, ya que seguidamente cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco.

Mientras que, El Maestro Buey quiso hacer un corte horizontal con sus hachas gemelas en el torso del tigre siberiano enmascarado, pero este último se movió con demasiada facilidad hacia un costado de una forma casi ... ¿Burlona? Si.

"¡Maldito!" El Maestro Buey gruño muy molesto y a la vez exhalo todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones por su hocico tal vez para demonstrar su furia, ya otra cosa que lo volvió loco fue que estaba siendo humillado tan fácilmente en una pelea junto al hecho de que su velocidad era ridiculizada por su enemigo.

" **No tengo la culpa que seas un tipo débil y lento**." La voz siniestra del felino enmascarado opino con frialdad ocasionando que más de uno se estremeciera de miedo, incluso a los maestros de kung fu se les erizo un poco su piel ante la voz de su enemigo.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Naruto estampo el martillo del Maestro Rhino en el pie izquierdo del Maestro Buey ocasionando que este largara un grito de dolor soltando sus hachas gemelas en el proceso, aunque esto no fue lo único que recibió porque seguidamente el martillo que estaba en posesión del tigre enmascarado se conectó contra el tórax del Buey provocando que este fuese enviado a chocar contra una pared cercana

...

Pero para mala suerte del maestro de kung fu ese no sería el último golpe que recibiría porque Naruto apareció frente a este sin el martillo en sus patas y en su lugar empezó a golpear el rostro del animal parlante a puñetazos en donde cada puñetazo que le daba el felino volaba por el aire alguno que otro diente o sangre fresca salpicaba en el piso, hasta que de pronto ...

"¡Déjalos en paz, desgraciado! ¡Y pelea contra mí!" El Maestro Rhino dijo en voz alta.

El tigre siberiano enmascarado se detuvo justo a tiempo de impactar su puño final en el magullado e inconsciente Maestro Buey que posiblemente habría muerto de haber recibido ese último puñetazo de parte del felino ... dándose la vuelta lentamente, Naruto se encontró cara a cara nuevamente con ese presumido rinoceronte de pie y con su martillo en sus patas, listo para dar pelea otra vez.

"..." Sin decir nada en absoluto, el joven felino empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia el rinoceronte que se puso en posición de pelea con su martillo preparado frente suyo en el estilo de su especie.

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de chocar frente a frente en una nueva pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de pronto y para incredulidad de no solo el gran maestro de kung fu sino de todos los presentes debido a que el tigre siberiano enmascarado apareció como por arte de magia y hechicería detrás del rinoceronte que no fue lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear la fuerte patada que recibió de lleno en la parte superior de la espalda que lo envió a chocar otra vez contra el suelo agrietándolo en proceso por la fuerza.

Luego de esto, Naruto recogió del suelo el martillo del Maestro Rhino con una tranquilidad asombrosa ante la mirada de todos los presentes y seguidamente se paró cerca del cuerpo semi consciente del rinoceronte donde se lo quedo observando por unos instantes ... hasta que al final sus ojos oscuros se enfocaron en el martillo que tiene en sus patas y una gran idea se le formo en su mente que se reflejó debajo de su máscara en una gran sonrisa depredadora.

 **{¡CRUJIDO!}**

El fuerte martillazo provoco que el suelo temblara un poco, además de que el cráneo del rinoceronte se agrieto bajo la fuerza de ese poderoso ataque de parte del joven felino, pero para desgracia del gran maestro de kung fu este no fue el único de los martillazos de su enemigo porque casi unos instantes después un nuevo martillazo le dio la bienvenida nuevamente a su cráneo que esta vez le quebró el cuerno de su hocico, además de provocar que un poco de sangre salpicara a la máscara de Naruto que sonrió extrañamente debajo de su máscara

...

"Ya es suficiente, Naruto." Lord Shen ordeno con sus alas cruzadas y una mirada bastante sádica en su rostro, ya que había disfrutado mucho ver como esos maestros de kung fu eran humillados por su guardaespaldas personal.

El martillo del gran maestro de kung fu se detuvo a solo centímetros de su cabeza ante esta orden del pavo real porque sin duda alguna este tercer golpe habría acabado con la vida del rinoceronte que para asombro de varios seguía consciente, mientras que Naruto al principio se quedó algo confundido pro ser detenido de su diversión y por otro lado estaba muy molesto con ese maldito pájaro blanco, pero por más que el felino enmascarado quisiera seguir con su jueguito debía obedecer las órdenes de Shen ... por ahora.

"Al Maestro Rhino le daremos un viaje más divertido que morir bajo su propio martillo." Lord Shen comento con un tono divertido al ver como el rostro del gran maestro de kung fu hijo del Maestro Rhino Volador había quedado desfigurado por los martillazos de Naruto, pero tenía que admitir que estaba algo impresionado de que el rinoceronte estuviera aun consciente o incluso vivo.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el tigre siberiano pateo al rinoceronte en las costillas enviándolo a rodar por las escaleras a solo un par de metros del pavo real que observo todo esto con una gran diversión porque estaba disfrutando cada segundo del momento, pero tuvo que salir de ese estado porque tenía una acción que hacer bastante importante por lo que rápidamente voló hacia el cañón de su arma de fuego.

Mientras que, el felino enmascarado dio un pequeño salto de su posición terminando al costado derecho del cañón de fuego ante la mirada sorprendida de los lobos que nuevamente retrocedieron un par de pasos cuando este hizo dicha acción, pero todos ellos tuvieron que salir de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon a su jefe hablar.

"Saluda a tu padre de mi parte." Lord Shen dijo con un tono burlón, para que seguidamente con sus garras metálicas prendiera la mecha del cañón metálico.

La mirada nerviosa que Naruto tenía debajo de su máscara podría ser indicio de un trauma o algo parecido, y esto era porque aún no estaba cómodo con esa cosa frente suyo debido a malas experiencias del pasado y ni hablar con lo siguiente que pasaría le traería un feo recuerdo de un pasado que pensaba había olvidado ...

 **{¡EXPLOSIÓN!}**

Cuando la esfera de pólvora rodeada de fuego salió de ese gran cañón de metal a toda velocidad la débil visión del Maestro Rhino se oscureció para siempre y solo sintió una paz bastante satisfactoria

...

Mientras que cierto joven tigre siberiano enmascarado había empezado a hiperventilar cuando sus ojos oscuros como el carbón observaron ese brillante fuego iluminar el lugar, además de sentir como ese maldito calor que generaba el cañón junto a la esfera de pólvora.

* * *

 **Fin Del Décimo Séptimo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte del décimo séptimo capítulo de esta historia, y obviamente que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3800 Palabras.**


	24. Capítulo 18: El Chico De La Profecía

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de la película 'Kung Fu Panda' o el anime/manga de 'Naruto', y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capítulo 18: El Chico De La Profecía

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

Aun cuando el cañón que 'escupía' fuego y metal ya había sido disparado hace varios segundos atrás, había alguien en particular que todavía seguía congelado en su lugar y este no era otra que Naruto ... la expresión perturbada aún seguía marcada en su rostro, pero por suerte su máscara ocultaba ese particular miedo suyo de los animales parlantes que tiene a su alrededor que seguramente al verlo en ese estado lo harían sentir humillado y débil

...

Aunque esto también provoco algo adicional en el joven tigre siberiano ... cayó sobre una rodilla sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas patas en un intento de olvidarse de aquellos horribles recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo que incluían mucho al fuego como protagonista que provocaron ciertos inmortales malditos cuando atacaron su hogar obligándolo a que sus padres lo enviaran fuera del planeta lo más lejos posible con la obvia intensión de salvarlo.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Fuego, fuego era todo lo que se veía por todas partes y los gritos de dolor de todas las personas que eran masacradas por un pequeño, pero letal grupo de seres que además de matar a los civiles tanto adultos como niños buscaban algo en especial que hasta el momento no habían tenido la suerte de encontrar por la interferencia sorpresiva de un enorme Saiyajin que dejo palideciendo al tipo más alto del grupo de inmortales.

...

Mientras tanto en otra parte del planeta, un Naruto de tal vez unos cuantos días de nacido era sostenido en un fuerte como protector agarre de brazos femeninos, la mujer Saiyajin volaba a toda velocidad por el cielo del condenado planeta en dirección a la bahía que utilizaba su gente para sus naves espaciales o más bien capsulas de ataque ... que gracias a Kami-sama vio a una de estas naves desocupadas y sin ningún guardia a su alrededor protegiendo el lugar, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a esta última donde la programo con destino a la Tierra.

"Lo siento ... mi bebe ... pero mama tiene que irse.", La pelinegra susurro entre lágrimas cuando acomodo rápidamente al pequeño Saiyajin en la nave especial en forma esférica y seguidamente le dio un beso en la frente. "Tu cambiaras nuestro destino y futuro." Ella le aseguro con una triste sonrisa para que seguidamente tocara la frente de su hijo con su mano derecha en donde la dejo apoyada durante unos largos segundos.

Luego de hacer eso, la Saiyajin presiono una serie de botones con su mano izquierda provocando que la nave se cerrara por completo causando un ruido metálico al sellarse.

Obviamente cuando Naruto fue alejado de su madre empezó a desesperarse como cualquier bebe y este comenzó a llorar con sus pequeñas manos intentando agarrar el rostro de su madre en un intento de detenerla, pero fue en vano porque sus manos hicieron contacto contra el cristal de la nave cuando esta se había cerrado dejando ver a la Saiyajin mirándolo atraves del cristal con lágrimas en sus ojos

...

Aunque de pronto hubo una fuerte explosión que sacudió por completo el lugar provocando que la Saiyajin protegiera con su cuerpo a su hijo de las esquirlas que volaron en su dirección que rebotaron en su piel increíblemente dura gracias a su protección con Ki, que utilizo como ayuda extra.

" **Ese bebe ... ¡Entrégamelo!** " Una voz femenina exigió en voz alta cuando esta salió de entre las llamas y el humo de la reciente explosión (Que ella misma había provocado) acompañada de cerca por el tipo que hasta ahora no había atacado a ningún Saiyajin para la confusión de la mujer de cabello negro.

"¡N-No! ¡Jamás!" La Saiyajin de cabello negro respondió con absoluta convicción, mientras que a la vez hacía de escudo humano para proteger a su hijo para que seguidamente adoptaba una posición de kung fu avanzada ... aunque de pronto ella agrando sus ojos oscuros como el carbón cuando escucho las siguientes palabras.

" **No podemos hacer esto, Oeste** **... yo no puedo asesinar a un bebe inocente.** " Una voz masculina dijo con absoluta sinceridad, para que seguidamente diera un paso atrás porque él no sería parte de esta atrocidad que podría costarles caro en el futuro.

" **¡Cállate, Este! ¡Tú al igual que yo sabes lo problemático que será ese niño cuando crezca!** " La mujer conocida como 'Oeste' le recordó a su compañero en voz alta, mientras que su mirada estaba fija en el dúo Saiyajin que tiene a escasos metros que para su sorpresa esta tenía la intensión de luchar contra una deidad como ella ... sin duda tenía que darle el respeto que se merecía esta mujer por tener las agallas para hacer tal cosa.

La pelinegra se quedó mirando con sus puños apretados al dúo de asesinos que tiene a escasos metros de su posición, pero sus ojos oscuros como el carbón están más atentos en la mujer porque esta es la que buscaba matar a su bebe y por supuesto que haría lo que sea necesario para detenerla ... incluso sacrificar su vida.

" _Usare eso_." La ojinegra pensó con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios al recordar una técnica que le serviría bastante en esta situación tan peligrosa en que se encontraba junto su hijo.

Y con ese último pensamiento en mente la Saiyajin coloco sus manos cerca del centro de su cara con los dedos extendidos hacia sus ojos oscuros como el carbón ahora cerrados.

"¡ **Taiyoken**!"

 ***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

El joven tigre siberiano fue sacado de sus recuerdos cuando una pata fue apoyada en su hombro izquierdo donde lo movieron varias veces para llamar su atención hasta lograrlo.

"... ¿Qué pasa?" Naruto pregunto una vez que estuvo de pie nuevamente hasta su máxima altura haciendo tragar saliva al lobo alfa de la manada que servía al pavo real debido a que lo sobrepasaba fácilmente por dos cabezas más o menos.

"Lord Shen ha solicitado su presencia." El Jefe Lobo respondió con un tono neutral, pero a la vez estaba haciendo lo imposible para ignorar su instinto que le gritaba que se alejara del tigre enmascarado que tiene frente suyo porque era muy, muy peligroso.

"Bien." Fue la única palabra que salieron de la boca del ojinegro que sin duda había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando quedó atrapado en ciertos viejos recuerdos.

Sin notarlo la adivina observaba con tristeza al joven tigre siberiano enmascarado porque este lentamente estaba cayendo en la oscuridad que le costaría mucho salir e incluso podría llevarlo a la muerte como había visto cuando vio el destino de este último.

* * *

 **Unos Minutos Después**

"El trono de mi padre.", El pavo real comento con sus alas entrelazas en su espalda, mientras caminaba lentamente ocasionando un ruido metálico con sus garras. "Solía dejarme jugar aquí a su lado ... prometiéndome que algún día este trono seria mío." Dijo con una extraña sonrisa oscura, para que seguidamente de forma inesperada y rápida arrojara el trono del pavo real por una ventana cercana.

Mientras que, Naruto solo empezó a mirar a su alrededor con aburrimiento porque no había nada que le interesara en el palacio de su jefe y por supuesto que los comentarios del pavo real no eran dignos de su atención, por lo que sus pensamientos estaban en ciertos recuerdos suyos que tuvo minutos atrás.

" _Esa mujer ... ¿Era mi madre?_ ... _había olvidado su rostro ..._ ", El ojinegro pensó con una expresión suavizada dejando de lado su típico ceño fruncido. " _Ella sacrifico su vida por mí_." El pelinegro quedo con su mirada fija en el suelo tratando de calmar su evidente tristeza, aunque de pronto hubo una voz conocida que lo saco de sus pensamientos y con una rapidez asombrosa borro esa expresión triste de su rostro cambiándola a una fría.

"¿Qué pasa chico?" La voz de la adivina pregunto bastante curioso al ver que el felino estaba pasando por alguna especie de conflicto mental, sin duda el felino ocultaba muchas cosas que no le había contado a ella.

"Eso no es de su incumbencia, anciana." Naruto respondió con hostilidad sin importarle que podría recibir un bastonazo de la adivina, pero para su ligera sorpresa este golpe nunca llego.

"No has cambiado esa actitud hostil, ¿Eh?" La vieja cabra dijo con una amable sonrisa para nada falsa y esto sin duda sorprendió un poco al joven tigre que miro de reojo a la adivina.

"..." El ojinegro prefirió quedarse en silencio y observar que estaba haciendo ahora el pavo real que para su incredulidad estaba dándole órdenes a esos dos gorilas para que acomodaran ese maldito cañón que si no fuera por que estuviera trabajando para Shen ... hace rato habría destruido esa cosa que ya la había visto varias veces en el pasado siendo utilizados por cierta raza que buscaba desesperadamente con la intensión de conseguir respuestas a sus preguntas.

...

"Un poco a la izquierda." Lord Shen ordeno con su ala derecha señalando un lugar en específico del gran salón del cual un día perteneció a sus estúpidos padres.

"Pero está muy pesado, amo." El gorila señalo con su gran mano al enorme cañón que 'escupía' fuego y metal que destrozo todo a su paso una vez que se utilizaba.

"... He esperado 30 años por este momento. **TODO** tiene que estar exactamente como lo concebí y lo concebí un poco a la izquierda." Shen nuevamente ordeno con una expresión fría.

Ambos gorilas sin nada que pidieran hacer para hacer lo contrario que le ordenaba el pavo real tuvieron que cumplir con los caprichos de este último.

"Perfecto. Con esta arma a mí la-"

Lord Shen detuvo su discurso al ver que aun su querido y más apreciado invento no estaba donde él quería.

"Un poquito más.", El pavo real ordeno otra vez al dúo de gorilas que con una mueca de sufrimiento y cansancio hicieron lo que les ordenaron. "Con el arma a mi lado. TODA China se postrará ante mí. Avanzaremos en tres días cuando la luna este llena y la marea este alta." Shen comento con una sonrisa de suficiencia, para que seguidamente desviara su mirada a un lugar en específico encontrándose con los fríos ojos oscuros de cierto tigre siberiano.

Naruto al darse cuenta que la mirada de su jefe estaba sobre su persona camino hacia este último ignorando la mirada que le estaba dando la adivina y los guardias cercanos ... en especial la del Jefe Lobo que no era de buenos amigos, pero bien sabía que no podía decirle nada en presencia del pavo real y eso lo hizo sonreír de forma burlona.

"Aquí tienes lo que buscabas." Lord Shen le ofreció una antigua llave dorada junto a un pergamino de color negro con detalles dorados que sin duda era hermoso a la vista.

El felino apenas vio dicho objeto agrando sus ojos oscuros como el carbón y seguidamente le quito de las alas al monarca el pergamino de un rápido movimiento.

"¡ **El rollo del dragón por fin es mío**!" Naruto exclamo con su pata derecha en alto exponiendo dicho rollo a todos los presentes, mientras una extraña sonrisa se formó bajo su máscara.

Aunque de repente como si el joven tigre siberiano estuviera poseído o algo similar este quedo congelado en su lugar al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho en presencia de tantos animales parlantes observándolo fijamente y seguidamente inclino la cabeza hacia un costado.

" _Wow ... ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?_ " El ojinegro se preguntó para sí mismo con una expresión entre desconcertada y confusa, mientras que a la vez hizo una mueca ante el inminente dolor de cabeza que le dio de la nada seguido de un extraño mareo que lo obligo a utilizar sus energías para estabilizar dichas molestias y no tambalearse en el proceso.

...

Obviamente los que presenciaron esta extraña e inesperada reacción del enmascarado dieron varios pasos hacia atrás porque jamás se esperaron algo así de este último guerrero tan temido.

Los que estaban bajo el mando de Shen inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia con la intensión de proteger a su jefe si por una de esas Naruto llegaba a hacerle daño al monarca. Hui Ying observo con preocupación esa extraña reacción del joven tigre siberiano porque sabía que algo malo le estaba pasando. Y, por último, el pavo real trago saliva y retrocedió varios pasos lejos de su guardaespaldas por temor a ser atacado por este último.

"Gracias, Lord Shen." Fue lo único que dijo Naruto al sorprendido pavo real que no sabía que decir al respecto porque todavía seguía algo shockeado por lo de hace segundos atrás.

Luego de esto, el ojinegro se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras de Torre de la Llama Sagrada o renombrada recientemente como el Palacio de Lord Shen por este último.

"Ehem, bueno ... Vieja cabra, ¿Por qué no me dices mi fortuna?" El monarca de la ciudad de Gongmen le pidió a Hui Ying que parecía sorprendida y algo asustada al escuchar las palabras del pavo real albino ocasionando que este último elevara una ceja suya curioso.

"... Varias cosas han cambiado." La adivina susurro para sí misma con una expresión bastante preocupada, ya que el futuro podía estar en juego con los acontecimientos que pasarían en los siguientes días que podrían peligrar china y al mundo.

* * *

 **En Otra Parte De China**

Los Cinco Furiosos y Po, el 'Guerrero Dragón' escuchaban atentamente las palabras de su maestro, Shifu con expresión entre serias y desconcertadas.

"Y si no lo detenemos ... este puede ser el fin del kung fu." Shifu dijo con un tono entre serio y sin duda preocupado.

"Pero apenas entendí el kung fu." Po comento con evidente incredulidad por la mala noticia que había llegado inesperadamente al Valle de la Paz.

"¡Y ahora debes salvarlo!", Shifu le ordeno al Guerrero Dragón que tenía una expresión algo asustada por la siguiente misión que le fue asignada. "¡Vayan! ¡Destruyan esa arma y lleven a Lord Shen ante la justicia!" El panda rojo dijo en voz alta, mientras señalaba con su bastón hacia donde se encontraba la ciudad de Gongmen.

Los Cinco Furiosos sin pensarlo dos veces por temor a una reprimenda de su maestro, empezaron a dirigirse rápidamente a los mil escalones del palacio en dirección al valle de la paz.

"¡Esta bien allá voy- No, no, no ¡Un segundo!", Po exclamo deteniéndose a solo unos centímetros de bajar los mil escalones y seguidamente se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente a su maestro que lo miro de forma expectante. "Pero, ¿Cómo le hago? ¿Digo cómo puede el kung fu vencer algo que vence al kung fu?" El ojiverde pregunto con evidente preocupación ante el nuevo peligro que los amenazaba, que incluso podría rivalizar con su pelea contra 'Tai Lung' hace dos meses atrás.

"No olvides, Guerrero Dragón. Que cualquier cosa es posible con Paz Interior." Shifu respondió sabiamente a las preguntas del joven panda con una pequeña sonrisa suya que raramente demostraba, pero con el ojiverde hizo una excepción.

"Ahhh." Po dijo para sí mismo con una expresión confusa que rápidamente se transformó a una sonrisa agradecida por las palabras de su maestro.

Luego de esto, el panda de ojos verdes se fue corriendo detrás de sus amigos/compañeros en donde una vez más tuvo que sufrir al bajar los mil escalones del Palacio de Jade con una expresión 'angustiada' en todo momento.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El joven tigre siberiano de pelaje blanco con rayas negras se quedó mirando fijamente la llave dorada que tiene en su pata izquierda debido a que después de leer el pergamino vería que puerta abre dicha llave, por lo que seguidamente la hizo desaparecer en un espiral negro guardándola en su dimensión de bolsillo. Luego de esto, cambio su mirada al peculiar pergamino que sostiene en su pata derecha debido a que en dicho objeto tal vez podría encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas del destino de los Humanos de este mundo ... o tal vez incluso encontrar alguno vivo que lo ayude porque sabía perfectamente por experiencia propia que los Humanos tiene tecnología avanzada.

"Veamos ...", El ojinegro murmuro para sí mismo con un tono ligeramente tembloroso, para que seguidamente abriera dicho pergamino en donde fue cegado levemente por un brillo plateado. "Perfecto." El ojinegro leyó con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios que obviamente su peculiar máscara oculto de miradas curiosas, y esta reacción suya fue solo por el título del pergamino.

La Desaparición De La Bestia Del Terror: El Gran Viaje

...

Sin darse cuenta, el joven tigre siberiano estaba siendo observado por otra felina que estaba oculta detrás de unos barriles repleto de manzanas y duraznos.

"Te encontré." La felina dijo para sí misma con ... ¿Alivio? Y esto tal vez se debía a que ella estaba arrepentida de haberlo herido gravemente en las costillas con esa patada suya que le propino meses atrás en un arranque de ira porque el felino desconocido había amenazado a su querido padre.

* * *

 **Fin Del Décimo Octavo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte del décimo octavo capítulo de esta historia, y obviamente que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Les tengo una pregunta:**

 **¿Quieren saber que hizo Naruto durante esos meses en que estuvo viajando en busca de información sobre los Humanos y lo que se encontró en su largo camino?**

 **Dejen sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3000 Palabras.**


	25. Capitulo 19: (Parte 1)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de la película 'Kung Fu Panda' o el anime/manga de 'Naruto', y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Perdido En Un Extraño Mundo

Capítulo 19: Un Viaje Casi Interminable (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Chi/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

Nota Del Autor: En el capítulo anterior les había dejado una pregunta:

' **¿Quieren saber que hizo Naruto durante esos meses en que estuvo viajando en busca de información sobre los Humanos y las cosas que se encontró o personas que conoció en su largo camino?'**

Los pocos que contestaron la pregunta querían que lo dejara para más adelante esos sucesos de Naruto, por lo que eso mismo haré y lo dejare para más adelante. Este capítulo se centrará en la leopardo de las nieves llamada 'Chun-Li' y lo que estuvo haciendo en los capítulos en que Naruto hizo su desmadre contra Po y los Cinco Furiosos xD.

Esto a pedido de varios seguidores y lectores que les gusta esta historia. Sin nada más que decirles. Disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

 **Hace Un Par De Meses Atrás**

Un par de ojos azules electrizantes todavía habían quedado fijos en la dirección en que ese leopardo de las nieves se había marchado dando saltos increíbles ante las miradas incrédulas y aterrorizadas de los aldeanos ... ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera esos saltos tan grandes? ¿Acaso era algún tipo de deidad o algo similar? ...

"... Asombros-"

Aunque la ojiazul no llego a terminar esa palabra porque la voz familiar de su padre la interrumpió, por lo que se dio la vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con los ojos dorados de su padre que sin duda reflejaban preocupación por su seguridad.

"¡Chun-Li, Hija!", El leopardo de las nieves adulto exclamo en voz alta, para que seguidamente y de forma inesperada le diera un fuerte abrazo a su querida y única hija. "Creí que iba a perderte ..." El ojidorado susurro al borde de las lágrimas en solo pensar tal tragedia, que rápidamente descarto de su mente para siempre.

"P-Padre ... me estas asfixiando ..." Chun-Li murmuro con una expresión bastante graciosa, ya que el abrazo de su padre sin duda era muy fuerte.

El ojidorado al darse cuenta de su protector como fuerte abrazo suyo estaba dejando sin oxígeno a su pequeña rápidamente la soltó dejándolo nuevamente en su lugar donde esta última inhalo con rapidez el oxígeno precioso que necesitaban sus pulmones.

"¿¡Estas bien!? ¿¡Ese muchacho loco te hizo daño!? ¡Porque si él lo hizo yo-"

"Tranquilo, padre. El no llego a golpearme ... o más bien no podía.", La leopardo respondió a las preguntas del leopardo de las nieves adulto que al parecer no parecía muy convencido de sus palabras. "Ahora dejemos eso de lado. En este momento hay que empezar a reconstruir la entrada de nuestro restaurante." Chun-Li dijo con una pequeña sonrisa algo triste al darle una mirada a la entrada del restaurante que estaba destrozada por la pelea anterior.

"... Está bien." El felino adulto de ojos dorados acepto con un suspiro las palabras de su hija y seguidamente ambos se dirigieron hacia el restaurante familiar para empezar con su reparación.

...

Había pasado casi dos días desde que Chun-Li junto a su padre empezaron la reconstrucción de la puerta principal del restaurante donde la terminaron rápidamente con la ayuda de sus amables vecinos que lo hicieron en señal de agradecimiento debido a que ojiazul expulso del pueblo a ese bandido felino que solo vino a causar maldad a su hogar o eso pensaban la mayoría ... aunque en este momento cierta familia de leopardos estaba discutiendo algo.

"Entonces déjame aclararlo y entenderlo de alguna manera racional. Tú. ¿Quieres hacer un viaje para buscar a 'este muchacho loco' que ataco de la nada nuestro humilde y pacifico pueblo?" El leopardo de las nieves adulto pregunto con un tono 'tranquilo' a su hija, pero su expresión facial decía todo.

"Si. Solo estaré fuera de casa por unos meses, padre." La leopardo de las nieves respondió con algo de nerviosismo porque sin duda la expresión enojada de su padre daba algo de miedo.

"¿¡Porque, hija!? ¿¡Acaso buscas tu propia muerte!?" El felino de ojos dorados exigió con angustia, mientras que a la vez apretaba sus puños debido al mal momento que su hija le estaba haciendo pasar.

"¡Por supuesto que no, padre!" La felina de ojos azules electrizantes contesto en voz alta.

"¿¡Entonces porque haces una locura como esta!?" El leopardo de las nieves pregunto nuevamente muy enojado.

"Bueno ... yo ... no lo sé ... no estoy segura ..." Chun-Li respondió de forma entrecortada, mientras que a la vez un pequeño sonrojo se formó en casi todo su rostro peludo que para su mala suerte no pasó desapercibido para su padre.

"No puede ser ...", El ojidorado dijo en estado de shock, para que seguidamente diera un paso hacia atrás. "¿Acaso te enamoraste de ese bandido?" El felino pregunto casi en un susurro sin poder creerse incluso sus propias palabras.

"..." En respuesta la leopardo se quedó en silencio con su mirada en el suelo 'encontrándolo interesante' ante sus ojos, ya que esto lo hacía para no mirar que reacción tuvo su padre que sin duda era una muy, muy molesta.

El leopardo de las nieves adulto se quedó mirando en completo silencio a su hija esperando que ella estuviera bromeando de alguna manera, pero al ver que ella no decía nada entendió que hablaba enserio sobre su decisión ... suspirando el felino decidió hacer un comentario al respecto.

"Bueno ... creo que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedirte seguir tu camino." El ojidorado dijo con otro suspiro, mientras que a la vez se apoyaba en una pared cercana bastante triste.

La felina sin duda quedo completamente sorprendida con las palabras de su padre debido a que este último era muy difícil convencerlo de algo, pero esta vez fue muy, muy diferente ... aunque dejando esos pensamientos de lado porque ella de un rápido movimiento abrazo con fuerza a su padre donde este último quedo bastante sorprendido por esa acción inesperada de su hija, pero de igual manera correspondió al abrazo.

"¡Gracias, padre!" Chun-Li agradeció en voz alta y a la vez dejo escapar un par de lágrimas de felicidad.

"Eres igual que tu madre, Chun-Li. Ella era muy terca cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza ... incluso tienes sus hermosos ojos azules eléctricos que tanto me atrajeron de ella.", El leopardo de las nieves comento con evidente nostalgia y a la vez formo una sonrisa al recordar a su difunta esposa. "Tal vez cuando vuelvas de tu viaje te cuente como nos conocimos tu madre y yo." El ojidorado prometió con la misma sonrisa al recordar esos bellos recuerdos.

La leopardo de las nieves al escuchar las palabras de su padre quedo muy triste y a la vez sorprendida porque el ojidorado no hablaba mucho de su madre, pero las veces que lo hacia la dejaba siempre al borde las lágrimas con los bellos recuerdos que le contaba sobre cómo eran de jóvenes y que hicieron antes de tenerla a ella.

"La extraño mucho." La felina murmuro entre lágrimas al recordar su infancia con su madre donde fue bastante limitado su tiempo por la tragedia que presencio de niña.

"Yo también, hija. Yo también." El felino adulto susurro con sus ojos cerrados tratando de no llorar, pero fue en vano porque sus ojos lo 'traicionaron'.

* * *

 **Tres Días Después**

Chun-Li había estado caminado durante al menos tres días buscando a cierto felino herido, pero hasta el momento no había encontrado nada que le diera un indicio de que estuviera por estas tierras ... hasta que de pronto sus ojos azules electrizantes descubrieron una pequeña gran pista.

...

"¿Qué ha pasado en este lugar?" La leopardo se preguntó para sí misma con una expresión preocupada al ver la casa destruida que tiene frente suyo, hasta que de pronto su atención se desvió cuando tres cabras aparecieron detrás de un montón de escombros.

"¡P-Por favor vete! ¡No tenemos nada de valor!" La cabra macho posiblemente el padre de la familia, tartamudeo unas palabras a la felina intrusa que estaba pisando los restos de su casa.

"Tranquilos, no soy una bandida. Solo soy una viajera." Chun-Li dijo con sinceridad, mientras que a la vez llevaba ambas patas a su cabeza y seguidamente bajo su capucha de su capa negra dejando a la vista su rostro preocupado a la pequeña familia de cabras.

"¿¡Y cómo podemos confiar en ti!?" El hijo de las cabras mayores le exigió a la ojiazul, mientras que a la vez la miraba con completo desafío ignorando su miedo con una fea experiencia reciente con un leopardo de las nieves completamente loco.

"Bueno, si hubiera sido una bandida no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación." La felina respondió de brazos cruzados, pero ella admitía que el chico tenia valentía por su forma de confrontarla.

"... Tienes un punto." La cabra más joven acepto de mala gana la respuesta de la leopardo de las nieves, pero eso no quiere decir que dejaría de estar atento a los sospechosos movimientos de la felina.

"¿Qué es lo que anda buscando, Señorita ..." La madre pregunto con un tono tímido debido a que todavía no se acostumbraba a la presencia de la bella felina.

"Chun-Li. Solo busco información sobre un leopardo de las nieves herido, ¿Lo han visto?" La leopardo de ojos azules electrizantes pregunto con un tono amistoso.

Tanto la madre como el padre de la familia de las cabras jadearon con absoluto miedo al escuchar las palabras de la felina.

"Si, ese monstruo infernal destrozo por completo nuestra casa y también casi nos ... come." La cabra más joven revelo con una mueca entre asustada y furiosa al recordar ese horrible momento sin duda traumático que jamás olvidaría.

"¿Q-Que?" Chun-Li dijo en estado de shock ante la revelación de la cabra más joven porque sin duda jamás se habría esperado una noticia como esa.

"Como escucho decirlo de mi hijo, Señorita Chun-Li ... ese maldito loco quiso comernos ..." La cabra adulta aseguro con un leve temblor, mientras que a la vez era abrazado por su esposa.

"... ¿Ustedes saben a dónde podría haber ido?" La felina de ojos azules electrizantes pregunto esta vez con un tono entre frio y serio.

"Si. Tomo ese rumbo." La cabra más joven respondió con un tono ligeramente curioso, para que seguidamente señalara con su pata derecha hacia el oeste. "En esa dirección se encuentra el Valle de la Paz." El chico agrego ante la mirada confusa y pensativa de la leopardo de las nieves.

"¡Gracias a los tres! Sin duda esta información me ha ayudado bastante.", Chun-Li agradeció en voz alta, mientras que a la vez le sonrió amablemente a la pequeña familia de cabras que le devolvieron la sonrisa débilmente. "¿Puedo ayudarlos a reconstruir su casa?" La ojiazul pregunto con un tono.

Las expresiones de la pequeña familia de cabras eran de sorpresa e incredulidad por las palabras sin duda inesperadas de la hermosa leopardo de las nieves de ojos azules electrizantes.

* * *

 **Un Día Y Unas Cuantas Horas Después**

Chun-Li por fin había llegado a los puentes colgantes que la llevaban hacia el Valle de la Paz donde presuntamente estaba el leopardo de las nieves de nombre desconocido según la información que le habían brindado la pequeña familia de cabras, le rezaba a dios que no estuviera muerto porque aún le debía una disculpa por haberlo dejado herido gravemente.

...

"Maldita sea ..." La leopardo de las nieves dijo en voz baja cuando sus ojos azules electrizantes se enfocaron en el nuevo problema que se le había presentado ante ella.

El puente ... el puente que conectaba su camino al Valle de la Paz ya no estaba debido a que había sido completamente destrozado por algo o alguien hace unas pocas horas atrás porque se notaba a simple vista por el estado del puente que la pelea había sido recientemente.

"... Tendré que buscar un camino alternativo." La ojiazul murmuro con los dientes apretados, mientras que a la vez dejaba escapar un gruñido bastante molesto por todo el valioso tiempo que había perdido con todos los problemas estúpidos que se le habían cruzado en su camino que la retrasaban cada vez mas de su objetivo principal.

* * *

 **Un Par De Días Después**

La leopardo de las nieves sin duda estaba muy cansada de esta interminable búsqueda porque ya había pasado más de un mes desde que salió de su hogar donde hasta el momento no había encontrado indicios de que cierto felino sin nombre diera rastros de vida, pero ella tenía fe aun de que este último todavía estuviera vivo en alguna parte de China ... o específicamente el Valle de la Paz debido a que por fin había llegado a dicho lugar tan famoso que se nombraba.

"¡Gracias a los Dioses he llegado!" La ojiazul exclamo de forma dramática con ambas patas por encima de su cabeza encapuchada de manera exagerada y graciosa, ya que provoco que unos cuantos animales entre cerdos y conejos la miraran de forma extraña.

...

"... ¿Y ahora que paso aquí?" Chun-Li pregunto para sí misma con un tono horrorizado cuando sus ojos azules electrizantes se enfocaron en las casas destruidas, los cráteres en los caminos de tierra y tal vez lo más inquietante ... el Palacio de Jade estaba severamente dañado que sin duda la dejo sin aliento.

La felina encapuchada miro a su alrededor muy disgustada porque vio a muchos ciudadanos del Valle de la Paz bastante deprimidos e incluso vio a varios llorar por la pérdida de sus casas dejándola con un extraño dolor en su pecho porque no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlos todos a la vez.

"Disculpe ..." La leopardo de las nieves llamo a un joven cerdo que parecía alegre a diferencia de los demás ciudadanos.

"¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece, Señorita?" El cerdo pregunto con amabilidad, pero eso no saco que observaba con cautela a la felina que era de la misma especie que el villano que ataco la aldea.

"¿Que paso aquí?" La ojiazul pregunto con su mirada en todas las casas destruidas.

"¿Acaso no lo sabe?", El cerdo dijo con incredulidad ante el movimiento de cabeza negativo de la felina de ojos azules electrizante.

"No. Acabo de llegar al Valle de la Paz." Chun-Li respondió con sinceridad, mientras aun su mirada estaba en los ciudadanos deprimidos.

"Hace un día atrás aproximadamente un prisionero llamado 'Tai Lung' escapo de la prisión de Chorh-Gom y ataco el Valle de la Paz destrozando casi todo a su paso, aunque por suerte todos los ciudadanos incluyéndome evacuamos el valle ¡Pero gracias a los Dioses nuestro 'Guerrero Dragon' lo derroto!" El cerdo exclamo con una gran sonrisa y a la vez intento imitar a Po en una 'pose' algo ridícula de Kung Fu

"Gracias ..." La leopardo de las nieves susurro con su mirada en el suelo, ya que sin duda esa noticia fue bastante impactante y muy inesperada para ella.

Luego de esto, la ojiazul se dirigió a un restaurante de fideos llamado 'Tienda de Fideos del Sr. Ping' con la intensión de comer algo porque recordaba cuando fue la última vez que comió una rica sopa de fideos bien caliente. Cuando ella llego a dicho lugar se encontró cara a cara con una escena bastante graciosa de un ganso intentando vendar a un gran panda.

"¡Quédate quieto, hijo!" El Sr. Ping ordeno en voz alta, mientras que a la vez hacia lo imposible para vendar el brazo roto de su hijo.

"¡Hay! ¡Hay! ... ¡Pero duelo mucho, pa!" Po se quejó con evidente dolor en su expresión facial.

"Vamos, Po. No seas llorón porque el maestro Shifu recibió más daño que tú y no hace berrinche por una venda." Tigresa dijo con un tono molesto por los incontables gritos del Guerrero Dragón.

"¡Eso es porque él estuvo dormido todo este tiempo!" El panda exclamo con una mueca de dolor al sentir que esta vez una aguja penetro en su cuello.

La felina de ojos naranjas lo miro con una expresión enojada, pero a la vez lo dejo pasar porque su mente aún estaba con el aroma de un tigre macho que había olido aquel día en el rio ... ella siempre había pensado que era la única de su especie, pero al saber esto sin duda no dejaría de buscar hasta encontrarlo.

"Lo siento, Po. Todavía no estoy acostumbrado a curar entre tant-"

Aunque Mantis no llego a terminar sus palabras porque su amigo lo interrumpió con una sola palabra que lo dejo con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa.

"¿Grasa?" Po dijo por segunda vez desde que se conocían con un tono serio y una expresión en blanco.

"No. Iba a decir tu pelo extrañamente grueso." Mantis obviamente mintió con una sonrisa divertida, para que seguidamente le clavara otra aguja de acupuntura al pobre panda.

La leopardo de las nieves sin duda quedo fascinada de la interacción que tenían estos famosos guerreros de Kung Fu y a la vez se empezó a reír donde ocasiono la atención de los presentes.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Tigresa pregunto o más bien exigió a la hembra leopardo que estaba a dos metros de su posición.

Po junto a los otros Cuatro Furiosos observaron con curiosidad a la felina que estaba encapuchada que no parecía venir con intenciones hostiles, pero eso no quiere decir que no estaban atentos ante una posible confrontación.

"Solo soy una viajera que viene a comer una sopa de fideos." Chun-Li le respondió casi con un gruñido a la felina integrante y líder de los Cinco Furiosos.

"¡Una clienta!", El Sr. Ping exclamo bastante feliz debido a que últimamente no ha tenido muchos clientes por el reciente acontecimiento que sacudió el Valle de la Paz. "¡Por aquí, Señorita viajera!" El ganso invito con una sonrisa, mientras que a la vez se dirigió rápidamente a su cocina a cocinar una rica sopa de fideos.

...

Casi una hora después, Chun-Li había terminado de comer su sopa de fideos que sin duda fue exquisita y ahora ella se dirigió hacia donde había sido el desenlace de la legendaria batalla entre el Guerrero Dragon, Po y el leopardo de las nieves llamado Tai Lung donde descubrió dos cosas:

1- Este leopardo de las nieves de nombre Tai Lung está vivo.

2- Hay dos aromas diferentes. Uno es de Tai Lung y el otro es del felino que ella buscaba.

"Perfecto." La ojiazul dijo para sí misma, para que seguidamente reanudara nuevamente su búsqueda del felino.

* * *

 **Un Mes Después**

Chun-Li por fin había llegado a la cabaña que sospechaba se encontraba el felino de nombre desconocido porque había estado siguiendo el rastro durante un muy, muy largo tiempo donde incluso le costó mucho seguirlo debido a que en ciertas partes el aroma único del felino desaparecía y cuando pasaba esto debía volver al punto de partida empezando todo el proceso de nuevo ... aunque eso termino cuando por fin encontró lo buscaba durante tanto tiempo o eso creía ella cuando toco a la puerta de una cabaña donde el aroma de cierto felino estaba más concentrado.

...

"... ¿Quién eres tú?" La leopardo de las nieves le pregunto al gran felino que estaba frente suyo debido a que este último era de la misma especie que ella, pero estaba confundida con su aroma porque era similar al felino que ella recordaba y buscaba ... aunque a la vez no era el mismo.

"Tai Lung.", El felino de ojos dorados respondió con una sonrisa divertida, para que seguidamente se apoyara en el marco de la puerta. "¿Y tú gatita?" Tai Lung pregunto con un tono seductor, pero a la vez tenia curiosidad de cómo esta hembra de su misma especie reaccionaria ante sus palabras.

Chun-Li gruño molesta al escuchar como este grosero leopardo la había llamado y ni hablar de que se estaba acercando demasiado a su espacio personal ... pero decidió no iniciar una pelea que tal vez no podía ganar porque sabía cuándo un verdadero guerrero estaba frente suyo y en su lugar se dio la vuelta para irse de la cabaña hacia cualquier otro lugar.

"¿Buscas a otro felino gruñón con el nombre de 'Naruto'?" El leopardo de las nieves pregunto con un tono algo misterioso y ligeramente burlón al ver como la felina de ojos azules electrizantes se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta casi instantáneamente.

"¿Cómo es que tu-

"Yo sé dónde puede llegar a estar.", Tai Lung aseguro con una expresión divertida al ver la mirada sorprendida y curiosa de la ojiazul. "Te contare y responderé a tus preguntas lo mejor que pueda ... entra." El felino de ojos dorados invito a la leopardo de las nieves, mientras que a la vez se hacía a un lado para permitirle el paso a esta última.

Sin dudarlo, Chun-Li entro en la cabaña donde se alojaba Tai Lung que casualmente era donde se había estado curando junto a Naruto hace unos días atrás antes de que este ultimo partiera a la ciudad de Gongmen en busca de información.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

La leopardo de las nieves sacudió la cabeza alejando esos recuerdos de los últimos meses de su 'eterna' búsqueda sobre cierto felino de nombre desconocido que por fin había encontrado y este estaba solo unos cuantos metros de su posición.

"Por fin te encuentro, 'chico sin nombre' o más bien ... 'Naruto' ..." Chun-Li dijo con una inusual sonrisa feliz, para que seguidamente ella llevara sus patas delanteras a su cabeza donde bajo su capucha revelando su rostro.

Mientras que, el tigre siberiano de rayas negras se congelo en su lugar y a la vez su hermoso pelaje se erizo instintivamente cuando escucho su nombre ser nombrado por una completa desconocida, por lo que se dio la vuelta rápidamente ... y agrando bastante sorprendido sus ojos oscuros como el carbón detrás de su máscara al ver a la felina que lo había golpeado tan fuerte hace unos meses atrás en aquel restaurante.

"Tu ..." Naruto gruño bastante molesto, pero su expresión furiosa fue ocultada por su peculiar máscara de zorro de color negro.

* * *

 **Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de este capítulo, y obviamente que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Tengo que admitirlo, y es que tuve que leer TODA esta historia de nuevo para enganchar este capitulo para que coincidiera de alguna manera con los anteriores subidos :v**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Por cierto, Feliz Día De San Valentin Algo Atrasado XD!**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3800 Palabras.**


End file.
